Fallout
by Mags62
Summary: SWTOR: Miriah and Corso Riggs have defeated Arcann, but new threats make themselves known. How can the Alliance fight both Scorpio and Vaylin? Continuing the story of the Alliance into KoTET
1. Chapter 1

" _This isn't about you," Arcann said, his mask making his voice sound mechanical. "It never has been. But I will do whatever it takes to destroy my father."_ Miriah's body jerked as she opened her eyes, and her sigh immediately followed. She knew that Arcann had desperately wanted to defeat his father, and couldn't really blame him. She'd wanted to kill him herself. Valkorion had appeared for a few moments after they returned to Odessen, told her she was ready, and promptly disappeared again. She tried to get comfortable, nestled against Corso's chest, but she feared sleep was going to be elusive. She'd been restless since her fight with Arcann, and the dream that kept coming back.

Corso knew she was awake but felt helpless. She'd mentioned the day before that she was having some dreams, and he knew she was approaching exhaustion. It had been almost a week since they'd fought Arcann, and she'd slept only a handful of hours every night. The announcement of Empress Vaylin's coronation didn't help, he thought. They were meeting in the morning to discuss their next step. Maybe, he mused, that would help. Having a direction might just give her some peace. He pressed a kiss to her head and felt her sigh again. Instead of trying to get her to talk, he ran his hands over her back, and felt her respond, her kisses hot on his chest. He loved her gently, hoping to relax her enough to sleep a little longer, and was pleased to see her drift into slumber, draped across him. He closed his eyes, and remembered when they were first married, and Miriah had episodes of insomnia. He'd used sex then to help her sleep, too, he remembered, and smiled.

Lana had also been restless, but instead of dreams, she felt the betrayal and loss of Theron in her bed, in her life. Why, she kept asking herself, but the answer never came. She had berated herself since the debrief, trying to determine when she'd lost her sanity and allowed him into her heart. He'd tried to apologize, but she avoided him at all costs, and finally, he'd given up. She hadn't even seen him around for a few days, she realized, and felt her mind shift from anger to worry. Enough! She turned over in her cold bed, punched the pillow, and attempted again to purge Theron from her thoughts.

Aric woke early, anxious to get the day started. He had felt useless on the ground, since all the action against Arcann had taken place in space, but he'd been proud of Solasta's preparations and Maura's analytical skills. Now, in the seeming peace, he wondered who the next threat would be. He had some ideas on that front, and couldn't wait to discuss them in the meeting this morning. He lay there, Maura on his shoulder, and used his other senses to tell him about the base. He could smell the mess hall getting ready for breakfast, his ears picked up the early shift of builders, putting more apartments and barracks together. Since the defeat of Arcann, there had been scores of recruits appearing every day, so many that it was hard to find a place to put them all. Fortunately, they pitched in, and Aric had seen men moving beds into one of the barracks last evening. The smell of caffa reached him from their small kitchen, the timer having started the brew, and he stretched. "Mmm, caffa," Maura murmured, rubbing her hand down the soft, fine fur of his chest. His brain warred with itself between them, and in the end, chose Maura. She giggled as he swept his hands under her shirt, and they started their day enjoying each other, knowing it would be back to business soon.

Miriah smiled at the group as they gathered in the war room. The only one missing was Theron, but she still had reservations about the SIS agent, and didn't question where he was. "You look more rested," Lana told her, but Miriah couldn't return the sentiment. Lana looks like hell, she thought.

"I believe you need more roof garden time," Miriah told her softly, and saw Lana blush. "We'll talk after," she said, seeing Solasta and Devin stepping off the elevator, and Lana nodded. When they'd assembled, Miriah started. "What we know is that Arcann didn't die, but I believe him to be seriously wounded. Senya has him, and he no longer controls anything." Getting nods all around, she continued. "Scorpio apparently gave the throne to Vaylin. Scorpio told me it wasn't personal that she'd taken the Fleet, so her motivation had to be different." She paused as Lana tentatively raised a finger.

"My contact on Hoth reported that a Fleet ship was spotted in orbit, and some few hours later, a shuttle landed not far from his camp. He said that the droid exited the vessel, stood absolutely still for almost an hour, then reboarded and left."

"So, that must mean that either Scorpio is planning to set up on Hoth, or that the droid was gathering intel," Aric said, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe," Devin said, "it was simply set free." His statement made them all turn to look at him, and he shrugged his shoulders. They were silent for a few moments before continuing, all wondering what it meant that there might be Gemini droids roaming around the galaxy, doing what they pleased.

"What do we make of Vaylin ruling Zakuul?" Miriah asked.

"I think she's more obsessed with finding her mother and Arcann than she is of destroying us," Maura said. "Otherwise, I think we would have seen some movement already." Murmurs of agreement went around the group. "But we still need to be prepared."

"Solasta has everything organized already," Corso said, and got a nod and a slight smile from the tall Cathar. "And I owe you thanks, for letting Calypso help."

"No thanks needed," Solasta replied. "She has a very sharp mind, and an eye for detail." Miriah's expression softened when her daughter was mentioned.

"So, now, we need to figure out how to sustain our home here. With the influx of so many people, how are we doing financially?" Miriah had been worried about the supplies for a couple of days now.

"There's no shortage of credits or manpower," Hylo volunteered. "So far, everyone who has landed here had immediately pitched in wherever needed." Miriah knew she'd seen a whole company putting siding on a building just yesterday, so she nodded at Hylo.

Corso watched his wife as all her questions were asked and answered, and saw her relax, degree by degree, as her fears were neutralized. He'd been thinking about Theron, and was about to ask if anyone had seen him, when Aric asked the question. He saw Lana avert her gaze, and Miriah's relaxed face harden.

"I've not been in contact with him," Lana said. "There are no active missions currently." As they stood to adjourn the meeting, Aric pulled Corso aside.

"Whether or not he's currently in favor, we need to locate him, if only to be sure he isn't aiding the enemy," Aric said, his voice low. At Corso's nod, they started through the secure area. They saw Nico in the smuggler hangar, and chatted with him for a bit, gaining his word to report Theron's location if he saw him. They went through the military hangar, getting handshakes and greetings, but no Theron. The Voss area was under force protection, so they skirted it to visit the science area. Still, no one had any idea where Theron could be.

Miriah watched Aric and Corso, and had a good idea what they were doing. She turned her attention to Lana, and motioned her to the small office she used. Once inside, she sat, dwarfed by the large chair, and looked at her friend. "I'm worried," was all she said, and Lana covered her face with both hands, willing her tears to stay unshed. "You're not sleeping, and from the state of your clothing, not eating much. You would be furious at me if I were in the same shape. Lana, what happened after I left the other day?" Miriah knew something else had transpired, but had wanted to let Lana have her privacy. Now, however, the stakes were higher. Lana took a moment to gather herself, and looked at her friend.

"I told him he had no idea what you'd gone through to get to this point, and that he was an arrogant ass to have said anything." Lana fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve. "And then I went to my apartment. He tried to talk to me, to get me to just listen to him, but I couldn't. I can't," she said, turning her blue eyes to her friend. "I can't believe I was so taken in."

"Lana, do you have feelings for him?" Miriah asked, and saw the blonde woman nod. "Then you have to find a way to either forgive him or yourself. Well, and we have to find him."

"What do you mean, find him?"

"I mean that no one has seen him for a few days now," Miriah replied calmly, and saw Lana's eyes widen with concern. "Don't worry, Corso and Aric are looking now, but before you see him, you need to decide what you want." Miriah moved to touch her friend's shoulder, and saw Lana crumble.

"I do have feelings for him, but I hate the things he's been saying and doing lately," she sobbed, as Miriah stroked her back.

"I don't mind someone having a different idea or opinion," Miriah said, "but he was a little rude." She moved to sit in the chair beside Lana. "I truly thought I might just give him a kick, but I knew it would make Corso nauseous." Lana looked up at her with a slight frown, but when she figured out what Miriah meant, she fought back a smile. "Let's go see if anyone has spotted him yet, shall we?" With that, both women stood and made their way out to the elevator.

Aric and Corso had been walking around for more than an hour, with no luck. Finally, in the cantina, they sat to grab a bite to eat and watch the foot traffic. When they'd finished eating, Aric asked the server if she'd seen anyone fitting Theron's description, and was surprised with her laughter.

"Aww, yeah! He's a right smelly mess presently, in the very back, wee room straight away," she told them, and Corso glanced down where she pointed. "Running up quite a tab." Aric looked at Corso, and they made their way down the narrow hallway. They could smell him before they saw him, the odors of stale whiskey, sweat, and tears making a terrible stew of scent. They stood at the entrance, giving themselves a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim light, and saw Theron, several days growth of beard on his face, his clothing ripped and filthy, surrounded by empty glasses and a few bottles.

"Wow," Corso said softly, and moved to touch his arm. When he didn't move, they entered and sat him up, getting a groan and another terrible smell for the mix from his breath.

"Let's get him somewhere and hose him down," Aric said, his face crinkled. Corso nodded and they hefted Theron between them, dragging him out of the cantina to the sounds of cheers and gagging. Once outside, the smell dissipated somewhat, but they were still determined to get him cleaned up before anyone really figured out who he was. Corso pointed to the elevator, and Aric nodded.

As they reached the medbay level, Aric had figured out where they were taking the agent, and grinned. The huge shower facility there would allow them to put his whole body in, then turn on the water. Theron muttered in his stupor as they dragged him, but until the water began, he had not opened his eyes.

When the warm water hit him, Theron sat up straight, blinking as the shower rinsed his clothes. Corso had put his blaster on his own belt for safekeeping, and they watched, arms crossed, as Theron regained himself. They were unprepared, however, for him to break down, and when the man covered his face, tears joining the shower water, Corso turned to Aric, who shrugged.

"Why?" Theron sobbed. "Why didn't you just let me drink myself to death?"

Miriah materialized behind her husband then, and startled them all. "Because, you idiot, she loves you! You just have to find a way to fix this!" She stalked away, in all her tiny fury, her hands fisted by her sides.

"Well, there you go," Corso said, and they helped Theron stand, taking him to the med techs before going to find Miriah. When they did, she was already in the apartment, making dinner and humming. She invited Aric and Maura to join them, but Aric was planning on cooking himself, and declined. Corso moved into the kitchen, and sat while he observed his wife. She was in her element, bare footed, her hair clipped up, grinning at him over her shoulder, and he relaxed.

Lana had been informed that Theron was in the medcenter, and stood out in the hallway, staring at her lover as he was examined and medicated. How did we get to this, she wondered, and was lost in her memories when she heard her name.

"Miss Beniko, he's asking for you," the tech said softly, and she straightened her hair before following him in. Theron's eyes were swollen and he still had a faint odor, and she approached hesitantly. He never opened his eyes, but reached out his hand.

Lana stood still for a moment before taking it, wondering how people overcame feelings of betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura smiled as she watched her younger sister from a safe distance. Magdalane stood beside her, huffing her indignation. "Why is she doing this? Surely she knows better. We should stop her," Mags exclaimed.

Maura merely shrugged. "You tell her she can't do something. Let me know how that turns out." They watched as Miriah climbed a ladder, hammer in hand, to pound a nail into the third building she'd worked on since sunrise today. "What I can't believe is that Corso isn't beside her, he hasn't let her out of his sight lately." As she said that, Mags nudged her and pointed. Sure enough, Corso was handing up a piece of siding to her, a huge grin on his face. The sisters sighed. They knew their husbands loved them, but the devotion Corso always showed to Miriah made their hearts happy. Aric was working on the same project, but they hadn't spotted him yet. They moved forward just as the project head called a break, and joined the crew.

Miriah had felt them when they'd arrived, but was concentrating on what her hands were doing. When the whistle blew for a break, she shimmied down the ladder into Corso's waiting arms. When he'd hugged her and swung her around to put her feet on the ground, she stole a kiss and smiled. "Hey, handsome," she told him, and watched him blush. They joined the others for cold water, and saw Aric as he descended from the roof. "Looks like we'll be done here soon," she observed.

"I wish you'd be done sooner," he told her, and saw her roll her eyes. He'd been trying for days to get her to slow down, but Miriah was having none of it. "Go, love. Have a good soak and a glass of wine, and I'll cook when I get there." She was tempted, she admitted to herself, but felt like she should be working with everyone else. Before she could respond, Aric seconded Corso's suggestion.

"Yeah, Mir. I think the only things left to do are the edges of the roof anyway," he said, sitting on the ground beside them.

"Your wife might be thinking otherwise," Miriah teased him, and pointed to where Maura and Mags were walking across the grass. It was a beautiful day to be outside, and with the sun waning, Miriah felt the fatigue seep into her muscles. She'd started her day with her grandson, who was a delight and starting to coo and giggle, then had breakfast with her mother and Calypso. She'd done a yoga workout with Mia and Maura, then joined the construction. She sighed, and felt Corso's arm tighten around her. He's worried, she could feel, but I have no idea how to relieve it, she thought, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I will go soak," she said, and Corso bent to kiss her.

"Sounds good," he told her softly, and he visibly relaxed. She kissed him again, and stood, going to her sisters. After hugging them, she made her way across the base and into the secured area, Corso's eyes never leaving her until he couldn't see her anymore. When he turned his attention to the group, he saw them all looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"What's up?" Mags asked, her voice calm and soothing.

"She's not sleeping well, and I wish she'd just slow down a little," Corso admitted. "She always does too much." Mags was more concerned with her sister's lack of sleep, her history of insomnia was legendary in the family.

"The same as usual?" she asked, and Corso shook his head.

"I think she just worries. About the fact that Arcann is still alive, and that Senya knows exactly what we do. That Vaylin is assembling a fleet to bring here. That Scorpio is playing us all like puppets." He broke off, realizing that he'd put his own worries in there, too. Mags only smiled at him.

"Her fears, or yours?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face. Corso was always one of her favorite people to talk to, because he was so open.

"Both, I guess," he confessed. "What do I do?"

"If she calls on the force in meditation, she will be able to let the worry go, live in the present. In her mind, she knows she cannot control the future, but still, she's Miriah. She is most comfortable when she has a plan." She saw confusion play over Corso's face. "Give her a plan."

Corso nodded, and stood. "I'd better go make good on dinner," he smiled at Mags, and they watched as he jogged to the elevator. Maura and Aric had plans, and Mags stood, brushing the grass off her pants, happy that her sisters were being taken care of.

Lana watched from the rooftop, unwilling to get out of the lounge, even though the sun was almost gone. I've been up here all day, she thought, and still I have no answers. Corso called the elevator, and Lana could almost hear him whistling a tune, he looked so positive and in control. Control, she thought, and almost laughed out loud. She'd spent the night in the medcenter with Theron, but by morning, she just couldn't sit any longer. He'd gone to his apartment that afternoon, and she checked on him last night, brought him some soup, but didn't stay. Even when he'd asked her to. She told him she needed some time to figure things out, but she was no closer this minute than she'd been two days ago. The chill of dusk enveloped her and she slowly rose, her body feeling her old injuries and hours sitting in one position. As her eyes adjusted to the shadows, she saw him. He looks a little better, she thought, and took a step toward him. He waited until she was near before speaking. "It's good you're getting some rest, Lana," he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

She tried to smile, and found it wasn't as hard as it was yesterday. "I've been enjoying the lack of urgency these past few days," she told him, and moved to the door. He opened it, letting more light hit them both, and she was shocked to see tear tracks on his stoic face. He dipped his head, and she almost reached out for him, stopping just before she touched his face. The moment passed, and they descended the stairs. At the bottom, Theron crooked his arm and held it out to her.

"Dinner?" he asked. "My treat this time." Lana hesitated a moment before putting her own arm through his, and felt him relax. He led her into a small side room off the main mess hall, and pulled her chair out. Once she was seated, he quickly left to gather their food, and just as quickly, returned to lay it out before her. He's picked some of my favorites, she thought, and felt her heart soften a smidgen.

Before Corso made it to the apartment, he stopped in the war room, and off to the side, made a quick holo call. When it connected, his ranch foreman let out a loud whoop. "Hey Boss, good to see you! I know you said you and the missus had important stuff to do, but man, you never said..."

"It's good to see you, too. How are things there?" Corso asked, and Rizzo, Jr went off, telling him about the calving and numbers of each herd. What made Corso stop him was the report that Onyx, Miriah's trained veractyl, had stopped eating. "Did you get the doc to check her out?"

"Yep, nothing physically wrong. I think she just misses Miri...I mean, the Commander," he stammered.

Corso asked a few more questions, then closed the call, his plan forming in his mind. He entered the apartment, intent on dinner, and when he had it going, went to check on Miriah. She was up to her chin in bubbles, her eyes closed, her face relaxed. She opened one eye as he approached, and grinned. "Excellent suggestion," she said. "You should join me in here." She lifted her leg and he watched the bubbles slide against her smooth skin, momentarily forgetting dinner.

"I...uh...there's.. well, cooking," he finally got out. "Food." She giggled and stood, and he couldn't help but haul her against him, water dripping but no one cared. She ran her fingers through his hair as he devoured her, her breathless sighs against his skin driving him. He managed to put her on the bed before gathering himself and standing. Her face showed her confusion, but he kept his resolve. "You can't always distract me with sex," he said, his voice gentle but firm. "You need food and rest, darlin'. I intend to make sure you get both." He kissed her once more, fighting his body's reaction and moving instead to the kitchen.

Lana walked with Theron to her apartment after they'd eaten. The conversation had been pleasant, and Lana found herself enjoying his company. When they reached her door, she turned to him. "Theron, I..."

He stopped her with a look. "I know. I have some work to do yet, but Lana, this was so good." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I just wanted to be close to you. For however long we could both find common ground." She nodded, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm glad, Theron." She keyed her code, and heard her door unlock. "Maybe we can have a meal together tomorrow." She saw the hope in his eyes, and took a deep breath. He might have a lot of work to do, she thought, but I need to face some past demons, too. When she was behind her door, and leaning on it, she could feel him standing on the other side, his own thoughts as chaotic as hers.

Corso put their food on the table and called Miriah. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, and he could tell her feelings were hurt by the carefully schooled expression on her face and the way she was moving, like she was protecting herself. He kissed her as she approached, and she pulled away, not saying anything. He sighed, and put a note of cheer in his voice. "Here, darlin'," he said, putting a full plate in front of her. "Need anything else?" She shook her head, and he saw the sadness in her eyes then. She picked up her utensils, but hesitated, and he shot her an inquiring look.

"Do I really do that? Use our relationship to head off things I don't want to discuss?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. He took her hand in his, and waited until she met his eyes.

"Sometimes. Things you think I don't want to hear, or that you don't want to face. I never really mind it, unless like now, when I know you need to take better care of yourself." He saw her dip her head, and sighed. "I never wanted to upset you, love. I do want you to eat and rest, and I always want you to love me."

"I always will love you, Corso," she whispered, her head still bowed.

"Then we need to eat and relax," he told her, infusing his voice with all the love he could. He picked up his own fork and began to eat, chatting about their day as she slowly started to take small bites from her plate. Her silence pierced his heart, and he regretted saying anything to her about her diversion. Finally, she raised her head, and he saw she'd worked it out. She might still be a little fragile, he realized, but she knows I didn't mean to hurt her. When he saw that he had her attention, he told her about his conversation with Rizzo. "He says that Onyx is missing you," he quipped, and saw the longing in her eyes for her pet. "We should make a trip back to Dantooine," he casually threw in, and saw when she accepted his idea.

"Let's do it, sugar. We have some time, maybe even the kids would like to back for a few days." Her eyes sparkled and he felt like she'd gotten past her hurt. He stood to clear the dishes as she dashed off a message with her datapad. When he returned, he gently pulled her to stand, and clicked on some music. As he danced with her in his arms, he whispered words of love to her, and felt her relax.

Devin read his mother's message and grinned, hugging Mia to him. "A trip to Dantooine," he whispered against her hair, and she nodded. It would be good to see the other Jedi there. He closed his eyes. He could feel his parent's calm, his brother's love for his wife and son, and Mia in his arms, and knew they'd been blessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Corso blinked in the bright sunlight and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The smells and colors of the ranch soothed his soul, and he felt himself relaxing. The trip had been rough, with Miriah sick for most of it, and it was a relief to touch down late last night. He turned toward the house, sparkling with dew as the sun rose pink in the sky, and wondered how she was doing, and why she'd been so ill. More than once since they left Odessen, he wished Mags had been with them. She'd stayed, along with Sarai and Calypso. Maura had scanned her sister and had said she would be okay, but not what was wrong. He pushed that worry away and tried to enjoy the sunrise.

Miriah turned and reached for Corso, but when the bed contained only herself, she remembered they were on Dantooine, and slowly stretched. Her stomach still felt a little off, and she rubbed just under her sternum, wincing. Maura had said stress and her abysmal eating habits, but she knew she hadn't had many choices to change either. She stood and made her way into the shower, feeling old and tired. When did I get so thin, she thought, pulling the towel tighter around her as the water warmed. She gathered her hair off her neck to clip it up, and felt the scar on her side pull. The one that Arcann had given her. It still made her angry to think of him getting away, and she felt her stomach churn again. She pulled on the force and tried to calm both her insides and her mind, slipping under the water.

Devin had felt his mother's anger, and wondered himself if it was the cause of her distress. He had asked Mia, but she was obligated to keep any medical information to herself, and merely gave him the look when he'd asked. They were in the guest wing of the old estate house, while Logan and Elara had gone down to the guest cottage. He had heard his father go out earlier and got up himself. Mia was still sleeping, but he was deep in a force trance. He'd been searching for Arcann and Senya, certain that he would feel such a powerful force user, but so far he'd felt nothing. Instead, he felt the traces of Vaylin. She was still on Zakuul, but he knew she wouldn't stay there, and it worried him.

Logan and Elara and the baby had been up for awhile, and brought breakfast up the hill, James in his mother's arms, laughing. Miriah was standing in the long windows of the kitchen, in one of Corso's shirts and a pair of loose, soft pants, barefoot, with her hair still sleep mussed, and she smiled when she saw them. It was nice, she thought, to be able to be casual. She met the couple at the door, taking her grandson as he reached for her. He was fascinated with the clip in her hair, and he reached for it, already showing a tooth. Corso had seen them as they'd entered and made his way to the house, ready for some food. He paused as he washed up, listening to his family laugh and talk, and felt at peace.

Lana had slept fitfully for several nights, and this night, finally just got out of her bed. She had tried showers, wine, and meditation, but the nightmare returned to her night after night. She knew she'd have to work it out somehow, and sat down, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Maybe if I write it out, she thought, but she would hate for there to be any kind of record of her shame. She debated it with herself for almost an hour before picking up her datapad and sending a message to Miriah. If anyone can offer counsel and keep it as well, it will be her, she realized. She bit her lip, and decided to try and relax on the sofa. In a few minutes, she'd fallen into a deep and much needed slumber, her burden somehow smaller now that she'd decided to share it.

Miriah had gone to change her clothes before hitting the ranch, and heard her datapad chime. When she read the message, she let herself feel sad for a moment. She'd figured out that something had traumatized her friend in the past, and now, with Theron's current mercurial status, it was coming to light. She shot off a note of assurance to her friend, and left the house, looking forward to being outside. The day didn't disappoint, with the sun shining and the breeze cool, the rolling green hills providing an emerald contrast to the brilliant blue sky. She laughed and lifted her face to the sun, and then looked toward the first barn, where Corso waited. He lifted his hand, and her smile grew as she approached him. "I want to see Onyx first," she said, and he nodded.

"I figured you would, she's in the first stall," he replied, and held the heavy door open for her. Miriah gave herself a moment for her eyes to adjust after being outside, and hurried over to the half door of the stall. Her pet was turned away from the door and didn't seem to realize she was there until she spoke. The veractyl jumped straight up and turned in the air, and promptly put her long neck over to nuzzle her human, resting her head against Miriah's chest, making a thrumming noise as Miriah stroked her ears and face. "She's really missed you," Corso's soft voice came from over Miriah's shoulder.

"I missed her, too. I just didn't realize how much until now." Onyx continued to rub against her, making Miriah giggle at her antics. "Her skin is dry, and her eyes look matted," Miriah observed. "I want to bring her outside, see if I can see any other issues." Corso merely led the way, and once in the sunlight, they ran their hands over Onyx, but found no other health problems. When Miriah moved away from the animal to stand beside Corso, Onyx followed her, snuffling against her arm. "She's the only thing left of our pets, since Lucky passed on," she said softly, and Corso tried to hide his smile.

"I had the guys on Odessen put a livestock carrier mod in the hold before we left," he told her, and she laughed out loud.

"You know me so well, sugar!" He saw, for possibly the first time since the battle with Arcann, that she was relaxed. He petted Onyx as she soaked up the attention, then put fresh food and water out for her. They sat on the wooden fence and watched the veractyl eat, and laughed when she immediately sought Miriah out once she was full. "I'll give her a bath and a rubdown, and then we can have some swing time," she told Corso, and saw him nod. By the time Miriah had finished, Onyx was curling up in her fresh hay, ready for a nap.

Theron had been talking with a counselor since his medcenter visit, and for the most part, felt he was beginning to understand his emotions where Senya and Lana were concerned. He'd been raised by Jedi, though he had no force connection of his own, and his social responses were influenced greatly by what he'd observed growing up. It didn't help, he knew, that the pacifist attitude of his primary caregiver had rubbed off on him. He figured his father, who was once commander of the Republic Army, would only be embarrassed by him, and steered clear of him whenever possible. He'd heard his father was now on Coruscant, but he'd not heard directly from him since Arcann's rise to power. Only Miriah had seen his mother since the fall of Tython, another blow to his bruised heart. He sighed, thinking of his relationship with the Alliance Commander. Another thing I need to fix, he thought, and though he wanted a drink, just a taste, he turned away from the cantina and shuffled his way up to his apartment.

The sun was low in the sky before Miriah and Corso found themselves on their front porch. Corso held his wife against his chest, letting her stretch out along the swing while he gently pushed them. He lovingly stroked her back, and felt her sigh against him. She fell asleep quickly, and he held her, remembering how she'd told him about Devin right here, and the times they'd had lunch and a snuggle when the kids had napped. How he'd brought her out here after she'd returned to them, after the five long years he'd had to swing alone. Now, he thought, I have everything, right here. He bent to kiss her hair, and closed his own eyes, content.

Devin and Mia had spent some time at the Jedi temple, and were pleased to visit with friends and colleagues. They'd gotten word of the war both through the holonet but also through force connections, and were very pleased that there was a large contingent of Jedi on Odessen. Several expressed the desire to see the planet, and they offered open invitations to all, since Odessen was the hub of Alliance activity. When they returned to the house, they took a stroll along the stream, and on the way back spotted Miriah and Corso in the swing. Devin explained to Mia about the significance of that, and she smiled gently. Devin hugged her and they went around to the back door, unwilling to disturb them.

They cooked outside that night, another long standing tradition with the family, and when they finally got to bed, Corso was feeling his early morning. They were only staying one more day, the Alliance needed Miriah, but he was glad they'd made the trip, especially since Miriah had eaten dinner without discomfort. He watched her as she readied for bed, and she slipped in, moving against him with a small shiver. He cuddled her close, and sighed. Since he'd rebuffed her a few nights ago, she'd been loving, and close, but where she would have normally been lighting fires along his skin, she now merely folded herself to him. He was having some trouble controlling himself, since he wasn't sure if it was just that she was tired, or not feeling herself, or if she was still a little hurt and not wanting to risk it again. Just having her molded against his side, her head on his shoulder with her hair brushing down his arm, was causing his body to react. Finally she turned her silver eyes to his, and asked, "Are you okay?"

He turned on his side, and pulled her fully against him. "Does it feel like I'm okay to you?" he asked, his voice deep with need.

Miriah arched her eyebrow at him. "I think you need a little, I don't know, TLC maybe?" He answered with a deep kiss, and felt her hands, one tracing his chest, the other under the waistband of his pajama pants. He sighed with pleasure, knew they'd passed the hurt feelings, and let himself enjoy his wife.

Lana woke the next morning, rested. She realized she'd slept for hours past her normal waking time, and jumped up, embarrassed. Why, she thought. No one is expecting me anywhere. She laughed to herself and started toward the shower, only to be stopped by the door chime. She pulled her robe around her and answered it. Theron stood there, a shy grin on his face. "Sorry if I woke you, I was going to see if you wanted to have lunch."

She looked down at her bare legs, and blushed. "I was just on my way to the shower," she told him. "Give me about five minutes?" He nodded, and settled on her sofa, still warm from where she'd slept. She hurried through her shower and pulled her hair into a wet ponytail, pulling her boots on as she walked back into the living area. What she found made her eyes tear up. Theron had slumped on the sofa, his arms around the pillow she'd been lying on, and was sound asleep. Guess I'm not the only on having nightmares, she thought, and gently covered him with the soft throw Miriah had given her, going to her small kitchen to find food and caffa, feeling more normal than she had since her dreams had begun again.


	4. Chapter 4

Miriah sat back and rubbed the warm oil in her hands. Corso lay bare before her, and she was perched on his butt. He lay beneath her, his breathing even and slow, enjoying having her focus. She hummed as she worked the tension out of his muscles, the farm work which he had done for years taking a toll on him the past two days. She reminded herself that he was technically still recovering from his injuries, and had decided that she would try to be less of a burden on him. She was lost in thought, her fingers lingering over his smooth skin when he flipped her underneath him, capturing her mouth with his. When he lifted his head, she started to speak, but he stopped her with a finger over her lips. "Shh," he told her, "just kiss me and let's nap." She nodded and he kissed her again before gathering her close, his eyes already closing. They were already in hyperspace, on the way to Odessen.

Miriah closed her eyes and felt the guilt wash over her again. Somehow, word had gotten out on Dantooine that the Alliance Commander was at the ranch, and the second morning they were there, they all woke to the sounds of the gathered crowd. All day long, they kept coming, stopping only at the fencing, hoping to get a glimpse of her. She had tried to be accommodating, but after a while the press of people became scary, and she'd turned to Aric and Corso, who were flanking her, and Devin, who was putting out calming waves with Mia. When she turned toward the house, after having shaken thousands of hands, she saw the crowd part for the Jedi contingent, who divided the mass of people and set up a perimeter around her, letting her take a deep breath. With her safety assured, she lifted her hand, gaining their immediate attention. She spoke a few words, thanked them all and encouraged their support of the Alliance, and finally made her way into the house. But it was too late, the day was gone, and they were scheduled to leave only a few hours later. She let out a sigh and rolled over, feeling Corso's steady breath on her neck. He didn't deserve to miss the last day with his animals, she thought. None of them deserved to have to work on their break from Odessen. She tried to quiet her mind, focusing on the cadence of Corso's breathing, and finally drifted, totally enclosed in his embrace.

While they rested, Devin sat with Aric and Maura in the lounge area. Aric brought up the large presence at the ranch, and Devin shook his head. "We've all been telling her she needs more security, but I really thought she'd be safe at home."

Aric snorted. "She's just too stubborn to realize that everybody wants her. And that crowd today might have turned ugly if she hadn't had us around her. All it takes is one crazy," he said, shaking his own head.

"The look on her face when she finally got inside made my heart hurt," Maura said, putting her head on Aric's shoulder. "She wanted a break, but it didn't turn out to be much of one."

Lana had gotten Miriah's message that they were on the way back, and was happy. She had gone into work and was putting together some intel missions on Zakuul when Theron knocked on her door. When she looked up, all she saw was a hand with some cheery flowers in it, and grinned. He'd been doing little things for her for a couple of days now, and she realized she didn't tense in his presence anymore. "You can come in, Theron. Those are quite lovely," she told him, as he poked his head around the door frame.

"I thought they might bring a smile to your face," he said, and his voice sounded confident, a change from the past week. She knew he'd been to talk to his counselor, and it seemed as if it had been a good session. "Lunch?" he asked hopefully.

Lana paused and considered. "I could, I suppose. But first, I really want to talk to you about something." She could see the cloud cover his face, but was determined to get him to open up to her.

Theron sighed. "Okay, shoot," he told her, wincing.

"Oh, Theron, I'm not trying to start an argument here," she told him. "What is your take on the current situation on Zakuul?"

Theron paused, thinking. "Well, Vaylin doesn't have the Fleet anymore, so that weapon is gone. We pretty much demolished her primary droid factory on Darvannis. If I'm guessing here, I'd say we need more information. I'll put out some feelers, see what I can find out." He felt a zing of hope, and realized he'd missed doing his job. Lana rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

"Now, let's go find a bite to eat," she told him. "I've been thinking about some tea for a short while." They made their way to the mess hall, and both were optimistic, Lana about the future of Odessen, Theron about her.

On board the Dreamweaver, Miriah and Maura had cooked and they'd all sat down to a huge meal. When they were done, the conversation turned to the Alliance and Vaylin. Aric had been doing some thinking, and spoke his mind. "I think we need a detail on Zakuul to find out what's going on there," he stated, and saw Miriah nod in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing, and I propose we ask Solasta to go down and gather some information," she said. "She has the most time on the ground there, and will know the area better than any of us."

"Good idea," Maura said. "I am risking a punch in the arm, but Mir, you really have to be more security conscious." Miriah frowned, but she'd realized, in the crowd on Dantooine, that she could have been easily hurt or killed by someone there, and she'd never see it coming.

"I hear you, sister. I always have Corso, but maybe I need to have more. I don't want to appear surrounded by bodyguards, but I know that my days of doing as I please are rapidly dwindling." Corso was shocked. He'd been wanting to discuss that very thing, but didn't want Miriah to get angry with him. Instead he sent a grateful look to his sister in law and put an arm around his wife, glad she was safe and beside him. "I never would have thought so many people would take time out of their busy days, or lives, to trek out to the ranch to see me."

Aric rose to refill his caffa mug. "You are the face of the Alliance, Mir. You are the glue, I've told you that before. Without you, we're basically a group of people who want our lives back, the ones we had before Arcann and Valkorion destroyed so much of our history and our planets." He leaned back on the counter, sipping the hot drink. "Besides, you look better than your other half," he joked, and saw Corso blush.

"He's right, darlin'. Let us keep you safe," he told her, kissing her cheek. She nodded her agreement, and saw the relief in his eyes.

Logan and Devin had been discussing the same things as they cleaned the galley. "I know you are generally around," Logan told Devin, "but I want to be involved, too. I want to be a part of the security detail."

Devin looked around his brother at Elara. "Did you discuss this with your boss?" he asked playfully. Logan popped him with a dishtowel and frowned.

"We discussed it, yes, but we are co-bosses," he shot back at his brother.

Devin grinned. "No, she's the boss. Moms are always the boss. You know that," he said with a smirk. Logan thought for a moment, then nodded. He'd seen, more and more since James was born, that his wife really did know how to make everything work better. "I'm sure we can work out a good rotation. If I know my uncles, they'll want to be in on this, as well as Aunt Maura. When we get back, we can see what's coming up and set up a schedule." They finished the clearing up and joined the others in the lounge.

The ship gently touched down on it's designated pad, and Miriah stretched from the pilot's seat. It was good to be home, she thought, then stopped. Home. This is home? She turned her head to see Corso helping take Onyx out of the hold, and it clicked into place. This is home, she admitted to herself, and shut down her ship.

Aric and Maura were almost out of the hangar when Sarai met them with hugs. "I see you've had a good few days," she commented, and they nodded at her.

"How are things here?" Maura asked.

"Nothing really new," Sarai told her. "The recruits continue to come in at a steady rate. We've already had to add some classes to the school to accommodate the new students, but it seems that with every ship coming in to bring new people, they bring resources with them. Last I saw, there was a huge stack of building materials out near the smuggler hangar." Aric was listening, but was also on alert. He told Sarai about the impromptu mob at the ranch, and she frowned. "She just can't be so accessible."

"Agreed," Aric said, and saw Corso and Devin flanking Miriah as they walked toward him, Logan hanging back to scan the area. Good, he thought, and caught Maura's attention, his eyes telling her that he was going ahead to make sure the hangar was secured. She gave him a nod and took Sarai's arm.

"Let's go help Elara with the baby things," she said, and they walked to where the young woman was carrying James. Aric reached the war room, and when he was assured that no one there was unfamiliar, motioned Corso forward.

"Really?" Miriah said, loud enough that Aric overheard. "In the secured area of the base? I really need this level of protection?" Her voice was incredulous, she'd roamed this area on her own since they'd initially touched down on this planet.

"Yes," Aric stated. "For starters, you need to get used to it. Also, you cannot know everyone, even everyone with this level of clearance."

Devin stepped forward. "I've got both assassin droid units at the apartment doors, with instructions to keep a clear perimeter there."

"I've set up a secure relay channel so that we know who's where," Corso said, and blushed when Miriah turned narrowed eyes to him.

"So, me and Maura, Dev, Lo, Corso, Ian, Felix I'm sure, and who else do we absolutely trust?" Aric asked. He'd thought about Colin, but knew that his son was with his infantry unit.

"Nico," Corso offered, and got a nod from Aric.

"Torian," Devin said, even though he hadn't known the Mandalorian long. "I know he's working with the new recruits, but in a pinch, he would be a good man to have on your side."

"That gives us plenty to work with. Mir, you'll need to give me your schedule, I'll set up the security," Aric said, getting approval from Corso. Once she'd gone inside the apartment, Corso hung back.

"Thanks, Aric. I don't trust many as well as I do you to keep her safe," he told his friend, getting a slap on the back from the Cathar.

"It's my pleasure to do it," he said. "I feel like I don't really do enough here, especially when I see her running around doing everything."

"I know what you mean," Corso said with a laugh, and followed Miriah inside.

Theron watched the Commander as she and her family entered the war room, and wondered about the discussion they were having. If I were Corso, he thought, I'd be more worried about her safety than anything else right now. He realized he had been correct when he saw them form up around her as they made their way to their apartment. Maybe, he thought, I haven't lost all of my mind, and that made him chuckle to himself as he rose to see if he could entice Lana into a walk.

Lana knew Miriah was back on planet, but wanted to give her the evening to settle in again before talking. She'd been trying to figure out how to explain her past, and every time she thought about it, she grew more hesitant. I know, she thought, that I have to get it out, or it will haunt me forever. She was contemplating how to start when Theron spoke to her, making her jump off the chair.

"Whoa, sorry," he said, and she could see he meant it. "I had no idea I'd startle you like that."

"No worries," she told him. "What is it?" He explained that he'd wanted to ask her to go for a walk, but after her scare, he'd understand if she needed a minute. "I really do," she told him, her hand on her chest, her heart still racing. "Can we meet for dinner instead?" His grin told her his answer, and they agreed on a time. She watched him leave, wondering if she would ever be able to tell him about Rasta, the man who had taken her innocence, her pride, and almost her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Miriah woke, squished between her daughter and her husband. Calypso had been missing them, Sarai said, and had a very bad dream, one even Sarai couldn't calm with the force, so they'd made their way over to the apartment. After finally getting the HK units to alert Miriah, she had let them in and Caly had almost knocked her mother down with her hard hug. "Mom, it was just so terrible," she sobbed. "I couldn't see you or hear you, and Dad was crying." Miriah had stroked her back, murmuring to her but it took almost an hour to get the poor girl calm enough to sit together. Through it all, Corso had slept, an indication to Miriah that his body was indeed still recovering. When Calypso finally lay down on the sofa, Miriah covered her with a soft throw and kissed her daughter's forehead, returning to bed. Now, she was remembering what a kicker Caly had always been, and bit back a groan.

Corso felt his wife almost on top of him, and grinned as he woke. "Good morning, beautiful," he growled out, running his hands under her shirt, feeling the soft, warm skin of her back. He was shocked still when he saw her narrowed eyes and heard her admonition.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Caly is right here behind me." He peered over his wife's shoulder and saw the caramel colored hair spread over the pillow, and blinked a few times.

"What happened after I fell asleep?" he whispered back, and when Miriah pointed to the refresher, he rolled off the side of the bed and then helped her up. When Miriah had explained, he shook his head. "Poor sweetie," he said. "But, she's still sleeping and we're not." He kissed her then, and both jumped when Caly knocked on the door.

"Mom? You in there?" she asked, and Miriah turned to open the door, pushing Corso into the shower.

Lana had slept only a couple of hours herself, and knew she had to get this demon out of her mind. She had spoken to Miriah for a moment the night before, and knew that they were going to see each other today, but she was so tired, so sick and tired. She moved to the sofa, her refuge lately, and rested her head on the arm. Maybe she can just come here, she thought, before closing her eyes.

Miriah cooked breakfast and sent Caly to school, after assuring her daughter that she would have protection around her all the time from now on. "Just let those HK droids escort you, Mom. Nobody with a brain would fool with them," she'd said with a grin before skipping out the door with Corso. With the apartment finally quiet, she made her way to the shower and had dressed by the time he'd returned. She met him at the door, and saw Aric approaching them.

"Detail's all set," he told her. "Corso and I have you this morning, then we'll hand off to Devin and Logan for the afternoon." He saw her give them both a look and shrugged. Corso knew he'd be explaining later, and followed his wife as she made her way into the corridor. She stopped and turned, addressing the droids.

"Guys, if Calypso wants to come back here, she can go in, but no one else," she said.

"Response: No one but Calypso Sarai Riggs can enter without the Commander's permission." HK-55 stood at attention.

Miriah thought a moment. "Corso and Sarai Chantalle can also come and go as they please," she said, and saw the droid's eyes glow for a moment before he confirmed. She turned to her husband. "This is already a pain in my ass," she told him, and started to walk, only to be held up by Aric, checking the area outside the hallway as she sighed. Once in her office, she figured out it would be easier to just stay there, and got to work. After an hour, when Lana hadn't appeared, she began to worry about her friend. She started to call her, but decided she'd go and see if everything was alright.

Aric and Corso had been chatting outside in the hallway, and Corso had filled Aric in on the evening before, when they saw Miriah stand. "Looks like we're up," he said, and moved to the door.

"I want to go and check on Lana," she told them. "Something's not right, and I hate to just call." They nodded and prepared to move, Corso by her side, Aric scouting ahead. Miriah was surprised to see Maura join her, and noticed that her sister was armed and ready, too. "Part of my detail?" she asked sarcastically, but sobered when she saw Maura nod silently.

When they were at Lana's door, only Miriah stood close, the others falling back. She looked at them for a moment, then realized they were really at work, and knocked. All was silent, and after a minute Miriah knocked again. When the door opened with a small creak, Lana peered out, looking decidedly less than alright. "I'm going to be here a bit," Miriah told them, and Corso nodded. He turned and blocked any entry from the hallway, and Aric moved out into the lift area, making sure she was safe.

Lana opened the door and Miriah slipped in. "Protection detail?" Lana asked, and Miriah nodded. "Excellent. About time." Miriah tried to hide her annoyance, and followed Lana into the small living area. "Take a seat," Lana said, listlessly falling onto the sofa and crossing her legs in front of her. "I know I was supposed to meet with you this morning, but.."

"I can see you're not yourself at all, Lana. What can I do?" Miriah asked, and saw a slight smile wobble onto Lana's face.

"Just listen, please. It's not a pretty tale, nor one I'd like to share with just anyone, but I'm afraid if I don't let it out, it will kill me." Miriah saw the seriousness of her face, and sank down onto the chair, making herself comfortable. Lana saw her nod, and paused to blow her nose once more.

"I met Rasta on a trip home from Korriban, while I was still training," she began. "He was everything all the other men I'd met were not. If only I'd known just how different he was, I might have salvaged myself." She sighed, and continued. "My father approved, of course, since Rasta was well on his way to his own fortune in shipping, and even though I was cautious by nature, he won me over. He had the easiest way of smiling and reeling you in, especially in the early days. I'd never let myself be in any relationship before, I was mostly the odd man, or girl, out in school, but Rasta made me feel worthy. Like I was supposed to be his. I was Sith, even though not like most of the female Sith I was at Korriban with. I think he expected the fiery, mercurial Sith to come out, but it just wasn't there.

"We dated for most of a year before he suggested we move in together. He thought it would help me overcome my shyness, make me more Sith." Lana shifted uncomfortably, and coughed. She started to speak again, but the coughing overtook her, prompting Miriah to go to the kitchenette for some water. After a few sips, Lana put the glass on the table, and Miriah thought she saw her hand shake. She took a closer look at her friend, and saw that she was more than just heartbroken, she was actually sick.

"Lana, I'm worried about you. I can see that you're not well. Let's walk down to the medcenter..."

"No!" Lana said. "Please, I'm fine. Just a little allergies or something. I'm sure it's nothing." Miriah observed her for a long minute before nodding, and resuming her seat. Lana sipped her water again, and began to speak. "Rasta was my first lover. At first, he was kind and gentle, much as I expected. Over time, that changed, so drastically. We had lived together for about three months when he first suggested that we try something 'different', as he would say. It happened so gradually that I didn't realize. The games he made up to play were exciting, even to me, and he was so good at making things seem like we were the innovators, the ones who were above the pedestrian crowds. Whenever I tried to hold back, or said I didn't want to do something, that would be the very thing he would fixate on. He'd belittle me, tell me that I must be the worst Sith in history, that I had no passion, no heart. The next day, he'd be his usual self, and it confused me. I wanted him to be happy, and I wanted to be happy," she said, and lay back on the sofa. Miriah saw that she looked spent, and moved to the door.

"Maura," Miriah called quietly, leaning out of the door, and saw her sister coming to her. She stopped her with a raised hand, and saw Maura frown. "I need a handheld scanner, some antiviral meds, and some IV fluids." Maura merely raised her eyebrow, but didn't ask, and turned to make her way to the medcenter. Corso saw Miriah and stepped toward her, but was stopped as well. "I suspect Lana is sick, and I don't want to risk you getting whatever it is," she explained, and saw his pained look.

"That means you're exposed, darlin'. That's not good, at all." He frowned and instantly longed to tenderly hold her, she looked so tired. In only a few minutes, Maura returned, and Miriah closed the door, knowing Corso was already worried. She took the scanner to Lana, but as she turned it on, Lana's eyes opened again.

"Wait, before you start, I have to finish this story." She coughed, her raspy voice faltered, and Miriah helped her sip some water. "He talked me into doing despicable things, things I can't even think about, much less say. But it wasn't until he took another woman to live with us that I started to question what was going on. He said that he loved me, but that he was a man of great passion, and would only use the other girl to do things that he didn't want me to do, or that I refused to do. Of course, that made me want to do everything." She pressed a fresh tissue to her eyes. "One evening I found them together, and kicked him as he lay on her." She coughed again, longer this time. "That's when he began to hit me. He dragged me into the basement, and used stun cuffs. He would come down in the evenings and tell me how he'd fooled my father into thinking I'd returned to Korriban for another acolyte, and that no one would ever look for me, before kicking me and hitting me with a steel bar. After days, I began to lose hope." She started to cough again, and Miriah picked up the scanner.

"Transdoshan flu," Miriah murmured, and sighed. "Lana, to bed now. We need to get some fluids and meds into you." She helped the tall blonde woman to stand, and together they made their way into the bedroom, where Lana collapsed onto the pillows. Miriah helped her get comfortable and started treatment. Lana lay quiet, and Miriah thought she'd fallen asleep until she stood and Lana grabbed her hand.

"Please, I have to finish," she croaked out, and Miriah sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to tell you what I did. I don't deserve to be here, to even tell you, but I have to." Miriah smoothed Lana's hair away from her face.

"Just rest, you can tell me when you're feeling better," Miriah told her, but Lana insisted. "Okay, so what happened next?"

"I killed him. I used the force, and literally blew him apart. I don't know why I didn't use it before, the charge in the cuffs had long gone dead, but I knew if I hadn't, he would have killed me." Miriah expected tears, but instead saw the flat affect of someone who was fighting falling apart. "That's why, until now, I've shut myself off from emotions. Why I was so reluctant to let Theron close." She finally let her head drop onto the pillows, and Miriah could see the fever taking over. She pulled the blanket around her friend, and sat with her, knowing that at least now, Lana could heal.


	6. Chapter 6

Miriah jumped when the knock on the door came, she'd been going through Lana's story in her mind. Before she could get to the door, it had opened, and Corso burst in. "Sorry, darlin'. I brought more meds and supplies, and I have antibodies already. You do, too." She merely stared silently at him, and then laughed. He swept her into his arms, his warm body reviving her.

"She's sleeping, and I did need this," she told him quietly, not wanting to wake Lana. He lifted her face to his, gently kissing her.

"I know she's lucky to have a friend like you," he whispered, and kissed her again. They put the additional supplies away and settled on the sofa with sandwiches Corso had brought. "I told Caly what was going on, she may holo later," he said between bites. Miriah hummed her agreement, her mouth full with the succulent roast nerf they'd marinated and kept in their cooler. When she'd swallowed, she caught his gaze.

"I'm sorry I gave you guys a hard time about the detail," she said with a wry grin. "It takes some getting used to." She stood and cleared their trash, then settled on the sofa with him after checking on Lana, who was still sleeping. Corso was behind her, and she leaned against his solid chest, already relaxing. "Anyone heard from Solasta yet?"

"Just the check in. Her teams are out, with their ears to the ground," he told her. "Lana's going to be okay?"

Miriah thought for a moment. "I think she will, but Theron and she both have some work to do. Old demons die hard." Her thoughts were distracted by his warm hands on her shoulders. "Hmm that feels great, sugar." He smiled behind her, he knew she'd not slept much the night before. She leaned forward, letting him massage her neck, and pulled her long hair over her shoulder. "Sometimes I think about cutting this off," she murmured, and felt his warm lips on her neck, unable to suppress the slight shiver he produced.

"I got no issues with it, would let me kiss you there whenever I wanted," he said, his lazy drawl sending a lancet of lust to her core. She turned then, intent on more intimate contact, but his holo started chiming. With a sigh, he fished it out of his pocket to see Aric on the other end.

"You guys are okay there?" he asked, his brow furrowed and his eyes flashing emerald green.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Corso replied, both of them sitting up.

"We have a report of some explosives set around the base. I've got a team on it, but wanted to make sure the Commander is in a secure position. I would feel better if she were in the war room, but we've discovered a couple of devices in here, so actually as long as you don't need anything there..."

"We're fine here, Aric. Are Calypso and Mom in a safe place?" Miriah's worry was clear in her voice, even if her face was calm.

"Maura is with them, and they're safe," Aric assured her. He knew there had been way too much unrest lately, and wanted to ease her worries. "I'll contact you with any updates. The HK units are searching your place, but I don't anticipate any issues there. Just stay there, and don't get sick." He knew that telling Spitfire not to worry would be pointless.

"We'll be here," Corso assured him, and the connection was broken. He saw Miriah rub her temples, and stand.

"Let me check on Lana," she told him, and he kissed her hand as she passed, getting him a smile. Lana appeared to be sleeping peacefully, and her scan showed a marked improvement in her condition. Miriah replaced the IV fluids and left her to rest. When she returned to the sofa, Corso beckoned her to lie down, and she put her head on his thigh. Wordlessely, he used his hands to relax her, and it didn't take long for the massage and the food to work it's magic, and let her sleep. His mind worked overtime, wondering who would attempt to sabotage the base, but he finally let it go, and gently moving his wife, lay down beside her, pulling her close.

Theron stood at the end of the corridor, Logan and Devin blocking his path. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, unaware of anything that had happened in the past few hours. Logan looked at Devin, and saw his brother evaluating the former SIS agent. Finally Devin spoke.

"The Commander is in with Lana at the moment. Was that your destination?" Devin asked, and waited in cold silence for Theron's response.

"N-no," he stammered, very aware that he suddenly felt like a bug. "My apartment is just beyond hers." He pointed at his door, and slowly lowered his arm. "Is Lana okay?"

"She's been diagnosed with Transdoshan flu," Logan explained, and they were both startled to see Theron stumble against the wall. "Theron, have you been drinking?"

"No, no, I haven't," he replied, and steadied himself. "That was just a shock, that's all."

"Have you been exposed?" Devin asked, and saw Theron shake his head.

"Even if I had been, I'm immune," he said, and they all took a moment. Finally Theron asked, "Can I go to my apartment?"

"Of course," Devin told him. "We'll be out here, though, until the Commander can safely leave." Theron only nodded, and made his way to his door. Once there, he looked back at the two young men.

"Please, will you let me know when Lana is better?" he requested, and they nodded at him.

Inside, Lana stirred under her covers, and Miriah was instantly by her side. "Feeling better?" Miriah asked her, and helped her take a sip of cool water.

"Much," Lana croaked out, and they both laughed. "Really, I do. Both mentally and physically." Lana caught Miriah's hand in hers. "Thank you, so much. I had no idea how much getting that out would relieve me."

"I'm glad I could help," Miriah said, patting their joined hands with her free one. "I want to run one more scan, then Corso and I will leave you to rest." Lana nodded, and lay back on the pillows. "You'll have a tech with you, to make sure you don't need anything, okay?" Lana nodded again, and closed her eyes.

When Miriah joined her husband, she pulled her holo out. When it connected to the medcenter, she described what she needed, and they sat to wait for the supplies and tech to arrive.

Aric maintained his post in the war room, monitoring the teams at work. He was confused at what was going on, but was fairly confident they'd found all the devices that had been planted, and was making a note on his datapad when he heard shouts coming from the military wing. Before he'd really registered it, he was running toward the hangar, and drew up short at the HK units confronting another droid. When he got it figured out, he remembered that this droid had been brought in by HK-55. When it was revealed that the droid was indeed the Shroud, Aric breathed a sigh of relief. Contained, he thought, and went to call Maura. When he was sure that every device was inactivated and destroyed, he hit Corso's frequency.

Corso received the call, and smiled at Aric. "I'm guessing everything is fine?" he said, seeing Aric's responding grin.

"Yeah, we got it all under control," the tall Cathar said, scratching his ear. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, I hear food calling my name. You guys headed back here?"

"Why don't we meet you and Maura in the mess hall?" Corso suggested, and got a nod from his friend. They signed off, and Corso turned to Miriah. "What are we waiting for again?"

"A portable decontamination unit and a tech to keep an eye on Lana's recovery," she said absently, her mind wondering what had gone on while she was napping. When the knock came, she opened the door and saw the unit being set up, and the tech entered the apartment. After he was updated on Lana's progress, they went through the decontamination process and met their sons at the end of the hall. Once they were moving again, Miriah took Corso's arm. "Thank you, sugar, for being with me." He merely kissed her quickly before they exited the elevator onto the main base promenade.

Theron made himself some soup, and when he sat down, realized that Lana might need some as well. He quickly ate some, then spooned up a portion for her, and made his way to her door. After a soft knock, the tech who was attending her opened the door, ran a quick scan, and allowed Theron to enter the small apartment. Lana sat on the sofa, wrapped in one of Miriah's soft throws, and he made his way to her, a gentle smile on his face. "I thought you might like some hot soup," he told her, and saw her nod at him. He sat it up for her, with utensils, and sat on the chair. "How are you feeling?"

Lana's voice was hoarse, but she responded. "I'm feeling better than earlier. Thank the force Miriah was here, she got the treatment started quickly." She sipped the warm soup, and smiled. "That's really good. Thank you for thinking of me."

"I always think of you," he replied, and actually blushed. "I saw the detail outside. I'm glad she was here, too." He watched as she ate a good portion of the soup, and followed it with cold water. When she was done, she sat back and put her feet up on the sofa.

"I really appreciate it, Theron, but I'm really tired. Not very good company at the moment, I'm afraid." He motioned her to stretch out, and tucked the throw around her.

"Just rest and get well. I'll check on you in the morning," he told her, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before hurrying out. She watched him, and wondered if she looked any different without her demon inside her, before succumbing to the pull of sleep.

Miriah saw that the family had gathered, and also saw the perimeter around her. She sat between Corso and Calypso, and her daughter seemed her usual bubbly self. Devin and Logan brought huge trays of food to the table, and across from her Magdalane and Felix looked happy. Aric was on Corso's other side, and she knew he'd be telling what all had gone on today on the base, so she was confident that she'd have the details once they were home. Maura had hugged her, then settled on the other side of Calypso. It's good to have everyone here, Miriah thought, and smiled when Caly started to put food in front of her.

When they'd reached their apartment, Corso did indeed tell his wife what had occurred on the base, and she was silent. After a minute, she shook her head. "I guess the protection detail is okay, then," she admitted. "I hate it, but there have been too many signs to ignore now." Corso relaxed, glad that she saw the need.

"I know it's restrictive, but it makes me breathe easier," he told her, taking her in his arms.

"Well, let's see if I can change the breathing part," she whispered, her hands under his shirt. He lifted her and took her to the shower, caressing and igniting her. When they'd finished, and were warm in bed, he turned her face to his.

"I'm not trying to pry, but whatever Lana told you, you are okay?" he asked quietly, not wanting to change the total relaxation they both felt.

"It wasn't pretty, but I knew it wouldn't be, and it explains so much of who she is now," Miriah replied, turning to snuggle into his shoulder. He could feel sleep taking her, and closed his own eyes, stroking her shoulder with his fingertips. This, he thought, is why I'm so glad she will never be alone if danger comes. He kissed her forehead and was almost asleep when the HK units alerted him that his daughter was coming in. With a sigh, he drew on clothes and covered Miriah, hoping she could sleep through nightmare number two.


	7. Chapter 7

Miriah paused outside the cantina, lost in her thoughts. It was a warm day, and her detail was around her, but she was oblivious. Felix looked around them anxiously, and finally Miriah felt his worry radiating around him. She caught his eye and smiled, and felt him relax a bit. Torian remained vigilant, and after another few moments, Miriah proceeded into the appearance change area. The stylists on hand were momentarily speechless, but quickly recovered and greeted her warmly. When she explained what she had in mind, she saw the shock pass over the young woman's face before it was replaced with a confident nod. They scanned her face into the terminal and Miriah took her time, picking the one style she thought worked best before showing the young woman.

"Excellent choice," she said, and Miriah saw her name was Lina. "Let's get started." Miriah followed her to the shampoo station, then back to her chair. "I promise, Commander, you're going to love this! As thick as your hair is, you'll only have to wash it and quickly dry it, then you're off to your day." The woman continued to talk, but Miriah tuned her out, anxiously biting her lower lip as the scissors did their work. She felt the cool air on her neck and suppressed a shiver, thinking about what Corso had said about this very thing only a few days ago. When it was done, she slowly lifted her hand to feel the back of her head and smiled.

"It's perfect! Thanks!" she grinned up at Lina, and was rewarded with a huge smile.

"I'll see you in a few weeks to keep it in shape, but let me know if you need anything. Anything at all," Lina gushed, happy that Miriah was happy. When the Alliance Commander met her detail outside, Felix let loose a low whistle.

"Mir, that's stunning!" he said appreciatively. "Honestly, it suits you well." Miriah blushed and thanked him.

"Good decision," Torain said in his usual blunt fashion. "Long hair can be a problem in a fight." Miriah looked at him for a moment before laughing, and they resumed their detail. When she walked into the war room, she saw Maura. The look on her sister's face was priceless.

"Mir! You look like a teenager again!" Maura hugged her, and pulled back to look at her again. They were giggling together when they heard Corso.

"Whoa!" he said loudly, moving toward them. He didn't say anything else, just pulled Miriah into a deep kiss. When he lifted his head, his words were only for her. "I love it, darlin. Remember what I plan to do," he said, and watched her eyes darken with passion before gently kissing her nose and letting her stand on her own.

"Well, now that we've all seen the new 'do," Miriah said, "I want to get everyone together to discuss some things." The others in the war room scrambled to assemble the team, and quickly the room filled. Maura stopped Aric at the elevator, so he wasn't so much surprised to see his sister in law as he was happy that she'd done something that made her happy. As they sat, Miriah remained standing. "I know that Colonel Dinn is working on the Zakuul angle, but I'm concerned about Scorpio. She knows where we are, so that means Vaylin either has that info and is waiting to do anything, or she hasn't been informed. Either way, we need to stay a few steps ahead. How are our new recruits fitting in?" She looked around at her advisors, and saw that Lana had joined them. She still looks pale, Miriah thought, but it's good to see her up and around. She sat in her chair and waited for the group to speak.

Aric was still standing and took a step forward. "We've started training in earnest, now that the issue of lodging has been satisfied. I noticed that the numbers have leveled out in the last couple of days. Now, we need equipment. Some have brought weapons with them, but we need to get some shipments of ammo and power packs." Miriah saw Hylo making notes and nodding. "Also, what are the seasons on this planet? I know it's been warm, but are we expecting a cooling off? Or even snow?" Every eye turned to Lana.

"As far as I am aware, there should only be snow at higher elevations," she said, her voice still a little raspy. "Here, we will experience a cooler weather pattern for a few months, but not freezing." Miriah saw everyone relax a small bit with that news. "So our gardens should be fine for a bit longer. We've managed to secure a couple of new food sources," and here she looked at Hylo.

Hylo stood and cleared her throat. "We have some perishable items coming in from closer around, but also some frozen food items from the core worlds, now that the tributes on some have lessened."

"What do you mean, the tributes have lessened?" Miriah asked.

"Apparently, since Vaylin took the throne, the Eternal Empire is accepting credits only from a good many worlds, and leaving their natural resources alone. Those worlds are more than happy to sell to us, as long as it can't be traced back to them." Miriah nodded slowly.

"Let's make sure they're safe on that front, then," Miriah said, and Hylo canted her head toward her. "That means that there may be more things for sale that we may need, so let's get some lists together. Aric, tell us what you need. Mags, you're the point for the force users. Is Theron here?" She saw his hand raised behind others standing around, and smiled. "Can you see what the specialists need?"

"Absolutely," he responded, and smiled himself. It felt good to be a part of things again, he admitted to himself. His joy was doubled when he saw Lana smile at him, too.

Miriah continued. "Devin, please check with the instructors. I'm sure our children have things they may need for school. Felix, let our vendors know that some supply routes may be opening up, and that we will need some warmer gear pretty soon." She saw Felix grin and knew he'd been feeling out of things lately. Other than the protection detail, he'd been looking for things to do.

Corso merely watched his wife as she did what she does best, organize and move the mission forward. He loved the way her hair moved when she did, and how young it made her look, and couldn't wait to have her attention. He was staring at her, lost in thought, when he realized the meeting was breaking up and people were milling past him. He waited until it was only Miriah, Maura and Aric left to approach. "We didn't address Scorpio, but what can we really say other than, be ready?" he asked, and put his hand on Miriah's shoulder.

"That's really all," Aric admitted, and shrugged. "I'm still puzzled by their relationship, and what it all means. I wonder if, as the Lady of Sorrows, there was a relationship there?"

"Good question," Miriah murmured. "We may never know, but we can be prepared. Still no word from Solasta? I admit, I'm getting a little worried."

"We got her check in this morning. She's expecting some intel this evening, she has a group that's been in the Old World," Aric told her. "Her XO has joined her at least." Corso turned his head sharply at Aric's words, and saw the grin on the Cathar's face. Well, it's a start, Corso thought.

Miriah sighed. "Okay, then, I'm going to the apartment, so the detail can be done for today," she said, watching Felix and Torian as they kept an eye on the room. Aric walked over to them, and Corso pulled her to stand, putting his arm around her as they walked to their apartment.

Lana caught up with Theron as they left the meeting. "Great to have you up and around," he told her, and she stopped, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'd like to have dinner, if you're up for it. Catch me up for the past couple of days," she told him, and saw his smile.

"You're on. Meet you back here in an hour?" She nodded and he set off to the different wings, making notes on his data pad as he talked with each of the specialists. He was feeling well, his mind clear and his emotions even, and as he made his way through the secured area of the base, realized he felt in tune with what they'd started here, possibly for the first time in weeks. By the time he met with Lana in the hallway, he was even whistling a tune, and she turned a surprised face to him.

"You seem more like yourself today," she told him, and he replied with a huge smile.

"I feel good. I know I still need to earn my place back, but I want to. I really want to." They stepped off the elevator and headed for the mess hall, and Lana felt herself let go of her worries, at least for the time being.

Corso simply couldn't keep his eyes off Miriah. Once they were in the apartment, she immediately went to change, and then into the kitchen. He worked beside her, but still found himself glancing at her. "I know, I look different, huh?" she finally said, and he blushed.

"You know I love you no matter how you look, but it's just amazing how different it makes you," he told her, bending to kiss her.

"I'm glad, because I want to suggest something, and it helps that I look different," she said, and he suddenly felt apprehensive. "I think, with some tinted glasses, I could, I mean, we could go to Zakuul and see things for ourselves."

"No," Corso said. "No way would that be a good idea. Besides, the Colonel is already there, and you know what a risk multiple landings are." Miriah simply stared at him, thinking, but he knew she was working on another angle. "I know you're getting antsy, and that the detail is making you feel claustrophobic, but darlin' this is just not a great idea."

Miriah sighed. "I know, we just really need to get an idea what's going on."

Corso took her in his arms, and since dinner was already cooking, he led her into the living area. "Let's see what we might be able to find on the holonet," he suggested, and she shrugged. They hopped from feed to feed, watching for a few seconds to determine the program, then moving on. They found the main holo news from the core worlds, and watched long enough to realize that former Chancellor Saresh still had a firm hold on the information being sent out. They skipped around for almost an hour before Miriah jumped to her feet and pointed.

"There!" she shouted, and Corso backed up one channel. On the feed they saw Vaylin, sitting at a table on a balcony, sipping from a delicate cup. Behind her, they could see that she was in some sort of high rise building, and Zakuul was the backdrop.

"What have we found?" Corso asked, and pulled his holo from his pocket. When Aric answered, they spoke briefly, but Miriah never took her eyes from the holo feed. In only a minute, Aric and Maura were at their door.

Aric stood in front of the holo and was speechless. When he found his voice, he confirmed what Miriah had been thinking. "This must be a feed from a security camera, that's the only thing that makes sense." Miriah nodded, and sat beside Corso.

"My question is, who has this going out over an unsecured feed, and why?"


	8. Chapter 8

Miriah stretched in the darkened apartment and turned to Corso, running her hand over his chest. Shirt? When did he put on a shirt? She dismissed the thought and found the lower edge, sighing with pleasure as her fingertips slowly traced the firm muscles and warm skin, skimming the cut lines between. She was thinking of wicked things to do with him when she heard movement in the living area and remembered. Damn, she thought, and was starting to pull away when Corso rolled her under him, his mouth finding hers. When he needed to breathe, she grinned at him. "Sugar, we're not alone," she whispered and saw him blush.

"I forgot," he replied softly, but kissed her again before rising. The feed showing Vaylin on Zakuul was still active, only now the image had changed to a grid of four quadrants, showing her quarters, the balcony where they first saw her, the throne room, and the approach to it. They'd tried to replicate the frequency on the large holo in the war room, but they couldn't receive it there, thus the personnel monitoring it in the apartment. Miriah stood, and realized she'd slept in her clothes rather than being indecent with people on the sofa. She made her way to the kitchen and started the caffa, knowing there would be people in and out all day, and wishing they'd left the holo off last night. She saw Corso enter, stumbling and squinty eyed, and went to him. He sat in the chair and put his arms around her waist, his head resting lightly on her chest. Aric found them like that, and felt bad that their rest had been interrupted. Miriah saw him and pointed with a head nod to the caffa.

"It's the wee hours of the morning, guys. Why don't I get you an escort to our place? At least you can sleep," Aric said. He poured hot caffa and inhaled deeply before taking a cautious sip of the steaming beverage.

"Not a bad idea," Miriah said, but she knew they were both awake, at least for now. "Maybe later." She kissed Corso's head and moved to the counter to start some breakfast. She figured she'd just be here for most of the day anyway, might as well cook. Aric poured a mug of caffa for Corso and put it beside him as he sat at the table. Corso blindly grabbed the mug and sipped, and after a few, opened his eyes.

"So what are they finding from the video?" he asked.

"Not a lot," Aric admitted. "Just Vaylin walking around, doing normal human things. She made a few calls, which our intel guys interpreted on her end anyway, but they seemed to be to her staff. One was to a dressmaker, one to a caterer, so I'm guessing a party. No mention of Scorpio, and we haven't seen her on any of the cameras." His head turned sharply when the bantha bacon that Miriah was cooking started to sizzle, and Corso perked up as well.

"Our mess hall is good, don't get me wrong, but Mir's cooking is better," Corso murmured, getting a nod of agreement from Aric. They sat back and had their caffa, content to be silent and enjoy it. Corso rose to help Miriah put food on the table, and saw that she'd cooked enough for the analysts in the other room, and went to let them know. When everyone had food and was settled, he put his hand on Miriah's leg. "Thanks, darlin'. I know you must be tired too, but this looks delicious." She sipped her juice and put her hand over his.

"I left Maura sleeping, but I bet she won't be too late getting here," Aric said after a big bite of pancakes. "She was worried you'd be uncomfortable, Spitfire, and not able to sleep."

"I slept a little," Miriah replied, "but we might want to do something different tonight."

Corso squeezed her hand. He knew she'd taken a long time to fall asleep, and they'd only been in bed about four hours, so he was prepared to do whatever was necessary so that she got some rest, either here or at one of the family's places. He thought about going to Logan's house, but he knew that the baby might provide too much of a distraction. He hated to ask Devin, since he and Mia had a rather small apartment. Maybe Aric's place is the best option, he thought. Before he said anything, he heard the HK units request permission for Devin to enter, and once given, his oldest swept into the room.

"Mom, Dad, did you get any rest at all?" he asked immediately, and then his face lit up with the prospect of pancakes. "Wow, hot breakfast at three in the morning," he grinned before taking a seat and the plate that Miriah handed him. "Uncle Aric, did you stay here?"

Aric laughed at the young man who was trying to be polite as he shoveled food into his body. "I set my alarm to come check on the holo," he replied, and stood to refill his caffa mug.

"Do you think Scorpio is behind this?" Devin asked between bites. He saw his mother's thoughtful look.

"I hadn't considered that. To what end? I mean, what can seeing Vaylin's lingerie choices help us with?"

"I'm sure the throne room might hold more portent," Devin replied, taking a sip of the juice Corso sat before him. "Maybe today we'll see something, or someone who might give us a clue as to what is going on."

"Maybe," Aric conceded. Miriah was content to sit quietly, and Corso noticed she hadn't eaten much. He nudged her, and she gave him a slight smile, so he cut a piece of his pancake and held it to her mouth. She rolled her eyes at him but took it, and when she swallowed, he kissed her.

"I always know how tired you are by what you eat," he told her softly, and kissed her again.

"I am tired," she admitted, and leaned against him. "I'll drink my juice and see how I feel in a little bit," she promised. "I'm going to shower." They watched her leave, and Devin shook his head.

"We've got to find a way for her to rest," he stated, and knew they'd already figured that out.

"Come to our place," Aric urged. "We have the other bedroom with it's own 'fresher and everything."

"I'll suggest it, it seems like the best fit," Corso said.

In the shower, Miriah did her best to relax and put the video feed out of her mind. She hummed as she enjoyed the hot water, and when she got out, was pleased to note her hair took very little of her time. Refreshed, she went out into the apartment, and saw that the intel crew had switched out, and that Theron sat at one of the portable consoles, a mug of caffa in his hand. Instead of interrupting him, she merely waved and continued into the kitchen where Aric and Corso still sat.

"I want to do more," she told them, "but I don't know what to do." She sighed and sat in the chair Corso offered, and pulled a piece of the bacon from the stack on the plate, closing her eyes as she crunched. "I mean, why now? What is the purpose? Was it timed, or just coincidence? Does Scorpio have some sort of hidden camera or microphone that told her we were beginning to wonder what's going on with Vaylin?" She stopped her questions to take a deep breath, and when she did, Corso put a full glass of juice in front of her, and pushed the bantha bacon closer. She sipped the juice. "If Scorpio does have a source of intel here, what else does she have access to? I know Lana did a thorough search when we returned from the fight on the Fleet ship, but what if it was missed? What else does she know?" She took another piece of bacon, and seemed deflated.

"There's no way to know for sure about whether the feed was timed or coincidence, even if we did find any monitoring equipment," Aric said. "I've back traced every electronic communication made in the past twenty four hours, and not found any incoming encrypted video."

Corso moved to put his hand on her neck, and gently rubbed. "We will pursue every avenue, darlin', but it will take some time." Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was getting a headache. "It's going to be a long day, you need to eat," he told her in a gentle voice, and after a moment she nodded and put a few things on a plate.

All through the day, people came and went from the apartment. Rather than further stress the available resources, Miriah opted to stay in the apartment to eliminate the need for a security detail. She stayed in the kitchen mostly, her datapad on the table. Aric and Corso checked on the hardware, and assisted the intel techs in analyzing the video. They saw Vaylin with several unknown people in the throne room, and watched as she appeared bored and detached from her duties as empress. There was still no sign of Scorpio, which Miriah found annoying.

By evening, Miriah was so tired she was having trouble voicing her thoughts, and Corso gently pulled her to stand beside him. "We're going to sleep at Aric's tonight," he told her, and she merely nodded against his chest, too exhausted to protest. Corso had already packed a small bag, and with an arm around her shoulders, led her to the door.

"Statement: We will accompany you to Major Jorgan's apartment, and resume our duties there," HK 55 said, and proceeded to bring his rifle out of it's resting place and in front of him as he made his way out of the small hallway. They followed him with the other two droids bringing up the rear. If Miriah wasn't so tired, she would find this funny, Corso thought, and pulled her a little closer against him. As they rang the chime and were greeted by Maura, the droids took up position at the door.

"Wow, you do know how to make an entrance," Maura said, and Miriah gave her a grin. Maura saw immediately that her sister was drained, and pulled her to the dining table, where she'd put out food. Corso sat and thanked Maura, putting food on Miriah's plate. "Mir, you need a little hot food and some rest, so get started. Aric said he'd be a little bit longer, so we're not waiting for him. Come on," she urged, "at least a few bites. It's your favorite thing from when we were kids." Miriah's eyes lit up and she eagerly put her fork into the casserole, the shepherd's pie hot and steaming. Her first bite had her groaning.

"Maura, this is so good, and so what I needed," Miriah told her, and Corso sent her a grateful smile. He'd managed a short nap mid afternoon, but he knew Miriah had only paced. He watched as his wife did something he rarely got to see as she ate everything he'd put before her. They sat chatting, but he knew the hot food would soon make Miriah sleepy, and sure enough, she stood and hugged her sister. "I know I'm not good company right now, I really need to sleep." She reached for the bag, and Corso stood to take it to the bedroom.

"Go, hon. Rest. I'll wake you if anything happens," Maura assured her, and Corso hugged his sister in law before he followed his wife down the short hallway.

"Here, darlin'. I brought your soft pajamas," Corso told her, and she quickly shed her clothes in favor of the comfort of the worn, but cozy bedclothes. She pulled the covers back and slid in, and Corso sat beside her.

"You're not sleepy yet?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"Just get comfortable," he told her. "I'm right here." She sighed and closed her eyes, and his gentle hands moved slowly over her back. He felt her relax, and knew as tired as she was, she'd be asleep soon, or least he hoped so. He let his mind wander as he massaged her, thinking of the time she'd been in carbonite and how good it felt to touch her, be near her. When he was reasonably sure she was sleep, he tiptoed out just as Aric came into the apartment.

"Spitfire finally resting?" he asked, and Corso nodded. "We found something, a signal booster put on the orbital station. It's an Imperial design, but we're not sure how it got there. Anyway, it's feeding the signal to your holo."

Corso sighed. "But what does it mean?" he asked, raking his hands through his hair.

"I wish I knew," Aric replied, knowing his sister in law would want more answers than he had to give.


	9. Chapter 9

Miriah woke with a start and wasn't sure where she was. The dream she'd been having echoed in her mind, and she wiped her face with a shaking hand. Valkorion had come to her, showed her a few seconds of Vaylin's life as a child, what Miriah interpreted as her first experience with using force power. She was trying to piece together what she'd seen when Corso sat up beside her. She turned and put her head on his chest, and his arms went around her. "Nightmare?" he murmured, and felt her nod. He eased back down onto the pillows and held her close, hoping she could sleep. After feeling her shift and turn, then turn back again, he realized she needed to talk. "Tell me," he said softly. When she was silent, he pressed a kiss to the exposed back of her neck. I love her so much, he thought as she turned toward him. "Was it Valkorion?" he asked.

"Yes...no," she whispered. "It was a very young Vaylin. I think Valk was the one showing me, but I'm not sure, I never saw or heard him." She snuggled against his bare chest and sighed. "It was confusing."

Corso pushed a few strands of ebony hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Maybe it meant nothing, seems like a very vague thing. Try to sleep, darlin'." He watched as she closed her eyes. She seems a little more settled, he thought, just before he closed his own. Miriah lay there motionless, but couldn't get the images out of her mind. They brought up the feelings she'd had so long ago, the ones where she felt like she shouldn't have been born, that she was only a mistake. She'd buried those feelings years earlier, but they rushed back now, as clear as day, and they still had the power to make her ache. She took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away, trying to relax. She knew so much more now than she had then, she reminded herself, and after a few minutes, found her eyes closing again. Corso's warm body against her own reminded her that she was loved, cherished even, and she rested her cheek against his chest.

The early gray of morning told Aric that there was rain in the forecast, and he hit the button on the caffa machine. With any luck, he thought, I can get over to the apartment and check on the video without anyone having to be disturbed. He was pouring his morning sustenance into a mug when he felt Maura's arms around his waist and turned to hug her. "I was hoping everyone could rest," he said quietly.

"I know, it's early, but I missed you yesterday," Maura told him, her head against his shoulder. "What are we learning?"

"Not a lot, not yet. That's why I wanted to go early, so that I could give Miriah some info." He kissed her head and shifted to sip from his mug. "I'll cook when I get back, just wanted to run over and check on things." Maura nodded against him and lifted her face for a kiss. She walked with him to the door, and jumped when she saw the HK units. Aric merely grinned and kissed her again before moving to the elevator. Maura watched him leave, then turned back to the living area. She stretched out on the sofa to wait, closing her eyes as she draped a throw over her legs, content.

Aric entered the Commander's apartment and was drawn to the video feed. He could see Vaylin pacing and gesturing wildly at Scorpio, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. The emotions on Vaylin's face were plainly frustration and anger, and Aric could see one of the analysts transcribing the conversation that he could see. Finally, he thought, something to at least study. After ten minutes of conversation, in which Vaylin finally stomped out of the throne room, Aric moved to read the datapad. "Hmm," he said. "Looks like Vay is more interested in finding Senya, and Scorpio just wants the Prime units to be autonomous." He turned to the three Intel officers. "Any scuttlebutt on where Arcann and Senya might be?"

"None, sir," the one Aric knew, Sam, told him. "We've got ears all over both known and wild space, and we've heard nothing. Not even rumors." Aric figured as much, if anything had been relayed, they'd have been informed, but he figured it didn't hurt to ask. After a few more minutes, in which he made caffa for the analysts and made a quick note of the appearance of the apartment, he made his way back across the war room.

Lana saw Aric as he was heading toward the elevator and quickly crossed to him. "The Commander is with you?" she asked, and saw him nod. "Good, I was a little worried. I knew she would hate having everyone in her personal space." She smiled, and Aric did as well.

"She got some rest last night, and I'm going back now to cook for everyone," Aric explained. "She'll probably be back over here in a bit."

"I'll look forward to seeing her then," Lana said, and turned toward her office. She'd spent the evening with Theron, but they were going slowly, spending time with each other that didn't include being more physical than a kiss. So far, she thought, it was going well. Theron had said little about what the video was showing them, but she knew he was enjoying being part of the team that was working on it. She had left him sleeping on her sofa, both of them unwilling to be in separate apartments overnight. She was still smiling when she sat at her desk, datapad in one hand and logging into her terminal with the other. It's good to be back, she mused, and set to work.

Aric was humming as he approached his own door, and waited for the HK units to run his bioscan before entering. He saw that Maura was on the sofa and proceeded into the kitchen, almost bowling Corso over as he stood at the caffa machine. "Whoa," he said in a soft voice. "Sorry, man. Figured you'd still be sleeping."

Corso gave him a half smile. "I must be programmed to wake up early, seems like I do it every morning now." They sat together and drank, comfortable with their silence. Finally Corso asked, "Did they learn anything overnight?"

"They were getting some good stuff as I arrived," Aric confirmed, "but I wanted to wait and tell Mir at the same time."

"Tell me what?" Miriah asked from the doorway. Her face was sleepy and she still wore the soft pajamas, covered loosely by a robe the same color as her eyes. She moved to the cooler for a glass of juice before she sat beside Corso. Instead of speaking, Aric handed her the datapad with the email of the video transcript, and she read it through twice before speaking.

"So, apparently, Vaylin isn't planning an assault on Odessen," she said thoughtfully, handing the datapad to Corso.

"Looks that way to me," Aric said, standing to start breakfast. "At least there's a measure of comfort in that. Not a squeak about where Arcann and Senya are, either."

"I would have thought they'd at least need supplies by this point," Miriah said. "I know the shuttle would have some things, but Arcann needed medical attention, and Senya was not well versed in healing." She sipped her juice and drew closer to Corso with a slight shiver. Immediately his arm went around her and pulled her into his body, warming her. "Want some help?" she asked Aric.

"Nope, Commander," he grinned at her. "I've got this under control. Just putting it in the oven now, and we wait." She saw that he'd put together the breakfast casserole they all knew by heart, and smiled at him as he sat across from them. "Now, where do we start looking for Arcann, assuming you want to find them before Vaylin does?"

Miriah hesitated. She really wasn't sure that she wanted to get between the siblings and their mother, even though Senya had been a valued member of the Alliance. "The way I see it, we can either wait for one of them to launch against us, or we can wait to see who finds who, Vaylin or Arcann. I'm leaning toward just training and preparing, because whoever wins the battle between them will surely come gunning for us." She finished the juice and shoved her hands into her sleeves, waiting for the men to voice their opinions. She didn't have to wait long.

"Maybe, we decide who we're backing, and work along those lines," Corso offered. He knew that Miriah had a deep grudge against Arcann, but he also knew she wanted the galaxies freed from Eternal Throne rule. "You know Vaylin is looking for her brother and mother, and if we find them first, we can use their powers and influence." He was prepared for the sharp look he received from his wife, and gently kissed her nose. "Now, darlin', I know you hate Arcann, truth be told I hate him, too. But just consider that you already defeated him, and see if you can look past that and see the merit." She shrugged and turned to Aric.

Aric toyed with his mug that was now empty. "I would like to just wait and see, but it's not in me to do so. I would find Arcann, if only to know where he and Senya were rather than not know and be blindsided by them." The oven timer dinged loudly, and they all heard Maura as she tumbled off the sofa with a muffled curse. She found them all hiding smiles, and had to laugh at herself.

Breakfast was done and cleaned, and Miriah and Maura remained at the table as the men went to their daily duties. Miriah was glad for the girl time, and told Maura about the dream she'd had. When they'd gone over every detail, Maura put her hand over her sister's. "Mir, you know that children in a bad way is a huge trigger for you. What if this is just Valkorion's way of messing with your head again? I mean, he did show you once that Corso was dead, and laughed about it."

"I know," Miriah sighed, "you're right. It just seemed so, I don't know, foreboding."

"I think you were overtired, and more than a little stressed with the video feed. If you have it or something like it again, maybe it's more than just stress. For now, let it go and let's go see Mom." They dressed and visited with Sarai, who was glad to see them together, and then saw Elara and little James. They visited Lana in her office, and she was delighted to see them both, offering tea. By afternoon, they made their way to the training hall, and met Calypso as she left school for the day. The HK units were with them the entire time, and Caly had a good laugh seeing her classmates as they were routed around Miriah by the huge droids. As they approached the apartment, Miriah turned to her daughter.

"Caly, the holo has a video feed of Vaylin. She can't see us, of course, but there are lots of people in here working to figure out what's going on, so we'll need to be quiet and go right to the kitchen." Calypso nodded and threaded her arm through her mother's as they entered.

Corso and Aric looked up when they approached, and Corso hugged his daughter. Miriah went to gather a few more clothes, and met them in the kitchen. They were chatting quietly when they heard a shout go up from the living area, and they all ran to see what had happened.

The video feed was gone. Forty seven hours, fifty six minutes and forty seven seconds from the time the strange signal had started, it had gone dark. Miriah merely looked at the blank space and sighed before turning to the group. "We need to go back over every second and see if we missed anything," she said, but they already knew that the recording of the feed would be the main focus for the base for the foreseeable future. She watched as everyone gathered equipment, thanked her for having them, and returned to their terminals to work. Corso put his arms around her as she stood watching the exodus.

"At least we have our own bed tonight," he growled, and she blushed. It would be good to be home, she thought. But I need to know what we were supposed to learn from this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why?"

Miriah watched Corso pace and sighed to herself. He'll figure it out, she assured herself. They were in the hangar where the Dreamweaver was docked, a sleek black vessel on her starboard side. She'd just told him of her idea, and as she'd figured, he wasn't taking it well. He made his way back to where she stood and stopped, waiting for her answer. "Two reasons. I want to see if we can figure out where Senya and Arcann are holed up, and I want the chance to fly this baby again." She grinned as she saw him relax a smidgen, and ran her hand along the black exterior of the ship she'd flown off of Arcann's flagship. "And, to be honest," she continued, "I'm tired of waiting for something to happen." He nodded, he'd figured she was restless partially because she was used to always doing something.

"And we take this ship, where, exactly?" he asked, and she moved closer to him. He could smell the peach scent of her shampoo as her short, ebony hair swung around her cheeks with every step. She put her forehead on his chest and his arms automatically went around her.

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "I'd like to get the group together to see if we can deduce the most logical place." He sighed, rubbing her back absently, trying to work his brain around this plan, knowing he wouldn't stop her even if he could.

"Sounds like a good start. And if we can't figure out where to search?"

"Then we pick a sector and go, see what we find," she said, and laughed at his expression.

Lana had gotten the message to assemble the group, and was making her way to the war room when she saw Theron just outside her door. "Heading to the meeting?" she asked him, and smiled when he produced a steaming cup from behind his back.

"Hot tea, just the way you like it," he told her, and his smile threatened to split his face when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I needed this," she told him as they turned to the main hallways. "I hear your group made a little headway with the video feed?"

Theron gently placed his hand on her back, guiding her as they walked. "We have, I'm actually excited that we're meeting, I want to share what we've found so far." They saw a few of the group at the holo, and walked toward them. Aric and Maura greeted them, and they all waited for Miriah. After a few minutes, they saw Devin and Logan, her bodyguards this shift, and finally they could see her as she neared, Corso with her.

"Great! I have a plan, one that I need some input on," she told them. When she explained what she wanted to do, the room fell silent.

"Only way that's happening is if we come along," Aric said, his voice firm.

"Ship only seats two," Corso said quietly, and he didn't need to look up to see the disapproval in Aric's face.

"Why take that one?" Maura asked, her hand on her hip.

"Because it will be instantly recognizable as one of Arcann's. Either they'll see it and know we're close, or the galaxy will see it and assume we're on Eternal Empire business. Besides," she chuckled, "I really need to see what that thing will do." Her attempt at humor fell flat, the concern of the group almost palpable in the relatively small space. She looked around and noted the expressions, and sighed. "We need to know where he is, what he's planning. At this point, he might have succumbed to his injuries, and Senya is stranded somewhere." There was a little hum of conversation before Devin stepped forward.

"It's too great a risk," he said, shaking his head. "Too many unknowns, too much exposure. If we want to hunt them, there has to be another way." Miriah merely stared at her son as he spoke, and he felt her disappointment in the force. "Sorry, Mom, I love you too much and worry about you too much to say nothing." Miriah lowered her head at that, she knew he was only saying what everyone else thought.

"Okay, I can see that you all have strong opinions against this. So, tell me, what should we do?" she asked, and crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel the frission of anger starting, and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. In the moments of silence, she failed to tamp down that anger, and she looked around the group, none of whom would meet her eyes. "What? No brilliant schemes? No outlandish robberies or crazy allies to convince to hunt Arcann? C'mon people, you all have sent me on the most insane missions I've ever even heard of, yet you can't, or won't, give me an alternative plan?" She saw Corso take a step toward her, but froze him with a look. After another silent minute that felt like a week, Miriah held her hands in front of her. "Let me know when you've all figured this out," she told them, then whirled and quick stepped across the room toward the apartment. Devin and Logan scrambled to secure the area but she reached out with force and stopped their movement. When it was clear that she was out of the area, they all let out breaths they weren't aware they were holding.

"I just can't let her go off on her own," Aric said quietly, and around him the others nodded agreement.

"We need a clear direction, with convincing evidence, before we approach her," Lana said, and she turned to Nico. "Nico, I need a list of out of the way places both in this sector and the next over," she said, gaining his agreement as he walked to a workstation. "Theron and Aric, please put out some feelers with what's left of the military units on Coruscant, see if there's any rumors or stories." She turned to Corso. "Corso, I'm afraid you need some really pretty flowers or some sort of chocolate," she said in a gentle voice, and she saw him smile slightly.

"She'll cool off in a bit," he replied, "and I'll take her something special. In about an hour." Aric grinned and leaned in close.

"I think she's even scarier with her hair cut short," he told his friend, and got a grin in return.

Devin reached out to his mother using their force link. _I'm sorry,_ he told her. _I know you want to do something, but we all lost you once, and we're not up for that again._

 _I wish I could give you all that time back, but I can't,_ she said. _What I can do is make the person responsible for it pay. I can't kill Valkorion again, but I can make sure his son cannot murder any more innocents._

 _Mom, please understand. I would rather live under his or Vaylin's rule for the rest of my days than risk something happening to you. Dad, Calypso, Logan, and I cannot survive that again._ Miriah instantly felt her anger fade away, and the ache of her son replace it in her heart. She felt her eyes fill, and let the tears run down her face for a few moments before responding.

 _I get it, son, and I don't want to put anyone in that kind of misery. I'll be good and try to figure out another way to find Arcann and Senya._

 _Love you, Mom._

 _Love you, son, so much._ I keep forgetting the years I was frozen, she thought, and how much it changed the people I love. She sat down at the small workstation in the corner and let her mind wander through possibilities, keying in trajectories and hyperspace routes, searching for a solution. She was deep in thought when the HK units reported that Theron Shan was requesting admittance. Theron, she mused. What does he have for me, she wondered as she made her way to the door. When she'd greeted him and they were sitting on the sofa, he turned to face her.

"We've figured out that it must have been Scorpio who planted the signal transmitter," he said. "Some of the coding was identical to that found in both her and the Prime units, and since the Prime hasn't rebooted since the Fleet ship mission, there's no other logical choice." He watched as she thought about this.

"Any idea when it might have been planted? I can't remember her ever being on our orbital station," Miriah offered.

"We aren't sure, but she could have programmed any of the small service droids up there to place it," he said, and saw her nod. He stood to leave, still a little uncertain of how she felt about him. She stood and walked with him to the door.

"Thank you, Theron, and please thank the intel guys for all the hard work done on this." Miriah smiled and he saw genuine gratitude in her eyes.

"I will," he told her. "And thank you for taking such good care of Lana when she was sick."

"Don't screw that up," she told him, a hint of laughter in her voice. "She's family to me." Theron shook his head and assured her he was working things out there. He left her feeling like he'd made a step in the right direction.

Corso saw Theron leaving the apartment and stopped him. "Is she still angry?" he asked, shifting the boxes in his arms.

"She seemed fine," he replied. "I told her about the transmitter, and she teased me about Lana. I think you're safe." Corso thanked him and made his way to the door. When he entered he didn't see Miriah, but he did hear the water running in the 'fresher, and took his packages to the kitchen to unpack them.

Miriah eased herself into the hot water and sighed. I hate losing my temper, she thought, but it seems like lately I'm living in a cocoon. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the rolled towel she'd placed there, letting the water jets soothe her. Wonder where Corso went, she thought. He probably figured it better to be away from me, and that makes me feel very small. She soaked until the water cooled, then stood and dressed in soft, lounging clothes. She took a little time with her hair and face, and when she reached the living area, realized Corso had returned. She turned into the kitchen to see their small table set with fresh flowers and candles, and her husband working at the stove, where delicious smells surrounded him. He looked up as she drew closer.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as she put her arms around him. "I thought you might be hungry, and figured I'd try to make you smile." She leaned against his hard back, and he turned to embrace her.

"I'm sorry I got angry," she told him. "I feel very restricted lately." She recognized that she'd always rebelled against anyone who told her she couldn't do something, but thought she'd grown out of that, at least some. Apparently not, she realized.

He kissed her gently. "I know," he told her. "And I know you've been under a lot of stress. But darlin', we only want to keep you safe."

"Devin made me realize that," she said, a blush covering her cheeks. "This is all lovely," she told him, and his kissed her again. For a moment they were both lost in each other, and when they needed air, Corso grinned at her.

"Food first," he said. "But it'll be a few minutes longer." He reached over and touched a nearby control, and music filled the space. He danced her around the small area, him happy to have her in his arms and smiling, her grateful that he understood her so well.

Devin and Mia knelt in the Voss temple area, the light surrounding them so brilliant the others nearby couldn't look at them. Devin reached out in the force, in an ever widening circle from Odessen, searching. Mia merely lent her own considerable force to his, searching behind him to see if his force presence had flushed anyone of interest out. When they'd exhausted both their range and their energy, they slowly drew back and the intense light began to dim. When Devin opened his eyes, Mia collapsed into his arms. "Wow, Dev. I've never done that before," she told him as he held her.

"It was a little more than I've done before, too," he admitted. "Couldn't have done it without you." He kissed her head and helped her stand. He was surprised that she hadn't seen what he had, and he wasn't even sure himself, but he would try again, he thought. Tomorrow, when I've had some rest. Maybe get Mags to help out. They walked out to the mess hall, but Devin's thoughts were on the spike of energy he'd felt just for a fraction of a second at the end of their session. The spike he thought was Senya.

A/N Music for this chapter is One Direction's _History_


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Magdalane asked as she watched her sisters load the freighter with gear. She could feel their excitement in the force but she was reluctant to join in.

"Devin felt something," Miriah said, "and we're going to check it out. Since you all won't let me and Corso go alone, we have to take the _Dreamweaver_." Turning to Maura, she held her arms out for another bag. "It only looks like we're taking a bunch of stuff because if Senya and Arcann are truly there, we'll need extra supplies." Magdalane continued to watch them, her doubts and fears nudging her to speak, but her force command letting her control her tongue.

At the entrance to the military hanger, Lana was having no qualms in voicing her doubts. "If this is another fight with Arcann, the Commander needs support. We need to take a fleet of ships," she was telling Aric, her arms emphasizing her words as they waved around. "We have plenty of people to secure the base."

Aric sighed. He'd already had this discussion with Miriah, into the early hours of the morning, and was now just wanting to get on with the mission. "She's dead set on this, Lana. And it may turn out to be nothing at all." He saw the look on her face, and sighed again.

"You think Devin is mistaken?" she asked, clearly telling him he was crazy.

"No," he admitted. "But by the time we get there, things could change. Besides, I know Miriah will feel better about leaving Caly here if she knows you're here keeping things rolling along." He hated playing that card, but he knew it would be the one that kept Lana here. He was right, he told himself, as he watched her stomp off into the war room, muttering under her breath. He was looking forward to doing something, anything, other than waiting. Waiting sucks, he thought, and took off at an ambling pace toward his wife.

Corso had been gathering some things to take that everyone would like, and just a few that he intended to make Miriah happy with. He'd gotten a vendor to bring in some chocolates, and had gotten her a pair of soft slippers lined with a thermal material so her feet would be warm. He whistled as he made his way through the war room, but stopped when he saw Lana talking to Solasta on the main holo.

"Well, nothing to do but try another spot," Lana agreed, and Corso saw the Colonel nod. "Let us know, and do be careful." With that, the holo was silent and Lana turned to him. "They think that maybe they'll get a little more info if they move where they're camped," she related to him, and he nodded.

"I'll tell Mir," he replied, and turned to walk on toward the hangar, but stopped and turned back to Lana. "You're not okay with this, are you?"

"Not at all," she admitted, and looked away from him. "I don't want her ambushed, and I don't want her to fight him again." She hated to even say Arcann's name.

Corso walked back to where the blonde woman stood, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want her to fight him again either," he told her. "I'm actually hoping we can work something out, if he's even there when we land." They stood together in silence for a moment, then Lana lifted her head.

"Go, she's waiting for you," she said, and Corso nodded.

"I'll keep her safe," he said.

"You'd better," Lana warned with a stern face, then sighed. "Let me know what's going on, okay?" After another nod, Corso turned and headed for the ship.

Calypso stood with her mom and aunt, and suddenly hugged Miriah. "Mom, please keep Devin and Dad with you, no matter what, okay?" she pleaded, and Miriah felt her tears.

"Sweetie, I promise, we are only going to try and figure out if Arcann is alive, and if he's still out there. I have no desire to fight him, and I'm sure your father won't even let me out of his sight." They clung to each other, and Miriah realized her daughter was already taller than she was. After a minute of reassurances and kisses, Calypso stood back to put her arm around her aunt.

"Make sure she does," Caly said to Maura, getting a hip bump as reply as they laughed together. Miriah turned and walked a few steps to where Sarai stood, and hugged her mother.

"Mom, you have my account info, make sure Caly has clothes that fit her. I can't even believe how much she's grown just in a few weeks," she said softly, and saw Sarai grin.

"We've been shopping twice now, and by the looks of it, will again soon," Sarai said. "I know you'll be back soon, and you can take her. You'd both enjoy it." Miriah was surprised to find tears spring to her eyes then, and she could only nod at Sarai.

Miriah slipped into the pilot's seat, subdued. She'd been hell bent on this mission, but now, she felt some reluctance. She was still for so long that Corso finally said something to her. "What?" she asked sheepishly, turning to look at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked her then, seeing the far away look in her eyes.

"Just thinking," she told him, but flipped the switch for the engines as she turned. Their smooth hum seemed to steady her, and she took a deep breath in as she lifted the freighter off the deck. Corso relaxed into his seat as he watched her maneuver the ship out into orbit, the chatter of her talking to flight control on the planet in his headset. When they jumped orbit and hit the hyperlane, he stood and pulled her up with him.

"I'm going to cook, I brought some stuff aboard," he told her, and when she only nodded, he pulled her chin up until she met his eyes. "I'm not letting you leave here without telling me what's bothering you."

"I was hugging Caly earlier, and I got this flash of something in my mind. A very young Senya, crying and pleading with someone who was taking Vaylin away from her. She was devastated, and I could feel the agony she felt." He hugged her close.

"From the dream you had?" he asked her.

"Maybe, I don't know. Where else, though?" she replied, and instead of a response, he held her until he felt her relax. "Let's go into the lounge," she told him. "I'm okay now." He kissed her gently and they made their way into the body of the ship, seeing Aric and Maura nestled on the long sofa there.

Devin had been in meditation since they'd launched, and now felt it when his mother's emotions smoothed out, letting him relax into the force. He hated leaving Mia, but they'd both felt it best that she stay. She and Caly had become friends, and Devin knew his sister was antsy with both her parents off planet. He relaxed his mind and let the force soothe him, his consciousness drifting along, half asleep, until he felt the spike of force far away that instantly brought him alert. Again, it was gone too quickly, and he sighed as he stood.

Miriah told Aric and Maura what she'd seen as Corso went to cook. "Why now?" Maura questioned. "Valkorion has left you alone for a couple of months now, so why now? Do you think there's been a change, somewhere, somehow that's prompted it?"

Miriah shook her head. "No idea, really. Could be the fight prompted Senya to relive those experiences and somehow transmit them through the force. Or Valkorion is trying to tell me there's more to the Senya and Vaylin's relationship than we know." They were quiet, mulling over their own theories, when Devin joined them.

"Dad has dinner almost ready," he told them, and helped Miriah to stand. "I hope you all are ready for a treat." As they entered the galley, they knew why he'd said that. The stuffed pasta recipe that Miriah had made for them all for years was being finished, and Corso's grin was huge. He'd wanted to make a meal that would provide them memories as well as comfort, and it looked amazing. Miriah slid her arms around him as she got close.

"I should have known you were up to something," she told him with a laugh, and he squeezed her against him.

"I wanted to give us something we could enjoy, and that would make you smile," he told her, and she rested her head on his chest. He bent down to whisper to her, "I have something special for you, for later," he told her, and grinned as she raised an eyebrow at him. They sat to eat and talk, and after all was cleaned up, Devin approached his parents.

"I was meditating earlier, and felt the spike again," he told them, and Miriah nodded.

"I thought so," she said softly. "I only hope it's Senya." Devin noticed that she didn't mention Arcann, and wondered if it was deliberate or if she was focused on a former Alliance member.

In the middle of what was night on the ship, Miriah was on the bridge, switching hyperlanes, when she felt Maura beside her and turned with a smile. "What will you do, Mir? If it's him," she asked.

Miriah thought for a moment. "I'll have to evaluate that when I see it," she said, and shrugged. "I really can't say. I want him to pay for all he's taken, for all the lives lost and families destroyed. But does his death do that?" Maura sat in the chair normally occupied by Corso and looked out at the stars.

"What about Senya? If he's dead, what do you do about her?"

"She's been a part of the Alliance since the swamp on Zakuul," Miriah sighed. "I've tried to put myself in her place, and I can't say that I wouldn't have done the exact same thing."

Maura sat up. "But...but you could have killed her, right before they blasted off. You really think you were wrong?"

"I think that, in the moment, and me being me, I had no other choice. I also see her side, though. And I have to wonder how much fighting her own daughter had to affect her mind. They weren't exchanging light banter, Maura. Vaylin was vicious, and Senya had her hands full." Miriah turned as if she was going back to her quarters, then turned back to her sister. "If my children had attacked me as Vaylin did, it wouldn't have mattered who won the fight. My heart would have shattered, and nothing would matter anymore." She quietly made her way back to her bed, leaving Maura staring out the windscreen.

Corso knew his wife was repositioning the ship, and when she slipped between the covers, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She's cold, he realized, when she put her feet on his bare leg, and he gathered her in his arms. We fit, so perfectly, he thought, and drifted into sleep. Miriah lay thinking about Senya, and what her life had to be in the Eternal Empire.

Maura made her way back to Aric, and didn't wake him. She, too, wondered about Senya and how little they all knew about her. Children with Valkorion had to have been a challenge, she thought, but Senya never really complained about anything. She must have been a little uncomfortable knowing her children had done so many horrible things, yet she was always gentle of spirit around us all. She closed her eyes, and hoped that the former Knight of the Eternal Empire was still alive.


	12. Chapter 12

The ship touched down lightly, and they all felt the anticipation. Devin had guided them to this small, orange looking planet, one where no colonies existed, no other species that might provide any aid or cover. Miriah had a bad feeling about it, but Devin insisted that this was the source of the force spike, and here they were. She turned from the pilot's seat and stood, Corso catching her hands in his. "Remember, we stay together."

Miriah smiled at him as he bent to kiss her. He'd been dreading this, she knew, and she had promised over and over to be careful. Maura and Aric had been adamant about everyone together, too. She hugged him tightly, hoping he could feel the reassurance she was trying to convey. He held on, unwilling to break their connection, and Miriah could feel his anxiety. "I love you, Corso Riggs," she said softly, and he squeezed her even closer, taking a moment to speak.

"And I love you," he replied, his voice rough with emotion. "Now, let's go see what Devin has been seeing, and get back home." She took a step back from him and took his hand.

"Quick in, quick out, and we talk after," she affirmed.

The planet's atmosphere was breathable, but it was thin, and as the ramp descended they all felt the change. Miriah adjusted the clip in her nose that added oxygen from a small device on her belt, and started down the ramp. She patted her blaster and didn't have to look around to see that they had all done the same thing. She was leading the way, but Devin was at her side, Corso slightly behind and to the right of her. Aric and Maura watched behind them as they advanced toward the open doorway.

Aric surveyed the area and glanced at his wife. They'd talked into the night during the three day trip, and they were more worried that Miriah was being set up, that there would be an army of knights arriving any moment to take the Alliance Commander out. So worried were they that Aric decided to just walk backward, so he could see the horizon. Maura almost laughed out loud when she saw him, but sobered, because it was not a bad idea.

At the doorway, Devin called for a halt, and using the force, scanned the small building. He knew it was here, he could feel the pulsations of the force spike, but his senses told him there was no living person in the area. He keyed his relay. "No life force here, so no Senya or Arcann. How do you want to proceed?"

"Let's find out what is causing such a residual force spike that you could feel it," Miriah said. "It's still here, so there has to be something."

Corso locked eyes with his wife, and after a few seconds responded. "Agreed. We've come all this way, we might as well check it out." He saw the relief in her eyes that he'd backed her up, and took her hand. Devin led the way, using the force to scan rooms, and as he declared them safe, they looked around them. A sparse dwelling on an uninhabited planet was curious enough, but with the force leading them here, it lent an air of mystery to the small building. They worked their way to the center of the dwelling, and even Corso could see the light coming from what appeared to be a holocron.

Devin took a step toward the device, and Miriah was instantly by his side. "Mom, let me make sure it's not going to explode or something," he told her, and she frowned at him.

"So I let you blow up rather than me?" she asked him, and he saw her move another step forward. When she got near enough, Senya's image rose above the pointed device.

"Commander, this is not what it appears to be. We do not need assistance, and I will not allow you to kill an injured man. I do, however, want to establish some lines of communication. Now that we have done so, I will be in touch." Miriah just watched as Senya wavered before her. A couple of minutes went by before she spoke.

"Okay, Senya and Arcann are alive, they don't need anything, and they want to talk." Miriah turned to the group, and had opened her mouth to speak when she felt a rumbling under her feet.

Devin felt the rumbling as well. "Get out! Go! Now!" he shouted, and pushed his mother before him out of the room. He was trying to hurry her along when she turned back to the holocron.

"We need to take it," she shouted, and wrenched herself out of Devin's grasp. She had reached the doorway when the explosion rocked the small house, and the holocron was buried under the debris. She turned back to where her family was and had reached the outer doorway when the structure crumbled, trapping her left leg under it.

"No!" Corso cried, and ran back to where Miriah lay motionless. "Help! Move this," he asked Devin, who was using force power to move the rocks and timbers. Even though the structure was demolished, the ground continued to shake and quiver around them as they knelt beside Miriah.

Maura cried out and ran to her fallen sister, pulling a scanner out of a utility pouch. "Her neck and spine are fine," she said tersely. "Let's get her aboard and get the hell off this rock!" Corso gathered his wife in his arms, and saw her leg and the damage there.

"Maura.."

"I know, let's get her in the ship!" Together they ran for the ramp, that Aric had already dropped in preparation. The ship's preflight engines were running as well, and as soon as they were all aboard, Aric lifted the craft off the shaking surface and blasted out of the atmosphere.

Corso shifted as the ship's internal dampeners struggled to keep up with the rapid ascent, and moved to the medbay, depositing Miriah on the exam bed. The monitors told Maura that her sister was suffering from a rock to the head, and would be awake very soon. That wasn't the worrisome part, Maura thought. It was the leg. She moved to start a kolto tank, but the substance that flowed into the tank wasn't kolto. "Dammit," she swore, and Corso saw what she was seeing.

"It must have been the heat on Darvannis," he said. "What can we do?"

Maura was grim. "She's bleeding into the tissues of her leg from the crushed bone." Corso paled, and he griped Miriah's hand harder. Maura dug through the drawers of the med station, pulling out injectors and what Corso thought was an infrared scanner. "I need to..." She was drowned out by the scream of pain that came from Miriah as she woke. Maura rushed over to her sister and pushed one of the injectors into her good leg, seeing her sister relax as it took effect. "Mir, we have a problem." At her nod, she continued. "I count seven fractures of your left leg. The kolto is ruined, and I will have to manually straighten your leg and secure it until I can use the infrared." Miriah closed her eyes, and Corso thought she'd drifted under the pain med until she spoke.

"Do what you have to do, Maura," Miriah said weakly, "I should have listened." Corso felt her muscles relax as she succumbed to the injection, and looked at Maura.

"What did you mean, manually straighten?" he asked, wiping his hand down his face.

Maura took a few moments to gather herself. "I'll have to pull the leg straight, or straight enough to align the bones, and use a weight to hold it in position while I use the infrared to help fuse the bones. Then I'll inject kolto and hope that the knitting will be quick, because I can't give her any more pain meds." Maura sat heavily in the small chair, putting her face in her hands.

Corso swallowed hard, digesting her words. No pain meds meant this would be horrible, he thought, but I trust Maura. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

Maura thought about it for a moment. "Nothing. I need you to not be in here. I'm going to wait until the antibiotic can work a little more, but then I need you to go be with Aric and Devin."

"No," he pleaded. "I can help. I can do something, anything, just tell me."

Maura shook her head slowly. "No, Cor. Please. I know what I'm doing, and you can move in here after, but I need to be able to do this without anyone interfering." She sat there, mentally going over the procedure, and didn't notice that Corso had moved to stand beside her. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"I know you'll do whatever has to be done," he told her, patting her as he spoke. She nodded, unable to speak, and he moved back to Miriah's side.

On the bridge, Devin sat beside his uncle, his head bowed and his eyes closed. Aric knew he'd speak when he was ready, and didn't push. They were in the first hyperlane before Devin even moved, and when he did, it was to rub his eyes and mutter to himself. "Hmm?" Aric said.

"It's my fault we were out here, and my fault I didn't use the force to stop her," he said, and punched the console housing hard. Aric winced as he looked at the dented metal.

"We got some information from it, Dev. And maybe it's her fault for not listening to you," he said, before they both fell silent. Maura joined them and sensed the mood.

"Miriah's leg is bad," she said softly, and Devin's head came up, his face pale.

"What do you mean, bad? Isn't she in a tank?" he asked, and Maura explained the problems. When she was done, she put her hand on Devin's arm.

"I need your help with your dad," she told him.

"I'll do anything. What do I need to help him do?"

"Keep him out of the medbay, no matter what," she told him. Devin frowned at his aunt, but nodded, and rose to follow her back to the center of the ship. They found Corso at Miriah's side, his head lying beside hers on the bed, whispering in her ear. He lifted his head when he saw them, and blushed.

"Go, Corso. Go to the lounge, go to your quarters, just go somewhere. You do not want to be near here. It's not going to be easy, and she's going to make a lot of noise." Maura busied herself with the equipment she would need, anything to avoid meeting Corso's eyes. When she saw him leave, she nodded at Devin. "Keep him out, that's the most important thing." Devin nodded back at her and followed his father. Maura went to her sister. "Mir," she said, and saw Miriah's eyes flicker open. "This is gonna be awful. I wish I had another option."

Miriah caught her hand in her own. "I know. We're too far out to wait for a tank, and I can't have any more pain med. Just do it, Maura. It'll be worse if I think about it too much." Maura nodded, and pulled the equipment closer.

Outside the closed medbay door, Corso took five steps and slumped against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting in the hallway. Devin took up a position between him and the door, and waited. Suddenly the air was filled with a bloodcurdling scream that ended on a sob, and Devin had to hug his dad to restrain him.

Inside the medbay, Maura used the overhead monitor to pull Miriah's leg into position. She changed the angle of her ankle, spurring another scream of pain and fear. "Karking hell, Maura! Hurry up!" Miriah roared, and screamed again as the weighted pulley started to pull the leg straight. With the bones finally in the proper alignment, Maura started to run the infrared scanner over Miriah's leg, seeing the bloody mess under the temporary sling elevating the limb.

"One more adjustment, Mir, but it's a big one," Maura said, her breath coming in short gasps with the exertion of aligning the bones. She grasped Miriah's knee and tried to move it as gently as she could but the resulting scream died out as she passed out from the pain. At that point, Maura knew, she could finish the knitting before Miriah woke.

Corso's body went slack, and his weight pulled Devin down with him. Every scream brought more anxiety from Corso, and Devin tried his hardest to calm his father. By the time Miriah had passed out, both men were sitting in a heap, sobbing quietly, wishing they could take Miriah's place.

Aric watched them, and felt their pain. Instead of the direction their thoughts were going, Aric wanted something different. He wanted Senya and Arcann to explain why they'd sabotaged the holocron, right before he killed them both.


	13. Chapter 13

Devin stood and pulled his dad up with him, wiping his face with his other forearm. He could feel Corso trembling, and steered him away from the medbay to the lounge, where Aric stood ready, drink in hand. Corso took the offered tumbler of amber liquid and downed it, immediately feeling the burn slice his throat. He coughed twice and slumped back onto the sofa.

"That was..." Aric started.

"Horrible," Corso said.

"Insane," was Devin's contribution. They fell silent, and tried to erase the sounds of Miriah's agony from their minds with alcohol, but Corso found it only made him more anxious to see her.

Inside the medbay, Maura sat watching her monitors, tears still rolling down her face. She knew there were no alternatives, that at least now Miriah would keep her leg, but it still took a toll. She stood and started to clear away the packages and other debris, still keeping an eye on her patient. Miriah hadn't moved since Maura had put her kneecap back in place, and Maura knew she might be out for a bit. Ice packs were in place for the swelling, and the kolto was working on the bones, but it would take time. Time, Maura thought, that would be unnecessary if we'd had a Jedi with us. Suddenly, she missed Mags, and felt the urge to call her, but in hyperspace, there wouldn't be a connection. Instead, she took a cloth and wiped the tear tracks from her younger sister's face.

Corso left Aric and Devin and approached the closed door. He raised his hand to knock, and at the last second relaxed his fist and just put his hand on the door. I cannot even imagine how awful that was, he mused. And I couldn't do anything. He rested his head on the door for a moment, then knocked rapidly. Maura stood and unlocked the door, and Corso got his first look at his wife after the procedure. She appeared to be merely asleep, but he knew better. Maura had cleaned up all the bloody dressings and covered Miriah's leg with the ice packs and clean towels, the sling doing it's job and the weight still in place until the bones were more stable. He sighed and moved to the low chair beside Miriah's head, and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said, and Maura turned sharply toward him.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I didn't believe you, what you said about it being terrible," he replied. Maura lowered her head for a moment before leaving them, heading for the comfort of her husband's arms. Aric was ready for her, and sat on the sofa, pulling her down with him. He let her cry it out, rubbing her back, and when she was done, offered her tissues and a drink. The drink made her smile.

"I was thinking we all needed one," she confessed.

"You're the only one who hasn't had a few already," he told her, kissing her temple. He had managed to tamp down his temper for now, and was more concerned with getting Miriah back to Odessen. They were on the fastest route home, and he intended to make the engines beg for mercy. He still wore his cortosis weave under armor, and reached around his wife to unlatch the leg plates she had neglected when she'd thrown her chest piece down in the medbay. It gave him an idea though. "Did you save the pants Miriah was wearing?"

Maura turned a frowning face to his. "What do you mean?"

"You had to cut the leg off her pants. What did you do with it?"

"I...guess it's in there still, I don't remember picking it up," she told him, then it dawned on her what he wanted it for. "You think it was explosives? I had the impression that the planet was just not happy we were there."

"It's always possible, but I want to be sure," he said, standing up. "I'll go retrieve and bag it, so we can test it when we get home." He made his way to the medbay and saw Corso sitting with his wife, her face ghostly pale. He looked around as he approached, and was relieved to see the fabric underneath the exam bed. "She's been through so much," he told Corso. "I'm pushing to get us home as fast as possible." Corso only nodded, the alcohol and stress were combining to make him lethargic. Aric took his find back to the cargo hold and secured it, seeing the light of Devin's meditation flaring around the bulkhead.

Devin slid deeper into the force, connecting with his aunt Magdalane. He relayed what had happened, and she assured him that they would be ready for Miriah when they landed. He briefly connected with Mia, mostly to tell her he loved her, and slowly brought himself back to the ship. How had Senya or Arcann put that much force into a holocron, he wondered. And why? He thought back on Senya's face as she spoke, her body language, and saw nothing that gave him any clues. As he stood, he felt his mother in the force, but she was drifting, not able to communicate with him, and he sighed. Someday, when Calypso's kids are growing up, what tales she can tell them. James, too. At that moment, it occurred to him that he and Mia could have children of their own, and the revelation stunned him.

Miriah was warm and fuzzy, floating along. She knew she wasn't able to move, but in her dreamlike state, thought she was merely in Corso's embrace and was content in that knowledge. When the damaged nerves in her leg started getting the impulses past the pain medication and into her brain, she tried to move, and quickly realized her error. Her eyes opened suddenly, blinded by the bright light Maura had used, and she wrestled with a scream fighting to break free. She felt Corso's hands on her shoulders, and heard his voice but nothing penetrated the white hot pain she felt. She managed to bite back the scream and, panting from the overwhelming sensation, opened one eye to meet Corso's. "Leg?" she asked, her brain still a little fuzzy.

"Yes, darlin'. It's fixed, and you won't be able to move it. I know, you're hurting, but right now you can't have anything else." The words physically pained him, and he felt her grip tighten on his hand.

His voice soothed her raw panic, and she tried to relax, but couldn't. Instead, she held onto his hand, his large, warm, callused but beautiful hand, for dear life. She was managing the pain, until Maura came in to check on her.

"Mir, I have to check on things," she said, lifting the ice packs. The sudden air on the multiple abrasions made Miriah suck in a breath sharply, and Maura replaced the old with fresh packs quickly, moving toward her toes. Once there, Maura felt for pulses, observed the color and movement of her sister's toes, and finally let herself take a deep breath. She moved back to Miriah's head, and gently stroked her cheek.

"How bad?" Miriah asked through gritted teeth.

"You won't be able to support your weight on it for a week or more, and then you'll need some physiotherapy, but I believe we have the major damage stabilized. Mags will be able to strengthen the bones, but without her here, now, you're looking at a four week total recovery, maybe more."

Corso blinked at his sister in law's words, but realized that the alternative would be learning to walk and fight with a prosthetic. "She should be able to have more medicine soon, right?" he asked, his voice shaky, and nodded when Maura did. "Hang on, my love."

Miriah heard their words, and took hope. Hope that she would be able to beat yet another injury with time, that she was a step closer to figuring out Senya, and for now that was enough. She lay as still as she could, using Corso's presence and strength to manage the pain, and let those who loved her take care of her.

On Odessen, Magdalane was letting everyone know what had been found, and about Miriah's injury. Predictably, Calypso was distraught, and wanted to place a call immediately. Mags finally got her to understand that one wouldn't go through, and held the young girl as she cried, promising to help her place the call as soon as they were out of hyperspace. Mags knew they'd need to refuel, and had calculated the approximate time, so she would be ready.

Lana dropped her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her normally perfect hair. "How can that be?" she asked, and Mags could only shake her head.

"I'm still trying to work out how a holocron could hold such a huge force presence," Mags replied. "And what Senya's message means, if indeed it was really from her."

"Hmm yes, I see your angle. Still, an uncharted, uninhabited planet doesn't seem like the place to seek refuge," Lana mused. "Any idea of when they'll arrive here?"

"I intend to try and contact them when they refuel, but I'm hoping to hear from them sooner," Mags told her, and they both sighed. "We'll be ready." Lana nodded agreement, and Magdalane made her way back to be with Caly.

Aric had moved to the bridge, figuring that Maura would need to be with Miriah for a bit. He was lost in thought when Corso joined him, sitting heavily in the left seat. "I love her, force knows I do, but I can't take much more of her in pain like this," he said, covering his face with his hands. "Maura is a wonder, though, so glad you guys were with us."

Aric grunted. "My job is to keep the Commander safe and healthy, and I failed at that today. I want to know what caused the destruction, and I want to see Senya and Arcann pay for this." Corso let his words sink in.

"I don't know what happened or who is responsible, but I do know that we have some information that we didn't have before," he said, and watched Aric's face darken.

"I know that someone made an attempt on Miriah's life. That someone will be held accountable, whether it's Senya, her demon son, or someone else," Aric growled out. "I will find them, make no mistake. I do not take a failure like this lightly." He rose and stormed down the hallway, and Corso let him go. He understood the anger, and the feeling of helplessness. He felt it every single time Miriah was asked to do the impossible. He sighed and checked the autopilot before going back to the medbay, hoping Miriah had found some measure of comfort.

Devin nudged his mother in the force. _Mom, can I help?_

 _Hurts so much, son. Anything will help,_ she told him, and immediately she felt his force infuse her, calming her and her leg a bit. Corso rejoined her then, and his presence and soothing words helped as well. By the time she was due for more pain medicine, she had used up these measures, and as she drifted under the injection, she felt Corso kiss her forehead, and was grateful she had both him and Devin near.

Aric was pacing around the freighter when he heard the alarm signaling their drop out of hyperspace. He used his long strides to reach the bridge quickly, and looked at the controls. Dammit, we have to refuel, he realized, and pulled up the map of his immediate surroundings. He felt Corso join him.

"We probably need fuel," he said, and Aric nodded. "We can use this outpost here," he pointed to a Hutt space station. "There's a credit stick in the console for it." Aric used the sublight engines to pull them closer to the station while Corso made contact with their flight control.

Maura asked to go out into the station for supplies, and her request was granted. Aric wanted to stay with the ship, and Corso was the one who went with Maura. They were both tired, and when they'd gathered the medical gear that Maura needed, Corso spotted a food vendor and they walked back to the ship, loaded down with food and medicines. Aric saw them coming across the hangar and started the engines, anxious to get to Odessen. They blasted off, almost four hours ahead of their expected time, the ship handling the added speed without difficulty.

Magdalane spent the better part of an hour trying to contact the ship, unaware of their flight plan, and when she gave up, comforted Calypso. No more, she thought. No more will they go off and leave us here to worry. She knew that was a wish, one that wasn't possible, and when Sarai joined them, eased Calypso onto her grandmother's shoulder, covering them all with her force light.


	14. Chapter 14

"I refuse to go out of this ship on my back."

Maura was frustrated with her sister. "We need Mags to strengthen the bones before you can safely even use crutches, Mir!" She fussed with the air cast around her sister's leg and pulled the fasteners tighter, making Miriah hiss in pain. Miriah had been able to sit up some, but only long enough to eat. Her lower back had been strained in the fall, and was as painful as her leg sometimes. "You're in so much pain, why would you risk another accident?"

"Because," Miriah said through gritted teeth, "I cannot be seen as weak. That's not good for the Alliance, Maura." She squirmed on the hard bed, trying to ease her protesting muscles. "Just bring Mags to the orbital station, and she can meet us, do her thing, and then we can land." Maura rolled her eyes.

"They already know you were injured, Mir." She busied herself, giving her a moment to think. "Tell you what, if you can sit up on the edge of this bed, by yourself, then I'll get the crutches for you." Miriah sent her sister a triumphant smile, and grasped the edge with both hands. She grunted and pulled and managed to swing herself up, sweat dripping down her face.

"There," she said weakly, her muscles quivering but her body upright, her legs over the edge of the exam bed.

Maura grinned at her, knowing what it must have cost her to be sitting there, and brought over the crutches. Miriah took them in her hands, but before she could try to stand, her body gave out and she slumped to the bed. "Hey!" Corso said, running to her side. "Maura, are you trying to kill her?"

Maura shrugged. "She doesn't want to be taken from the ship on a sled," she simply said, and left them, knowing Corso would be the only one who could reason with her sister. He helped her try to get comfortable, seeing the strain in her eyes. When she was stretched out, pillows supporting her on her side, he sat and kissed her nose.

"Once the bones are more stable, you can sleep in a regular bed, that's gotta help some," he told her, brushing her hair away from her face. "Aric says we should be landing in about six hours, so close your eyes and rest. I'll be beside you, all the way." Miriah closed her eyes then, and Corso sighed. He'd been with her when she would let him, but the pain made her hard to deal with sometimes, and she'd sent him away on more than one occasion. Now, he saw, she was exhausted, and he thought he detected a little fear. She'd also refused pain medication, wanting her mind to be clear when they finally got home. Home, he thought, and felt the yearning to be back at the Odessen base, with his children and grandson. Just a little longer.

Maura sat in the copilot's seat beside Aric, and saw that once again he was deep in thought. He'd been up while she slept, and woke her, pacing. When she'd asked, he'd told her that nothing was wrong, that he was just trying to figure it all out, and she'd let him pass. Now, they were getting close to home, and she touched his arm. "Until you can test Miriah's pants, you can't do anything," she said softly, and saw his eyes focus on her.

"I know," he said gruffly, "but it won't leave me alone. Come over here and distract me." He pulled her onto his lap and purred with pleasure before kissing her deeply. When they broke, he sighed and smiled. "Now, that's better. How's our patient?"

"Grumpy, and determined to walk off the ship when we land," she told him, and watched his eyebrows go up before his expression settled into his normal one.

"Not wanting to alarm the base, I'm guessing," he replied, and she nodded. He nuzzled her neck, and she snuggled into him, putting his arms around her, and his warmth lulled her to sleep as they streaked for home.

Lana was in the medcenter, briefing the team there on Miriah's condition, when she saw Magdalane. She made her way over to the Jedi, questions on her tongue but trying to be respectful. When she had Mag's attention, she started. "What do we need to do? Does she need transport? What about after she gets here?"

Mags smiled at Lana before replying. "Devin tells me that she's in an air cast, and that the swelling has lessened a great deal. When she's off the ship, I will use force healing to strengthen the bones and heal the soft tissue damage. She still can't put weight on it for a bit yet, and she'll need therapy to regain full range of motion, but I believe we can put her to rights, given time." They had made their way out of the glass enclosed medical unit as she talked, and over to the elevators.

"So, really, all we can do is wait," Lana said, her voice thoughtful. "I can't get the thought out of my mind that it seems she or Corso are injured every time they go out on missions." Mags hummed her agreement.

"Miriah's always been an 'all or nothing' person, she cannot do anything halfway, and sometimes life bites her back," she replied, and Mags put her hand on Lana's arm. "She'll be okay, and she'll go out on missions again. She can do nothing else. I do think we need to send a Jedi healer with all our missions, just in case something crazy happens again." Lana nodded, she'd had a similar thought when told of the kolto tank malfunction. They parted at the war room, with a quick nod, and Lana saw Theron waiting for her.

"What's their ETA?" he asked, after kissing her cheek.

"Devin told Magdalane that they were about six hours out, but also that Aric had been punishing the engines, trying to get here as fast as possible." She motioned toward her office and turned to walk, Theron following.

"What can I do?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"Mags says nothing until they can holo," she replied, and sat down. Theron sat across from her. "How long are we going to dance around?" she asked him, and saw his eyes go wide.

"I was trying to give you time to like me again," he stated, his heart rate accelerating, not in an unpleasant way.

"Theron, every single day is a gift. You, of all people, should know that. If you want to continue our...whatever it is… I'm ready. If you don't, then we both walk away, but I'm tired of not knowing." Theron had stood and quickly caught her mouth under his as she finished her sentence, pulling her up. Together they hurried to his apartment, ignoring everyone as they began again.

Aric shook Maura awake. "I love having you all warm and pliant in my arms, love, but we're approaching the orbital station." Maura sat up with a start, and moved out of her husband's way. Immediately the holo chime started, and she ran to answer it. The image of Lana Beniko appeared, and Maura sighed with relief.

"Colonel Jorgan, so glad to see you," Lana said, and Maura smiled. "How's the Commander holding up?"

"She insists on walking out of the ship, so have Mags waiting in the medcenter," Maura instructed.

"What? That's..."

"I know, but try telling her that. She's more stubborn than any rancor you've ever faced." They chatted a minute about who would be where when the ship landed, and Lana signed off. Maura made her way to the medbay.

Miriah lifted her head when Maura came in, and let it fall back again. "I could hear the holo, who was it?" she asked. Maura briefed her on the call with Lana, and tried once again to talk her sister out of walking out of the ship, to no avail. Corso was quiet, taking it all in, and gently rubbing Miriah's lower back. When Maura was satisfied that Miriah wouldn't change her mind, she left them, getting ready for the landing.

Aric set the ship down as easily as possible, and ran down the short hallway to see if Miriah needed his help. Even if she doesn't, he thought, he needed to assure her safe passage to the medcenter. He stood at the door of the medbay, and watched as Miriah used her sheer will to get on the crutches and take the first step she'd made in two days. Her face was drawn and pale, and Corso hovered, there to catch her should she need him. Slowly they approached the air lock and cycled the door. When the outer door opened, Calypso shot past them and nearly tackled her mother.

"Caly, honey, careful," Maura cautioned, seeing that the sudden maneuver had Miriah sweating in pain. "Let's go out and start for the hangar." Caly hugged her mother once more then stepped back.

"Okay, darlin'?" Corso asked, and got a curt nod in reply. They got down the ramp, but at the bottom, had to give Miriah a moment, her strength waning quickly. When they started off again, Aric caught Corso's eye and he pointed to Miriah. Corso merely shrugged and stayed at Miriah's side. Slowly and painfully they progressed, stopping every few minutes to let Miriah try and rest. By mid field, she gave up and looked at Corso, agony in her eyes, her whole body drenched. He gave the crutches to Maura and swung her up in his arms with a grin and a kiss. She smiled back weakly.

"Sugar, I'm feeling sick, so if I get your attention..."

"Got it, love. I'll try not to jostle you too much." She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Caly shot a worried look to her aunt, but Maura patted her arm and they continued, now at a much brisker pace, to the hangar. Once there, Aric gave up any illusion of protection and cleared a path instead, wanting Miriah to be in healing hands as quickly as possible.

Devin had hung back from the group, attempting to read the attitude of the base. Concern was all he felt, no doubt or dissent. He sighed, then saw Mia approaching him. He wanted to feel her against him, but he also wanted to make sure his mother was settled. Mia kissed him and nodded, and together they walked through the base, to where everyone was waiting for the elevator. Lana was there but hung back, letting the family be together.

Magdalane waited in the medcenter, and strode forward when she saw Corso carrying Miriah. "Stubborn," was all she said as Miriah was put into a special gel filled bed. Louder, she said, "Everyone out! This will not be fast, and the Commander needs some space." One by one they filed out, and Miriah grasped Mag's hand.

"Thank you," she said, her voice thready. Mags had already determined that she'd passed the point of being cognizant and the pain had taken over. Nodding to the tech that remained, the injection of pain medication quickly put Miriah in a hazy sleep, and Mags got to work.

Corso sat outside, Caly snuggled against him, and waited. Tired, he closed his eyes. Mir, darlin', we're here, and we love you, he thought. The trip here was awful and she'd been in so much pain the last hours that she had cried until she was sick, which had him in knots. Still, he thought, it's good to be home. Aric sat beside him, and he opened his eyes when he smelled caffa. "Thank you," he told Aric.

Aric merely nodded. After they'd both been fortified, he spoke. "I know Miriah's been through hell, but you have, too," he told his friend. "Take Caly, go shower and eat something, and relax for a bit. I'll contact you if anything changes here." He handed Corso a relay, and made shooing motions with his hands. "Go," he repeated, and Corso stood.

"I'll be back soon," he said, and Aric nodded. He knew Corso could no more stay away from Miriah than the planet could stop spinning, and grinned to himself at his analogy. He concentrated on the intense light coming from the medcenter, and looked for Maura to bring the fabric he'd stored. We'll see, soon enough, he thought, and settled in to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Aric woke with a start. Corso had gone in to be with Miriah, and he had succumbed to sleep in the hallway. As he gained his bearings, he saw Maura approaching, the bag with the fabric in her hand. He stood and hugged her, still trying to wake up, and she laughed. "Hon, you need to go to the apartment and sleep. It's still early morning, we have time. Besides, the lab is deserted until morning. You can rest until then," she told him, but he shook his head.

"Just need some caffa, I'll be fine." He gestured to the medcenter. "Mir is okay?"

"Mags was able to heal the tendons and ligaments, and strengthen the bone, but she's got a lot of work to do," Maura replied. "You know Miriah, she'll push until she either breaks or has full movement." Aric nodded, he did know that his sister in law would use her laser focus on recovery. They stood there in each others arms for a moment, content with the contact.

Corso watched Miriah as she dreamed under the medication. Mags had told him what she'd done, and told him that she needed at least a standard day to rest before starting to work on her movement. Mags had tried to ease the strained muscles in her back, but since so much time had passed since the injury, there was little she could do. He put his head on the bed beside hers, and was rewarded by silver eyes blinking at him. "Hey," she said softly, and reached to touch his face.

"Hey," he said, and captured her fingers with his, bringing them to his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said. "The pain is mostly muscle now, and I'm thirsty." He found the controls for the bed and slowly it raised her into a sitting position. He reached for a bottle of water in the bedside cooler, and opened it for her. When he saw that her hands were a little shaky, he guided her, and she gave him a grateful smile. "I can go to the apartment now," she said, and started to pull the blanket off, intending to stand.

"Whoa, there, darlin'," he told her. "Mags said a day in here, then you can put some weight on it, and start the therapy." Her dark expression made him anxious, and she felt it in their connection, so she didn't push it, and instead, made herself comfortable again. They spent a couple of minutes in silence before she spoke.

"Has Devin found out anything about the holocron yet?" she asked, and saw Corso smile.

"I think he's only found Mia, at least so far," he chuckled, and she had to grin.

"What time of day is it, anyway?"

"Early hours of the morning, love. Go back to sleep."

"Not without you," she said, and scooted herself over to the far side, patting the space beside her. When he hesitated, she sighed.

"You need rest to recover, and I don't want to bump you," he explained.

"Well then, you need to go home and sleep, because we have work to do tomorrow." She tried to make light of his reticence but she was still in pain and, if she were truthful, a little scared. Until I can try to stand, I'll be a little anxious, she recognized. She pushed her thoughts away and smiled at her husband. "Come, kiss me, then go rest, sugar." When he picked her upper body up from the bed and bent to kiss her, she held onto him, and he felt the little thread of anxiety that ran through her. He took the kiss deeper, wanting her to feel his love for her and draw comfort from it. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathless, and Miriah just looked stunned.

"Wow," was all she could say, and he grinned wolfishly.

"Sleep, love. I'll be back early, we'll see what comes next," he told her, and gave her another searing kiss before moving toward the door. He stopped and turned, and gave her a little wave, still grinning.

Dawn was just breaking when Aric slipped out of bed. He padded to the kitchen and hit the caffa machine, and stood waiting for it, rubbing his eyes. He knew there would likely not be anyone in the science section, but he just couldn't sleep. He recalled how difficult Maura had said it was to cut through the fabric of Miriah's pants, and he crossed to the table to take a closer look at the material. Durasteel woven with cortosis, he saw, and nodded appreciatively. He had smelled the fabric before he'd sealed it, but didn't detect anything. Why, he thought, would Senya rig a holocron to explode after her message? What if she didn't? With that, he refilled his mug and set out seek answers.

Corso had woken in his own bed, but it was cold without Miriah. He quickly showered and made his way to the mess hall. As he left the secured area, he saw Aric striding toward him and diverted to his path. "Hey, come, let's get some breakfast. Nothing going on in there anyway," he said, indicating the secured area with his head. Aric stopped in his tracks and pivoted to accompany Corso, who had already started toward the food. As they sat to eat, Corso saw the material peeking out of Aric's jacket. "I know, I figured you were already on that," he said, pointing to the bag.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll sleep well until I figure it out," Aric admitted. "Too many variables, and no leads, at least so far."

"I actually wondered if there's any data on how many Eternal Fleet ships are under their Gemini captains," Corso said, his voice thoughtful. "I mean, if Senya didn't, and Vaylin, didn't, then who would?"

"My questions, exactly," Aric confirmed. "First things first, though. I'm taking this to the brilliant minds in the science section, they should be able to determine any explosives. Then we need to figure out what Senya meant. Her words, as I recall them, were 'this is not what it appears to be.'" He picked up another forkful of eggs and waited for Corso to comment.

"Okay, it appeared to me that it was an attempt for Senya to communicate with the Alliance without making direct contact," Corso offered.

Aric nodded. "Yeah, to me too. So if it wasn't what it appeared, then what was it? Or was she referring to the devastation after the holocron had been viewed?" Corso simply sighed, he'd been tossing the same question around in his brain since he'd seen Miriah being thrown forward by the explosion. They finished their meal in silence, and when Corso stood, so did Aric.

"I'm going to get some food to take to Mir," he explained, and Aric nodded.

"Tell Spitfire to listen to her medics, and not be a hero," he said, but he knew Miriah too well. Corso laughed.

"I'm sure that will go over well. Come by later, tell me what you found, eh?" Aric nodded at him and made his way to the elevator, anxious to get some answers.

Corso could see as he walked in to Miriah's room that she was still sleeping. He gingerly put the food down and looked around to see if Mags was there. He spotted her silver hair and quickly walked to her. "Mags, how is..." He stopped as Magdalane raised her head, her sleepy eyes evidence that she'd spent the night near her sister. "Here, take this," he told her, handing her a caffa mug. Mags gratefully took the offering.

"She was restless, it woke me," she said, and sipped her caffa. "She's in pain, but she keeps refusing any medication. I gave her what I could in the force, and she finally slept."

"Still sleeping," he told her. "She just thinks that it's wrong to take pain meds when she's trying to start working to walk again." Mags just sat there, thinking. Of course, she said to herself, but at what cost?

"Well, let her rest. Force knows she needs it, and if she's comfortable enough to sleep, let her sleep." Corso nodded, and thanked Mags for always being there for them. He made his way to Miriah's bedside, and got comfortable in the nearby chair.

Aric shuffled his feet impatiently. The particular tech he needed was in a meeting with Dr. Oggurobb, and no one else felt qualified to run the tests Aric had requested. After nearly an hour, the tech appeared, and Aric gave him the sample. When the tech turned to his machines, Aric sat. He'd decided he'd rather wait for the results than have them sent to him. Maura found him there.

"Just started?" she asked, seeing the tech unseal the bag.

"Yeah, everyone has something else to do today than listen to me," he groused, and Maura ran her fingertips over the soft fur on the edge of his ear. "Stop that, woman, or these people will get an eyeful of aroused Cathar." His voice had gone soft and slightly hoarse, and Maura giggled at him.

"Trying to distract you for a moment, hon. I need to go check on Miriah, but I wanted to see you first," she told him, and bent to kiss him.

"Corso is with her, he told her, and she sat beside him

"Well then, I'll wait with you." Aric put his arm around her shoulders, she relaxed against him, and together they watched and waited.

Devin and Mia met Logan and Elara at the elevator, and together they went to visit with their mom. When they approached the medcenter, Devin was surprised to see the security detail, Felix and Torian, in place at the entrance. At Devin's raised eyebrow, Torian said, "She needs us even more now, 'cause she can't fight herself."

Logan pulled Devin aside. "Doesn't he know by now that unless she's unconscious, she can fight?" Devin choked back a laugh at that, and they went inside. Mags stopped them before they could approach her.

"She's resting, finally, after a rough night, guys. She's okay, just still having pain. Why don't you all come back a little later?"

"Won't she go to the apartment today?" Devin asked.

"No, I'm keeping her another night here. Until she can sit up pain free, and can sleep without force intervention." Mags hugged her nephews, and their wives, and watched them leave.

"Aunt Mags says another night, I say Mom won't be there by mid afternoon," Logan said, and they all laughed.

"Not taking that bet," Devin said, and they went to breakfast.

Around noon Miriah opened her eyes, and felt somewhat refreshed. She looked to her left and saw Corso dozing in the chair. Poor sugar, she thought, and recalled his kisses last night. She was smiling when he woke and moved to her to kiss her again.

"I brought you food, but it's all cold now. Let me go get more," he said, but she stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"I'll get something in a bit, sugar. Right now, I need you to help me up," she said, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Nope, no, uh-uh. Wait right there, let me get someone." He peeked out of the drawn curtains and saw Mags there, and motioned for her. Mags already knew her sister was awake, and guessing what the commotions was, picked up a black cane as she walked toward the room. She saw Miriah on the side of the bed, some color back in her face, and got her attention.

"Mir, here's a cane. You will use it, or I will not authorize you to continue in therapy." Miriah heard the steel in her sister's voice and gingerly took the cane. Corso hovered in front of her as she hesitantly put a little weight on the injured leg, and caught her as she tried to stand on it. "I told you, you will have to work up to full weight," Mags reminded her. "Just use your toes right now, for balance."

"I'm going to embarrass myself if I don't make it to the 'fresher soon," Miriah ground out, and Mags merely stared her down.

"Incentive," was all the Jedi said, and Miriah, with Corso beside her, haltingly made her way to the facilities. Mags sighed, this was going to be a battle, she told herself.

Aric saw the tech retrieve a report from his machine, and stood. Maura had gone to check on everyone some time ago, but Aric just couldn't leave, not without answers. As the tech approached, he could tell there was some excitement going on. "I have some news," he said, and showed Aric his datapad. "There were explosives, likely planted under the holocron, but they're nothing I've ever seen before! This is so great! I can write a paper on this analysis alone!" The tech returned to his station, but Aric stood still. What the hell is going on, he asked himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Sorry guys, for all the content lately. It just won't stop coming to my thoughts, sometimes waking me up to give me another plot point. It'll slow eventually, I know, but until then, hope I'm not annoying anyone :)_

Aric galloped through the war room, looking for Lana. It was still early, but he saw her as she exited the elevator, her expression startled as he approached at full speed. He struggled but managed to stop before plowing into her, and heard her exasperated sigh. "If this is one of your and Corso's mock battle drills, I'll..."

"I have the results from the lab," he interruped, putting his hands on his knees after handing her his datapad. Lana read the display, and turned down the hallway to her office, her eyes never leaving the screen. Aric followed, and sat across from her at her desk. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, and watched her face.

"It doesn't seem familiar at all," she said thoughtfully, her eyes still running over the chemical formulas and symbols. "Let me see if..."

"No, Lana, we need to keep this very close. The fewer who know, the better."

"I understand, but I trust this person, I worked with them for many years," she explained. Aric stood to pace the small office, hands on his hips. Finally he stopped and fixed Lana with his bright green eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with your instincts, but no one else, agreed?" Lana saw his concern, and nodded. She was going to say something else, but when she looked up, he was gone, and she just shook her head. His datapad lay on her desk, and she continued to study the screen for several minutes before booting up her terminal to send a message.

Miriah lay on the hard pad on the floor, rolling back and forth, moaning in pain. Dammit, she thought, tears streaking down her face. She'd sneaked back into the therapy room, hoping to work a little longer. She'd managed a few steps when the leg gave out. She managed to turn and land on her good hip, but the impact vibrated through the still recovering bones. She covered her face with her hands and lay there, trying to decide whether to call for help. When the door opened, she thought she was saved, but saw her sister instead.

Magdalane knew in the force that Miriah had pushed too hard. She followed her gut to the therapy room, and sighed when she saw her on the floor, still writhing in pain. Instead of helping Miriah up, she lay on the floor beside her, and reached out her hand, touching her sister's face. Instantly, force infused Miriah and she stopped moving and just looked at Mags. "Now that I have your attention, you need to listen to me, Mir. I won't see you tearing down all the work I did already in that leg, and if I have to, I'll sedate you to keep you still until you can safely stand. I don't want to do that," she said, and thumbed a tear off her sister's cheek. Her voice was gentle, as always, but Miriah heard the intent. With reluctance, she nodded at Mags. "I want your solemn promise that you will follow my instructions. I only want you back to being the pain in the butt you always are, not this extraordinary one that you've been since you all landed." To that, Miriah's tears began again.

"I hate this, being helpless. You of all people should know that," Miriah whispered, and Mags nodded at her words.

"I know, but there are times when you have to let healing take place." Magdalane stood, and with the force, lifted her sister and moved her between the bars that were set up in parallel. Miriah caught them under her arms and held on, letting out a shaky breath when she cautiously put weight on the toes of her injured leg. "Now, with each step, put a little more weight on it, until it feels unstable." For the next hour, Mags and Miriah worked, and when Miriah stopped it, she looked at her sister with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Mags. I feel a little more positive about it now," Miriah said, and Mags hugged her.

"Go back and rest, I'll let Corso know he can take you home. Soak in that tub of yours, and let Corso help you. He needs it as much as you do."

Maura arrived as Corso did, and were surprised when Miriah agreed to a transport chair to the apartment. She was tired, she admitted, and didn't think she could walk the distance. Maura went to return the chair as Corso filled the tub. When he lifted her to take her there, she kissed his neck and he stopped. "Darlin', are you okay? You haven't said much, and I would have thought you'd be happy to be in your own bed." He felt her tears then, and gently put her on the edge of the tub.

Miriah looked at him, really looked at her husband, and saw the strain, the lack of sleep, in his face. "I am happy, sugar. I just want to get better faster than my body does," she told him. "I worked hard today, and tomorrow will be the same, until I'm back to walking normally. Forgive me if I get a little irritable, you know I love you."

Corso kissed her nose. "I love you, too. Now, let's get you soaking and I'll get some food together." She watched as he expertly placed her into the tub and turned on the jets. The water massaging her lower back was wonderful, and she closed her eyes as she lay back on the rolled towel he'd put there.

"Thank you, baby. This is great," she hummed, and he met her lips with his briefly.

"I'll go get food," he told her, and she nodded, eyes still closed but a smile on her face.

Corso made his way to the mess hall, lost in thought. He knew that Miriah was in pain, and needed help, and predictably wouldn't show or tell anyone how much. He was just thinking about how vulnerable she'd looked as he put her in to soak and hit him. She was scared. For the first time, he saw her injury through her eyes, and realized her fear was driving her. With that newly found knowledge, he felt relief flow through him. He was smiling when Aric stopped him on his way back.

"Hey, I see you've got Spitfire home again," he said with a grin, and Corso nodded.

"She needs to eat and rest, but I'm on it," he replied, and then, "Did you find out what caused the explosion?"

Aric hesitated. He wanted his friend to know what was happening, but didn't want to discuss it out here, in the open, with many eyes and ears. He turned Corso toward the elevator. "I kind of did, but let's take this where there are fewer opportunities to be overheard." Corso nodded and followed his friend into the war room. Aric shared what he'd discovered, and told Corso that Lana was working on the puzzle now as well. When they parted, they both had good news to take to their wives.

Corso put the bags on the low table in front of the sofa and hurried to check on Miriah. She was still content, and he sat on the edge, watching her. She reached out and he took her hand in his. "I think I'm ready to move, sugar," she told him, and he obliged, lifting her effortlessly from the water and sitting her on the edge while he wrapped her in a towel. When he lifted her again, she giggled. "I need to walk," she told him.

"I think you've worked enough for today, and now that you seem in less pain, let's not mess that up," he told her. He took her to their bed and sat her down gently, grabbing pajamas for her. She could dress herself, he saw, and was amazed at the flexibility she had. When he commented on it, she told him, "Mags did that, and I've been working on it some too. Really, all I'm waiting for is getting enough bone strength back to be able to walk normally." She said it so breezily, but he knew she must have pushed really hard to be able to bend the injured knee as well as she had. He handed her the cane, and she made her way to the sofa, where they unpacked the food he'd brought. She ate well, he saw, and he was getting her more water when the family pushed past the HK units and into the apartment.

"See, I knew she wouldn't stay another night," Logan laughed, and Miriah grinned at him. Devin hugged his mom, he knew she was working hard, and could feel how tired she was. When he kissed her cheek, he whispered to her.

"We won't stay long, I know you need to sleep." Miriah gave him a grateful smile and patted his cheek before hugging Mia. He continued to watch her, and when Corso went into the kitchen to make caffa, he followed. "She seems to be doing okay, Dad."

Corso turned to him with a huge smile. "She does, but Mags keeps telling us it's a process, and that there's still work to do." Devin saw that they were both accepting the limitations, and relaxed. Corso told his son what Aric had found, and what the next step was, and Devin thought about that.

"So, what if we can't find the source? What do we do then?" he asked, and Corso shook his head slowly.

"I don't know the answer to that, Dev. I guess we keep trying to figure out what it all meant, and where to go from here." They took mugs back to the living area, and saw Miriah holding James. "That's the best medicine of all," Corso said, and saw Devin smile.

Mia saw his smile, too, and knew it was because they'd discussed, in great detail, the pros and cons of having one of their own. Mia was intrigued by Devin's thought process on it, and wondered why he was so cautious, but knew he'd come to her way of thinking soon enough.

Lana was still at her desk when Theron found her, sweeping her up and into a passionate kiss. When they parted, she looked anxiously at her door. Theron followed her gaze, and turned her face to his. "I don't care. I don't care what anybody else thinks, says or does. I want the whole planet to know we're together," he told her, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Even after everything I told you about my past?" she asked, afraid to meet his eyes.

"More so," he replied, and rubbed her shoulders. "I can't even imagine the fortitude you had, even as a very young woman, to have survived it." She looked at him then, and his kiss told her what he words couldn't. They left then, arms around each other, oblivious to the smiles they left in their path. Lana didn't hear the chime of her datapad, and it sat ignored in her pocket.

Aric held Maura in his arms and they danced on the small balcony of their apartment. They'd had dinner with their children and eased back home, anxious to be together. "This mission was the worst," Maura said against his neck, the warmth of her breath almost distracting him from her words. He hummed his reply, too comfortable to speak, and squeezed her closer. They danced into their bedroom, and it wasn't until later that he thought about what she'd said. It was the worst, he thought, but it also confirmed that at least Senya is alive, and that Arcann was still recovering. It told us that there was the possibility of some contact, some connection with them, although he wondered if Miriah wouldn't kill either of them on sight. Especially now that she was injured. He shifted Maura in his arms, maybe Lana will have something tomorrow. He closed his eyes, but didn't find sleep for a long while, his thoughts tumbling around his head.

Corso lay with Miriah on his shoulder. He'd been awakened by her cries, but she'd refused any medication and simply asked him to help her reposition. It seemed to help, and she dropped off to sleep again quickly, he reassured himself. He was afraid to move at all, but still she was awake again after only a few minutes. He rolled her on her side, facing away from him, and gently kneaded her lower back. When she slept again, he gently kissed her shoulder and lay spooned against her, knowing he'd do whatever was necessary to help her heal.


	17. Chapter 17

Lana stirred in her sleep, throwing her arm over Theron, trying to find the source of the incessant beeping sound. She sat up, her hair over her face, and retrieved the datapad that was vibrating, now on the floor. She read silently, the light of the screen the only illumination in the room, and sighed, before starting over. I have to let Aric know this, she thought, but his datapad is here. She scrubbed her face with her hands and looked over at her partner, who slept on, undisturbed. They'd had a great evening, and an even better bedtime, thinking of which made her smile. She glanced at the chrono, and sighing again, rose to shower. Aric's usually up pretty early, maybe I can catch him. She looked at Theron again and was tempted to wake him to join her, but he looked so peaceful. She turned to the steaming water and started her day, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Devin was already deep in meditation when he felt the slight ripple in the force, and since it was small, he ignored it. He was searching again, and was far from home when he suddenly felt a push back. He knew instantly that Vaylin was searching as well. He stood his ground, and after a few moments he felt her start to retreat. Well, well, he thought. He stayed were he was for almost an hour, but didn't feel the Empress return. Slowly he brought his consciousness back to Odessen, anxious to discuss his finding with both Mia and his parents.

Corso woke to see Miriah struggling to stand up from the soft edge of the bed. "Whoa, darlin', let me help you," he said, and instantly winced. That statement had gotten him in trouble before. He jumped up and went to her, helping her stand and balance. She looks so worn out, he thought, and helped her into the 'fresher. When she was done, he took her in his arms and felt her melt into him. "Sleep or soak?" he asked. She didn't answer but held onto him.

"I honestly don't know which I'd like," she finally said.

"I have an idea," he whispered, and swept her into his arms. He sat on the bed with her, propped on pillows, and just held her, his warmth and soothing words relaxing her into sleep again. When he couldn't sit still any longer, he shifted her onto the bed and tucked the comforter around her before making his way into the kitchen. The caffa was going and he was looking through the cooler for breakfast when the HK units announced Devin. He met his son with a hug. "How are things this morning, Dev?"

"I felt Vaylin, searching for Senya this morning," he blurted out. Corso turned quickly, and dropped the glass in his hands. "Sorry, Dad," Devin murmured, and turned to help him clean up when they heard something fall in the apartment.

Miriah heard the tones of her husband and son in the kitchen, and wanted to join them, but stood too fast. She fell back on the bed, but her cane hit the wall, and she saw them running to her. "Just the cane," she said, and tried to smile.

"No worries, darlin'. Here it is." Corso helped her stand, and Devin stood back. He wanted to help her, but he knew it would only make her feel worse. When she hesitated on the steps down to the main apartment, he took a step closer, but stopped when Corso shot him a look. After a few moments, Miriah figured out how to manage them and they sat on the sofa, Corso elevating her leg with the pillows there.

"What has you up so early?" Miriah asked her son, and saw him look at Corso before answering. When he told her what he'd discovered, she shrugged.

"We're looking for them. Makes sense she would, too," Miriah said. "Did you sense any aggression, or really anything?"

"No, just the push," he admitted. "Maybe you're right, but if Senya didn't set that explosive, then the most likely culprit is Vaylin's minions."

"Has Solasta heard anything, or are they still moving camp?" she asked.

"They've encountered a little difficulty in finding a suitable place," Corso told her. "Otherwise, they feel stymied down there." He saw Miriah shift her hips and almost stood to help her, but waited. She'll tell me if she needs help, he reasoned, and when she settled, he let out the breath he was holding.

"Aric is working on the incident?" Miriah asked, and Corso nodded, and filled her in on the findings thus far. She grew thoughtful, and Corso went to refill his caffa. While he was gone, Devin moved closer to his mother.

"Mom, you'll reach out to me if you need me, right? I want you to know I will drop anything to help you." She could feel his concern in their force connection, and she nodded before reaching out to stroke his face with her fingertips.

"Your dad is doing just fine. He knows I need to adapt my thinking about all of this and is giving me room to figure things out. This isn't forever, I know that, but I need to learn. Mags is in charge, I just do what she says." Her relaxed grin reassured him, and after hugging his dad, Devin went to speak to his aunt.

Lana rushed to make caffa, and then to the bed to kiss Theron. He opened sleepy eyes and tried to focus. She quickly explained her news, and he sat straight up. "Okay, then, a starting place," he said, and stretched, yawning.

"I'm going to find Aric," she told him, and he nodded. "See you in a bit, then?"

"Of course, Lana," he smiled at her. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him quickly and rushed out. She was just off the elevator when she spotted Aric in the war room and motioned to him, walking to her office.

"You found something?" he asked, and took his datapad from her, reading the display much as she had done the day before. "Zakuulan. Makes sense. But why? And who?"

"That's the question of the day. I found out from a source that ingredients for explosives require a high level of clearance there, and only a few military scientists would be able to appropriate enough of this compound to do the damage you all saw. I have a short list of names, but I'm confirming them before I hand them over," she cautioned. "Just because I want to make sure we are looking at who ordered this, not necessarily who manufactured it." Aric looked thoughtful at that.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. If it's Zakuulan, then it was all of our usual suspects," he agreed. "I'll send this to Solasta, see if she's familiar with it." He busied himself typing his message and hit the send icon with a flourish. "There. Now, at least, we have direction. I don't think Senya would be behind this, but if she were, how would she have gotten hold of the materials?"

Lana crossed her hands over her middle and leaned back in her chair. "She really wouldn't have. She cannot risk going into Zakuul's airspace in the ship she left in, and with all the holo coverage of Vaylin's coronation, there's no mistake who rules." She thought for a minute more. "The video coverage!" She turned to her terminal and typed furiously. "There has to be a clue in the video feed coverage. Maybe that's why it was set up. Whoever did that must have known where Senya and Arcann were," she said excitedly, glancing up to see Aric's frown.

"Maybe," he said. "I'll let Corso and Mir know, and you let me know if anything comes up." He was almost out the door when he heard Lana call his name.

"Yours," she said, handing him the datapad and getting a sheepish grin. "I don't need another to answer." Aric took the pad in his large hand and laughed as he walked out.

Theron had been summoned to the war room, and entered to see Miriah easing her way to the main holo, Corso in tow. He saw that she was able to put a little weight on the injured leg, but he also saw the paleness and strain on her face. Corso pulled a chair to the edge of the group and assisted her as she sat, taking up a position at her side. As he joined them, he heard Miriah ask who was going first.

"I am," Lana replied, as she started to relay the information she had. When she was done, Devin told them of his morning meditation and they were silent, mulling over the information. It was then that Theron joined in.

"I probably have the most time working with the saved footage," he stated. "I'll start going over every tiny detail, right now." He turned to leave, but Lana's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Commander, how are you feeling?" Lana asked. "I know we've been a little on the edges, but I wanted to give you some space after the mission." Her voice was soft, but Miriah could tell there was a subliminal message there, and when she realized it, saw how Theron's fingers had intertwined with her friend's, her eyes widened.

"I'm working on it, but it'll take some time," Miriah replied softly, and felt Corso touch her shoulder. "I have great help," she said, looking up at her husband. "Let's meet again tomorrow, see where we are." With nods, they dispersed, and Miriah carefully stood. "I'm due in the medcenter," she said, but he already knew, he'd memorized her schedule. Mags met them at the therapy room, and Corso lifted his wife's face for a kiss.

"I'll have lunch ready when you're done, you too, Mags," he told her, and left her to work.

Two hours of progressively putting weight on the once-shattered bones left Miriah drenched in sweat, her hair dripping onto her shoulders and shaking with fatigue. "Wish I'd brought more clothes, I'd just shower here," she told Mags.

"Go ahead, I'll go get you something to wear," Mags replied, but turned back to her sister at the door. "You're getting there, Mir. I told you it would be work, but the bones are stronger than yesterday, and they'll be even stronger tomorrow." Miriah nodded weakly and pulled the cane to her, but simply stood there, unable to move. She closed her eyes and tried to pull the force to her, but since the accident, she couldn't still her mind enough to be able to use it. Instead, she took a few deep breaths, and slowly made her way to the large refresher area.

Corso found Mags at the front desk, and it looked like she was coming from the elevators. "Mags? Looking for me?" he asked, and a little sliver of fear darted up his spine.

"She's fine," Mags replied, feeling his worry. "Just needed a shower after therapy. I went to get her some dry clothes." She saw his face relax. "Why don't you set up food out here, over where the waiting area is, and we'll join you in a few minutes." He nodded and went to do as she asked, and she stood there for a moment, smiling at him, seeing his thoughts as clearly as if they were her own.

Miriah was sitting, wrapped in a towel, when Mags found her, and together they got her dressed and on the way to Corso in quick fashion. Mags ate with them but soon was called back to the medcenter. Corso helped Miriah stand, and caught her before she fell, even her good leg too tired to support her. Before she could protest, he lifted her in his arms and headed to the elevator. "I should have seen how exhausted you were, darlin'." He kissed her forehead as they rose to the upper level, and she put her arms around his neck.

"I could get used to this, sugar," she told him.

"I sure want you to, love. I sure want you to."


	18. Chapter 18

Miriah stalked around the group seated before her, her knuckles white around the handle of the shiny black cane she used, her limp pronounced but manageable. "Why, after almost a standard week, do we not know anything more?"

Corso watched her closely. She's not really mad, just puzzled, he thought, and saw the others realize the same truth. "I couldn't find anything on the video," Theron murmured. "Not even a hint that Vaylin had any idea where her mother and brother are."

"Thank you, Theron, I appreciate your work on it," Miriah told him, gaining a quick grin from the former spy.

"How do we even really know, apart from Senya's words, that either of our enemies has any desire to fight with us? I mean, they should logically both want to destroy the Alliance, yet with vast resources, and Scorpio on her side, she hasn't tried. The only variable in this is Senya, who we've already seen will choose her son over us." Aric made his statement and stood to pace on the opposite side of the room as Miriah. He saw the others nod at his words, and took a deep breath. "I think we need more fighters."

Miriah turned to him with a puzzled frown. "Aric, we are bursting at the seams now. Where would we put more fighters?"

"I think he means we need more planets allied with us," Lana said, and got a nod from the Cathar. "I've been thinking that as well. I'd like to send some exploration missions to some of our surrounding planets, see who's sick of being subjected to the will of Valkorion's children." She shuffled the items in her hands. "We've also fielded some interest from planets back in our galaxy, from both Republic and Empire."

Miriah was nodding as she spoke. "That's an excellent idea, Lana and Aric." She continued to pace, the rhythm of the cane tip on the rock floor oddly hypnotic. Finally, she stopped. "I can't think of a reason why we shouldn't. If, no when, Vaylin comes for us, we may be able to defend ourselves if we have resources in other places."

"I'll get started on this," Lana said, standing. Theron stood with her, and they made their way to the terminals on the far side of the room.

"I'll see what needs to be done to make a little more room here," Aric said, seeing Miriah lost in thought. He and Corso exchanged nods, Corso moving to Miriah, standing close to her. When she didn't move, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. Her sigh and shiver had his blood humming, and then she leaned backward into him.

"We could go back to the apartment," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath teasing her skin, but then he saw Felix, who was on security detail, glance their way.

Miriah saw his glance and sighed. "I have to meet Mags in a few," she said, disappointment clear in her tone. She'd made it past the first hurdle, and could bear weight for longer periods of time, but she was now in the flexibility part of her therapy. "I will surely keep my options open for later, sugar. I've missed you," she told him, seeing desire bloom in his eyes.

"I'll go see how Caly's doing, and we can meet after for some food?" he asked, and saw her nod. One more kiss, and he let her and her team go, watching her take determined strides to the elevator. He'd watched her sleeping earlier in the morning, and saw her truly relaxed, not restless or in pain. It was good, he thought, very good. He whistled as he walked to the school, thinking that at least for today, all was well.

Mags stretched her sister's leg in ever increasing angles, until Miriah grunted in pain. "How much longer, Maggie? I'm dying here," she said, the stinging from the stretch extending the full length of her leg.

"Not much longer, hon," Mags replied, gently massaging the screaming ligament as she forced it just a little further. "You're doing great." Miriah closed her eyes and sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"I want to be normal again," she whined, and gasped as Magdalane pushed a little further.

"Sorry, Mir, you were never normal," Mags said, and slowly lowered Miriah's leg to the table. "There, let me get the hot packs."

"Mmm my favorite part," Miriah said with a smile. The heat really helped the pain, and seemed to relax her after being tortured. "Could you bring me some water, too?"

"Sure," Mags said, and brought the items over. "How's your back feeling?"

"It's better, though I'm hoping Corso can put me through another workout later and I can see how it goes," she replied, and heard Mags choke on her sip of water.

"Don't know why that surprised me, other than you haven't found a way sooner," Mags said, wiping her chin. "I'll let you relax then, the timer will go off when you're ready." Miriah had her eyes closed and lifted her hand to wave as her sister slipped out the door. Mags shook her head, but laughed to herself.

Maura had been assigned with Nico as the evening detail, and she met Miriah outside the medcenter. "Corso said he'd be home in about an hour, Calypso has something for school he's helping her with," she said, and watched as Miriah swung her cane around before using it to support her weight. "Looks like you're really coming along there."

Miriah nodded. "It's getting better," she said, and they made their way up to the war room. "I've been thinking, Maura. Who's monitoring news from the old Republic?"

Maura stopped walking and thought for a second. "I'd assume some of these techs are at least pulling anything interesting out for Lana's perusal. I have to say, I really don't know that to be fact, though."

"I need to ask Lana about that, it seems to me that if we experienced the explosion that we did, there might be others," Miriah said, and turned, leaving her sister to puzzle over why she and Aric hadn't thought of that. She caught up to Miriah at the apartment door, Nico giving her enough room to negotiate the small landing. When she went through, Miriah turned to Maura. "Not coming in?" she asked.

"I figured you needed a little nap, after Mags got through with you." Miriah thought about that, and gave her sister a grin.

"Not a bad idea at all," she replied, and waved as she let the door close. Maura took up her position across from the HK units and settled in to wait. Once Corso was home, they'd break and meet up again for tomorrow.

Calypso had enjoyed being with her father and was walking with him to the apartment, hoping to have dinner with her parents. She loved her grandmother and understood the nature of what her mother did, but since her injury, the young girl had been clinging to them both, unsure of their safety and not wanting them to be called away suddenly. They came through the door quietly and started cooking, Calypso already quite proficient and entertaining her father with her skills. Miriah woke and smelled the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, and heard Caly giggle. She slowly sat up, her muscles aching, and waited for her body loosen before standing. She limped into the kitchen, and Calypso hugged her, nearly lifting her off her feet. "Caly," she laughed, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Mom, you're doing so much better, I can see it," Calypso said, and they hugged again.

"I am doing better, but it's a lot of work." Miriah looked over to see Corso's concerned frown, and shook her head. "I'm fine," she told him, and turned to sit at the table. Corso didn't look convinced, and maintained his gaze on her for several minutes, long enough that she looked over at him again with a smile. He finished cooking, looking over at her several times, and wondering if she was doing as well as she appeared.

Later, after Caly had long been in bed at Sarai's, Miriah lay in Corso's arms, sated and relaxed. "See, no pain, no problems," she told him, and he merely ran his fingertips along her hip. He was almost asleep when she mentioned looking at news reports from their old worlds, and agreed it was a good idea. The thought took root and made him think of the ranch, the rolling green hills and sweet smelling air, and it was a good long time before he settled into sleep, still holding her against him.

Lana and Theron were in the shower together when her datapad chime started. "I'd get that, but my hands..." she trailed off, and he laughed with her. It went unnoticed for a while, until she was heading out of the door to go to work. Theron held the door for her as she walked and read, and she told him of Miriah's idea.

"It has merit," he said. "Maybe there was a test somewhere, and we can trace it." Lana hummed her agreement as they moved to the elevator. Lana set up some search strings when she had her terminal up and running, but had moved her attention to the expedition groups when she heard the alert. She quickly scanned the screen, and hurriedly stood, making her way out into the war room.

"Gather everyone," she told the nearest intel agent, and saw him scurry to alert Miriah's detail, rapidly sending a message. Lana waited, shifting from foot to foot, for everyone to assemble, and when they did, she had their undivided attention.

"What have you found, Lana?" Miriah asked, her voice calm but curious.

"I'm not sure it's anything, but it fits the parameters, I mean, it..." she stammered, and looked at Corso. "I found something. An incident, one that the local authorities at Fort Garrick can't explain." Corso reached out to touch her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lana, what happened?"

"A firefight, on Ord Mantell, that happened just a few days ago. The report I saw said that there were multiple casualties, and that there was no group taking responsibility." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Why is this important?" Aric snapped.

"Because," Lana replied, "those dead were all Knights of Zakuul, and they were not easy deaths. Their armor showed scorching and their bodies… well, their bodies were mangled, some looked tortured." The room went silent with her words.

"Why were there knights on Ord? What happened there?" Maura asked, her voice soft. She looked at Aric, who hadn't moved since Lana's pronouncement. Suddenly, he jumped from his chair.

"Maura and I will go," he declared, and immediately there was a chorus of voices that got louder and louder, each person sure they had the best solution. They didn't see Miriah as she slowly climbed to stand on her chair, but they definitely heard the piercing whistle she blew, and they turned, Corso drawing in a sharp breath.

"Mir.." he started, but her outstretched hand stopped him. She stood stock still for almost a minute.

"Aric and Maura, Mags and Felix, me and Corso. We'll take the Dreamweaver, it'll be recognized there and welcomed." Her voice held the import of command, and they saw that while she was still recovering, she was very much in charge. She was still standing in the chair as the group hurried to gather their gear, and Corso approached her cautiously, swinging her down but keeping his hands on her waist until she could grab her cane. "Let's go find Caly and Mom," she said, but he pushed her to sit instead.

"I'll go," he offered, "and you can gather our things." She nodded, and he kissed her hair before going, reluctant to leave her but knowing he could travel faster without her.

Ord Mantell. Why, she wondered, and pushed herself to stand, tap-tapping to the apartment door, lost in thought.


	19. Chapter 19

_Senya stood vigilant at the ramp, even after a ship landed behind her, discharging her bretheren. She moved to shield her daughter, who was silent, unmoving, almost catatonic. She cast an uncertain glance at her before launching herself at the cadre of knights, her lightsaber pike sputtering as it hit the lightsabers of her opponents. With a great force leap, the last knight fell over the side of the ramp, and Senya turned, beckoning to Vaylin. Vaylin's eyes glowed, and Senya saw Valkorion approaching, a condescending smirk on his face. "Vaylin! No!" she cried._

Miriah startled herself awake, and felt the hum of her ship's hyperdrive smoothly running. Corso was beside her, in what he would call "drool sleep", his arm around her shoulder. She calmed her breathing and thought through the vision, pushing down the empathy she felt and trying instead to look at it objectively. Somehow, this is all connected, she realized. She shifted to sit on the side of the bed, hoping Corso could stay asleep. Senya's story, of Vaylin taken from her at a young age, was true. She reached out to pour a glass of icy water, and sipped it slowly. How could Senya have been taken in by Valkorion, and managed to push his control and anger issues away long enough to have had children? And even then, when he'd taken the twin boys and left Vaylin with her, why did she stay on Zakuul? These questions had no answer, or not one she'd soon find, she realized. Still, there was once love between them. Valkorion killed that, just like he'd taken out Ziost. Suddenly her anger overtook her, and she again had to control her breathing, trying to calm herself.

Devin felt his mother and knew she'd had another vision. He and Mia had managed to talk Miriah into taking them along, and now, he knew why he'd been so hesitant to let her go without him. The force between them stronger than ever, he pushed calm to her, and felt her acknowledge it, and she pushed back a hug. He smiled to himself, and pulled Mia closer. The force was mysterious, he thought, but it had rarely steered him wrong when it came to his family.

Miriah settled the ship on the deck outside Fort Garrick and looked over at Corso. He'd been unusually quiet, especially since they were headed to his homeworld. He looked out the windscreen now, his eyes squinted and unreadable. She reached to take his hand, and he turned to her, changing his expression from worried to calm, and she laughed. "What's so terrible out there?" she asked him.

"I wish I knew, but darlin', make no mistake. Something terrible did happen here, and I aim to not let anything else happen, terrible or otherwise." He held her back from going to the air lock, until he and Aric had time to precede her outside the ship. Devin and Maura were immediately behind her, and everyone else behind them.

Miriah stood for a moment, her cane in her hand. She hated that she still needed it, but she knew without a doubt that she did. She couldn't even let Corso know how much pain she still felt with every step, he'd never let her walk if she did, she thought. Mags might have an idea, but she wasn't saying anything, and that's how I like it. She put the tip of the cane between the traction treads on the ramp and made her way down, seeing the fort commander standing in the spaceport.

Corso glanced at Aric, seeing his friend with a hand on his blaster. Until they knew for certain they were in good hands, it didn't hurt to be prepared, he thought, and flipped the warm up switch on Torchy. So much had changed, he knew. For years, the planet was part of a treaty with the Republic, but Saresh and then Valkorion had destroyed that. Now, it seemed, the Separatist movement had risen again, and the planet remained torn, not committed to the Republic but not averse to being allied with it. He sighed as they slowly proceeded, knowing Miriah was going as fast as she could.

"Colonel," she said, reaching out to shake hands with the career solider in front of her. He had greeted them with a wide smile, and once Aric had looked at Devin for confirmation, he'd stepped aside to allow Miriah forward.

"We're pleased to have you here. I understand you've come to look at our...site," he said, tugging at the tight collar of his dress uniform.

"We have," Miriah answered. "We might have encountered something similar, and would like the opportunity to check it out." She watched as the colonel's face relaxed.

"We'd appreciate your take on it. We just don't have the manpower to do a lot here, with the Separatists throwing grenades at the walls," he growled, and saw Corso's abrupt head turn towards him. "And speaking of manpower, we don't have any..."

"We have the Commander's security squared away," Aric interjected, and the colonel did a double take at the Cathar's words.

"As I live and breathe! Aric Jorgan!" The colonel saluted sharply. "Pleasure to see you again, sir!" Aric looked closely and saw an enlisted man he'd known just before he and Maura had left this post.

"Good to see you, also," he responded. After a few moments of idle chat, Miriah looked around her. So much had changed since she and Corso had fled this world, a bounty on their heads and no ship. They'd come back a handful of times, some good and some bad. She felt Devin move beside her and looked up at him with a smile.

"We're staying on board," he said bluntly. She raised her eyebrow but nodded. He wouldn't have made a statement like that without cause, she reasoned, and glanced back at her ship. None of the ground crew had approached her, and she wondered about that before noting that they'd been given orders not to touch her vessel. Devin came across her mind then, _I asked them to let us hook up the auxiliary power and units._ Silently she nodded again, and saw the ship's droid hooking the freighter to the needed machines.

 _You sense something amiss with our reception,_ she asked.

 _Not overtly, but I'm not taking any chances,_ he replied. She understood his need to keep everything accountable, and accepted it, moving up to make her apologies to the colonel about staying in the fort. They had agreed to meet in one hour to go over the map details of the massacre at the command center, and Miriah took Corso's hand in hers.

"A drink at the cantina, for old time's sake?" she asked him, but he declined.

"I have a feeling we all need to keep our wits about us, at all times here," he said, squeezing her hand in his. He took a moment to look around the area, seeing the familiar and the unfamiliar all at once, and it made him realize how long he'd been gone. The freight warehouse he'd worked in before he met Miriah was gone, replaced by a modern looking shopping center. Everywhere there were refugees, but no one begged or looked mistreated. The soldiers seemed as they always did, but the fort seemed smaller, somehow. He was shaken from his reverie by Miriah tugging on his arm.

"I need to sit," she whispered, and he saw the anxiety on her face. She'd pushed, standing so long, and he'd not been paying attention. Together, they moved into the spaceport and had a seat at the small bar there. "Sorry, sugar. I wish I didn't have to rest so often, but..." Her words were silenced by his kiss and she rested against him, her leg muscles trembling. Maura sat beside her.

"You need something, Mir?" she asked, noting that her sister had been leaning heavily on her husband.

"Just a few minutes to rest," Miriah responded, and lifted her head to look around her. They were just travelers, as far as the clientele of the cantina was concerned, and just as invisible. It made Miriah's lips twitch in a smile to see that no one recognized her. When they stood to allow enough time to walk to the fort's command post, the security detail surrounded her again, and she sighed to herself.

The colonel had the map of the area where the massacre took place already pulled up. "Here, along the coast near Drelliad, is where we found the bodies. The fire was a little further up," he stated, moving his finger along the ridges toward a flattened area. "One of the guys thought it might have been in a pattern, but I didn't see it. Here, I have sketches of the scene," he said, handing out flimsy copies of a hand drawing. "The Zakuulans had been trickling in for a couple of months now, two or three at a time, and had set up a small settlement out there. Kept to themselves, didn't bother anyone, so we let therm stay." He moved to the terminal, leaning on it. "I can get you speeders."

"We brought them," Devin spoke up. "We didn't want to be a drain on any resources." The colonel nodded. "We'll start out there early in the morning, but we'd appreciate it if you keep our movements to yourself."

The colonel looked a little hurt, and Miriah stepped in. "We just want to be able to look at everything as objectively as possible," she explained, putting her hand on his arm. Slowly, he relaxed as she spoke, her voice weaving a reality he could live with. "Can we have the results of the tests your scientists ran on the evidence?"

"Of course," he said, and promptly sent her the files. "We are here to help you, Commander. We never thought much of the Eternal Empire, or the Empress, so we're happy to help. Many of my men are now on Odessen." She thanked him, and everyone's feelings were smooth as they left.

The droid met them at the sidewalk with a speeder, and Miriah was grateful to ride rather than walk back to the Dreamweaver. She took Corso's arm as they boarded, and he felt the effort she was making just to move forward. He got her settled on the sofa and was getting her a drink when she called him over. "Look at this. The chemical analysis of the fuel used for the fire was unknown to the scientists here, I'm sending it to Lana." He hummed as he sat down, handing her a bottle of water.

"I want you to be rested for tomorrow," he said, and she nodded at him. The ache in her knee and thigh were distracting her, and after an early meal, she retired. By morning, she was ready to see what had happened. The speeder ride took almost an hour, but when they stopped, they were speechless. Acres of land had burned to nothing, and although the bodies had been taken away, the outlines remained in the valley below.

Devin slowly paced, feeling the force aftermath. The terror, the maniacal vengenance. "Vaylin was here," he announced, and Miriah whipped around toward him. "Senya was as well. They fought, and this is the result." He swept his arms away from him. They continued to look around the area, finding parts of armor discarded in the field, distorted by the heat and abandoned. By the time they'd returned to the ship, Miriah had figured out some of the details, and wanted to hear everyone's take on it.

"The way I see it," she said, "Vaylin hates the knights, in the video feed we saw her kill them on a whim. Maybe because her father and brother used them so extensively, or maybe because Senya was one of them. Senya came here because the knights were here. But why?"

"Because she needed help," Devin said. "Because they could do something she cannot." Miriah nodded.

"Because she's trying to keep Arcann alive."


	20. Chapter 20

Devin's words left the entire group in awed silence. "I can see that," Miriah finally said, breaking the somber tone. She held her son's gaze. "I would do that for my child." Over Devin's shoulder she could see both her sister's nodding agreement. Miriah sighed. "So many questions. We may never know exactly what she came here for, but it seems obvious that Senya was seeking help, and Vaylin found out. How?"

"She's very gifted in the force, but not sure of herself. She didn't push back the other day when I felt her, and I sensed she was in over her head there," Devin said, threading his fingers through Mia's. "She has the raw gift, but no training. Everyone is afraid of her, but she's so used to using that fear that she's strayed from the true force, and it weakens her." Mags was weighting his words, and looked thoughtful.

"I would agree, Dev. It seems that whenever she and Senya go at each other, Vaylin cannot overcome. She can access the force, but she has difficulty channeling it into action." Mags moved over to her youngest sister and began to use both the force and her nimble fingers to massage the soreness in Miriah's knee. Corso pulled her to stretch out, allowing Magdalane to work, and Miriah closed her eyes. The pain of her touch soon evened out to the warmth of the massage, and she relaxed.

"So what do we do now?" Aric asked, bringing caffa to the table with an armful of mugs. He handed one to Corso, then poured the steaming black brew into the cup.

"Is there anything more that we can determine from the site?" Miriah asked, not opening her eyes.

"Force users?" Aric looked around him. They all shook their heads, all that was left was vague images and trails of force. "Then let's go home. I'll check in with the colonel, and we can be off. Unless there's places or people you want to visit, Cor?"

Corso thought for a moment. "I have no one left here, I was the last of my family to leave. I'm ready to jet whenever we get clearance." He was stroking Miriah's temples with his warm fingertips. He'd sensed she was in pain, but until they'd returned to the ship, he hadn't known how bad it was. Now, he only wanted her better.

"I'll go to the fort, anyone need anything?" Aric stood, ready to get things moving.

"You're not going alone," Maura told him, standing as well. Together they went through the air lock, hands joined. Mags smiled after them.

Devin and Mia went to help Felix in the galley, leaving Mags with Corso and Miriah. "How long were you going to try and hide this?" Mags asked, and Miriah sighed again.

"As long as I could. I figured that time would take care of it, but again, it appears I was wrong." She hissed as Mags hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Easy, Mags! Dammit, that stings!" Corso could see the tears that had leaked around her closed eyelids and saw Mags' force aura grow brighter.

"This isn't good," Mags mumbled, mostly to herself. "You have to rest it more, not put so much stress on it," she explained to Miriah, and felt her sister's mood. "I know, you hate being disabled, but unless you'd rather it be a permanent thing, you'll listen to me." Corso raised worried eyes to Mags, but the Jedi refused to reveal anything more. After several minutes of force work, Mags stood. "Bed, ice, and rest. That's all you're doing until we get back, agreed?"

Miriah cracked open her eyes and met Mag's. "I will," she said and caught Corso's hand in hers. "Help me to our room?" Wordlessly, Corso swept her up, and when he'd gently placed her on their bed, he kissed her.

"I'm going for ice packs, want to change out of your official clothes?" When she nodded, he handed her some pajama pants and one of his shirts, and went for ice as she changed. Mags followed him in and got her leg in position, ice around the worst of the swelling. When she offered kolto, Miriah refused. "Are you sure, darlin'? Aric and I can handle the flight, and I know you're in pain," Corso said, his voice soft.

"I'm sure," she said. "Come sit with me until Aric gets back." They'd been sitting quietly for only a few minutes when he realized she was dozing off, and he let her rest, going to find the others.

When he entered the galley, the discussion was on Arcann. "He has to be recovering, at least a little," Felix said. "It's been six standard months since he and Senya took off."

"Possibly his injuries aren't easily overcome. I've tried to feel him in the force, and it's as if he's just erased. I can feel nothing of his consciousness, like I used to, anyway." Devin refilled his caffa and sat back in the dining booth.

Mia was playing with a spoon lying on the tabletop. "Perhaps, he is in a stasis of some sort. I know Senya had no healing ability, so it's feasible that she was seeking force help for his injuries."

"It would be very hard, at this juncture, for the force to do much healing," Mags said. "A kolto tank would be a better bet."

"But the small personal shuttle they took had very little in the way of medical supplies," Corso reminded them. Devin's head shot up and he saw his father sit across from him.

"Hey, Dad. How's Mom?" Devin asked, but he felt that she was asleep.

"She's tired, so I left her to rest," he said, and everyone nodded. "I think this is the first time she's admitted to being injured to the point that she needs help, and it's wearing on her as badly as the injury."

"It's always been hard for her accept assistance," Mags said. "Even as a toddler, she was fiercely independent. I think her first full sentence was 'I'll do it myself'" Everyone smiled, imagining the pint sized Miriah stating that very thing. "But as for Arcann, if he is still alive, I'm sure that Senya knows the chrono is ticking on his future."

"Everything is in order," Aric assured the colonel, and they shook hands. They'd chatted for a bit about the base and fort, and Aric had given the colonel a few details they'd learned about the incident, leaving out the part about Senya and Vaylin. "If ever you need the assistance of the Alliance, give us a call." As he and Maura sauntered back toward the spaceport, they pointed out things that had changed, and laughed at a group of kids playing in a small area of grass.

"So happy ours grew up on Dantooine," she said. "It was a simpler time, wasn't it? You knew who the enemy was, and the armies were for protection, not mercenaries. We've been on Odessen, isolated from the whole drama here."

"True," Aric replied. "I did hear that Darth, I mean Empress Acina, was attempting to rebuild her personal army, just yesterday at the cantina." She looked at him skeptically. "Those travelers had just come from Hutt space, hauling cargo, and were talking about it."

"Those Cathar ears," she murmured, then, "That will be something for Lana to monitor." They resumed their walk, and when the ship was in view, Aric stopped her.

"I never thought, when we left here so long ago, that we'd end up where we are today. Thank you, love, for being by my side since then." He kissed her on the ramp, and they stayed in each others arms for several minutes before they heard the air lock cycle.

"Hey, you two. Let's go home," Corso told them. Laughing at Aric's rude gesture, he went to check on Miriah and change her ice packs.

Once in flight, the group settled down to hyperspace, playing card games and chatting. Miriah joined them, but kept her leg elevated and iced, and soon the frown of constant pain was gone. She'd been using crutches again, just to keep her leg resting. She had just come from the galley when a thought struck her, one she voiced when she'd again gotten settled on the sofa. "How much, do you think, is Scorpio manipulating things? Can Vaylin know how devious she is?"

"Good question," Aric agreed. "I wondered that myself. If Scorpio is manipulating Vaylin, how soon does she send the Eternal Fleet to Odessen?"

"Even if it were today, we're ready. Somehow, I imagine Vaylin knowing where we are but hoping we're as concentrated on finding her mother and brother as she is, and leading her in their direction." Corso was busy settling his wife and didn't see the knowing glance Mags and Devin exchanged. He kissed Miriah gently, glad she was doing better, and sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you're right, Dad. I also think that Scorpio is of the opinion that we are no match for them and can be defeated easily, thus the primary focus is Senya and Arcann." Devin stood, and made his way to his mother, kissing her cheek.

"Well, then let's keep them thinking that as we build our defenses," Miriah replied. "Lana has had good success contacting our neighbors, and we're starting to build on those planets this week." Aric had told her privately of the rumors he'd overheard concerning the Empire, and that was on her mind as well as they talked. To be divided, on two fronts, would be devastating, she thought, but for now, we concentrate on the path forward.

Lana met them with a speeder as they landed. "The reports you sent were very informative, Commander. We've much progress to discuss." The tall blonde's blue eyes twinkled and she seemed relaxed, Miriah noted. They all rode across the landing field to the military hangar, and Lana frowned when she saw the crutches. "Has something happened?" she asked.

"Just Miriah being stubborn and not telling me she was still having pain," Mags answered, brushing past her sister. Lana sighed, but didn't let her good cheer get away.

"Let's go inside, I have much to tell you about the planets closest to us," she said instead, and led the way as Miriah followed, much more slowly than before they'd left. Lana informed them all about the settlement agreements, the shared weapons and defense knowledge, and most importantly, the overall enthusiasm for the Alliance on those planets. When she was done, she saw Miriah shifting in her seat, and called for a halt. When she'd dismissed the analysts and techs, she sat beside her friend. "This mission has worn you out, Commander. Shall we start again in the morning?" Miriah smiled at her.

"I think that would be acceptable," she replied. "You seem very happy, Lana. I'm excited for you."

Lana blushed. "I am happy, thank you. Now, we just need to get you better." She helped Miriah balance as she stood, and saw Corso and Aric hurry to her side. "You're in good hands now, and I'll meet with you tomorrow." Corso and Aric were silent on the short walk to the apartment, and when Corso had her soaking in the bath, he went to get food. Miriah tried to relax, but her mind buzzed with unanswered questions. She picked at her food, and fell asleep on the sofa, unsettled but unsure how to fix it.

Morning found Miriah stiff and sore, but she managed to get to the office just as Lana did. "Commander, I've news. It seems Vaylin and Scorpio have taken the Gemini fleet to a planet in out galaxy!"

"Wait, Lana, what? Where?" She saw the Lana was breathless and figured she'd run all the way from her apartment.

Lana gasped and drew in a deep breath. "Voss. They're mounting an invasion force on Voss."


	21. Chapter 21

Miriah stood and started forward, forgetting her leg until she fell. Lana helped her stand and sit in the nearby chair, the pain shooting through her already sore body. She fought it, but the tears leaked anyway. She heard people running to her and tried to not be sick in front of everyone. "Mir!" Corso said, his voice gentle but concerned. She reached out for his hand and he took hers, kneeling beside her. "Let's get her to the medcenter," he said.

"No! There's no time!" she said, gasping out the words. "We have to get our forces mobilized. Lana, tell them!" She felt Corso's arms around her as he picked her up, being careful to not put any pressure on her leg or hip. When he had her settled, he turned to Lana.

"What is she saying? Fill me in on the way," he said, already moving to the elevator. In her ear he whispered, "I know you're miserable, but hang in there, love." She nodded her head silently, she knew if she tried to speak, she'd only cry. When they reached the medcenter, Calleigh was instantly by her aunt's side.

"Aunt Mir, I'm giving you something for pain," she said, and before Miriah could protest, she felt the warmth coursing through her. After a minute or two, when the pain began to feel more like a dull throb, she was able to open her eyes.

"Lana is sending out the alerts now," Corso replied to her pleading gaze. "Mags is on her way." Miriah felt her eyes close and she sighed, squeezing his hand.

Aric and Maura were finishing a late breakfast when the alert klaxon sounded throughout the base. Aric looked at Maura, who shrugged and stood, and together they jogged to the elevators that would take them in to the war room. Once there, Lana stood at the main holo viewer. "Vaylin and Scorpio are invading Voss. Our sources tell us that the Gemini Fleet is en route there right now. We are preparing to launch fighters to verify, and have the rest of the ships ready to go." She dismissed the others with a nod, but Aric and Maura she held back. "When I saw Miriah and told her, she stood without any help and fell. She's in the medcenter now." Lana looked as guilty as she felt, shuffling her feet before the couple.

"Nothing you could have done, Lana," Aric told her. "We'll go check her out and see what else she wants done." Lana nodded and turned to the military hangar as they crossed to the elevators again.

Magdalane rushed into the center and saw the overhead monitor with the scan being done on Miriah's leg. She could see the additional hairline fracture from here and took a spot beside Corso. "What happened," she asked softly, and Corso filled her in, seeing Mags wince when he described how he found her. "I can fix it, she's been given something, so let me work." With a nod to Calleigh, she entered her healing trance, and Corso sighed, not knowing if he should stay or go get things ready for war.

Aric and Maura saw Corso as he hurried out of the medcenter. "Is she okay?" Maura asked anxiously, and then she saw the force light. "Never mind, Maggie's got it under control. Okay, what do we need to do next?"

"Get the ships geared up and ready. We'll all be taking ground troops with us when we launch. I need to find the kids, too," he said, and looked up at the elevator chime to see Devin and Mia.

"General alert has been sounded throughout the base," Aric said. "I'll go gather everyone and have them meet here, so you can stay with Mir." Corso choked up at his words, his grateful face saying more than he could have croaked out. "Maura, stay here and keep Corso going. I'll be back." They watched him stop for a moment to speak to Devin, then resume his jog.

Calypso was finished with the term at school and was walking in the Promenade when the alert sounded. She'd always thought she'd be scared and panic at the sound, but found that she was the calm one. She directed her friends home, and made her way to the elevators, only to be denied entrance. "What? I'm the Commander's daughter! I need to see my parents!" she demanded, and was growing angry when she saw her uncle exit. "Uncle Aric!" she called, and he altered his course, reaching her in a few long strides. "What's going on?" 

"Caly, honey, we're going to have to go and fight somewhere. Your mom fell, she's in the medcenter," he watched her normally golden complexion pale at his words. "She's going to be fine, and I was sent to round everyone up. Maybe you can help me?" She nodded, and swallowed hard. "Find Logan and Elara and Colin. Coleen is back on Courscant. Ian and Felix, too. Aunt Mags is with your mom." Again, she nodded, and felt her resolve grow. There wasn't much she could do, she knew, but she could do this. He hugged her hard and released her quickly, and she ran for her small speeder, determined to be a part of things this time.

Mags let the force aura recede and saw that Miriah's eyes were still closed, her breathing even. She saw Corso standing on the other side of the half wall and motioned him over. "I've repaired her, tried to go and do more work on the other parts of her leg that still bother her, but she's going to have to be careful for a few days. I know the crutches are just too dangerous, so back to the cane, and I'm putting an external stabilizer on the knee for at least a week." She saw Corso open his eyes to protest, but she stopped him with a look. "I don't care how it plays out with this invasion, she has to do this." He closed his mouth and nodded, but in his heart he knew Miriah would be very unhappy with this turn of events. Even as he thought it, she started to move her head back and forth, and moan softly. Her eyes flew open, and she tried to sit up.

"We have to get moving," she said, and realized she wasn't able to raise herself, and her sister and husband weren't helping her.

"Lana has sent three fighter squadrons up to verify the troop movements. If they tell us it's a go, we're getting the ships and troops ready now." He moved to brush her hair away from her pale face and bent to kiss her forehead.

Magdalane related her instructions, then said she was going to make preparations. Calleigh walked over to place the external stabilizer and when it was done, helped her aunt to sit. "I have your cane," Corso said, and helped her slide off the exam bed. When she was upright, she slowly made her way to the elevator, expecting to see a frenzy of activity. Instead, she saw orderly lines at the armory, everything in it's place, and smiled. Thank you, Solasta Dinn, she thought. She didn't go to the office, and instead went to the apartment.

Theron found Lana at the main holo. "I'm going with the advance team," he told her, and she caught her breath.

"Why? I don't.."

"We need operatives on the ground to find out what's going on," he explained. "I'm needed, sweetheart." Lana gazed into his eyes for a long minute before his lips crashed down on hers. When they got their breath, she sighed.

"I know," she said. "I'll see you there. I have a feeling we're going to be in for a fight." They kissed again and Lana watched him as he made his way to the military hangar. He turned back once, and looked at her longingly, but forged ahead. She shook her head and made her way to the apartment to brief Miriah on where they were, but her thoughts were with Theron.

Calypso had found her brother and sister in law, and with them, made their way back to the main base. Colin was with his company, she knew. When they approached the elevators to the secured area, the same guard as before was there, but he began to apologize to her as she approached. "No worries," she grinned. "I know how tough Mom is, I'd not do anything to make her mad either." They made their way to the apartment quickly, anxious to be with Miriah.

Miriah was on the sofa, propped up with pillows, the brace on her leg holding it in a semi-flexed position. She wasn't in too much pain, yet, she thought, and knew the family would all be in here soon. Devin and Mia were in the kitchen, but Corso remained at her side. He was quiet, and she knew he was thinking over the current situation. Instead of pushing him to talk, she reached over and ran her fingers through the thick, silky hair over his temple, lingering to brush over the edge of his ear. He moved to stretch out beside her. "You're going to be the death of me, scaring me like that," he murmured against her ear.

"I know, I was so shocked at Lana's news, I didn't think," she replied. "I still don't know why they would invade Voss, it makes no sense to me."

"I'm guessing maybe the mystics there might have been contacted to provide the medical services that Senya was unable to obtain on Ord," he said, pulling her against him. "It's Vaylin, as much as we'd like it to make sense, it might not."

When Caly and the others breezed in, followed by Aric and Maura, then Mags and Felix, and finally Sarai, Miriah looked around her at her family and was happy. Caly sat next to her, trying to love on her without hurting her leg. Beside her, James played in Corso's lap, and the adults were bringing in food. So much food, she thought. When they were all gathered around the tables, she spoke. "We really don't know what we're getting into, how long we'll be gone, or what might happen," she said. "But know this. If we don't stop Vaylin, here, she will systematically destroy our old galaxy." She hesitated, but then looked around at them all. "I love you all, but I know we have to do this. That's for tomorrow. Tonight, we enjoy this family, and all it means to each of us." She sat, the brace making it awkward, but Corso held her chair steady until she was settled. They all served up plates of food, and settled in. Pain was shooting up her leg, and that combined with the pain medication she'd been given earlier, had Miriah picking at her favorites.

Corso watched her, and tried to urge her to eat, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. By the time everyone had cleaned up and left, she was dozing on the sofa. He gently picked her up and put her in their bed, thinking she was out for the night. When he slipped in beside her, he felt her turn toward him. "Hold me," she whispered, and he gathered her in his arms. He could feel her worries, her pain, and her anxiety, but all he could do was love her, he figured.

Morning brought news of the enemy's fleet approaching Voss, and Miriah knew they were headed to war. They had loaded the Dreamweaver the night before, and now Corso picked up two small toiletry bags they'd packed as they'd dressed. "Wait here, darlin', and I'll make sure a speeder is waiting," he told her, slipping out of the door. She nodded absently, looking around what had been their home for almost a year. When she heard Corso return, she turned to leave, but stopped at the door. It feels like this is the last time I'll be here, she thought, but she closed the door with a quiet click, moving to the military hangar.


	22. Chapter 22

Corso watched Miriah as she jumped from the shuttle, and immediately went to her knees. He was instantly beside her, wrapping his arm around her and practically carrying her out of the line of fire, ducking low under the plasma bolts. She was shaking beside him, trying to get on top of the pain, but unable to shove it away. Devin came up on their other side, feeding calming waves of force to her, and after a few moments she could breathe. "Shouldn't have done that," she admitted, and Corso squeezed her close.

Voss. The very planet made Magdalane shiver. She'd worked here for a long time, many years ago, discovering how their visions worked. Felix stood beside her, his distaste for the planet evident on his face. They waited for Aric and Maura to bring up the rear, then made their way to an Alliance checkpoint. Miriah and Corso went first, and Mags saw how much effort Miriah was making in her brace, using Corso for support. As they approached, the soldiers snapped to attention. "At ease," Miriah told them. "Catch me up?" All she really knew is that Vaylin had planned an attack on Voss, but had sent her troops in earlier than the transmission Solasta had intercepted had indicated. Theron had called them in as quickly as possible, and as Miriah looked at the skirmishes around her, she understood.

"We've tried to keep these skytroopers at bay, Commander, but the fires are something else altogether. Add in the assault from the ships, and we're doing all we can to save the people in the cities." He looked exhausted, Miriah saw, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Any ideas about where Theron is?" she asked, and the soldier pointed to the bridge. She nodded and they started moving again, stopping to fight small groups as they went. Miriah knew she could only limp along, but she leaned against Corso to brace herself to shoot.

Corso looked at her closely as she fired her blaster. She was sweating profusely, her eyes squinted in pain. She was leaning almost all her weight on him, but he knew she was fighting to stay upright. They managed to get to the bridge when they heard Torian over the relays. "We're here, Commander, and heading to your position!" They stopped to let their main battle company land near them, and Torian did a double take when he saw her. "Commander, let us take this. When the bridge is clear, go across to the cantina up on the hill. Our last transmission from Theron was from there." Miriah nodded and Corso put his mouth close to her ear.

"Darlin', when we get there, you will have to take something for the pain, okay?" Miriah hesitated, but eventually nodded at him, and they saw Torian lead his Mandalorian group over the bridge.

"All clear, Commander," he said, and they followed over to the cantina. Miriah struggled up the hill, and when she was inside, collapsed on the rug. Corso turned worried eyes to Mags, whose force light flared for a moment. She shook her head at Corso, indicating no further injury. Miriah was unable to be still, and Corso got a small dose of medicine to her, watching as it took effect and she could relax for a moment.

Theron rushed in. "The Voss are safe for now, in the Tower of Prophecy, but that won't last long," he told them. He'd just finished speaking when holes appeared in the roof and troopers dropped down. As Miriah was shooting from her position on the floor, she noted they wore a different armor than the skytroopers or knights. Once a pile of them lay dead, she turned to Lana, who was examining the bodies.

"Horizon guard," she explained. "Vaylin's executioner squad." Miriah nodded, she'd figured they must be something like that.

"Sounds like a fun bunch," Theron said. "Let's get to the command post, before more show up." He watched Corso steady the Commander, and the group form around her as they started to move. She's not using a cane, he noted, but she's still having trouble. He made a mental note to keep an extra eye on her as he joined Lana at the front of the group.

They little resistance as they made their way to the tower, and saw that the Alliance forces were holding the lines. As they entered, Miriah stopped, her leg on fire again and unable to support her weight. Corso held her close and felt her heart racing. "You should have stayed on the ship," he murmured to her. "This has to be as close to hell as you've ever been." She gave him a weak smile, and took a deep breath.

"I have to be here," she said. "I would never expect anyone to fight if I weren't fighting as well." He kissed her forehead, and watched as she gathered her considerable willpower to walk forward. Sana-Rae met them as they approached.

"Greetings, Commander," she said, her melodic voice ringing clear amidst the sounds of war. "The Voss are grateful for your presence. My vision foretold of your landing." Miriah merely nodded, her teeth clenched against the pain of walking. On her other side, Theron's holo chimed.

"Hold on, we've got a distress call coming in hot." He thumbed the switch and waited for the form to materialize. When it did, they were all surprised.

"Senya," Miriah said, and saw the lines of worry on the other woman's face.

"Hello, Outlander," Senya replied. Miriah looked at her feet.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I fired on you. I blame it on the heat of battle," Miriah said, standing straighter.

"It's in the past. The future is what matters," Senya replied. "Arcann is with me now. On Voss."

"Of course, it all makes sense now," Lana said, walking over to where Miriah stood. "Vaylin is attempting to obliterate her entire family, and they're all here."

"And now she leaves me no choice," Senya affirmed. "I need your help, Commander. Arcann needs your help."

Miriah attempted to pace, but her leg just wouldn't cooperate, and instead she leaned back on Corso's broad frame. "Because of your son, I was frozen in carbonite for five years. He's tried to kill me many times. Why would I help him now?"

"He can change," Senya insisted. "I brought him here to mend his broken body and cure him of his hatred. Then Vaylin found us." They heard blaster fire in the transmission. "We don't have much time. Help me hold off my daughter's army, and once Arcann's healed, he will join your fight. I know it!" The image blinked out, and it seemed as if the whole room sighed. Miriah felt Corso squeeze her close, and she turned to the couple in front of her.

"What do you think?" she asked them.

"Apprehend and interrogate. Only way to know for sure," Theron stated.

"Extermination is safer. The Alliance can't afford to wage war on both of Valkorion's spawn," Lana insisted, and instinctively put her hand on her lightsaber hilt.

"Senya's call originated from the Shrine of Healing," Theron put in. Miriah remembered the Spire, and suppressed a shudder. She'd fought to save Corso there, many years ago.

"The Voss and Gormack unite there to defend our home. They will aid your fight," Sana-Rae spoke then.

"My shuttle can get us close," Theron said, "but we'll have to make the final push on foot." Miriah glanced around the room, and saw her family's grim faces at the thought of her trying to fight on the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths, testing her weight. She turned pleading eyes to Mags, and saw her nod, then took the external brace from her leg, freeing her movement. She turned to Lana.

"Gather our Mandalorian team and converge on the shrine. Aric, you and Maura help them. Felix, you and Mags go on through the hills, you can use force to take you to the shrine. Dev, with Aric and Maura." She turned to her husband. "Corso and I will lead the charge for Arcann and Senya. We can't let Vaylin reach them first." Getting quick hugs and nods, the group set off.

Corso held Miriah back. "Darlin', how are you going to manage this?" he asked quietly. She sighed and leaned her forehead on his chest.

"I just know what we have to do, sugar. We'll figure it out as we go," she told him, and he closed his eyes, wishing it would all just stop but knowing it wouldn't. He felt her turn and instantly put himself on her left side, his arm around her waist, and they made their way to the small shuttle. They climbed out, Theron having to twist and turn to avoid the super heated plasma rounds streaking through the air around them. When they got as close to the shrine as Theron dared, he put the small craft on the ground.

"Commander, I..." he started, but stopped at her look.

"I'll be fine, Theron. We'll meet you when this is done," she told him, and after another look at them both, he nodded and lifted the shuttle to go back to Voss-ka.

"How're you holding up," Corso asked her. "I still have the injector, if you need..."

"No," Miriah answered, holding her hand palm up in front of her. "We need to get moving, and I won't be able to with that stuff." She picked up a pack, slung it across her body, and using a nearby stick as a balance, started walking to the nearest Alliance checkpoint. They walked for almost half an hour before reaching friendly soldiers, but when they did, it was a well dug in group, with several tents in place, and Miriah elected to rest after assuring the soldiers that it wasn't necessary to stand on military protocol where she was concerned.

As they sat, Corso gently massaging her aching hip, Miriah looked up at the sky. "We need to move," she said softly. "It'll get dark soon, and I really don't think I can afford a fall." He patted her bottom, getting a grin from her, and helped her stand. As they put their things together, a junior soldier ran up, breathless.

"I have an idea," he said, hands on his knees. "We have captured a walker, Commander. Take it. It'll get you to the shrine, and you won't have to hike." He waited, like he thought he'd be reprimanded for mentioning her injury, instead she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Great idea! Thank you," she told him, and Corso shook his hand. They made their way to where the walker stood.

"Whoowee, Mir, think you can drive that thing?" Corso asked, an appreciative grin on his face. She nodded, and grabbed the cable that would zip her up into the cockpit. When Corso was safely behind her, she returned the salute from the soldiers on the ground, and she looked at the controls in front of her. Seems simple enough, she thought, and the large metal war machine started forward.

The rest of the family was waiting at the shrine, and had been told of the walker's approach. Aric scanned with macrobinocculars and finally saw it in the distance, shooting rockets and using the cannons to clear the way. He chuckled, and Maura turned a frown toward him. "Spitfire is coming," he said, "and she's making a path with that walker." Maura grabbed the binocs and looked, and handed them back with a smile.

Each step sent a jarring jolt through her healing bone, but Miriah kept the onslaught up as she made her way to the temple. She could see the steps ahead of her, and Corso tapped her shoulder. "Let's leave it here, no need to walk inside with it," he said, and she nodded. "Let me down first, then I can help you." Again, she nodded, and saw him open the bottom hatch. Aric and Felix appeared beneath them, and Corso stood, waiting for her, his arms open. She gingerly moved to the cable, and felt her already twitchy stomach drop with her descent. She landed in strong arms, and felt Corso kiss her head as he gently set her feet on the ground. She took two steps before the pain was too much, and Corso caught her, lifting her up in his arms and climbing the steps.

Magdalane was there, and covered them both in her force aura. She settled the angry nerves as best she could, and checked on the bone's healing. When she let the light fade, she told Miriah what she'd seen. "The bone sheath is intact, there aren't any new fractures, but the blood vessels and nerves are still regenerating," she explained.

"Any way to speed them up?" Miriah asked, hope in her eyes, but Mags shook her head. Miriah's face didn't show it, but Corso felt her fatigue and pain as if it were his own, and put his arm around her.

"Well then, let's get on with things. Everyone ready?" she asked, pulling her blaster pistol from it's holster. Getting nods all around, Miriah advanced into the temple, limping noticeably but determined to find Senya.


	23. Chapter 23

Aric and Maura brought up the rear of the group headed into the Shrine of Healing. Aric glanced at his wife, and she took his hand. They'd had a relatively easy time on their trip into the temple, and now Aric inclined his head toward Miriah, Maura just shook hers, she knew her sister would not stand down, and Aric shrugged. The group stopped moving as Theron tapped his relay to answer a call.

"Tora and the Gravestone are here!" he said, a gleeful note in his voice. "They're working on the Fleet ships as we speak." Miriah grinned at him and started forward again. At least now we have someone who can stop the assault from those things, she thought. As they approached the coordinates they'd been given, they looked around at the rubble, and each other.

"This is the spot," Corso confimed. "Where's Senya?" They heard footsteps then, and saw the former Zakuul Knight approach them.

"I'm here," she said softly, her face showing the stress and fatigue of trying to keep her son alive.

"I want to trust you, Senya. Convince me to keep your son alive," Miriah told her, taking a tentative step toward the other woman.

"The Emperor you fought is no more," she replied. "I can sense the good in him." They all ducked as plasma rounds hit the exterior of the temple, shaking it around. As they surveyed the damage, a holo that had been carried by a now dead Horizon guard beeped to life. Theron picked it up, and the image of Vaylin made him scowl.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting?" Vaylin's sarcastic tone dripped with venom.

"Vaylin..." Senya started.

"Quiet, Mother! I wish I'd buried you with the last of your loyal knights on Ord Mantell." Miriah saw Senya's hands curl into fists. "But then I'd never have tracked you back to Arcann. Now you can die in each other's arms." Vaylin's pleased purr made Miriah angry, but she tried to calm herself. This was no time to show her hand, she figured.

Senya's tone turned pleading. "You're better than this," she told her daughter.

"You're always saying that," Vaylin said, "and you're always wrong." Vaylin turned her attention to Miriah. "Outlander! Why don't we crack open that head of yours so Father can come out to play?" Miriah felt Corso tense and saw him take a step toward the holo. Suddenly, Valkorion's voice was in her head, and she froze.

"My child makes a mockery of herself." Miriah took a deep breath, and responded.

"Valkorion sends his regards," she told Vaylin, and saw Corso's head whip around to stare at her.

"That was fast," Vaylin said, then she turned back to Senya. "I'm sorry I'll have to miss the family reunion, but I've sent you all a gift. See you soon, Mother." With that, the holo blinked out, and Corso turned to Miriah, taking her in his arms.

"He's back?" Corso whispered, and Miriah merely nodded. He stroked her hair and she lay her head on his chest. They stood there a moment, then fell to their knees as the building was hit with fire from the Fleet ships. Miriah groaned and rolled onto her side, trying to hold her stomach contents inside, the white hot pain from the fall traveling up her left leg and exploding in her lower spine. Corso saw her pale face and put his hand on her waist, not letting her get up. "Take a minute, darlin'," he told her, and Magdalane rushed over to them.

"I can fix the nausea," she said, and light covered Miriah. When it faded, she took Corso's hand and pulled herself up, not putting any weight on injured leg. They all turned when Senya spoke.

"We need to work together. Hold Vaylin off, and I'll cleanse Arcann's rage. Then we'll join your fight." They all stood very still, not sure how Miriah would choose to go. Miriah gingerly stepped forward, but stopped as Valkorion again spoke to her.

"I know my son. If he regains his strength, he will annihilate you and Vaylin in his efforts to regain the throne." Miriah shook her head, and Senya saw it as a decision.

"Please, Miriah. If Arcann isn't healed, he'll turn against us all. You need to trust me!" Senya's energy was flagging, but her spirit was strong. Miriah glanced at Devin, who gave her a nod, telling his mother that Senya was being truthful.

"Go to your son, Senya. Ensure that he's healed. I'll hold Vaylin off as long as I can." Miriah's eyes held Senya's for a long moment.

"You won't regret this," Senya told her, her voice full of hope. She turned and ran to wherever Arcann was, and Miriah turned to her group. Keying her own relay, she called Lana.

"Lana, take Torian and his group and come to the Shrine. Senya's counting on us." She heard Lana acknowledge her request, and felt Corso on her left side, ready to support her as they made their way further into the temple. She hesitated, and looked at them all.

"I know I made a decision that you all may not agree with. If you don't want to help Senya, I totally understand, and won't be upset if you want to go back to the entrance to fight." She leaned on a large piece of what used to be a decorative column, and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Aric said, and Maura nodded, his arm around her shoulders. Miriah looked at Mags.

"Hon, you know I'm with you," she said. "I always thought Senya was only doing what any of us would for our child."

"Let's get going," Devin said. "We need to make sure we can keep them safe until they can be evacuated out." He started toward a side hallway, and Corso grinned at her.

"Looks like we got an okay," he said, and leaned forward to kiss her before helping her stand. They fought groups of skytroopers as they made their way deeper into the temple. As they advanced, they could feel the assault from the ships on the external structure, and with every large blast, they turned worried eyes to each other. When they'd finally reached the room where Arcann lay, they could see him, two Voss mystics in their healing stances beside him. They'd had to go over the pile of bodies that Senya had taken out to get to them. When they approached, they heard one of the mystics tell Senya that they hadn't had enough time.

"No! Take me! Do whatever you must, but save my son!" The mystic nodded, and Senya moved to the bedside. As they knelt, she began to sing to Arcann.

"Don't!" Miriah cried, but Magdalane held her back from approaching the eerie sight. As Senya sang, the golden light burst forth from the mystics and entered Senya. The song was an ancient spell that Senya had learned from her grandmother, and when Miriah heard the final words, "Let the tears of Scyva wash away your hate," the light burst from Senya and onto Arcann, and they all covered their eyes.

Devin used the force to observe what was happening. He saw Arcan become a blinding ball of light, lifting off the bed and writhing. When the light stopped suddenly, he saw Arcann fall back onto the narrow bed, and Senya being caught by the Voss. What just happened, he wondered, then opened his eyes.

They surrounded Senya, and Miriah had to fight back tears. The song, the effort, the sacrifice, all made them hurt for the woman who was now unconscious. No one noticed Arcann as he rolled off the side of the bed and ran. Miriah sat beside her friend, and reached out to touch her. "She's alive, but barely," she whispered, and dashed the escaped tear from her face. The Voss mystics, who still pulsed with golden energy, stood around them, but one approached the group. Before anyone could stop him, he lay his hands on Miriah's injured leg.

"Stop him!" Corso cried, but Devin held him back.

"She's healing Mom," he said, and the others looked on with astonished faces. Miriah had closed her eyes, the warmth of this healing soothing the ever present pain. When the mystic rose, she blinked her eyes open.

"Wow," was all she said, and stood on her own. "It feels vaguely sore, like I've worked out too hard, but otherwise it feels fine." She took a few steps, testing it, then turned to thank the mystic, but stopped when one of the blast doors shook open, revealing Lana and a group of Mandalorian soldiers.

"We held them off for as long as we could," she said. "What happened here?"

"A sacrifice," the mystic intoned. "A mother's life essence to heal her son."

"Was Arcann healed?" Miriah asked.

"Yes," the mystic responded. "But he must recover his strength."

"Where is he?" Theron asked, looking around the room.

"The wounded son fled. Delirious, confused. He thinks his mother perished." The Voss mystic appeared unconcerned.

Theron turned to the group. "I'll take Senya," he said.

"I'll go with her," Magdalane said, and her tone said she was not going to be swayed. "Get her back to Odessen, so that we can properly treat her." Miriah nodded, and went to hug her sister. "I don't know what they did, Mir, but they were successful." When they parted, Miriah knew she'd be in for more testing soon, but for the moment Mags had another project.

"Let's go," Lana said. "We must stop Arcann!" They made their way through the only route available, fighting through rubble and troops until they saw sunlight ahead. As they raced to the opening, they saw it was a shuttle pad, and Arcann was stumbling to one of the craft parked there. They saw him pull himself into the nearest shuttle, and Miriah called to him.

"Arcann!" He slowly stood and turned to face them. "Your mother said you could be saved. Prove her right! Join me, and we can stop Vaylin together!"

He watched them for a moment before answering. "No! You are not alone!" Miriah felt Valkorion's presence, but didn't know how Arcann had sensed it. The shuttle door closed and the small vessel lifted off the deck. As he flew off, they heard Tora speak over the channel.

"The Fleet vessels are powering up their big guns," she warned.

Lana turned to Miriah. "Vaylin's going to disintegrate her family, along with half of Voss!" Miriah merely looked at her friend, not sure what to do next, until they heard Tora again.

"Oh wait! About a zillion ships just dropped out of hyperspace! They're firing on the Fleet!"

Lana started scanning the registries. "Those ships belong to the Sith Empire. Maybe they want to join the Alliance?" Miriah shrugged, and then went still as Valkorion appeared before her.

"Arcann will return," he said, and Miriah felt frozen.

"To help me overthrown Vaylin? Or to break my neck?" she replied, and saw that he had slowed time around them.

"To destroy your Alliance. You think you are unassailable, but consider the cost of your victory. Thousands killed. A planet devastated. A mother's sacrifice. There is only one way to end this chaos, and bring order to the galaxy. You must seize the Eternal Throne." Miriah thought for a moment about his words.

"Easier said than done," she said, feeling her fatigue from the day hit her.

"You are the Alliance Commander, champion of fear and conqueror of my every challenge," Valkorion stated. "No one is more worthy of taking the throne, not even my children. It is your destiny." Suddenly time was restored, and Lana was looking at her, waiting for instructions. The chatter over the comm links increased in rate and volume, and after exchanging glances, they both concentrated on what was being said.

"They're bugging out!" they heard Tora exclaim with glee. "We did it!" Miriah looked at Lana with a weak smile.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"I'll arrange for pick up," Lana said, then laughed. "What a day." Miriah murmured agreement and turned into Corso's body.

When the shuttles arrived, Miriah waited until everyone else was ready before boarding. The last shuttle held herself, Corso and Devin. They were belted in and on the way to the Dreamweaver when Corso turned to speak to her, and saw that she was slumped in her harness, her neck limp and her arms dangling at her sides.


	24. Chapter 24

Corso felt panic overtake him. "Mir, darlin'!" he shouted over the roar of the shuttle breaking the atmosphere of Voss. He shot a glance to Devin before shaking out of his own harness to reach Miriah. He gently held her chin and turned her face toward him. She's breathing, he noted, and slid his fingers to her neck under her ear. Her heart is beating, he saw, and just then she started to blink awake.

"What?" she asked slowly, and saw the fear in Corso's eyes as she fully woke up. "I was just asleep. At least I think that's all," she said, and reached out her hand to trace her fingertips over his cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure," she told him, and pulled him to her. Their kiss reassured them both, and when they parted and Corso sat back in his seat, he held her hand, just to keep contact with her. Devin smiled from where he sat. Mia had already been informed of the events on the planet, and waited in their ship's medbay to scan Miriah when she arrived, per Mag's instructions.

Corso took a few deep breaths. She's okay, that Voss didn't hurt her, he told himself, and gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, he thought, and his heart rate calmed. He continued to glance over at her, but didn't see her fall asleep again.

Miriah could feel her husband's anxiousness, and tried to calm him. What did happen, she wondered. I think I just fell asleep, but now I'm not sure. She felt him squeeze the hand he still held, and squeezed back, shooting a smile his way. We'll know more once we get to the ship. She closed her eyes then, warm and pain free, the first time in weeks.

Corso felt her hand go slack and glanced at her again. "How close are we, Lana?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes out now," she said. "Everything okay?" She'd seen him get up and check on Miriah, but through the force had known the Commander was well. She looked at him now, and saw the furrow between his eyes. He nodded, but the slight smile didn't reach his eyes, and she focused on getting them aboard the ship. Once they'd settled and the air lock cycled, he freed Miriah from her harness and lifted her in his arms, and she slept on, waking only when he placed her on the exam bed in the medbay.

"I'll take good care of her," Mia told Corso, but he sat beside the bed.

"I'm fine, just see what's going on with Mir," he said. She looked fine, he thought, just tired. She blinked her eyes in the bright light, and turned to look at him.

"Hey," she said softly. "We're on board?" He nodded at her, still holding her hand, and they watched the scanner as it drifted over her left leg. When it stopped, they both looked at Mia as she took out her holo, instantly connecting with Magdalane.

"It's all good," she told the older Jedi. "All of the previous fractures are solid, and the blood supply seems normal."

"Mir?" Mags asked, and Mia tilted the holo so that Mags could see her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired," Miriah admitted. "I still feel a little soreness but nothing like I was having before."

"Good, good," Mags responded. "Rest, hydrate, and for force's sake, eat something. Promise?" When Miriah smiled and nodded, Mags signed off.

"So I can go?" Miriah asked.

"After I hug you, yes," Mia answered, and when they'd hugged, Corso led her out to the lounge, where he sat with her on the sofa.

"We've got the ship. I'll go get you some food, if you'll rest here," he told his wife, and she agreed. When he hurried into the galley, Maura sat across from her sister.

"You okay, Mir?" she asked, getting an affirmative nod.

"Just tired. I don't think I've been resting very well lately, with the leg being so tender." She stretched out on the sofa, laying her head on the arm, and took the pillow Maura handed her. "You guys were great, as usual."

Maura chuckled. "I don't know why we ever thought our golden years would be peaceful."

Miriah snorted. "Golden years? You aren't even close. We've got lots to get done before then."

"Where do you think she'll strike next?" Maura asked, referring to Vaylin. Miriah yawned.

"Wherever it is, we'll be there," she replied, and before Maura spoke again, Miriah was asleep. When Corso returned, she could see his concern.

"She just drifted off," Maura explained. "She said she didn't think she'd been resting very well." Corso sat the tray of food down, and put his hand on his wife's shoulder, seeing her eyes open as he did.

"Eat something, love. Then you can sleep as long as you want," he told her, and she sat up. The smells of the food made her salivate and she eagerly took the tray. The barbeque ronto was amazing, and she inhaled all that Corso had brought her. When he went back to get her something else, Maura just grinned at her.

"I guess I didn't eat as well either," Miriah said, blushing. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"We have, but Corso didn't. I'll go check on Dev and Aric, they're on the bridge. When Cor comes back, give him a little attention, okay? He's been concerned." She ducked as the pillow came flying across, but giggled as she made her way to the bridge of the ship, passing Corso as she left.

"Here, darlin'," he told her, putting a smaller plate of food before her.

"Not until you get something for yourself," she told him, and saw him duck his head. "Okay?"

"Give me a minute," he replied, and returned quickly with his own plate. When they'd finished, he took their dishes to the galley and returned to see her standing normally. "No pain?" he asked, and when she shook her head, he quickly closed the distance between them, hugging her close. "I'm so glad," he breathed. He led her to their quarters and started the shower, earning him a grateful kiss. When she'd finished, he tucked her into their soft bed and started to leave.

"Wait," she called out, and he turned. "Come in here with me?" She opened the covers and looked up at him expectantly. He hesitated and she held her breath.

"I want you to rest, love. Let me go check on the others, if no one needs me, I'll be back." She nodded. He's so thoughtful and kind, she said to herself, and closed her eyes. When he returned, she instinctively turned toward him, and cuddled together, they both slept. After a few hours, Corso woke and just looked at his wife, peacefully sleeping beside him, pushing back the little voice in his head that worried about her all the time. Suddenly he had an idea, and silently slipped out of bed, making his way to the bridge, where Aric was on watch. "Hey, Aric, got a minute?"

Aric laughed. "Of course, where am I going?" he asked, spreading his arms at the streaking stars.

Corso grinned. "Remember when we were coming back from Quesh, and you found a way to give us a couple of days?" Aric nodded. "Can you find a place for us to just have a day or two to let Mir rest and get better?"

"I'm sure I can find a place," Aric said. "Not a bad idea, Corso. Not bad at all." They chatted for a minute, and Corso left his friend with a fresh mug of caffa and a grin on his face. As he quietly settled himself against Miriah, she snuggled her face into his neck, her warm breath fanning over his skin, and he was grateful that she was there. His fears quieted, he finally closed his eyes again.

Devin and Mia were both meditating. Mia had never seen combat before and it had taken a toll on her mind as well as her body. Devin reached out to her in the force and added to hers, and he felt her relax. It's hard, she told him, and he broke from his meditation to hold her. "I know, it's not what you thought it might be, it never is. But we did a good thing today," he said and felt her nod against him.

"How did that mystic heal your mom when our Jedi couldn't?" she asked, shifting to sit in his lap.

"Senya's life force. I'm guessing the mystic had a little energy of it left, and decided to use it for the most good," he replied, kissing her head.

"I could feel the energy of it, and the relief your mom felt when the pain lessened," she said and put her arms around him. "I need you, Dev," she said, and her force light flared. He took her to their bed, knowing she would have more questions but knowing at least he had a reprieve for now.

Miriah opened her eyes slowly, feeling Corso's heartbeat under her hand. She was warm and pain free, and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. That woke Corso up, and he pulled her face up to his. "Need something, darlin'?" he asked her. She shook her head and kissed him. Instead of words, he returned her kiss, taking it deeper and more intimate, feeling her respond and knowing she wasn't hurting. After another deep kiss, he kissed her nose and then her forehead before snuggling her close again. He felt her relax against him and closed his eyes again, happy.

Aric was relieved by Devin, and he saw the relaxed state his nephew was in. He said his goodnights and joined Maura in their bed. She opened her eyes when he pulled her close, and he told her of Corso's idea. "Makeb?" she said, and after a moment to think, he agreed.

"We'll be there by morning," he said, and Maura agreed before settling against him.

They docked at the Makeb orbital station, and were greeted warmly by the occupants. They stayed on the ship, resting and enjoying the calm. Miriah kept Corso close, which was fine with him, and they had enjoyed several calls with Calypso. They were relaxing in the lounge area when the holo chimed again. They looked at each other, they'd just sent Calypso to bed, and Corso reached out to receive the call. Lana's image formed over the center.

"Hey Lana, how are things?" Miriah asked.

"Senya has shown no change. We have no idea where Arcann is at the moment, and," she paused, but looked puzzled, "we got a call just now from Sith Empress Acina. She'd like a meeting, on Dromund Kaas."

"I don't like the sound of that," Corso said. Miriah had to admit to herself that it didn't seem like a good idea, but then the Sith Empire had helped them free Voss from Vaylin's tyranny. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"I want you and Theron if I'm going there," she said. "We're docked at Makeb, want to meet us here?"

Lana nodded. "That's an excellent plan. We'll leave here tomorrow morning." After exchanging more details, they disconnected and Corso turned to his wife.

"I never thought we'd go to the heart of the Sith Empire," he told her, "and I can't imagine what she wants."

"I'm guessing some sort of allegiance," she said, threading her fingers through his. "Whatever it is, we'll be wary." Corso didn't say anything but in his mind, he was already working on how to keep her safe in a place where they knew no one or had any ties. She might be willing to talk to this Empress, but I'm not letting her out of my sight, he thought. She smiled up at him, and he tried to return it, but the little voice in his head was already chattering, so instead he kissed her, pulling her close, knowing their little vacation would soon be over. Dromund Kaas, he thought. What are we getting into?


	25. Chapter 25

"That is simply not going to happen as long as I draw breath." Corso's statement rang through the dreary halls of Empress Acina's shuttle bay. The Sith whirled sharply to stare at him, but he met her steely gaze with his own. I will not let Mir go off with this crazy person, no matter how much she helped us out on Voss. After a stare down, Acina looked away with a small but definite nod, and he let out the air he'd been holding on to. Miriah was next to him, and he felt her tiny hand reaching for his.

"We will both go with you, Empress." Miriah saw Lorman, the one Lana had recognized, turn to ready the shuttle for launch. "Lana, you and Theron will stay here," she said, and Lana knew that Miriah was trying to tell her to investigate this unusual meeting.

Miriah followed Acina, and watched the woman as she moved steadily to the small craft. She could admire the strength of the ruler of the Sith, and knew that Acina was considered intelligent and practical. In another situation, she mused, we might get along well. She knew Corso was still bristling about the suggestion that just the two women should take the shuttle and talk alone, and looped her arm around his, trying to reassure him. He slanted a half smile at her, and pulled her close as they made their way up the ramp. "One twitch is all it will take," he whispered. Miriah stopped and looked into his eyes, instantly understanding his anxiety. She reached her hand out to touch his face.

"We'll be fine," she said softly. He turned his head to kiss her palm, and they heard Acina's sigh. With a shared grin, they proceeded into the shuttle and sat, ready for flight. As they settled out with the autopilot engaged, Acina turned to Miriah.

"There remain Sith who do not approve of the alliance I offer. They hold tight to the old ways. But to stop Vaylin, we must work together."

Miriah observed the woman for a long second. "I agree," she replied. Acina turned to look out the windscreen at the jungle below.

"We both know there is only one path to victory. You want to seize the Eternal Throne, and I will help you." Miriah stood and put her hand on Corso's shoulder.

"Why me? Why don't you want the throne for yourself?" she asked, and felt Corso stiffen.

"I am concentrating on the survival of my people," Acina replied. "Unchecked, Vaylin will grind us into dust. I am not powerful enough to stop her. You are, with my help." Acina turned just as a side panel exploded, rocking the small craft and throwing Miriah against Corso, who held her tightly against him as the shuttle struggled to right itself. Acina pulled herself into the pilot's seat. "Engines unresponsive! We need to bring it down!" Corso stood and pushed Miriah into her seat, clicking the harness in place and wrapping himself around her, shielding her. The shuttle dropped precipitously, and the nose dug a trench in the soft, wet dirt as it slithered along, coming to a steaming stop. Corso sat back on his heels and saw that his beloved was safe.

"Let's get out of here, before it blows," Corso said, pulling Miriah to her feet. They followed Acina out and hurried away from the wreckage, hearing the steady rain hiss as it hit the overheated metal. Before they'd gotten more than a hundred steps, the engine exploded, sending the shuttle over a ravine. They stood watching as it hit below, and felt the final thud in the ground beneath their feet. Corso held Miriah close, and closed his eyes. If I hadn't been here, he thought, but didn't finish it. Instead, he felt Miriah sigh. They stood still a few seconds more, but the wildlife around them had noticed their arrival.

"The jungles aren't hospitable in the best of circumstances," Acina said softly, "but it appears we've interrupted lunch." She activated her light saber, and saw them both draw blasters. The beasts they killed weren't familiar to Corso, but he knew he'd rather kill them than be eaten. They fought, all of them working together to assure their safety, until the area was littered with carcasses. When the last beast fell, Acina looked with approval at the Alliance Commander.

"Your skills are impressive, Commander. It's good to know your reputation was not exaggerated. Your man there is quite useful, too." Miriah looked at the Sith Empress and saw a colleague.

"You handle yourself well in a fight," she replied, and saw Corso nod as he replaced their power packs.

"I can pilot a shuttle quite well, too, when it's not sabotaged," Acina snorted, shaking her head. She hit buttons on the elaborate bracer she wore. "Probably by the same person jamming our comms signals." She sighed heavily. "My shuttle has an emergency beacon. The signal should cut through any interference. If help is coming, that's where they'll go." Miriah nodded, and they started to pick a path down the rocky edge of the ravine. Corso held Miriah back a few steps, and whispered close to her ear.

"Can you feel Dev or Lana in the force?" he asked her, and she shook her head. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and they caught up with Acina.

Lana was meditating while Theron worked on the computer. "Just about into the main network," he muttered to himself. Suddenly Lana's eyes flew open and her head came up.

"Someone's coming," she said and Theron abandoned his keyboard to join her, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. Neither was surprised when Minister Lorman appeared at the doorway.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I come bearing tragic news. Empress Acina's shuttle has crashed." He doesn't look at all upset, Lana realized, and saw Theron's face reflect her own concern.

"Crashed? Where?" Theron asked, moving to stand between Lana and Lorman.

"Somewhere in the jungle," Lorman replied. "Unfortunately, the emergency beacon is not transmitting."

"That's...impossible," Lana stated, and saw Lorman frown.

"Not if the shuttle disintegrated. I'm afraid there's only one logical conclusion. The Empress and the Commander are dead." Lana didn't miss the sly half smile she saw on his face and turned to hide her anger. Lorman remained a few seconds, then left them. As soon as the door closed, Lana turned to Theron.

"They're not dead. I can feel her force signature very clearly, as well as Acina's. There's something wrong here." Theron hugged her to him, and took their proximity to speak softly.

"This whole room is likely bugged, love. I knew if Miriah were dead, you would have already known it. Now, we just have to figure out how to get out of here and find them." Lana nodded discretely, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll communicate with Devin, let him know not to believe any of this, but he'll know as well that this is a ruse," she said into his chest.

The rain continued as they carefully made their way down the slippery rocks, Acina taking the lead. They had made some progress when the lightning intensified, making them look around at the gathering storm. "Maybe we should try to find a little shelter," Miriah said, and saw Acina nod.

"These storms are unpredictable," she said. "Ahead I see a place we can stop, see if we can find a little cover." As they approached the small clearing, Corso pushed ahead.

"Let me check it out, make sure nothing's laying wait for us," he said, and took a few steps into the tall grass. They watched him, waiting as he'd asked.

"He's quite useful, isn't he?" Acina said. "I've never found a mate that was anything more than a temporary amusement, but you two have been together for a long time, I can tell."

Miriah nodded. "We have been through a lot," she agreed. "With all the things we've been through, he's very reluctant to let me out of his sight, and I can't blame him." Acina nodded and when Corso returned to them, they saw he'd picked up some relatively dry wood, and proceeded to build a small fire, enough to warm them and give light. When he started to unpack his gear bag, Miriah had to smile at Acina's face. He took out emergency rations, extra water, a med kit, a bag of cookies that Calypso had sent with them, and a couple of lightweight blankets, which he offered to the women.

"Mr. Riggs, I do believe you've thought of everything," Acina told him, and Miriah heard a hint of amusement in her voice.

Corso's broad smile stretched his face. "I try, Empress. We've learned to prepare for most contingencies." He made sure the fire was good, and leaned back on the rock face, opening a ration bar and offering it to Miriah. She shook her head, but came to sit in his lap, using the blanket to cover them both. "We might as well get comfortable. Eat, drink, try to rest. As soon as it lets up, we can maybe get to the shuttle without anyone getting hurt or sick." He saw the Sith close her eyes as the warmth of the fire soothed her, and hoped she'd not been hurt in the crash. He realized he hadn't asked, but when he did, she assured him she was fine. They waited, Miriah asleep in his arms, the Sith Empress asleep nearby, but Corso ever vigilant.

Devin was pacing, glaring at the map console. He'd tried reaching his mom through the force, but the same interference that was keeping the emergency beacon from transmitting was also preventing him from communicating with her. He'd seen a news feed even before Lana had told him, and he knew it was all crap. He was mad, he realized, looking at the purple and red tendrils around his feet. He had gone to the shuttle bay several times now, only to turn back to the main part of the ship. Dammit, he thought. Mia reached out to touch his arm, and the face he turned to her was murderous. "I should have insisted, gone with her," he growled. "At least then I could have..."

"What? Predicted the crash? Kept her from talking to the Empress?" Mia's voice was calm, even, but Devin could feel her mood in the force, and knew she was close to being as angry as he was. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling the calming effect. He repeated that, several times, then when he felt calm, looked at his lovely wife.

"Dad's with her, Lana said. So I know he's keeping them safe." He saw Mia nod at him, and watched her sit on the sofa, her face serene.

"I can feel her, too, Dev. She's going to be fine. You need to get ahead of this on Odessen, though." Devin dropped to his knees, and instantly reached out to Sarai. After a few minutes, he looked up into Mia's violet eyes.

"We're keeping it in the family right now," he explained. "This feels like a political play, I'm just not sure who's behind it."

"I agree," Mia murmured. "While we wait, let's prepare to get them back aboard, so we can get out of here." Devin rose to kiss her, taking her hand.

"So glad I have you here with me," he told her, hugging her close.

Lana rested her head against Theron's shoulder. "Everyone is on board," she said softly. "Sarai is in the loop." He stroked her hair, and anyone watching would have thought he was comforting her. He had been watching the soldiers around them, and knew someone was keeping tabs on them. That's fine, he thought, better to know than be unaware. He felt Lana's warmth, and enjoyed her being so close. We'll be ready to move when we get an opportunity, he told himself, and squeezed Lana to him.

Miriah stood and stretched. Corso was sleeping, finally, and she needed to move. She took a few more pieces of the wood to the now banked fire, and rubbed her hands over the flame that jumped up. Acina watched her, and finally Miriah spoke. "You need to eat and drink, Empress. You can't help me defeat Vaylin if you are half starved," she joked. She saw the glimmer of humor in the Sith's eye, and held out the cookies and a bottle of water.

Acina took the offered food and drink. "I must admit, you are not what I expected," she said. "And your husband? He's so well prepared for trouble, I am guessing you find it everywhere you go."

Miriah laughed softly, and sat near the fire. "Back in the old days, when we had little else but ourselves, he was always putting things away, 'just in case', he would say. Extra food, water, blaster packs. I've even seen him go to great lengths to make sure I had chocolate bars in these bags." She smiled into the flame. "Now, I guess I just expect Corso to be ready for anything, and he usually is." They sat, silent but warm and content, as the night progressed, listening to the rain, and wishing they were home.


	26. Chapter 26

Corso watched his wife carefully as she jumped from the last level of rock to the basin floor of the ravine. He'd seen her rub her left hip, and knew her leg might be bothering her, so he'd been careful to stay on that side, in case it caused her further problems. So far, so good, he thought, as she strode without a limp to the side of the shuttle carcass. They both saw Acina scale the side of the ship and reach in through the shattered windscreen to the control board, flipping the toggle switch to activate the beacon. "There," she said, and joined them on the ground. "I'm not sure if anyone is coming, though. Whomever did the dirty deed is probably also monitoring for any signal."

"Maybe Lana or Theron will be able to pick up on something," Miriah suggested, and Acina gave a grudging nod. They had taken only a few steps when they were confronted by a trooper-looking human, a large cannon slung on his back.

"Slogging through the forest to hunt you down was going to be the worst part of this job," he said, his voice graveled and low. "It's so much easier when the targets come to us." Corso had pushed Miriah behind him, and now was looking around at the group that had them surrounded. Bounty hunters, he thought, and wondered who might be crazy enough to take this job. Miriah took a step to his side, and he could feel her calm.

"You must know who we are," she said, her tone even. She smiled as the apparent leader stepped toward her and Corso again got between them. "Do you really think you can beat us?"

"The GenoHaradan fear no one. Not even you." The leader came a step closer, and Corso put his hand on the butt of Torchy, ready to fight. Miriah touched his arm and he hesitated, waiting for her signal.

Acina looked around her. "The GenoHaradan? I thought you were just a myth."

The leader's face took on a smug countenance. "That's because we never leave witnesses," he replied. The droid over his shoulder leveled it's weapon, and Corso drew, killing the leader and pushing the women behind the bent wing of the shuttle for cover. Acina's lightsaber hummed to life and she leaped to the rear group, leaving Corso and Miriah to finish the others. When they were done, they counted eight bodies, and Acina powered her red saber off.

"According to legend, they tend to have small parties around a central camp," she told them, and started walking toward the water, away from the shuttle. Corso turned to Miriah, and took her shoulders in his hands.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. She nodded, and he bent to pick up the gear bag. "I guess this means we can't just wait here for a pick up, right?" He sent his wife a grin and she rolled her eyes. They caught up with Acina and proceeded to find the small groups of three or four and easily defeat them.

Acina knelt over the last body and retrieved the navigational coordinates they'd been collecting all along their way. "I don't really know now why these guys are so legendary," she observed. "They're really just hacks. Question is, who hired them?" She didn't expect an answer, and they continued to walk up the path, away from the carnage, to rest. Miriah had been carrying the map coordinates, and now took them out.

"This shows an underground passage, up this rise to the right," she said, her finger pointing to it on the map. "If this is accurate, then we should emerge here," she said, "likely where the leaders of this little expedition are waiting."

"Anything to get out of this storm," Corso said, and they looked at the rapidly approaching thunderclouds.

"Tomb it is," Acina sighed, and they started up the path.

Lana and Theron continued to try and figure out a way to locate them. "Looks like the storm is not letting up anytime soon," he told Lana, coming to stand close to her so that they could talk. "I say we grab a shuttle and head out now."

"The interference will disable comms and scanners. Not to mention the possibility of an electrical surge frying our circuits," she whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, feeling her frustration. They were still in each others arms when the main holo began to chime. Theron reached out a cautious hand to answer.

"Shan, I just heard the news," Saresh cooed over the feed. "Let me express my sincere condolences."

"SIS reporting has gone downhill since I left," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. "The commander is missing, not dead."

"Don't let foolish hope blind you," Saresh went on. "You are leaderless, as are the Sith. Someone must step in to fill the void."

"Forgive me, but aren't you the _former_ Republic chancellor? You've already served your term," Lana said, and Theron had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the tone of her voice.

Saresh put on a haughty air. "True leaders don't need titles to hold power. I want what they wanted- to defeat Vaylin." She held out her hands. "Join me, and we can finish what she started."

"Pass," Theron said, his stance firm. "I've had more than my fill of working with you."

"You're still grieving," Saresh simpered. "Eventually, you'll see that I'm right." The image wavered and disappeared.

"Storm be dammed! The time for patience has passed, let's find the Commander!" Lana was furious, and Theron was glad to finally be on the same page with her.

At the entrance to the tomb, Miriah stopped. They'd had to kill another GenoHaradan cell, and they stopped for a moment to regroup. "I suppose a shuttle was just too much to hope for," Acina commented.

"I did find something," Corso said, bringing a datapad over with a file open on it. As he neared they saw the image of former chancellor Saresh.

"It's not enough to simply crash the shuttle! I want to see the bodies! No bodies, no bonus!" The unmistakable voice of the former leader of the Republic was clear, and for a moment Miriah heard the unending message played over and over from the spaceport on Taris, where Saresh encouraged resettlement of the broken and infected planet all those years ago.

"Chancellor Saresh. That Republic snake!" Acina exclaimed.

"She's no longer in charge of the Republic," Miriah said, her voice thoughtful.

"True, but our intelligence says she still holds significant power," Acina replied. They all stared as a small craft lifted into the air and started to fire at them. "Quickly! Into the tomb!" As they cleared the entrance, the munitions continued to pound the facade, causing the entrance to crumble.

"Well, I hope there's another way out of here," Miriah said, and Corso took her hand. Slowly they picked their way around the debris and into the passage, Acina using her saber for light.

Lana and Theron had finally found their way into an elevator to the shuttle pads when Theron's holo chimed. Bey'wan Aygo's face was one of the last he expected. "Bey'wan, now is not a good time," he said.

"This can't wait. Saresh just sent a message. She's heading here. To Odessen," he said.

"Seems she didn't wait for us to change our minds after all," Lana said dryly.

"Send her packing the second she lands," Theron instructed.

"Some of the troops want to hear her out," he said. "They aren't sure the Alliance can last. There are...rumors.. about the Commander."

"Remind them where their loyalties lie," Lana demanded.

"Stall Saresh," Theron told the military leader. "We're on our way." He'd just ended the call when the elevator doors opened to a group of Imperial soldiers, weapons drawn.

"Minister Lorman warned us you might sneak off," one said.

Theron sighed and lifted his arms in surrender, Lana behind him, and eased off the platform. This just gets better and better, he thought.

Miriah and Corso had been trying to get Acina to drink and eat, but the Sith was too determined to find the exit to their tomb. She finally stopped after defeating a large creature, and as they rested for a moment, they heard people talking. Jumping up, they raced around the far corner to find another group of the GenoHaradan. Talking with his back to them, was Lorman.

"Don't you know it's rude to make me come out in a storm like this," he was saying. "We should just seal the passage behind us, trapping you in here forever." He turned to look at them, disdain clear in his stance.

"No dice," the GenoHaradan leader said. "No bodies, no bonus. Saresh wants bodies."

"Wouldn't want to upset your new boss, would you, Lorman?" Miriah's voice seemed calm, but Corso knew that tone. It meant that she'd reached the limit of her temper, and it was dangerously close to being gone. It meant death.

"It's _Minister_ Lorman! And I don't answer to Saresh! We're partners!" The small man's body was vibrating with anger, and it only made Miriah want to kill him more.

"You'll die. Same as her," Miriah answered, and Corso could feel her settle into that focus she was famous for.

"You should have surrendered, Lorman," Acina said, and she moved away from Miriah, feeling the same thing in the force that Corso felt.

"It's not Lorman's call. The GenoHaradan always finish the job," the mercerary said, pulling his weapon from his back. They quickly engaged the group, and unnoticed, Lorman slipped behind a column. Once the last of the mercenary group lay at their feet, Miriah turned toward where she'd seem him run, and Acina circled to the other side, flushing the coward before them.

"Stay back! I've taken your friends hostage!" he declared. "Anything happens to me and they're dead!" Miriah could see him shaking, but he was still trying. He took a holo from his pocket and activated it. "This is Minister Lorman. Let me speak to the prisoners." The soldier had only turned when they saw him being lifted by the force, and then his fall. Lorman shook his head, palming his face.

Lana came into view then. "Oh! Hello, Lorman," she said, a wicked smile on her normally stoic face. Theron stepped up beside her.

"This is who you sent to capture us?" he asked, and they could see the rest of the soldiers on the ground behind them. "I'm a little offended."

"Lana, Theron, I'm glad you're here," Miriah said, her voice still in that deadly range.

"It's great to hear your voice, Commander," Lana replied.

"Saresh wants the Alliance, Commander. She's on Odessen as we speak," Theron told her.

"Hold tight, we're on our way," Miriah said, and Corso heard some of her normal tone infuse her voice. Acina had been holding Lorman in a force hug as they'd talked, and now she addressed her new colleague.

"You are my guest. Would you like to execute the traitor, or should I?" They could see Lorman's fear, but it didn't matter.

"I say, we give him a fate worse than death. I believe a slave collar would fit him nicely," Miriah replied, and saw Acina nod.

"I like your reasoning," she agreed, and Corso stepped up to the now shaking man, striking him on the side of his head with his blaster. As he fell, he slapped stun cuffs on the prisoner, and Acina raised her eyebrow at Miraih, who shrugged.

"Prepared for anything," Miriah said, and they shared a grin.

Finally aboard the Dreamweaver, Miriah settled into the pilot's seat. It was imperative that they reach Odessen as quickly as possible, she knew. She pushed the ship as hard as she could, and refused to let the autopilot take over, cutting corners and skipping safety on her quest to reach her home. Corso had brought her food and Devin gave her force strength, and just a handful of hours later, they landed the ship outside the base. As soon as they had touched down, they heard the air lock cycle and then Aric's booming voice.

"Thank the force you're all here! Now, let's go stop this idiocy, once and for all!"


	27. Chapter 27

Calypso had raced past her uncle and barreled into her mother, who caught her in a tight hug. "I missed you," Caly whispered, and Miriah felt her eyes tear.

"I missed you too, my girl. We have to take care of something, then we'll catch up, okay?" Miriah pulled back to see her daughter nod, and they walked down the ramp. Caly ran to walk with Devin as Aric fell into step with Corso and Miriah.

"That insufferable witch is trying to turn our people back to the Republic, so that she can profit from their work," he spat out, obviously disgusted. "She even told people she'd seen your bodies, so that they'd believe you were dead." He looked around them, then said, "It was hardest on Calypso. She went back and forth from being devastated at the thought, to furious with Saresh. She definitely has your temper, Mir." Miriah chuckled, but Corso could feel the pure rage radiating from his wife. Their steps were unhurried, but the urgency was felt by them all.

As they approached the military hangar, they could see a rather large crowd gathered to hear Saresh's address. They stood for a moment at the back, Miriah taking a few deep breaths. No one had turned to see them when Miriah started up the middle of the assembled bodies, a hush falling over them as she passed.

Corso watched, silent. He knew his wife was so angry that she could neither hear nor see those around her, their faces awash with relief. He knew she could only see her target, standing behind a podium, spouting nonsense. He tried to listen to the traitor, but he was worried about his wife.

"Members of the Alliance! As many of you have already heard, Commander Riggs is dead," Saresh intoned, her face grave. The crowd responded with confused chatter, except where Miriah had walked through. "There are dark times ahead," she continued. "But fear not! I have come to offer you a beacon!" The crowd had fallen silent as whispers of Miriah's presence made their way through those assembled. Finally, Miriah was standing in front of Saresh.

When Saresh saw her, she started to flee the platform, only to be stopped by Lana, her lightsaber drawn and humming. She turned to the other side, where Theron advanced toward them. Miriah hopped onto the platform, and Corso saw her stumble slightly before standing as tall as she could in front of the former Republic chancellor. Cornered both by her lies and by those she'd tried to kill, Saresh stood still. Miriah took steps toward her then, stopping only a few away. "I suppose you know everything, then," Saresh said, still a defiant tone in her voice. Miriah remained silent, but held her gaze, her eyes sparkling. "It doesn't matter. The Alliance needs a leader like me!"

Corso almost laughed. If she had any idea how angry Mir is, he thought, she'd shut the hell up. He slowly started up toward where they stood, just in case. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it," Saresh continued. "I won't apologize for that." Miriah's hand shot out and punched Saresh, making her head fly back and her lip split. Before she could move, Miriah was on her, so close her eyelashes brushed Saresh's face. Waves of anger radiated from the small, black haired woman, and she trembled with emotion.

"I don't want your apology," Miriah said, her voice again in that low, throaty tone. "If I did, I'd say that you owe one to my daughter, for worrying her. Or my husband, for trying to kill him. For that alone, I should gut you right here." For the first time since she'd been cornered, Saresh now looked afraid.

"We're far beyond any apologies," Lana said, twirling her red hued saber.

"What do we do with her," Theron mused. Both seemed unaware or unconcerned that Miriah was fighting against herself not to kill Saresh in front of everyone, her hold on her rage tenuous at best.

Saresh couldn't tear her eyes from the glittering silver ones boring into them. "Execution, I expect. It's what I would do." Her voice was resigned, and she tried to move away from the tiny, angry woman in her face, but Miriah only moved closer.

"I want to kill you, so very badly. I even think I'm justified in doing so," Miriah said, her voice softer but no less deadly. "But, you see, my daughter is standing right out there. I'd like her to think that even the worst of people have some redeeming qualities." The room was so quiet, she heard the leather of her holster creak as she shifted her weight. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm her trembling hands, clenched in fists by her sides. "You should thank her, every single day of what remains of your miserable life, that you are in prison rather than in a grave." Saresh blinked back tears and thought the other woman was done when Miriah lifted her in a force hold. "You disgust me," Miriah growled out, then let the force hold drop, Saresh collapsing in a heap at her feet. Instantly the former chancellor was surrounded by soldiers who took her away. Miriah remained where she was, shaking, and was startled when the crowd erupted into cheers.

Corso saw when Miriah's shaking intensified and rushed to her, putting his arm around her. She turned to the crowd and waved, put a smile on her face, but Corso could still feel the anger shaking her. "Breathe, sweetheart. It's over," he told her, and she turned her eyes to his.

"I want to hit something. I need to be violent," she said softly, for his ears only.

"We'll get there, darlin'. I think I can take a little violence from you. First, we need damage control and to reassure everyone. Then, later, if you still need to get a little rough, I'm all yours." He'd whispered this to her, and saw it when she shifted from anger to passion, her grin telling him she'd be ready for him. They made their way down to the assembled people, Miriah getting hugs, Corso and Devin trying to make sure no one looked like they wanted to hurt her. By the time things settled, only the family remained in the hangar.

Sarai took her daughter in a hug. "I knew you weren't dead, love. But we maintained the ruse. It was interesting to note that overall, everyone here was saddened and upset. These people love you, Mir." Miriah kissed her mother's cheek, moved beyond words. They were making their way back into the war room when Miriah stumbled. Corso was beside her immediately, pulling her close.

"She needs to eat and rest for a few minutes," he said, and eased her into the chair Devin had pulled up for her. Caly ran to their apartment and returned with a small sandwich on a plate, holding it out to her mother with a smile. Miriah took a small bite and turned surprised eyes to her daughter.

"It's very good, Caly. Thank you," she said. Her praise made Caly blush, but Miriah knew it was important to her. She ate quickly, seeing Lana waiting for her. When she approached the Sith, Lana seemed relaxed, and that made Miriah sigh in relief.

"Empress Acina is waiting for your call, Commander. We'll meet you in the war room," she said, and impulsively hugged her friend before scampering off. Miriah pulled herself up and rubbed her hip before following.

"I apologize for everything that happened here, but I still believe we should unite your people with mine," Acina said. Miriah noted that she still wore her armor, but that she was earnest in her plea.

"You've proven yourself, Acina. I accept your offer," Miriah replied, and felt Corso's hand on her shoulder.

"We will be watching," Theron said. He wanted to believe what he saw in front of him, but after Drommond Kaas, he was wary.

"At the first sign of treachery, the deal's off," Miriah said, her voice even. "And there will be retribution."

"I would expect nothing less," Acina replied. "I look forward to working with you." Miriah saw her slight nod to Corso, and the image blinked out.

"Now, what else needs to be done?" she asked Lana, who was standing with Theron.

"It's almost dinner time. I suggest we freshen up and meet in about an hour in the mess hall. You need to be accessible to the people here," she replied, and saw Corso grin at Miriah. They both turned toward the apartment at the same time, moving as one, making Lana chuckle. "I daresay they may be late," she said, and Theron grinned at her.

They'd made it inside the door when Miriah pulled Corso to her. "Need this," she said, humming with pleasure as he lifted her, racing to their bed. She took control, her raw emotions from earlier having smoothed out a little, but the adrenaline remained. She wanted it wild, and he followed her lead. When they'd finally cuddled together, Corso placed kisses along the bite mark he'd left on her shoulder.

"Sorry, darlin. I hate to think I've hurt you in any way," he told her, and she laughed softly.

"You always know exactly what I need, no need to apologize. We need to get up, though." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I meant what I said to Saresh. If you'd been hurt or..."

"Hush," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I am with you, no matter what. You did the right thing with her." He felt her hands skim across his chest, and wanted to stay here in bed with her more than sharing her, but he knew he needed to be the stronger one. This time, anyway.

Lana and Theron had taken advantage of the time in the same fashion. In the shower, Lana let the hot water soothe her muscles, and giggled when Theron joined her. "Whatcha thinking about in here, beautiful?" he asked her.

"I wasn't entirely sure that Mir wasn't going to kill Saresh, there for a few minutes. If you could have felt her in the force, you'd know what I mean." She kissed him as he rinsed her hair. "It was very close."

Theron shrugged. "I wish she had. That woman had more to do with the downfall of the Republic to Valkorion than anyone. In my opinion, she's been a war criminal for a long time." Lana turned thoughtful at his words, she had never considered Saresh from that point of view. "Besides, remember when Miriah and Devin went to meet with her, and were ambushed? She probably set that up, too."

"I do remember, and you might be right," Lana agreed.

Aric and Maura stood as Miriah and Corso entered the hall, and to Miriah's surprise, everyone else stood as well. She stopped still, and looked at Corso before continuing to their table. Once she sat in the chair Corso had pulled out for her, everyone else sat. She turned confused eyes to Maura. "It's a sign of respect, I suppose," Maura told her. "I'm just glad to see your midget self." Miriah gave her a mock glare before they both laughed.

"It sure is nice to be home," Miriah said, and felt Corso's hand take hers. As the men caught up, Maura stared at her sister.

"Are you really okay? I mean, the shuttle did crash. And how's your leg feeling?" Miriah laughed and answered her questions, and the same ones again when Mags and Felix joined them. Calypso and Sarai had just listened, happy to be all together. Logan and Elara had stayed home with the baby, but Devin and Mia sat with them. The feeling of love and family was echoed in the force, and all present could feel it.

In the medcenter, Senya remained, unchanged. Miriah and Corso looked in on her on their way back, and Miriah studied the monitors. When a tech came to adjust some of the medications, Miriah asked him what progress she'd made since she'd been brought in.

"None, Commander. No change at all. It's as if she's had all of her soul removed. We can keep her body going, but there's been nothing to suggest she's still in there." Miriah stared at her for a long minute, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Come back, Senya," she said softly.


	28. Chapter 28

Miriah smiled, her lips still on her husband's. Their sweat slicked skin slid over each other as she sat in his lap, facing him, catching her breath. It had been a week since they'd returned from Drommond Kaas, and things were beginning to settle down after the chaos Saresh had caused. Calypso had been nightmare free for a few days, and Corso was just beginning to relax. He ran his hands up his wife's bare back and heard her respond just before she kissed him again. Without breaking their contact, he slid her down with him to lie on his chest, still rubbing her back in small circles with his fingertips. She was quiet and still, and he thought she'd fallen asleep when she spoke.

"This has to be the quiet before the storm," she said, and he wondered briefly if she meant that she figured Caly was coming back to sleep with them, or if she was referring to Vaylin. He said nothing, but continued to touch her, gaining comfort from their skin to skin contact. Miriah shifted to look up at him. "I love you, sugar."

Corso kissed her gently. "You know you are my life, darlin'. What can I do to keep you from worrying?"

Miriah snorted. "I wish it was as easy as asking, love. I just have a bad feeling that something is going on, with Vaylin, that will touch us." Corso ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"We'll deal with it when it happens," he said. "No sense in it causing you stress now." Her fingers had started to wander as well, grazing his ribs and stroking his chest. He caught his breath as her fingertips wandered lower, and she raised her face to his.

"De-stress me," she told him, her heavy lidded gaze meeting his.

Lana and Theron were already in the office the next morning when Miriah appeared. "Morning, boss," Theron said, grinning at her jaunty walk. The Voss mystic healing really seems to have worked, he noted.

"I have some cocoa for you," Lana offered, and when she took it, Miriah hestiated.

"What's going on? Are you softening me up for something?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two. Both shook their heads, but before Miriah could follow up with a question, they heard the distress klaxon screaming from the main war room. Torian and Logan ran in front of them, her detail for the day, and they reached the holo as a garbled transmission started. After a few seconds, it cleared, and they saw Tora, her face showing her fear.

"They're here! Oh, gods! Commander, they're here!" she rasped out, gasping for breath between words.

"Tora, we can hear you. Who's there? And how did they get there?" Miriah asked.

Tora looked furtively over both shoulders before whispering, "Vaylin and Scorpio." Miriah looked at Lana, who shrugged, before turning her attention back to the blue haired pilot of the Gravestone.

"How?"

Tora began to cry silently, and had to take a moment before replying. "We were up here trying out the new equipment." Miriah knew the ship had recently undergone some upgrades, so that made sense. "I heard a distress beacon nearby, and when I got to it's location, there was a small craft being fired on by the Eternal Fleet." She stopped and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I fired the cannons, and pulled the craft into the bay. The pilot, she didn't sound like Scorpio, but that's who it was." Miriah's heart hurt for the frightened woman, but her anger was rising. "I got the crew out, but I wasn't gonna give up until I had to. Now, I can't get to the pods." Tora wrapped her arms around herself in a hug.

Miriah bit back her anger and made her voice as soothing as possible. "Listen to me, Tora. We're going to figure out a way to get you out of there, but I need you to be calm, okay?" Tora nodded, burying her face against her raised knees. "You just have to think. You said they're on the bridge?"

"Yeah," Tora sniffed. "I feel so stupid!"

"No," Miriah replied. "They're good at this stuff. Especially Scorpio. Now, how 'bout our secondary codes?"

"The bridge is still locked, weapons and engines are too," Tora said, and they could all see her brighten a little. "I just need to sneak my way into the aft section to the pod there."

"Atta girl!" Miriah smiled at the woman. "Just stay quiet and calm, and let us know what's happening." Tora nodded and disconnected, and they all took a deep breath.

Corso had been taking it all in, and saw Lana scramble a squadron to rescue the escape pods. He knew Miriah was anxious but saw her take a moment to calm herself before she looked at him. "I knew it," she said softly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but you did everything just right," he told her, pulling her into his body. "We'll get her out of there." He looked over her head at the activity in the room, and felt Miriah hug him, and knew this was only the beginning.

Tora had made it to the engineering section when she first saw Vaylin, her lightsaber drawn. She'd been careful, and it had taken her almost an hour to progress as far as she had, but it seemed she had not been careful enough. "Come out, little mouse," she cooed, and Tora shivered involuntarily. With great effort, she controlled her breathing and managed to stay hidden, and when she saw Vaylin enter the elevator, she still held her position for several minutes. It was then that she saw her holo light blink. She hit the switch, and saw the Commander's face.

"Tora, where are you now?" When she'd related where she was in the ship, she saw Miriah nod.

"But I have an idea," Tora said. "We don't want to lose this ship, I know you don't." She saw Miriah shaking her head vigorously.

"No, Tora. Don't even think it. Just get out!" Miriah put her hands on her hips. "Julianne needs you, Tora." Her voice had softened at that, and they all saw Tora's eyes tear up before she nodded. "Now, go!" The holo signal blinked out.

Miriah sat with Corso, Lana and Theron. "What will we do without the Gravestone?" Theron asked, and Miriah shook her head.

"It's just a ship. With the Eternal Fleet obeying Scorpio or their own selves, the Omnicannon isn't the only weapon we need. Babies, however, need their mothers." Miriah saw Corso out of the corner of her eye, and knew he'd agree.

"I'm more worried about her being captured," Lana said. "I don't think Vaylin would have any mercy on her, seeing that she's responsible for taking out quite a few Fleet ships."

"Any news on the recovery of the escape pods?" Miriah asked quietly.

"We have them all spotted, and the rescue ship's sensors can see where the Gravestone is," Lana replied. "I'll have a pilot standing by out there, looking for Tora's pod." Miriah nodded and sighed, and began to pace in front of the holo.

Tora climbed on her hands and knees through the substructure of the ship. She was sweating, as much from the machinery of the ship as from her nerves. She wiped her face with the tail of her shirt and took a sip of water from the bottle she'd snagged as she'd run the first time. I have to get off this ship, she told herself, and started forward again.

Corso finally stopped Miriah's pacing. "Darlin', you gotta stop," he told her as he held her close. He could feel the tremor run across her, and bent to whisper in her ear. "Your nerves are setting everyone else on edge."

Miriah sighed. "I know," she whispered back. "I just don't want anyone else to have to deal with those two." He ran his hands over her arms and hugged her once more before letting her go.

"I'm going to get you a snack, maybe that will help," he said, and turned to go to the elevators. Lana waited for him to leave before approaching Miriah.

"She has little time, and even fewer resources. Can she do it?" Miriah looked at her friend for a moment before nodding.

"I believe the desire to be with Julianne will keep her moving, I have to believe that." They stood in silence for another moment, each lost in their thoughts.

Tora could see the pod but also saw that the launch mechanism had been damaged. She hid behind a crate and called Odessen. Miriah received it instantly. "Tell me what's going on," she said.

"I'm in engineering but..." her voice faded and they could all hear Vaylin and Scorpio.

"I hate playing with broken toys," Vaylin moaned. "But you can fix it. You can fix anything."

"I am interfacing with systems built before the Eternal Empire was a dream. Your priorities are insignificant," Scorpio replied. Tora was holding her breath and shaking, the video from the holo moving around. After several seconds of silence, Tora steadied the holo and stood.

"I'm making a break for it," she said, and closed the link. Only a few seconds passed before the holo was flickering again, but this time it was Scorpio herself.

"All of your people are off the ship now. I have distracted Vaylin long enough for your pilot to escape. To you, this is only a ship. To me, it is my history. I have discovered that my technology came from the same place as that on the Gravestone. And now, the Gravestone wants to go home." The comm disconnected and Miriah looked at her team.

"What does that mean?" she asked, but no one had an answer. Aric had joined them when Corso ran into him at the mess hall, and he crossed to one of the terminals, opening a channel.

"Major Jorgan to Green Leader, do you have all of the pods accounted for?" They all waited for a few seconds before the pilot responded.

"Major Jorgan, we have all pods aboard and are heading for home." Aric acknowledged the transmission and turned to look at the group, then heard the rest. "And the Gravestone just made a hyper jump."

"Home, what does that mean? Where would it go? And did Scorpio somehow trigger a subroutine?" Miriah was pacing around the holo console, her hands flying around, her voice incredulous. Corso knew she was just voicing what everyone else was thinking, but kept an eye out for her temper to flare. Finally, she stopped and braced her arms on the holo frame, her head hanging down.

Lana had stepped away from the group after she was sure that all the pods were secured. She stood now at the large window of the child care center, watching the toddlers playing. When one of the workers spotted her, she merely waved. It takes so much to leave your child here and go, not ever sure if you'll get back home, she thought.

Tora was pulled out of the hot, cramped pod and into the cool air of the rescue ship, and took a deep breath. I'm going to hold it together, she chanted in her head as she saw the rest of the crew gathered in the hold. She managed to smile at them as she passed, but really she just wanted to be home. She knew they'd be landing in less than an hour, but she only wanted to hold her baby girl in her arms. I'm going to hold it together!

Miriah waited in the hangar for the ship to land, Corso at her side, her fingers threaded through his. He squeezed gently, and she sent him a small smile. As the ramp clanged down, they saw the crew file off, and finally Miriah spotted the blue hair of her engineer. Tora walked calmly to where she stood, but when she was close, she flung herself at the Commander, and Miriah hugged back. She could say nothing, but she wept, Miriah rocking with her as they sat on the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

Miriah smiled at the major on the holo. "I'm sure you'll manage the construction as needed, and if we need to send more supplies, just sent a message to Hylo Visz." The major was in charge of construction on Altaria, a neighboring planet. She'd been speaking to various platoons since noon, coordinating the military presence on worlds near Odessen, and was pleased with the progress there. Lana had suggested she lend her approval to those working offsite, and she'd managed to connect with all of them. This call should wrap it up, she thought, turning slightly to see Corso walk up behind her. As she was chatting, she casually reached behind her to caress his thigh, and felt him jump. He didn't move away, though, and she danced her fingers over the fabric of his casual pants, grinning when he shivered. She signed off the call and let out a breathy sigh as Corso leaned in, pressing her between the holo console and his body. It was evening, and there were few people in the room, all on the other end, making them a little more bold than they might have been otherwise. Corso leaned forward to gently bite the back of her neck and she closed her eyes as he kissed and nibbled, which is why she didn't see Aric approaching.

"You need to bite harder than that, Cor. That'll never leave a mark! What kind of honorary Cathar are you? You need practice," Aric smirked, laughing out loud when they jumped apart.

"Why do you think I cut my hair short?" Miriah retorted. Corso simply blushed.

"Come, have dinner with us. Maura says she misses being a part of the security detail." Recently there had been so many training opportunities that Miriah's detail had been left to the droids. "If anything happens, all anyone has to do is send someone over to the apartment." In the past days, Miriah had been sticking close to the holo, hoping for word of the Gravestone, wondering where Vaylin and Scorpio had gone.

Corso had put his arms around her, and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Dinner sounds good. I'll have you for dessert." She chuckled and took his hand, and they walked across the courtyard to the Officer apartments, where Maura met them at the door.

"'Bout time, the steaks are ready," she said, hugging her sister. They sat and ate, and enjoyed the relaxed company. Maura had been working with some of the newest recruits and was enthusiastically telling them about it when the door chime sounded. Aric went to check it out, and returned quickly to the dining room.

"The Commander is needed at the main holo viewer, that's all I know," he said and Miriah and Corso stood.

"Thank you for dinner," Miriah said, reaching to hug her sister.

"Hold on, we're coming with you," Maura said and saw Aric nod. They left in a hurry, and when they entered the main war room, saw Scorpio on the viewer. Miriah advanced at a run, then realized they were not watching a live feed. It appeared to be a taped packet, sent over a long transmission strand. At her nod, the technician keyed the replay.

"Commander, I have made a wonderful discovery. The Gemini units, the Eternal Fleet, the Gravestone. They did not steal my technology, we are related. The Gravestone's computer revealed that we were all created here, and you have aided our journey home. I promise to remember you kindly." She paused, and Miriah watched her take a step closer to the recording device. "For whatever it is worth, Vaylin and her remaining soldiers are on the Gravestone as well. They will be...detained. There is much ahead, but I hope you survive." The playback stopped and Miriah looked at the tech, who shrugged. She sat, and was quiet, lost in thought.

"Maybe she just had to say goodbye," Aric offered. "She did tell you where Vaylin was, and that she won't be around for a while."

Miriah looked up at Corso, who was standing beside her. "Call Lana, but let her know it's a recording and she can watch it in the morning." He nodded and took a few steps away to pull out his holo. "Aric, please let Solasta know what's going on here?" He nodded as well, and the sisters were left as their husbands worked.

Maura took one of Miriah's hands in hers. "Don't worry, Mir. Maybe this is all about to be over. Who even knows where they are? And if Scorpio is going to her home planet, the Gravestone's home planet, how will Vaylin ever get back?"

"That is a thought," Miriah replied. "Maybe we can trace the transmission, but I'm guessing if it were that easy, someone would have already brought me a location."

"Nothing you can do right now, anyway," Maura said, and stood. When Aric was ready, they left for their home and Corso offered Miriah his hand to help her stand. She took it with a smile, and they strolled the short distance to the apartment.

Lana had fallen asleep with her head in Theron's lap as they watched a video, and her holo startled her awake. She found it on the floor beside the sofa and connected, instantly on alert when she saw Corso. "What's happened? Is she alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Relax, Lana. Mir wanted me to tell you that we got a video from Scorpio, she's seen it but just letting you know it's here. She says you can watch it tomorrow, okay?" Silently she nodded and disconnected, still a bit dazed from her abrupt awakening. Theron reached out and smoothed her hair down before pulling her close.

"Everything's okay, sweetheart. Miriah is just fine, probably already being distracted by Corso. Are you okay?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. He saw when her thought process settled and she nodded, snuggling onto his shoulder.

"Perhaps we could use some distraction," she murmured, and he needed no further instruction.

Miriah was restless all night, and finally just gave up, going into the refresher and closing the door with a soft click. She took a hot shower and dressed for the day, choosing a soft pink shirt instead of her usual all black wardrobe. Caly will be pleased, she thought, since she's been on me about being monochromatic. She grinned as she picked up a black sweater on her way out. Boots in her hand, she bent to place a soft kiss on her sleeping husband's cheek, her heart suddenly full with the love she felt for him. She watched him sleep for a few moments, a quiet smile her only expression. By the time she left the apartment, putting her boots on outside, she could hear the main holo and knew without a doubt who was up as early as she was.

Lana stood motionless before the recording. She'd seen it several times now, and had replayed certain parts to commit them to memory. She saw Miriah approaching and killed the playback. "I see you didn't sleep well, either," she told Miriah.

"Just can't resolve this in my mind," Miriah admitted. "If Scorpio and the Gravestone are gone, where does that leave Vaylin? And what planet are they on?"

Lana shrugged, but before she could respond, the tech on the shift interrupted them. "Another one," was all she said, and the holo flickered to life once more, Scorpio standing in her usual stance.

"Currently I am imprisoned in an unknown location on Iokath," the image said, her mechanical voice oddly serene. "We were captured and taken off the Gravestone to be used as test subjects." Scorpio looked around her, then continued. "If we cannot free ourselves, we will die here." She was quiet for a moment. "No one deserves the fate that awaits us." Miriah paused the playback.

"She's talking about all of them? They're going to die? How can that be?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she started the recording again.

"Iokath." That was all Scorpio said before the holo ended, and Miriah balled up her fist, stopping herself from punching the machine in the nick of time. Exhaling loudly, she saw Corso running towards her.

"Oh, darlin', I was worried," he said, relief flooding over him. "When I woke up and you were gone.." he pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her. Miriah could feel him tremble, and rubbed her hands over his back, attempting to soothe him. Over her shoulder, he saw Lana grin.

"Interesting choice," she said, nodding at his feet, which were bare and now, cold. He blushed, but didn't let go of his wife.

"Figured if she wasn't here, I'd start the tracking program on the droids," he said, then kissed Miriah's head. "Let me go get dressed, love, and we'll have breakfast." She pulled back enough to nod, and he kissed her before turning back toward the apartment.

Lana appraised her friend. "You look nice today, love the pink," she said, hoping to divert Miriah's thoughts from Scorpio's transmission. Miriah nodded absently, and Lana knew she was mentally chewing over the idea of Iokath, and how to find it. With a sigh, she touched Miriah's arm. "I'll have people start researching, we'll have more soon." Miriah shook herself out of her thoughs.

"Come, have breakfast with us. Where's Theron?" It was seldom one saw one without the other these days, Miriah knew.

"Holding a table for us. When Corso returns, with shoes, come eat with us." At Miriah's nod, she grinned. "And don't go back to bed with him. At least, not right now." Miriah's saucy smile made Lana laugh as she made her way to the elevators.

Corso hurriedly pulled pants on while chewing on his toothbrush. He was so relieved to see Miriah, he had ignored the state he was in. I must have looked like a wild man, he thought wryly. When he was fully clothed, he strolled out of the apartment, and felt his body relax when he saw her waiting for him. "You look like a dangerous flower today," he told her and saw her confusion. "The pink is pretty, inviting, but you have to get past the black leather first. It's very you." She hugged his arm, her hand already in his, and they entered the mess hall.

As the family wandered over in various intervals, the transmissions were discussed and dissected. Aric had heard tales of Iokath as a kit, but couldn't remember much about them. Miriah continued to listen to all the theories and ideas, but she knew that until Scorpio revealed more, they were in a holding pattern. After breakfast, she kissed Corso and sent him with Aric to greet a new ship full of recruits from the Republic, and followed Lana into the secured area, thinking she would go to her office but her feet led her to the medcenter and the unconscious woman there. She sat at her bedside, lost in thought. Oh Senya, she mused. Your daughter might have really messed up this time. She had no idea how long she'd sat there, alone with her thoughts, until Devin strode in. He said nothing, just pulled up a chair beside her. After a few quiet minutes, she reached out to him through their force link. _You've heard about the transmissions?_

 _I have,_ he replied. _I know nothing of Iokath, but I do know that Dad is wondering where you got off to."_ With a smile, she stood, and touched her son's face with her fingertips.

"I'll go find him. You are okay, sweetie?" At his nod, she hugged him and made her way to the elevator, leaving him alone with Senya. He settled into the chair and his force light flared around him, trying to feel any trace of the Zakuul Knight lying before him.

Miriah stepped off the elevator and made her way to her office, seeing Lana and Corso waiting for her. "I was just visiting Senya," she told them, and at Corso's hopeful look, she shook her head. "What's been going on here?"

"I've found nothing on Iokath," Lana said. "It simply does not appear on any known maps or charts. There's no mention of it on any holo records. I have people still looking, but I'm not hopeful." Miriah simply nodded.

"The reason we don't have any info is because once there, there's no escape," she said, and when she looked at Corso, she saw the uncertainty in his eyes that she felt.


	30. Chapter 30

_Vaylin was too powerful, too uncontrolled. I sent her to be disciplined, to be controlled, for her own good. She was conditioned to instantly cower at the phrase,_ Kneel to the dragon of Zakuul! _She cannot hurt you if you use it. She can, however, hurt those around you._ Miriah jerked awake and rubbed her arms with her hands, aware she was trembling and her breathing was jerky. She eased out of the bed and stood, trying to remember as much as she could about what Valkorion had told her. It was a long time before she was able to lay back down, and when she did, she shivered as she put her head on Corso's shoulder, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. She always knew that they were all in danger of being targeted, but it seemed closer than ever after her vision. Corso nuzzled her but didn't wake, and she was glad. He worries enough, she thought, and made a mental note to increase security on Caly and her mom before trying to sleep again.

It had been almost twenty-four standard hours since they'd had a transmission from Scorpio, and Lana wondered if she had been dismantled. She stood with Miriah in the rooftop garden above the mess hall, looking out over the base. Below, she saw Caly and Laynie with Corso, the young Zabrak on his hip, laughing up into his face. "Who's the child?" Miriah asked, and Lana realized she'd missed the whole soul binding, on her way to the meeting with Acina. When she'd explained, Miraih smiled, her eyes lighting up. "So Solasta truly has her family! I'm so happy for her!"

"She and the rest of the Zakuulans are here now," Lana explained, and told her the circumstances of that, seeing her eyes narrow as she did. "Now, I'm looking for a small cottage for her, maybe out near Logan's, so Laynie can play outside." As she said that, Miriah's face fell, and she told Lana of her visit with Valkorion the night before. "Nothing different, Mir. We have as much security here as I've ever seen. Besides, who knows if she'll ever escape Iokath?" Miriah looked thoughtful.

"I hadn't remembered that. She is there. If she were on the way here, I believe Valkorion would have said something last night." She turned back to watch her husband with the children.

"She sure seems to love being with him," Lana murmured.

Miriah's smiled softened. "All the girls do," she said, but her voice was happy. "Let's finish this day, friend, and start over tomorrow." Lana nodded, she'd already seen that Miriah was tired, and with the explanation of the evening, she didn't doubt that sleep had been elusive for her. They parted at the elevator, and Theron hurried over to her.

"Come with me," he told her, and she smiled. He took her hand and they walked, without talking, to the lake, where a picnic was spread on a lively yellow blanket. She knelt as he asked, and was a little puzzled when he presented her with a small cake. "Happy birthday, love," he told her as her eyes filled.

"How did you even know?" she asked, laughing through the tears. "I never tell anyone!"

He smiled and took her hand. "I make it my business to know things that are important. You are important to me, Lana." He kissed her, and she blushed, knowing there were people around. She snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arm around her, and they enjoyed the sunset together.

Aric and Maura met Miriah and Corso, and they went to Magdalane's apartment. She'd been subdued since the Voss fight, and the family was determined to figure out what was going on. As they waited for an answer, they heard the distinct sound of giggling from the other side. Felix pulled the door open, his cheeks reddened and flushed, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey all, what's going on," he said, and they saw Magdalane on the sofa.

"We were all worried about you two," Miriah offered. "I've not seen either of you since this whole Scorpio thing started, and it made me worry." Mags stood and crossed to them.

"Come in, we'll talk," she said. When she explained that she felt she had failed on healing Miriah's leg, and that had led to her having to do some soul searching to come to terms with it, Miriah instantly knew what she was talking about.

"But, Mags, if not for you, I couldn't have even gone into battle on Voss," Miriah said, taking Mag's hand in hers. "You got me that far. The whole Voss mystic thing is still weird."

Mags sighed, but her face was peaceful. "And then there's Senya, who, as far as I can tell, has simply ceased to be, at least force-wise. On top of that, we have no idea where Arcann is, and his homicidal maniac sister is still lurking. It's enough to make us all a little crazy." Miriah nodded, and Maura rubbed her older sister's shoulder, both completely understanding the mindset. They'd both struggled with this themselves.

"We can't let our own minds make things worse," Maura said softly. "We're here, Maggie. Talk to us when it gets bad, but when we don't see you, we'll find you." She giggled then. "At least Felix looked happy when he opened the door." They all laughed then, looking over at where the men were making caffa in the kitchen.

"We've...uh… been enjoying being relaxed," was the only explanation Mags offered and they spent the evening chatting, going back to their own places only when they realized Miriah was almost asleep sitting up.

Corso had her close in the elevator and kissed her head as they stepped out. "I know it freaked you out, Valkorion's visit, but darlin'? You know we're all right here, all safe. What can I do to help you rest tonight?" he asked her.

"All I need is you, sugar. And maybe a quick soak," she said. As soon as she passed the holo, it flickered and she sighed. Corso groaned, knowing in his heart it was Scorpio, again.

As the image stabilized, they could see a huge wall looking object with thousands and thousands of cylinders stored in hexagonal shelves. "Get Lana, please?" she asked Corso, who already had his holo out. A few minutes later, Lana and Theron came jogging into the war room, along with Aric and Maura. "Let's see what she has in store for us now," Miriah commented, pushing the playback button.

"This is a crypt. There are billions here. You've found my creators. These monuments connect to a single network, a planetary database tens of millennia old. It is revealing...everything." She stood for a moment and then turned to the crypts. "The beings who build Iokath were scientists and engineers. They were also flawed and violent. Like all organics, they turned on themselves. The Gemini, the fleets, even me...we slaughtered our makers." She turned back to look at the recording device. "Iokath's builders tried to save themselves. They drove us into Wild Space and locked our memory cores. It did not save them...only us. We drifted for centuries, lost. And when we were discovered, our fates remained the same. Weapons, wielded in more pointless organic wars." They all stood, mesmerized by the story Scorpio wove around them and when the transmission stopped, Miriah sighed.

"It makes me feel very small, somehow," she finally said, and knew without looking that the others had agreed. Corso brushed his hand down her arm, and she turned into him.

"Let's go get that soak and some sleep," he whispered to her, feeling her fatigue as his own. She looked at him and thought for a moment before nodding. He took her to her tub, got her settled, and brought her a glass of wine as she mulled over the latest news.

"She's never going to leave there. I don't think she could, even if she wanted to," she said, and it made her feel sad, which confused her. Corso could see her thought process, and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Maybe she needed to be there, Mir. Maybe her time has come. She always had this drive to find out who she was, now she knows. And maybe, when the machines recognize her, they won't kill her," he said. Miriah had closed her eyes, and he knew she was close to sleep. He took the glass from her hand and helped her stand, pulling her into his lap as he dried her off. She kissed him softly when he pulled his shirt over her head, and didn't resist when he put her in bed. He lay with her for a bit until she fell asleep, then went into the main room, pulling his datapad out and silencing the chime. He typed and waited, seeing Aric's answer quickly.

"We need to up Mir's security," he'd written.

"I agree. But how? The droids are really the best option, she doesn't get nearly so bent with them as she did with a live detail." Aric's reply made sense, and before he'd had a chance to respond, he messaged back, "Besides, I'm more concerned with the kids. Well, everyone but Dev." Corso grinned, he never really worried about Devin anymore. He knew his oldest son was possibly the most powerful person in their galaxy, and if he felt threatened, he'd use whatever power he could pull from.

"Maybe we need to brainstorm it tomorrow with Theron," Corso wrote, and waited. When Aric didn't answer, he put the device down and finished the wine he'd poured for his wife before pacing around the room. He had no new ideas, and with a sigh, slipped into bed. Miriah immediately found him, and he buried his nose in her hair, her scent calming him as her warmth soothed his nerves. Her hands fluttered over his chest before going still and they slept.

Devin held a crying Mia, her silvery head on his shoulder. He'd known it might not be as easy for them as it seemed to be for others, but he'd had hope they would have a child. Mia had done all the medical screening, and there didn't seem to be any problems. They were both confused, but Devin felt certain they would eventually conceive. Mia, however, was not taking failure well. He stroked her back and felt her shudder, her sobs becoming softer. "Love, our path is set. If we just let the worry go, we'll be fine. Trust the force," he told her. He felt her nod against his neck, and rocked gently with her. Mom used to do this, he realized, the motion feeling at once familiar to him, and he remembered. When Logan was only an infant, he had been running across the lawn, as usual. He'd tripped and fallen hard, and his mom quickly gave the baby to his dad and rushed to him, picking him up and rocking with him, just like this. He smiled to himself. Mom fixed everything, he thought. I always wondered how she knew how, just knew, always. Maybe, he realized, there's more instinct to it than knowledge. He reached out to her now, felt her sleeping, and just let his love pour into her. He knew Mia felt it as well, but when he looked at her, she only smiled.

"She knows you love her," Mia said, her voice soft. He nodded, but continued to hold his wife, enjoying the feeling of closeness.

Logan looked out of the window into the night, over the lake. He'd been worried about being so far from the main defenses, and now, with both Arcann and Vaylin unaccounted for, he was more uneasy than ever. He'd talked to Lana about it in the past, and now he wondered if he should move his small family into the main compound. Elara would hate that, he knew, but James would be safer. He sighed, and finally resolved to talk to his dad about it tomorrow. As he turned to the back of the house, he checked on his son, who was sleeping peacefully. Tomorrow, he reminded himself, and went to his wife.


	31. Chapter 31

"I have lowered the planet's energy shield. I can liberate myself, but instead I will become one with Iokath." Scorpio's statement was made as she looked directly into the recording device, and Miriah though she detected some resignation. "From here, I can upload my consciousness into the planetary network. I will no longer be merely Scorpio." She withdrew her computer spiked palm and turned. "All I ever wanted was the freedom to be more than a weapon...or a slave. You will never comprehend what I endured from your kind. I saved your life once, perhaps if I merge with Iokath, I can help defeat Vaylin." Scorpio took a step closer to the device. "Vaylin has been able to find a way to take a ship off this world. She has also regained control of the Eternal Fleet." Miriah thought she almost sighed then, but she merely turned away from the impending explosion behind her, the planet's weapon on overload. "I will never trouble you again." The recording faded into the machine, and Miriah stood silent, wondering why she felt anything at all for a traitor.

Lana saw her friend's shoulders slump and looked over at Corso, who was also watching Miriah closely. Miriah turned to them then and joined the group gathered in the war room. "Vaylin is once again an imminent threat," she said, resignation in her voice. "I'm sure she's either already on Zakuul or on her way there. Any intel on it?" she asked.

Lana shook her head. "We've intercepted no chatter from the planet that mentions Vaylin, directly or indirectly," she said. "We do have Pashna's people and the Colonel's family in housing now. We'll keep monitoring the channels." Miriah nodded silently, her eyes cast down. There were several seconds of silence before Theron spoke.

"We believe we may have located Iokath, just due to an immense radiation signature on the outer edge of the Parou sector," he offered, but Miriah kept her head down. When the silence became uncomfortable, Corso moved a few steps closer to his wife.

"Mir? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and full of concern. She shook her head slightly, still not looking up, and when she spoke, her voice was husky with emotion.

"Let's keep our eyes and ears open, shall we? She can't hurt me, thanks to Valkorion, but she can hurt you all. I'd like more security on families, maybe either expand the patrols to the lake or move those who live out there closer into the main base protection." She finally lifted her eyes to the group, and they were stunned to see the depth of the worry there.

"I'll talk to Lo," Devin offered and saw her lips curve slightly in a smile.

"I'll put another set of eyes on Sarai and Calypso," Aric said, but Miriah shook her head.

"I'd rather they be moved into this area. Mom might not want to, but she will for Caly." Miriah turned her back to the group, and they thought she might be dismissing them. She just didn't want them to see her fear and waited for the group to disperse. Instead of leaving, Devin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, we're going to be just fine," he told her, giving her a squeeze. "I don't feel her in the force yet, and I figure she's sure to be pretty mad when she gets close to home." Miriah nodded then, and took Corso's hand.

"Tell Logan we just want to be safer," she said, and he nodded at her.

"Can I ask a favor? Can you talk to Mia sometime? She's a little off kilter, but I think she'd benefit from a woman's perspective more than mine." At Miriah's smile, he hugged her. "I'll go see Logan, let you know where they end up." Corso walked with Miriah to the medcenter, but Senya had shown no changes in her condition. The HK units that were her security detail clicked and clanked as they shifted position around her, but Miriah was focused on the woman in front of her. She absently rubbed her left leg as she tried to find Senya in the force, and finally let go and turned her gaze to Corso.

"Let's go find Lana, I need to know what happened on Zakuul with Pashna's group." Corso nodded at her and they made their way into the small office area off the main war room, Lana already working, her computer making beeping noises. When she looked up, she smiled at them. After discussing the situation on Zakuul, Miriah was even more concerned.

"So we lost people to Vaylin's forces," she murmured. "I am so sorry. We should do something to remember their sacrifice. Can we put a memorial in the park, Lana? Something simple?" At her friend's nod, she took a deep breath. "Anything else?"

"Pashna reported that the Horizon guard was trying to get them to come with them. Told them they'd be pardoned if they cooperated. When no one would, they started to fire on them from the ship." Miriah stood up and straightened her sweater. She'd chosen a light blue top today, and it made her eyes look even more silver than usual.

"I'm ready for a little lunch. Come with us?" she asked Lana.

"Theron is coming down in a bit to take me," she said, and grinned. Miriah chuckled, then waved as they left. They'd made it to the table, and Corso had gone back to gather some food for them. When he was winding his way through the tables, he saw his daughter as she entered the hall, making a beeline for his wife, and his thought was "uh oh". They reached Miriah at the same time, and Calypso stood across from them, her fists on her hips.

"What's wrong, Calypso?" Miriah asked, taken aback by her daughter's manor.

"Do you want me to be the only one in my class with no friends at all?" she demanded, and when she realized she'd spoken louder than she intended, blushed deeply. "It's bad enough that I have this lame droid following me everywhere, now you're telling me that I have to live inside the secured area. No friends can come there, Mom. I get it, I know you want me to be safe, but I really think Nana is enough protection. I mean, we're less than fifty steps from the elevator if we needed to leave the apartment." Exasperated, she paced along the table, Miriah just being still and quiet, giving her the venting space she needed. Both were so absorbed in their conversation that they failed to see Sarai approach.

"Yes, Miriah. Why am I not enough?" Sarai asked quietly, an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"It's not that, Mom," Miriah said, and started to stand.

"No, let's sit," Corso said, putting his hand on Miriah's shoulder and pulling out a chair for his mother in law. "Caly, sit. Let's talk calmly about this." Calypso fumed, but sat across from her mother, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Valkorion told me specifically that while Vaylin cannot hurt me, she can hurt those I love. I love you, Caly, more than I can even say. I only want you to be out of her reach. And Mom? I love you, but I do not want you to have to fight Vaylin." Miriah rubbed her temples, and Sarai felt how stressed she was.

"Do you know how hard it is to be your daughter?" Calypso asked. "I'm expected to be perfect, and I always feel like the whole base is watching me. I just want to be a little bit normal, Mom." Miriah nodded.

"I can only imagine, sweetie," Miriah told her, putting her hand on her daughter's arm. "Maybe we can figure something else out." She turned pleading eyes to her mother, who softened her stance.

"Maybe we can have a person instead of a droid?" Sarai asked, and saw Caly brighten. "And no matter what, I'm staying put. I would never be able to rest in all the hubbub of the secure area. I totally understand if you want to put Caly there, but I'm staying in my place." Corso glanced at the women, unsure what to do, but Miriah nodded.

"Okay, Mom. I do believe Caly is safer with you than with anyone else. I'll see about getting a personal security person. Caly, will that help?" Her daughter had relaxed, and now looked at her parents with begrudging acceptance.

"I guess. What about Logan?"

"Dev's gone to see if they want to move inside the perimeter." Corso watched as three generations of Chantalle women hugged and sniffed, Calypso apologizing to her mother.

"Can I pick out the security person?" Caly asked, her face all innocence but her eyes sparkling.

"Torian is otherwise occupied," Miriah said, and Caly blushed, looking away. "I'll get with Aric and see what the options are. Until then, your droid is your shadow. I'm sorry, Caly, this isn't the childhood I wanted for you." Miriah sighed, but Caly hugged her again.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll get over it. At least school is done for a week, so I can have a little social life," she repled, and Corso frowned over Miriah's shoulder. Social life, he thought. Now I know I need more info. He put his hands in his pockets and scanned the area, looking for preteen boys to intimidate.

Miriah was on her way back into her office when Lana met her in the hallway. "Theron needs us," was all she said, but it was enough. They hurried to where he stood beside the main holo viewer.

"I have bad news," he said, looking at the floor. "Six Alliance patrols. Four outposts. One supply convoy from the Sith Empire. All destroyed by the Eternal Fleet in the last hour." His sigh reflected his despair at losing so many.

"There can only be one reason. Vaylin has indeed regained control of the Gemini units," Lana acknowledged.

"Then we take the fight to Vaylin. Remove her from power before she tears the galaxy apart." Miriah paced, her movements jerky with her emotions

"We can't simply launch into the heart of the empire," Lana said, her voice soft. She could see the anguish play over Miriah's features.

"I've found someone who can help. An inside man on Zakuul," Theron said, turning to the computer terminal. He stepped over to the holo and keyed in a frequency. The image that appeared was a young man, stylishly dressed and coiffed.

"I saw the fleet holovids. Ghastly business. I apologize on behalf of my people."

"And you are?" Lana asked.

"Indo Zal, Magistrate of Revelry and attendant to Empress Vaylin," the man replied, his confidence exuding from his holo image. "She's a plague on the good people of Zakuul. But if we work together, we can remove her from power and end this blasted war!" Miriah observed the man as he spoke, and wondered what his stake in this was.

"And just how do you propose we accomplish this?" Miriah asked, Lana picking up on the subtle disbelief in her tone.

"Vaylin is throwing a party on Zakuul, to celebrate her glory," Indo explained. "The guest list is exclusive, but I'll secure invitations, disguises...everything you'll need to infiltrate the party and overthrow the empress." Miriah threw a look of disbelief at Lana, who gave a slight nod.

"We would need an army to get through Vaylin's defenses," Lana countered.

"And an army you will have. Vaylin plans to execute my dear friends during the party, a host of Zakuulan rebels. Save the rebels, and they will help dethrone the empress." Miriah saw that Corso had joined them, his grim look telling her that he was not going to be happy with this.

"The Alliance will welcome them," Miriah said, almost automatically.

"This could work," Lana said. "Teeseven and I can slice into the security grid."

"And I can help you get close enough to trigger Vaylin's conditioning," Theron said.

"How exciting!" Indo was gesturing wildly. "I take it Operation Dragon's Maw is a go, then?" Miriah heard Corso snicker at the name, and left Theron to talk with the operative. As she expected, Corso was vocal about his concerns.

"Mir, surely you aren't considering this. No way do we need to be on Zakuul, and especially not at an exclusive party. What kind of disguises can this guy find that will get us in there? And make no mistake, you aren't going into that hell without me." Miriah sat slowly, overwhelmed.

"Let's put it to the group," she finally said, rubbing her neck. "I think I've made more people unhappy today than ever." Corso immediately regretted his outburst, but when he tried to apologize she stopped him.

"You aren't the only one who will go nuts over this plan," she told him. "Might as well get it all at once." She turned to ask Lana to assemble the group, knowing full well that this was an insane mission, but one that needed to happen.


	32. Chapter 32

The war room was in chaos. "How can you think this is a good plan?" Corso asked his wife, his hands on his hips. "We don't know this guy, who he really supports." He grew more animated. "I can't even believe you're considering this at all! It's stupid!"

"Agreed," Aric said, moving to stand beside his friend. Miriah just stood looking at them, trying not to get angry herself. The raised voices of the others present contributed to her pounding head, and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Besides, you don't need to go. I can do this mission."

"I can do it, I want to do it," Corso answered, his voice rising and getting a note of anger in it, but then Lana got in on the argument.

"Who said it had to be one of you? I'm perfectly capable..." Miriah tuned them all out. Corso had already yelled at her earlier, and now he was getting into his stubborn mode. She pulled on the force for calm, but it eluded her and she glanced back at the group of people who were supposed to be her allies. Theron had joined the fray with Maura now, and the voices rose in volume. Devin was striding toward them now too, and she knew he'd have an opinion. She slipped out quietly, heading for the workout area to see if the dark, quiet yoga room would help.

Devin felt the overall emotional temperature of the room, and was startled to hear his dad yelling about how it was a trap, and that Mom didn't need to be anywhere around it. He tried to appease everyone, but was beginning to get angry, too.

Corso was making his case for ignoring this whole thing. "We need more time to come up with a better plan than this," he said, finally regaining control of his voice.

"We may not get another chance to get this close to Vaylin," Devin reasoned, and saw his dad frown at him.

"You'd put Mom in danger? Have her in the middle of Zakuul's high society, with a sociopath?" he demanded, and Devin saw the fear in his eyes.

"No, Dad. But we have to stop Vaylin. This might be a perfect opportunity," he said, his voice calm and measured. Corso stomped away, still too upset to consider his words, and Devin sighed. Aric was arguing with Theron now, and Lana was shaking her head at them. Where's Mom, he wondered, and reached out in the force. When he felt her, in pain and upset, he sat and waited for them all to come to some conclusion. At least no one's throwing punches, he thought, seeing the chaos continue in front of him.

Miriah stretched out on the mat, using gentle motions to try and alleviate the pain in her head and neck. She decided to try a light workout, centered herself and slowed her breathing, forcing the jumble of thoughts and emotions from her head. The room was warm and dark, and she left it that way, moving through the basic poses.

Corso was beginning to wind down, his initial anger turning to aggravation at the situation. He glanced at Devin, who had settled in to wait the others out, and realized he'd been so upset he'd lost track of Miriah. He turned to his son. "Dev, where..."

"She's trying to work through it all in her mind," Devin said quietly. "Let her be."

"But..."

"I know, and she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Corso rubbed his face with both hands. How could he have yelled at her? It wasn't her plan. He paced then, knowing he had some serious making up to do. In all the years they'd been together, he had only raised his voice a handful of times, and never directly at his wife. Now, he'd managed to upset her, but by the looks his son was giving him, he'd crossed a line there, too.

Miriah was beginning to feel calmer, if not in less pain. She stretched out on the mat again, attempting to lessen her headache. A massage, maybe that would work, she thought. She went into the main part of the training area and requested a massage droid, following it into the physical therapy unit. She was doing all she could to clear her mind and relax. The lights were low and there was soft music playing in the background. She was drifting, beginning to find some relief when she realized that the droid had been replaced by familiar, warm, large hands that were soothing her more than anything could. "Cor..."

"Shhh," he told her. "We'll talk later. Now, just close your eyes and relax." He continued to gently knead the muscles under his hands, and she let go of the worry, the stress. Her headache faded as she did, and felt her finally release the tension she'd held. When she drifted into a light sleep, he covered her with a soft blanket and let her rest.

When Miriah entered the war room again, she was struck by the calm. Devin sat in a chair near the main holo viewer, and there were several crates near him. She walked up to him and saw the others sitting nearby. "We have the disguises that Indo Zal sent," Devin said, and she nodded at him before going to open the first crate. When she took out Horizon guard armor, she held it to her chest. The main plate hit her knees, and she frowned. She pulled another piece out, the leg plates, and realized they were almost to her chest from the floor.

"Well, unless this comes in another size, I don't think this will work," she said. The others jumped up at her words, and rapidly opened the other crates. All of the armor was huge, and Miriah sighed. What do we do now, she thought.

Corso touched her arm. "Maybe me and Theron go in the armor, and you go with us stealth?" Miriah's head came up at the suggestion.

"That might work," she said, and turned to see Theron nod at her. "Okay then, one hour from now we launch. Is a shuttle ready?" she asked, and saw Lana hold a thumbs up at her. She left the guys picking through armor and again slipped away to the apartment. After a few minutes, Corso followed. He wanted to talk, but she stopped him with an upraised hand. "I'm still hurt, and I really don't want to talk about it right now." He looked like a fish out of water, but reluctantly nodded and left her to pack a gear bag.

Corso wandered out into the war room again, lost. Aric saw him and crossed to speak to him, but Corso merely shrugged when asked if he could help. "She just got her feelings hurt. She'll be okay by the time you launch, you know she won't hold a grudge just because you wanted to protect her."

"Maybe," he said. "But I can't wait that long." With a determined look, he turned back to the apartment door, missing Aric's grin. When he entered, Miriah looked up from where she was putting sleep clothes in a zippered pouch. He strode quickly to her, pulling her into his body and covering her mouth with his. He felt her resistance crumble and when he ended the kiss, held her close, his eyes closed. He was still savoring her in his arms when he heard her speak.

"Force knows I love you, Corso. But I'm not going to let you speak to me like you did before and not think about it for a bit." She didn't pull away, but when he loosened his arms, she turned to grab her bag and brushed past him on her way to the door.

Once aboard the shuttle, Miriah let Theron pilot and strapped herself into the rear jump seat to be alone. Magdalane was their designated Jedi healer, and she sat across from Corso, her eyebrow raised at the seating arrangement. Aric was in the copilot seat, and called out to them that they were launching. Miriah turned her head to look out the window, silent. Four hours, she thought, and we can get this going.

Corso watched her, his emotions warring within him. All he wanted, he realized, was to hold her. How could he have gotten upset with her? He'd made a vow, when he got her back after the five years she spent in carbonite, that they'd never argue, but he'd broken that vow, on more than one occasion since they'd been on Odessen. He knew he had to earn that back, had to find a way to show her that he was truly sorry, but given that they were embarking on a dangerous task, he wasn't sure how.

Miriah saw his anxious glances, his shifting position, and knew he wanted to talk, to figure out a way around their argument. She still was stunned by the way he'd yelled at her, it was so out of the ordinary for him. She felt her neck twinge and tried to relax again. He really did help me, she thought, and smiled to herself. I know he was upset at the situation and not at me. Why should I expect him to not be stressed when I am? She looked at him under her eyelashes, and saw the solemn look on his face. Magdalane caught her emotions then and discreetly looked at her sister, wiggling her eyebrows, almost making Miriah giggle.

They landed in the outskirts of the city, and the men scrambled to don the heavy black and gold armor. They all tested their relays and determined them to be in working order. Miriah had changed into all black, and had two power packs attached to her belt in case they were needed. Since it was quite warm, they opted to get a little closer before putting on the helmets. As they walked, they could see all the party preparations, the brightly colored lights and the huge catering vehicles. The citizens looked bored and uninterested, but it was plain that there was a spectacle taking place at the palace.

Magdalane remained at the shuttle with Aric, and Miriah followed the men as they made their way into the city. As they neared a more populated area, they stopped and prepared to infiltrate the area. Corso was fitting his earpiece when Miriah pulled his head up. "I love you," she whispered, and bent to kiss him. His arms went around her waist as he gave himself to her. When they had to breathe, she grinned. "When the throne belongs to the Alliance, I'll show you how much." Theron cleared his throat and they touched foreheads, still needing that contact. Slowly Corso stood.

"Love you, darlin'. Let's finish this," he said softly, and she nodded.

They marched up the steps, Miriah following. Thank the stars the Horizon guard aren't like the Knights were, she thought, weaving around the influx of service people. They finally made it into the palace and proceeded to the meeting point. When they arrived, Indo Zal was holding court with a group of what appeared to be slaves, some of them injured and all of them dirty. These are some of the refugees that didn't join Pashna's group, Miriah realized. She almost broke her stealth to try and help some of them, but at the last second, saw there were guards there. When they had escorted the group out of the room, Indo turned to Corso and Theron.

"Excellent. I'm assuming the commander is near?" At Theron's nod, he clapped his hands. "Now, let's get this revolution going!"

Miriah took a deep breath and touched Corso's arm, and they moved forward, their first set of tasks before them.


	33. Chapter 33

"Lana, we're in the party. Do you read?" Miriah looked around and felt the attention of some of the party goers on the two in front of her.

"We're plugged into Spire security, ready to assist." Lana and Teeseven were safe, Miriah thought. Indo had told them that they must be careful, that the holonet drones were filming everything, He wanted the rebels freed before they took Vaylin, but Theron was doubtful. He was afraid the shock collars would prove difficult, and Corso agreed. That was when Indo handed them both ion charges, to be attached to the security relays. He thought they should be set off when Vaylin made her big speech.

"Six relays," Theron said now. "Let's just do it all together, I don't want anyone out on their own." They set off to the kitchen, the closest relay. Once it was set, they were asked by one of the rebels there to take food to the guards across the way. Corso grunted and took the tray, following Theron down the hallway. Miriah looked around them at all the attendees, their fine garments and their snooty faces, some of which looked aghast at the slaves attending them. There was even an area where people fought each other. She brushed against a plant that put her off balance, and held her breath as she regained her footing.

"Mir? Everything okay?" Corso was sweating inside the heavy armor, but not due to exertion or heat. His nerves were speeding his heart rate up, and he just had a very bad feeling about all of this. As they set up each of the charges, he tried to control his anxiety but he knew it was a lost cause.

"I'm good, just tripped over my own feet. No worries," she told him, and followed them down a hallway. Suddenly Lana's voice broke in their relays.

"Vaylin's starting her speech," she told them.

"Ahead of schedule," Theron mused. They moved into the main hall to witness it, and any conversation was drowned out by the applause. They saw Vaylin striding down the main walkway, flanked on both sides by real Horizon guard. The holonet cams centered on her, and every viewer lit up with her image.

"Zakuul! My Empire! The Alliance tried to destroy me, but I ground them into dust! Now, the Outlander hides in fear, as my fleet rips through the galaxy."

"I do not!" Miriah whispered hotly, trying to stay under stealth. Theron and Corso looked at each other, but didn't dare say anything.

"I am the wrath of the dragon's fire! I am your Eternal Empress!" Vaylin looked like she was confident, but Miriah could feel the little sliver of nervousness as she looked into the cameras. The crowd cheered, but it felt forced, like they were afraid not to.

"I think it's time for a guest appearance, don't you?" Miriah asked, and saw the men nod.

"Can't wait to see the look on her face," Theron said, and they could hear the smirk they couldn't see.

"Just be careful, darlin'. We need to get out of here in one piece," Corso said, and felt Miriah's hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Let's get rid of the armor and stealth. Let her see what's coming," Miriah suggested, and they all were on their way, a pile of black and gold in a heap behind them.

Unknowing, Vaylin continued her speech. "Today, we celebrate the Eternal Empire's strength, and watch our enemies suffer. The rebels who spit on Izax, and the worm who betrayed me." They could see Indo Zal with the rebels who had been marched out to the courtyard. "They deserve an eternity of torment. And no one, not even the Outlander, can save them." Miriah watched this silently, but when Vaylin was finished, she strode confidently to the center of the crowd.

"You really need better security," Miriah said, her voice holding a hint of amusement. Indo Zal laughed, and before anyone could react, the platform the rebels were standing on disappeared, and they fell, Indo hanging off the edge until he, too fell into what appeared to be a pit.

Vaylin leaned over the edge of the balcony. "So you're Indo's puppet master—or is Father controlling you both?"

Miriah laughed. "You're the only one under Valkorion's spell. Does your public know about your conditioning?" Vaylin reached out with the force and broke off one of the huge metal banners over the area, but before she could bring it down on them, the words Miriah had longed to say burst forth, her voice carrying in the space. "Kneel before the dragon of Zakuul!" Vaylin's eyes went wide with fear as she crumpled to the floor, the banner falling to the abandoned floor behind Miriah.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Vaylin screamed.

"Smile for the cameras," Miriah said, and pushed the button for the ion charges. As the explosions rocked the area, the lighting failed and the crowd started to panic, pushing and shoving to exit the palace grounds. Miriah saw Indo raise a plasma rifle.

"For Zakuul!" he shouted, and the rebels with him overran the skytroopers guarding them.

"You can't win, Outlander," Vaylin sneered.

"Look around you, Vaylin. Zakuul stands with me."

"Commander! Look out!" Lana's voice broke through the stare down, and they became aware of a shuttle shooting at the area. It hovered in front of the palace and began to use its forward guns to destroy the heavy glass. As they watched, Arcann appeared in the door of the hold, troops jumping down before him. As he joined them on the ground, Miriah noticed that he appeared different than when he was in power, more human. He'd also taken off the face shield she'd always seen him wear.

She heard him speak to his troops. "Take my sister alive," he told them. He strode through what used to be his home, and saw Vaylin standing with her lightsaber humming. She turned back into her secured area and the large door slammed shut.

"Good news! We've found Arcann!" Lana couldn't help it, she did feel a measure of relief.

"If he plans to join us, now is the perfect time," Miriah muttered, wondering what would come next. They started to move toward the inner hall, but the floor that had disappeared before moved again, and they had to leap to the next space or be crushed. As they did, the floor beneath them disappeared and they were thrown into the pit with the rebels. Miriah landed hard and it took her a moment to catch her breath. As she did, Corso and Theron drew weapons, and she could hear doors opening behind her. What now, she wondered, and slowly turned to see the caged beasts they'd seen earlier set free.

Corso and Theron put her between them and together with Indo and the remaining rebels, quickly dispatched the animals. After the area quieted, they sat for a moment. "Not sure how to get out of here," Miriah said softly.

Corso examined her carefully, aware she'd been down on the floor for a few seconds longer than he'd expected. If she's injured again, I'll kill Vaylin with my bare hands, he swore to himself. His eyes told him she wasn't hurt, but it took a few seconds for his heart to believe it. He brushed her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, relieved she seemed okay.

Theron was walking around the perimeter. "Here," he said. "Commander, you're the only one of us small enough to get through here, but once you're on the next level, you can open the stairwell." Miriah went to him and Corso lifted her up into the small opening. She pulled herself through and when they were all together, they made their way to the second floor. They emerged as Arcann approached his sister.

"Enough, Vaylin. I won't watch you destroy our home," he told her.

"Did you know about the disease Father planted in my brain?" she demanded.

"He made weapons of us both," he replied. "Let me help you break free."

"I don't need your help," Vaylin shouted. She turned away but quickly reversed, her lightsaber in her hand.

They fought, over the parapets and walkway of the skydeck, the holonet cameras hovering and capturing the battle. Suddenly Vaylin spotted Miriah. "Father wants to have a word with you," she sneered, and when Arcann turned slightly to look at Miriah, Vaylin threw a nearby speeder at him, knocking him off his feet. As he struggled to stand, Vaylin lept off the edge of the skydeck. They saw her speed off on another vehicle, and Arcann turned to Miriah.

"Outlander. It appears we both saw the opportunity to confront my sister." Corso and Theron joined them, and Miriah could feel the wariness radiating from them both.

"Join me, Arcann. Let's put an end to this," she said. Arcann merely stood looking at her.

"Even if he's changed, can we really trust him?" Theron asked. "He hasn't exactly proven anything." They watched as Arcann took out several of Vaylin's guard that had been advancing on them. Theron turned to Miriah and Corso. "I stand corrected," he said, and Miriah grinned at him.

"If Vaylin wants to challenge us, we will meet her, together," Arcann said, putting himself between Miriah and a guard captain who'd just yelled out a threat.

"We work as a team," Miriah replied.

"My father was right to recognize your strength," Arcann said. "But are you in control, or is he pulling the strings?"

"Valkorion may have forced his way into my head, but my choices are my own," she answered. Corso could see her relaxing, and wanted to believe she was safe, but he remained vigilant.

"That resolve may be what Zakuul needs," Arcann said, appraising the tiny woman in front of him. "My hands are stained with the blood of millions. My family legacy is dripping with it. It's time a worthy empress takes our place."

"I won't be a sovereign, Arcann. I believe in democratic rule," Miriah told him, and saw him nod.

"And I will ensure your victory, by joining your Alliance," he replied, his head held high. Theron pointed to one of the holocam droids.

"The galaxy is watching, Commander. Now's your chance to make an impact." Miriah's mouth went dry as she saw the electronic eye swing her way. Corso put his arm around her and gently pointed her in the right direction.

"Zakuul, I will do all in my power to help you return to a productive society. As part of the Alliance, we will help you restore your planet." She didn't know what else to say, but it seemed to be enough.

Arcann knelt before her. "I pledge myself to the Alliance, and all it stands for." His voice rang clear and true, and Miriah put her hand on his shoulder, willing him to rise. They'd only started to step back from the edge of the skydeck when a Fleet ship began firing on the city. The sounds of people crying and explosions drowned out everything else until she heard Theron in her relaly.

"Lana! We need evac! Now!" he urged.

"I can't get to you. It's chaos! Head back to the landing pad!" They could hear Teeseven beeping in the background, but Lana sounded confident. They ran, pulling the injured to safety and helping all they could along the way. By the time they reached the shuttle, Aric was hovering off the deck, ready for them. They ran up the short ramp, and Aric shot up, anxious to get out of the planet's atmosphere. Magdalane nodded at Arcann and pulled another seat around for him. They'd seen the holo feed, so no one was surprised at his presence.

"Did Lana get clear?" Miriah asked.

"She'll probably beat us back to Odessen," Aric said. Miriah sat next to Corso and lay her head on his shoulder, exhausted. Arcann and Mags talked quietly as Theron sat beside Aric.

"He's legit?" was all Aric asked, and Theron nodded.

"We'll see."


	34. Chapter 34

Lana was waiting when they landed in the main hangar bay on Odessen, her face serious. She watched as they filed out of the shuttle, Arcann exiting last. Theron gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and she hugged Miriah. "Everything okay?" she asked, close to Miriah's ear.

"So far," Miriah murmured, then turned to face Arcann. "Welcome to Odessen. I'm not sure how to really..."

"Trust me? After all, I have tried to kill you. Multiple times." Arcann looked down before meeting Miriah's gaze. "I know I have to earn your trust. I will do that. But first, can I see my mother?" Miriah took a deep breath but before she could speak, Lana stepped up.

"Of course," she said. "I'll take you." They walked away just as Caly and Sarai came toward them, Caly's mouth hanging open.

"That's him? The one who's been..."

Miriah interrupted her. "It's okay, Caly. He's changed since being freed from his father's mind control." Calypso hugged her mother, then her father.

"If you say so, Mom," she said. "Keep the droids with you, though. I just want to make sure." Miriah laughed as she swept her hand down her daughter's long hair.

"I will," she assured them, feeling Corso's hand on her back. "It's late, let's eat and start again tomorrow." She saw nods all around, and they walked to the mess hall in silence. Corso and Aric went to gather food while the others sat, and Aric took the moment to talk to his friend.

"I don't like it," he said, and Corso didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "Vaylin on the loose again, her homicidal brother here. It's a recipe for disaster!" He banged another dish on the tray. "Why are we doing this? What does he have to gain by joining us?"

"Calm down, Aric. I trust Mir, and if she's okay with him, then I have to be. I'll have Dev feel him out, though. Already sent him a message, so he'll check things out. He was saved by his mother. I think he feels a loyalty to her, and she to us. Maybe that's the link." He shrugged. "I saw him battle his sister, trying to get her to let him help her. If she had, he might have gone with her, but he made the choice on his own."

Aric growled low in his throat. "I'm watching him, rest assured. I'll keep eyes on him at all times." He turned and saw Miriah and Maura laughing and talking. "I won't put them in danger."

"We'll both keep our eyes open then," Corso replied, getting a curt nod from Aric.

Lana watched Arcann as he approached the bed where his mother lay, unmoving and barely breathing. He sank to his knees and took one of her hands in his, bowing his head. She started to leave him, but he spoke. "Has she been like since.. since.."

"Yes," Lana replied. "She's perfectly healthy, but she hasn't woken since the healing."

"I can't feel her at all. In the force. Even when I hated her, I could always feel her. Hate, that's not the right word. When I didn't know any better. That's more accurate." He stood and turned to leave. "I have a lot to make up for."

"She believed in you. She risked the Commander's trust to find you and take you to safety," Lana commented as they walked to the elevator.

"I will make her proud of me again," he said, and when they exited the elevator, Lana offered to show him the mess hall. "I am not hungry, but I am tired. I haven't fully recovered."

Lana nodded. "Let me show you your living space, then." She escorted him to a small apartment over the courtyard and left him, then made her way to the mess hall. There she saw the family, and also saw that Miriah was fading fast. Before she could make her way to them, Theron pulled her to him.

"Corso's got her, love. She's fine. Come, let's go up to the roof." They made their way out after Lana glanced over her shoulder at the group, and once on the roof, sat in the grass. Theron handed her a drink and a plate of food, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"You are always surprising me," she told him, taking a bite.

"You need looking after, and I'm just the man for the job," he told her, a silly expression on his face that had her grinning back. "Besides, you've had a long day, too." They ate in companionable silence, and when finished, gathered their things. When they fell into bed together, Lana snuggled to him, asleep almost instantly. Theron pressed a kiss to her hair and closed his eyes. He still wasn't convinced about Arcann, but it was hard to be worried when he held his heart in his arms. He kissed her again, content.

Miriah leaned against her husband, his solid warmth making her sleepy. When he noticed her eyes were closing, he put his arm around her. "Let's wrap it up, gang," he said, and they saw Miriah's head jerk up, her eyes blinking, and they laughed.

Miriah giggled. "Sorry, I'm feeling the last couple of days," she apologized, and when Corso stood and pulled her up, he hugged her to him before leading her to the secured area and their apartment. When they were under the covers, Corso held her close and she raised her face to kiss his chin.

"Still ticked at me?" he asked.

"No, sugar. I know you were as stressed as I was," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. They lay silent for a few moments before Corso spoke again.

"Promise me that you'll always have the HK units with you? Even in the secured area?"

Miriah yawned and nodded. "I will, I have since this detail thing started. Why?"

"Just...because."

"Arcann?"

"Mostly, but also because we don't know where his sister is."

"Hmm. Makes sense." She yawned again and Corso used the arm around her to gently stroke her back, seeing her eyes droop and close. He lay there a long time, tired but unable to force the thoughts from his mind, the ones that wondered how safe she was and whether Arcann planned to try and hurt her again.

Aric and Maura were having a similar conversation. "No, really. I stayed with the shuttle and Mags, and we saw the same thing you did on the holo," he told her.

"And what about on the trip back?" she asked, and felt Aric shrug.

"He and Mags talked a little, but it was mostly silent."

"Well, at least Mir isn't upset at Corso anymore," Maura said. "It's getting colder, isn't it?" Aric pulled her into his body, spooning her against him, his warmth infusing her.

"Let's just keep our guard up, okay? You're with her more than I am, but I'll try to stay closer too."

"Do you think Arcann means to try something? In the middle of people who love and support Miriah?" she asked, and felt him kiss her ear.

"I don't know. I'm positive I don't want to give him the opportunity." He exhaled against her neck and she sighed, loving being in his arms.

Corso gave up on sleep very early, and by the time Miriah was awake, he'd cooked breakfast. She came into the kitchen, stretching, and put her arms around him. "Smells wonderful in here," she murmured, kissing his neck when he bent to her.

"Sit, eat," he told her, and before she could get settled, their door chime sounded. Devin came striding into the room, grabbing a mug of caffa before sitting with his parents.

"So, I saw Arcann at breakfast," he started.

"How late did I sleep?" Miriah asked, looking at her datapad for the time, surprised to see it was still quite early.

"What did you feel, Dev?" Corso was watching his son intently.

"I felt no deception from him, and I talked to Aunt Mags, she didn't either on the shuttle back," he replied. "He does feel an overwhelming guilt when he thinks of his mother, and sadness when he thinks of his sister, but I don't think he's the same man I fought on Asylum." Devin sipped his caffa, and sighed in pleasure. "Why can't the mess hall make caffa this good," he wondered out loud.

"This is Aric's special blend," Corso explained, "and I'm glad you were able to check him out. Did he know?"

"Well, he knows who I am, but I didn't try to link with him or anything," Devin explained. They ate and talked while Miriah went to shower and get ready for her day. When they all left the apartment, the HK units took up their guard positions around her as she made her way to the medcenter. None of them were surprised when Arcann was sitting beside his mother's bed. He brought his head up as they approached.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "I've been thinking. My sister won't allow you to have this control over her for long. She's already planning a way to rid herself of it."

"How would that go?" Miriah asked.

"Father sent her to his home world for the conditioning, I believe she might go back there to reverse it," he answered, then sighed. "I don't know for sure, but it sounds right."

"His home world? Where?" Corso asked.

"I don't know the name of the planet," Arcann said.

"I do," Lana said, joining them. "Vitate wiped his home world of all of his fellow Sith, very long ago, creating a force void on the planet. I'm not sure what it was called before, but now it's called Nathema." Arcann nodded.

"I remember that name now. He told Thexan and me about it, said the void created there would either open Vaylin's mind up to conditioning, or drive her mad. I think it did both." They watched the monitors above Senya's head in silence. Finally, Miriah spoke.

"We need to go there, if you believe that's where she's going next," she said. "And especially if she's determined to have the conditioning reversed." She glanced at Corso, who had tightened his grip on her hand, but he only nodded at her.

"We all go," Lana said. "If you have to confront her there, we are all with you." Her tone was firm and showed her resolve. "I'll go ready things, we can launch when you're ready, Commander." She turned on her heel and quick stepped out of the medcenter.

"I'll go find the family, see who's in," Corso volunteered, and with a quick kiss, left her with Arcann. As Corso left, Arcann noticed the two HK units move closer to the petite woman, leaving no doubt they were on guard.

"If Vaylin breaks the hold on her mind, she will be a formidable enemy," he said. "I will fight with you." Miriah nodded at him.

"I'll let you know the launch time," she said, then turned to leave. Before she could, however, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She didn't turn, but nodded her head and continued to walk to the elevators, the HK's on full alert. At the top, Calypso met her, just getting out of school.

"Mom, you guys are leaving? Again?" she asked.

"Afraid so, sweetie. Hopefully, this all ends soon," Miriah replied. Behind Caly, she saw Lana striding toward them. "What are things looking like?"

Lana read her datapad for a moment. "Very early morning, just after midnight, is the soonest we can be airborne," she answered.

"Then I'm cooking tonight. Invite everyone, Caly. Lana, can you send a message to Arcann?" At her nod, she continued. "I'll see you all at seven." Caly put her arm around her mother's shoulders and they walked to the apartment to prepare.

Arcann looked around at the people laughing, talking, and enjoying being in the same space, and realized that this was what a real family looked like. He'd barely eaten, he'd been so busy answering questions and being introduced to everyone. He could see the strength that Miriah drew from her family, and was also very impressed by Devin, who seemed to see right into his head. All in all, he thought, they will defeat Vaylin and take the throne. He was good with that, he concluded. Very good.


	35. Chapter 35

As the family departed, Arcann drew Miriah aside. "I'm afraid, if I go to Nathema, that I will slip into my old ways, my old habits," he confesed. "Anger. Hate. Revenge. I know those things, it's love I have to learn. I do not want to go backwards."

Miriah frowned for a moment, but nodded. "I think we can handle it, if you feel you shouldn't be there."

"I'll stay and watch over Mother. If Vaylin does indeed break free of her controls, it might affect her recovery. At any rate, I will fight with you when you confront her, but I do not believe it will be on Nathema." He saw Corso draw close to his wife, his hand brushing her back.

"I understand," Miriah said, and smiled at them both. "We'll keep you informed of what we find. Until then." She watched Arcann walk away, and slipped her hand into Corso's, leaning on his arm.

"We'll be fine," Corso said then, seeing she was getting tired. "Ready to go?" She nodded and they all trooped to the hangar. As they waited for the ramp to descend, she counted heads.

"Where's Mags?" she asked softly, and Aric spoke up.

"Michi's in labor, I don't think she's going to make it this trip," he offered and looked proud and anxious, all at the same time. "Devin said Mia was with him, though, so she's our Jedi healer." Miriah nodded, she would have stayed if she were Mags, too.

"Okay, let's get going." She'd hugged her daughter and mother before leaving the apartment, and now didn't look back when she boarded other than to see where Corso was. When she spotted his caramel hair, she made her way to the bridge, the preflight done and the freighter waiting for her commands. Corso plopped down beside her with a huge grin.

"Let's get up there so you can get some rest in hyperspace," he told her, taking her hand. She smiled back at him and started the main engines, the resulting roar signaling those aboard that take off was imminent. She pulled back on the throttle and felt the ship lift gracefully and shoot up. Once in hyperspace, she looked over at Corso, who was sound asleep. He's more tired than I am, she told herself, and her smile turned wistful. So much has happened, she thought, and he's been so great with it all. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and was rewarded with his dark eyes slowly opening.

"Come on, sugar. Let's go to our bed," she told him, and he pulled her in for a kiss before stretching and standing. They were making their way down the short hallway when they heard Devin's voice, and he sounded angry. They looked at each other, puzzled, but forged ahead to where their son was standing. When they could see him, they knew immediately why he was shouting. In front of him, Calypso had the grace to look ashamed.

"I always get stuck at home. I want to free the galaxy from Vaylin's rule, just like you all do," she pouted. "I didn't ask because I already knew the answer." Her guilty eyes bounced from her mother and father to her brother, who now stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Caly, no! Why did you do this?" Miriah asked, at once concerned and upset. "We have no idea what we're going into here. And what about Nana? Where does she think you are?"

Calypso looked at her feet. "At the apartment. She's with Aunt Mags and Michi."

"When we drop out of hyperspace, you will call her," Corso said, his voice firm. "I can't believe you would act so irresponsibly, put yourself in danger needlessly like this," he told her.

"You guys do it all the time, and I worry. How can I just sit at home while you all are putting yourselves in danger?" Miriah recognized herself in her daughter at that moment, and almost understood why she'd sneaked aboard. Corso paced for a moment before responding.

"Because you are not quite thirteen years old, that's why!" Corso was frustrated now, seeing that Caly was going to be argumentative. Instead of continuing, he pulled Miriah to the hallway. "Should we take her back?" he asked.

Miriah thought for a moment. "We could, but that would cause hours of delay. If she stays here on the ship with Mia, she should be safe." She could see the worry in Corso's eyes and rubbed her hands on his arms. "She'll be okay, sugar." When she returned to where her daughter stood, she had hardened her face and her voice. "Calypso, you made a very poor choice today." Caly dropped her head and sighed, and Miriah felt her heart soften, but didn't let up. "We need to be able to trust that you will follow our wishes, and you broke that trust today. We have no choice but to continue, but you are confined to your quarters except for meals. Understood?" Miriah heard her daughter sniff back tears, but stood silent, waiting for her to answer. She nodded her head, unable to bring her eyes up to her mother's, not wanting to see the disappointment there, and instead turned to go to her room. As she left the hallway, Miriah heard Corso sigh.

"She's missing us," he said softly. "I guess she figured if she were aboard, we'd be able to spend time with her."

"I get it," Miriah answered, "but this was a bad idea. Mom will be upset, and we'll all be worried that something will go wrong on this mission. You think I was too hard on her?"

"No, I agree with you," he said. "Maybe we alter the punishment for the return trip?" Miriah nodded and grinned at him, and he felt the band of tension around his chest relax.

Over the course of the next two days, Caly redeemed herself somewhat by working in the galley and keeping quiet, and her parents noticed. As they neared Nathema, Miriah consulted with Devin about the force on that planet. "Dev, will it hurt you? Is it a problem?" she asked him.

"It shouldn't bother me, I might not be able to call it as readily but it's just different force," he explained, watching his sister as she cooked. "Caly and Mia will definitely stay here," he said. "At least she's trying, Mom."

"I know, she's doing all she can to be useful," she responded. "I'm more worried than angry with her, this can't be a normal thing. She needs to be in school, not in uncharted space chasing a dictator."

Miriah made her way to the bridge, where Lana and Theron were. Lana appeared to be holding her head in her hands, uneasy. "Scans detect only one structure emitting signs of life," Theron told them, his worried eyes on Lana.

"This world is unnatural," Lana said, "like the force is...hollow."

"I felt it, too," Theron said, and Miriah nodded. She'd felt the strange flow since they'd gotten close.

"The Emperor corrupted the force on Ziost and drove everyone mad with bloodlust. But here I barely sense the force at all."

Lana nodded. "The effects will be stronger on the surface. The absence of the force could drive us mad." She turned to Miriah. "Maybe Devin shouldn't go down..."

"I'm going," Devin said, coming in behind his mother. "I can feel that it's different, but it is causing no problems for me, yet, anyway." Miriah felt things slow around her, and heard Valkorion's voice.

" _My power is limited here, but I will do what I can to shield you and your companions from the worst effects of the void."_

"Shuttle is ready," Corso told them, and they moved to the bay, each contemplating the planet below them. As they waited for the air lock, Calypso approached her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for what I did. Please, be careful, okay?" Her worried eyes fell on her mother, and they hugged.

"We'll be back soon. Keep things going here, eh?" Miriah saw her daughter's small smile and nod before she walked into the shuttle. Once they were in place, Theron took the shuttle out of the bay and they shot toward the surface. Once they landed, everyone but Theron stood looking at the bleak landscape, the desolation and the evidence of ships crashing, leaving metal chunks and engine parts scattered everywhere.

"I'll look after the shuttle. Let me know where and when to pick you up," Theron said and they watched him lift the small craft off the surface. They started toward the building they'd scanned and had been walking for several minutes when Lana spoke.

"It's worse here. The void...it's hunger. It wants to devour me, mind and spirit. Annihilate every trace of my existance." Her voice sounded defeated, and Miriah turned to her.

"We need to move quickly," she said and put her hand on Lana's arm, trying to reassure her. She felt the air around them change, and heard Valkorion again.

" _The void's draw is powerful, but it will also hide us from Vaylin's awareness."_ Miriah remained silent, but knew his statement was true. They approached a door, and saw Aric stride forward.

"Let's see if we can get this open," he stated, and pulled a computer spike from his pack. Only a few seconds were needed, and the group advanced into an empty room, going slowly, looking all around them. Miriah looked at her group. Corso, at her side. Maura and Aric bringing up the rear, their cannons ready. Devin and Lana fighting the pull of this strange force. As they neared the center of the room, Miriah saw a datapad on a table, and reached to push the blinking button. A strange being appeared and told a story of a young man who'd been slain by the beasts outside, in front of Vaylin, and she made no move to help. The being stated that she was "coming along", and Miriah turned a frown to Lana.

"This must be a journal of her initial conditioning," she said, and saw both Devin and Lana nod. She handed the datapad to Aric, who put it in his pack. They continued through the building, eventually walking through a room with many stasis tanks, most occupied by humanoids.

"Sith. Jedi. I can still feel the suffering of their final moments," Lana said. Devin agreed. They were processing that moment when the building shifted, and they all felt a force wave wash over them, making them stumble and grab each other to stay upright.

"It's Vaylin! We have to stop her!" Miriah cried, and they moved forward, cautiously. They were entering another area when they saw the humanoid from the hologram running towards them. Before anyone could react, Devin had force pushed the being to the ground, where he lay with his hands raised in front of him.

"Wait! I am not your enemy," he said, his eyes wide with fear.

"I recognize you from the holos. You're the one in charge of this place," Lana said, approaching him menacingly.

"I am Jarak, a humble servant of the Eternal Throne, who merely does what he is told," he said, shaking his head.

"What's going on? Where were you going?" Corso asked, putting himself between Miriah and Jarak.

"Vaylin… something went wrong. Her power is racing out of control. When it erupts, the entire asylum will be destroyed." The building had continued to shake periodically, and now rubble dropped from the ceiling. "We can survive this cataclysm, but we need to work together."

"We could just leave, call Theron to pick us up," Maura offered, and Miriah turned to her.

"You'll never get out in time! I know a place where we'll be safe, but I can't get there alone," Jarak said. "I need someone to protect me along the way. Vaylin's power has driven the keepers and beasts mad." They all looked around and then back at Miriah, who sighed and nodded at Jarak. "Stay close, it isn't far."

Devin felt the force fluctuations and had managed to push them away from him, but Lana did not have the same resources. He could see she was struggling and tried to help her with his own force command. She glanced at him as he put a shield around her, and her grateful smile made him feel better. He looked at his mother then, and saw her determination. They moved forward, hoping to stay ahead of Vaylin's rage.


	36. Chapter 36

"What is this place?" Lana asked, looking around. They'd been traveling only a few short minutes, but there had been plenty of force lightning and debris to dodge. Now, they stood in a room with what looked like power conduits and carvings.

"This is the Emperor's Vault. Inside, Valkorion stored artifacts even he feared were too powerful and dangerous to use." Jarak stood directly in front of the door for a few moments before going to a hidden panel and keying in a code. The heavy doors rumbled open, and they peered inside.

" _I cannot protect you from what lies inside."_ Valkorion's voice sounded weak, but Miriah knew he was having trouble with the force void here. She merely gave a small nod and they entered the vault.

Devin hung back, and shook his head. He could now hear Vaylin's screams of agony through the influx of her force power, and as much as he hated anyone in pain, he couldn't dredge up any sympathy for the woman. He saw his mother advance into the area and moved closer to her. He'd felt Valkorion's presence, but not what the former emperor had said to her. Still, she seems okay with it, he thought, and decided to stay close to her.

Arcann had not left his mother's side since Miriah and the others had left. He was meditating, lost in the force, when Senya arced up from the bed. "Mother!" he exlcaimed, but she was disoriented, searching blindly with her eyes. Only when her hands felt his arms supporting her did she quiet.

"Oh, my daughter! What have you done?" she said softly, and Arcann gathered her to him, wanting to calm and reassure her. Senya fell into his embrace, and he murmured softly to her that he was with her, there was nothing to fear. She turned worried eyes to his, and could only say her daughter's name.

Devin felt the huge force wave, the energy of a magnitude he'd only felt from himself. The explosion rocked the building, the rumble of the structure's demise filling the closed vault. Everyone look around with some trepidation, but Devin saw his mother only glance at the dust falling around them. "Vaylin's free," was all she said and Devin nodded at her.

"The power surge overloaded the circuits," Jarak said, trying and failing to get the one terminal to accept his codes. "We're trapped." Miriah sighed and put her hands on her hips, staring at the strange being.

"There has to be some sort of backup system to restore power," she said, and felt Corso behind her. "Can you slice it, sugar?"

"I can try," he told her, squeezing her hand before joining Jarak at the terminal.

"No! There's another way," Jarak explained. "You must reactivate the power generator, but do be careful," he warned. "Valkorion sealed deadly guardians in here to protect his treasures. After centuries of hibernation, I expect they will be hungry." Lana hefted her lightsaber in her hand.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it?" Lana said, and looked at Miriah when she laughed.

"Nope, never is," she responded, and the group seemed to relax a little.

The group started off, Devin and Lana dispatching guardians easily. In the enclosed area, it was risky to use cannons or blasters, but the lightsabers produced no ricochet. Once the beasts were downed, Miriah put a blaster shot in their heads, just to be sure.

As they advanced, they saw what appeared to be a holocron, floating in the middle of a stand. Miriah approached it, drawn to it. "Mir, no!" Corso shouted, but it was too late. Miriah took the glowing holocron in both hands, and immediately there was a red light that spilled forth. The light coalesced into a being, a Sith, who began to address her.

"Have you come to torment me again?" he demanded. "No, I sense his presence, but it is faint. Distant. You are not Tenebrae."

"No, I am not. Are you a spirit?" Miriah stepped back and saw the group on the edges of the bowl-shaped area, all had weapons drawn.

"I exist between life and death, imprisoned in this holocron by the one who lives within you," the spirit replied. "I knew him as Tenebrae, but my low born son has worn many masks. Vitate, Emperor of the Sith, Valkorion. His name does not matter." He paused for a moment. "I am Lord Dramath. I ruled this planet a thousand years ago, when it was a vibrant world named Medriaas."

"You're… Valkorion's father. I never thought of him having parents," Miriah said, her voice holding a note of disbelief.

"One of many offspring I sired," the spirit responded. "He was the least of my children, his mother, a nameless peasant. But he murdered me, imprisoned my spirit, and turned Medriaas into… this."

"You said this was once a lush and vibrant planet. What happened?" Miriah was being drawn into the story now.

"He lured many Sith lords here before consuming them in a dark ritual that wiped out all life on the planet."

"He did something similar on Ziost," Lana commented, moving a step closer to the image.

The spirit nodded. "His hunger for immortality must constantly be fed."

"Why didn't he consume your spirit?" Miriah asked.

"For a thousand years, he has taunted and tortured me. Now, salvation is at hand. This holocron has the power to destroy what remains of my essence. Grant me the release of oblivion."

Miriah once again looked at her group. Corso was shaking his head no, as was Aric. Devin was remaining neutral. Maura and Lana, however, were in favor of releasing this spirit. She sighed before speaking. "I don't trust Valkorion. But I don't trust you, either."

"I can help you defeat Tenebrae. I know his weakness. This holocron is not just my prison, it can destroy him once and for all."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, but I have heard this said before. What do I do?"

"There will come a moment when Tenebrae is vulnerable. That is when you must strike! Until then, release me from my prison, keep the holocron close, and bide your time."

Lana had started pacing and stopped now in front of the spirit. "You know things about Valkorion that could be useful. Maybe we should keep you around for awhile."

"I have given you the key to my son's existence. There is no purpose in keeping me alive."

Miriah stood perfectly still, searching her mind. Her heart was telling her to let him go, and when she attempted to reach out to the force, she felt the bud of hope in the planet, the slightest positive energy. "Okay," she said. "But when the time comes..." 

"I will be there," the spirit replied, and bowed to her. "Thank you." The red light surrounding him grew brighter until it burst forth, and Miriah was sent backwards, slamming into the ground hard. When she'd cleared her vision, the others were helping her up, Devin running his hands over her limbs and Corso using a scanner on her.

"Think you're okay, darlin'. Can you stand?" he asked gently, supporting her as she rose. Maura held a bottle of water to her lips, and she drank.

Lana paced around them. "That explains Valkorion's behavior. He didn't want you snooping around in his vault."

Miriah held the holocron out to Lana, who gingerly took it. "Hold onto this for now. Valkorion can't know we have it."

"Hey!" Aric shouted. "Here's the backup generator!" As he reset the unit, lights came on and the thrum of the power being restored filled the cavernous room. Above it all, they heard beasts roaring and felt force fluctuations again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Corso said, and charged Torchy. A group of native animals flooded the room, and the group set about dispatching them. Without the cannons, it was much harder to clear the animals, but in time the carcasses littered the floor. It was then that Lana saw the edge of Jakar's robe under one of the beasts.

"Jakar didn't make it. Pity." Her voice was neutral, but Miriah could feel the contempt Lana had for the one who had brainwashed a young girl. They pulled his lifeless body to the side, and in doing so, triggered another door. "At least he was right about our escape route," she said, as light filtered into the space. They made their way out and looked around at the planet. Miriah thought she could see the potential in it, but before she could voice that thought, they heard Theron on the relay.

"You need to haul jets, Commander! Power readings spiking, the whole place is about to blow! I'll pick you up outside!" They'd barely digested his words when they saw the shuttle hovering above them. Once aboard, Theron pointed the nose to the sky and they shot upward, the vibrations of the explosions below them buffeting them as they flew.

Caly heard the shuttle calling the ship, and rushed to the bridge. "I've got the bay open and ready," she told them, and Miriah smiled. Caly let out a held breath, she'd been on edge since they'd left. At least I can contribute, even if it's only a little, she thought. Once they were aboard, and in the hyperlane, they were all able to relax. Caly sat with her parents, and had a new respect for their work, their lives, and how they tried to spend time with all their children. She saw her mother lay her head on her dad's leg, and knew they were right. She should have stayed put, but now, she was glad she could at least help them out some.

Devin felt her emotions, naturally, and moved to sit with them. "Caly, this is..."

"I know," the young girl said. "I should have stayed on Odessen. I wanted to see what this was all about." She sighed, and felt her mother take her hand.

"Was it all you imagined?" Miriah asked, her eyebrow lifting with a sardonic tilt. Caly laughed.

"I've at least learned that no matter how much you think you know, you really don't," she answered, and they all laughed.

"What's next?" Aric asked.

"Let's get home first, and see what we..." They dropped out of hyperspace for a moment, and Miriah guided the ship to the next lane. Before she could engage the engines, they heard the priority klaxon of the holo start, and ran to the main holo viewer to see Bey'wan Ago.

"Commander! Do you read? Odessen is under attack!" His image flickered, and Miriah caught her breath.

"Find Colonel Dinn, tell her to launch plan Delta-six. We're on the way!" She had only gotten the words out when she felt the hyperdrive engage, and sent a grateful look to Corso. She moved to the bridge, willing the ship to go faster. Corso hugged her against him, feeling her tremble. "This has to end," she whispered to him, and he murmured his agreement, never letting her go.

Calypso covered her face with her hands. Odessen, under attack! And Nana, and oh, force! The new baby! She shot a look at her mother and understood, then, why she was supposed to stay behind. She should have been there to help the defense effort. She wiped the tears that fell, and hung her head.

Arcann had helped Senya eat and she was resting when he realized that the planet was under attack. He pressed a quick kiss to her sleeping cheek and rushed to the elevator, only to realize there was little he could do. He watched as the tall Cathar in charge sent ships to defend, and the small matriarch of the Chantalle clan gather the Jedi who would provide a shield and couldn't decide where to jump in. Sarai saw his indecision, and motioned him to the Jedi group. He linked with them and added his considerable force power, and felt the inevitable battle to come.


	37. Chapter 37

Devin dropped to his knees and entered into the force, searching for his aunt. Magdalane was there immediately, and reassured him that they were okay, that the defense groups were in place, and that they were having no trouble keeping the main base intact. She told him that Logan and his family was safe, which made him say a thanks to the force. She also told him that Arcann had joined his force with theirs to shield the base. At that, he was a little surprised, but there was no time for idle conversation. Mags was busy, and said she'd monitor their progress.

Aric and Corso were with Miriah on the bridge. "Six hours. Six hours in which all could either be gained or lost," she fretted, pacing in the small space. Corso had tried to calm her, but he knew it was useless. He was feeling the anxiety as well, but was trying to breathe through it. Aric turned worried eyes to his.

"Dev is trying to get in touch?" he asked softly, and Corso nodded. When Devin stood, they all joined him, Calypso putting her arm around her mother's shoulders.

"They're all okay," he told them, and he saw Mia's nod from the corner of his eye. "Aunt Mags said that everyone is safe, and that they're holding the main base without any issues at the moment."

"Logan and..." Corso started, but Devin interrupted him.

"They're in the main base," he said and drew Mia to him. "She said that Senya had awakened and that Arcann was joining their force shielding."

"Can we go any faster, Mom?" Caly asked, unsure whether to speak or just be quiet. Miriah squeezed her hand.

"No, sweetie, we're going at top speed." She resumed her pacing, but it seemed more deliberate than frantic to Corso, who was watching her cautiously. She'll be sick if she doesn't settle some, he thought, but he knew there was little he could do. Maura put herself in her sister's path, though, and Miriah stopped short, staring at her.

"Mir, you cannot change things by making yourself crazy," she told her little sister, her voice gentle. "Before you have to lead a charge into battle, take this little bit of time to charge up. Take Corso, go lie down for a little bit. Talk, cry, love each other, whatever you need to do. When you're calm, come out and eat. Your mind and body need to be ready when we land." Miriah just stared at her. Her words were solid, and good thinking, Miriah knew, but she wasn't sure if she should. Maura saw it in her eyes and turned her toward her quarters. "Go," she said, giving her a little shove. Miriah nodded and walked toward the door, grabbing Corso's hand as she passed him. When the door closed behind them, Devin turned to his aunt.

"Thanks, the pacing would have driven me mad before too much longer," Devin said. Aric put his hand on his shoulder.

"You need to be ready, too, Dev. This thing is far from over," he said, and Devin nodded.

"I'm cooking," Maura stated, and started toward the galley. Aric joined her and Devin and Mia took Caly to their quarters. Lana joined Theron in the armory, where he sat with his head in his hands. When she was near enough, he grabbed her hands and drew her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe I let you go down there and I stayed with the shuttle," he said against her hair. "Never again." Before she could react, he fell to one knee and pressed his lips to her hand. "I love you, Lana. I don't ever want to be without you. Please, when this is over, marry me?" Lana's eyes got wide and she was at a loss for words for a moment before bending to kiss him.

"Yes," she whispered, and he hugged her to him again, sitting back to pull her into his lap. They sat that way, drawing comfort from each other, until Lana had to look at him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"More sure of that than anything in my whole life," he told her. "I have a ring, but it's on Odessen, I'm not sure if its..." She cut him off with a kiss, and another, until they just held each other, content.

Devin and Mia had tried to soothe Caly, but she was beating herself up about leaving Odessen. Finally, Devin stood in front of her. "Calypso, listen to me. You cannot change what has already happened. You can only change what has yet to happen. When we land, Mom will send you to the main base, and you will go there. Find Nana, and see what either she or Colonel Dinn needs. That's what I need you to do. If no one needs anything immediately, go find Elara and help with James." His voice had been forceful, and Caly sat before him, her eyes holding a little fear. He softened his stance and his voice. "You feel sometimes like you don't have a purpose, but you do. You fill the little holes in our existence, keep us from getting too jaded, and make us smile. If this adventure has shown you nothing else, maybe you can see now why we need you." She launched herself off the bed then and into his arm, and he hugged her, feeling her tears. "Now, no crying. No time for that. You have to be strong and ready." He felt her nod and drew back with a smile.

"I'll be ready," she told him, and Mia hugged her as well. When she went out into the lounge, Mia replaced her in Devin's arms.

"I feel this is the beginning of the end of Vaylin's rule," she said to him, but he only kissed her hair. He was content enough with just being, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Corso pulled Miriah to the shower as soon as their door swished shut, turning on the faucet full blast. He quickly undressed her and meant to push her in, but she clung to him and he ended up joining her, letting her cry against him before he gave in to the desire that had built in them both. Now, they lay in each others arms, and Miriah sighed. "This is the big one. Vaylin will be at our home, hoping to finish me off. And what of everyone else? How many casualties?"

Corso put his fingers over her lips. "We'll just have to see what's what when we land, darlin'." He looked at the bedside chrono. "Just under four hours, we'll know, and we can stop her for good." He just held her close, and after a bit, felt her relax against him. I'm more worried about her fighting Vaylin right now, especially since that wacko's unrestrained. He kissed his wife's forehead and eased up, not wanting to disturb her but needing to move, to think. When the cabin proved too small, he quietly exited and saw Maura in the lounge.

"She's resting?" she asked and saw Corso nod. "We'll eat in about an hour, that'll give her a little time to sleep." Corso sat beside her and Aric joined them.

"We need to have a plan of attack," the Cathar stated. "When we get closer, Devin can ask where we should land, and I think we should take different approaches. What do you think?"

Corso was nodding. "Yeah, we need to be able to slip through the lines to our own side, but it's a good idea to not have us all together." Calypso chose that moment to curl into her father's side, and his arm encircled her, making her feel safe.

"Devin has already told me what I need to do," she stated, and the others knew that whatever he'd asked, it was the right thing, and didn't question her. "Mom's sleeping?"

"She is, sweetheart." Corso's warmth was making Caly sleepy too, with the lighting dimmed. Before she knew it, she'd slipped under it's spell. Corso sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sure wish she'd stayed on planet, but kinda glad she's here and I know, at least right now, she's safe."

"I can't even think about what's going on there right now, or I'll be pacing, too," Maura murmured, and Aric kissed her.

"We'll finish this, and Vaylin will not be a problem anymore," he said, hugging her close to him.

Miriah's eyes blinked open and she jumped from the bed. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, and she quickly dressed in battle gear, glancing at the chrono as she did. Two hours, she thought, and she stopped for a moment. She centered herself and searched for calm, almost sighing as the force rushed, cool and sweet, over her. She squared her shoulders and set off.

Corso looked up when Miriah came from their quarters and smiled. He could see that she was in a better frame of mind, and he lay Caly down to cross the room to her, taking her in his arms. Maura found them like that and urged them to the galley.

As they sat down, Theron and Lana were grinning. When they told them their news, Miriah beamed at them. "Excellent! That will be the first thing we do once Vaylin is dead." After getting hugs and handshakes out of the way, they settled in to prepare themselves. Devin gently woke his sister.

"Caly, you need to come and eat. We don't know what the conditions are on Odessen right now, and you might not get an opportunity to for a good while," he told her. Her face paled at that, but she nodded and rose, following him into the galley. She sat beside her mother, who kissed her cheek as she sat.

"Eat, honey. We have a lot to do, very soon," Miriah told her, and squeezed her hand. They were still talking quietly when the hyperdrive engines throttled down, and Miriah ran for the bridge, the entire group behind her. As they approached Odessen, they started getting data from the long range sensors.

"Looks like Vaylin brought the whole fleet," Theron observed. Miriah thumbed the comms switch.

"Odessen, I need a status report," she said, her voice firm and controlled.

Hylo's voice came over the speaker. "Vaylin caught us with our britches down," she said.

"Ground forces are holding the line until we get more ships in the air, the upgrades hadn't been completed," Aygo said. "But we're out numbered and out gunned at the moment."

"Hold tight, Bey'wan. Help is on the way," Miriah assured her military commander.

"I'm looking at landing sites now," Aric said, pulling the map up of Odessen. "If we land here," he pointed to a point just outside what used to be the Gravestone's hangar, "we should be able to infiltrate through the hangar and make it to the base."

Corso was nodding his agreement. "Let's get there and see what it looks like, hopefully we'll have access to it." He felt the anxiety of everyone climb, and turned to the group. "Let's get ready, everyone. Weapons, gear, power packs, food and water." As they turned to leave the bridge, he stopped Calypso with a hand on her arm and reached over to unlock a compartment under the navcomp. "Here," he told her. "Take this. You know how to use it." He handed her an old but beautiful blaster, one he'd restored and given to Miriah many years ago. "It's small enough for your hands, and you won't be unarmed."

Caly looked at it for a moment before gingerly taking it in her hands. "I have a gunbelt you can wear, too," Miriah told her. "Not saying I expect you to stand and fight, but it's better to be prepared, sweetie." Calypso nodded and heard her mother tell her where to find the belt, but her mind was racing. She was standing in the lounge, trying to get the gear on, when Aric put his hands over hers.

"Let me help," he told her, deftly strapping the thigh band and slipping the blaster into place. "I believe that's Grace." He could see she was shaking, and put his hands over hers.

"Uncle Aric, I'm scared," she said, and he could see her lips tremble.

"We all are, hon. It comes with all of this. We're just better at hiding it, I guess." He hugged her and they were still standing there when they heard Miriah's voice.

"Setting this ship down, folks. Be ready to go!"


	38. Chapter 38

The group stopped on the ramp to survey the area, and they could see the aerial bombing from the Fleet ships, the ground to air fire from their bunkers, and all around, chaos. They could see that their lines were holding, and it gave them hope. Miriah whirled to Devin. "Take your sister and Mia to the war room, okay?" He gave her a sharp nod. "Aric, you and Maura go with Lana and Theron to the main military hangar. Let me and Corso get to that walker over there and create a distraction, then you guys can slip through."

"Sounds like a plan," Aric responded, and handed Caly a relay so that they could all communicate. Miriah caught her daughter by the shoulders.

"Caly, stay close to Dev, okay? Let me know when you're inside." She kissed her forehead just before being engulfed in Caly's arms. "Love you, sweetheart. See you soon."

"Love you, Mom," was all Calypso could choke out over the huge lump in her throat.

"No matter what happens, stay inside the war room. You'll be safe there." With another squeeze, Miriah hugged her son and daughter in law before Aric and Maura. When she turned to Corso, she gave him a nod, and they disappeared under the stealth generator and made their way forward.

Devin saw Caly take a step toward where her parents had gone, and put his hand on her arm to stop her. He knew she was terrified and anxious, and saw Mia cover the young girl with force calm. "Keep your eyes on the walker," he told his sister. "When it starts forward, we'll go right. Aric and the others will go left. Okay?" He saw her nod her acknowledgment and put his arm around Mia. He'd been in contact with Mags and she was waiting for them, a measure of relief that they were on the planet.

Miriah felt Corso's hand on her left hip, the same way they'd traveled under stealth for a long time now. They made their way steadily, but once they drew near, saw Vaylin's forces on the ground, shooting into the hangar. Immediately, they took cover and together, picked off seven of the enemy before re-engaging stealth and approaching the walker. As they paused under it, they could hear voices in the cockpit. Miriah motioned with her hand to Corso, telling him to flip the toggle for the cable, since it was way too high for her to reach. "You're not going up there, darlin'?" he whispered.

"How else are we going to get the pilot?" she responded

"We both go," he declared, and before she could react, he grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and the cable with the other, hitting the switch. They glided smoothly into the cockpit and dumped the body quickly. As they got settled, Corso reached to his wife, and she gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Miriah Riggs," he told her, and saw her eyes fill.

"And I love you, Corso Riggs." They took a few seconds to gather themselves and when Miriah turned to look out the windscreen, she felt centered and calm. She started the giant war machine forward, and hoped the others had started on their way.

Aric saw the walker move forward and turned to Devin. "Let us know how things are once you reach the inner base. Maura and I will be on the front lines, once we cross over." Devin nodded and they set off, Devin making sure Caly was keeping up with them. He'd wanted to use force speed, but the terrain and the scattered troops made it impossible. He'd drawn his lightsaber hilt, as had Mia, but until they needed them, they'd left them off. Once out of sight of the freighter, they used the rugged terrain for cover, and Dev saw Caly relax. She'd climbed all over these rocks, he realized, and it was familiar to her. She popped her head up to say something, and he'd only just grabbed her and pulled her down when the shot came, bouncing off the rock wall where her head would have been. She paled as she saw the scorch mark, and he drew her close.

"Stay down, make yourself small. These guys are notorious bad shots, but I don't want to have to tell Mom one got lucky." She gulped and nodded, and they picked their way around to one of the many hidden entrances to the main base.

Aric and Maura had successfully slipped through the lines and took up their cannons, back to back, mowing down enemy forces. Once the barrels of the weapons overheated, they pulled others, Maura a blaster and Aric a rifle, and gave their all to the effort. During a brief lull, Aric pulled Maura to him, kissing her hard. "What was that for?" she asked him, her eyes dancing with the adrenaline of battle.

"Love you, and wanted you to know," he answered, putting his cannon on his shoulder again. He was getting ready to fight more when she returned his kiss. She didn't have to say anything, he knew she loved him, and he merely grinned at her before launching a volley of plasma at an approaching group.

Once inside the now burning hangar where the Gravestone used to sit, Miriah and Corso slipped down from the walker. Miriah hit her relay, "Status update, please," she requested. At the same time, her holo chimed. On the other end was Torian.

"Mando reinforcements heading Bey'wan's way," he told her.

Miriah allowed a slight smile. "Figured you'd be in the middle of the action."

"This is what we live for. No way we'd be sitting this one out." His image flashed out and Sana-Rae appeared.

"My students and I sought to defend the hangars. Enemy artillery slowed our progress." Immediately, she was replaced by Vette, who was struggling to heft a large belt-fed cannon.

"I got this," she said confidently. "Oggurobb gave me some toys to take out their big guns."

"It's dangerous behind enemy lines, Vette. Watch your back."

"Relax, they'll never know I'm there." Miriah heard Lana's voice in her relay.

"If we hit the enemy forces from behind, we can give our updated ships some time," she said. "Theron and I will take a squadron and circle back."

"Agreed, Lana. Just make sure you communicate with us, I'd hate to have friendly fire casualties."

Corso watched the report and was satisfied. It looked to him that everything was going as well as it could. He saw Miriah lost in thought and hoped she was reaching out to Devin.

Devin felt his mother's inquiry, but he was moving through a squadron of his own, his lightsaber flashing. Mia was holding her own, and he'd used force to blow the nearest ones away from her. He'd instructed Caly to pull and charge her blaster, but so far he'd not heard it fire. When he looked back, she was paralyzed, watching the carnage in front of her. He had no time to help, he knew, and returned this attention to the battle in front of him. _Everyone's fine_ , he relayed to his mother.

"She's okay," Miriah turned to Corso. They knew then why no one was at their location, the hangar entrance to the base had been bombed and covered in the heavy rock that had overhung the area. Miriah sighed, and they turned to the opening they'd come through. "Looks like we need to go around to another entrance." Corso put his hand on her hip and nodded, and Miriah hit the generator on her belt. They moved steadily, no opposition since they'd come through earlier, and in only a few minutes they reached more fighting, and took cover above a burning speeder. Miriah's holo flared to life.

"They're swarming me! I need more time!" Hylo Visz's usually calm exterior was visibly agitated, and a large explosion killed the link. Miriah's eyebrows raised and Corso looked worried. Before they could speak, Arcann filled the holo viewer.

"Senya and I are close," he said. "We won't let them take our ships." They could hear the determination and confidence in his tone, and Miriah felt her worry reduce a tiny bit. They had taken a few sips of water and looked around at the carnage, and were ready to start forward again when Senya appeared on Miriah's holo.

"Arcann and I are at the hangars now," she said.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Senya." Miriah couldn't hide her rush of relief at seeing her.

"It's good to be back," Senya replied. "And now I get to thank you for all you've done for me… and for Arcann. It's time to repay our debt." Miriah hesitated.

"We'll talk after, but I believe there's no debt to be paid," she said, and absently rubbed her left leg. In her ear, she heard Hylo say there was another wave incoming. "Can you and Arcann hold your position?"

"We can try, but without reinforcements..." she paused and drew her lightsaber.

"We can't let them have our ships, we're on the way," Corso said, and he saw Senya wave at him. They started out, but when Miriah tried the stealth generator, the device fizzled and failed. She sighed, but started walking anyway. It would take a little longer, but they'd do what they had to, she reckoned.

Devin had pushed past the outer edges of the enemy line and was ready for more, but the girls were tiring. Even with force aid, Caly wasn't made for this, he thought. They huddled behind a boulder, drinking water and resting for few minutes. "Caly, are you okay?" he asked softly, and saw his sister's head jerk toward him, her eyes round.

"I'm okay, Dev. This is nothing like I imagined." The fatigue was clear in her body language, and she still looked a little pale. Devin dug through his pack and felt a moment of triumph when he located a small, foil wrapped pack and presented it to her.

"Here, this will help," he told her. "Mom made all of us put chocolate in our packs, she said it was for energy, but I think she just wanted to make sure she had some if she ran out." Caly smiled then, and it lit up her face. She took the packet and let the treat melt on her tongue, feeling her spirits and her body respond. Devin grinned at her, satisfied that she was still with him, and motioned for them to gather their things.

Corso and Miriah had encounterd a few skirmished, but they made it to the hangars pretty quickly. Arcann and Senya met them, lightsabers humming. "I should have known Vaylin would attack Odessen. Just like Voss, you gave us shelter, and now you're paying the price." Senya's dulcet tones rang out in the large space.

"Attacking Odessen is the last mistake she'll ever make," Miriah said, and her own voice had dropped into that warning tone that made Corso shiver.

"You're right," Senya replied, dropping her head. "My daughter brought this on herself."

"We will not let Odessen fall to her," Arcann declared. A frantic beeping sounded on Miriah's bracer, and she pulled it up to read the message.

"Walkers coming our way. Too many." They felt the vibration of the footfalls, and then the roar of engines. Their ships, which had been fitted with the same technology found on the Gravestone, were airborne, and Miriah heaved a sigh of relief. They could see the walkers falling, the blasts shaking the ground and the rumble as they pushed up dirt in front of their fall.

"Ha! See that? Thanks to me, our ships are better than the Gravestone now!" Hylo's voice had regained it's composure and Miriah grinned.

"Nice work! Now, show me what those guns can do against Vaylin's fleet," she replied.

"My pleasure," Hylo said gleefully, and they could see four of the ships lifting into the air as she spoke.

Arcann got Miriah's attention. "The Gravestone's technology alone won't turn this battle. My sister is unleashing the full fury of the Eternal Empire on Odessen."

"Conquest isn't enough. She seeks to annihilate us. For her, this is personal." Senya's voice held a note of certainty that Miriah couldn't ignore.

"I need to protect my people, my family, and if it leads to her destruction, well then, it doesn't get any more personal for me," Miriah replied, and felt Corso take her hand.

"You need to fight Vaylin face to face. Lure her down to the surface. If she falls, the battle's over," Arcann urged.

Corso watched Miriah as she took this in, and felt the fear all the way down to his soul. His one heart, fighting a crazy woman, on a planet during a full blown invasion. He knew it had to be, but he surely didn't want it. He kept his silence, though, even when he wanted to scream. He was thinking about how to diffuse this when he heard Theron's voice.

"Lana and I are with Sana-Rae, but we could use some more firepower," he said.

Miriah keyed her relay. "Aric, can you help Theron? I'm going to the front lines, Vaylin needs to know exactly where to find me." That was exactly what Corso was afraid of.


	39. Chapter 39

"You won't have to face her alone." Miriah heard Senya speak even as she started toward the main courtyard. "Arcann and I will join you." She turned to face Senya then.

"I'm proud to have you at my side," Miriah said, her voice soft. Arcann shuffled his feet and looked down.

"The honor is ours, Commander. You've given us a chance to atone for our family's crimes. We won't waste it." Senya turned a concerned frown to her son.

"My daughter must be stopped, at any cost," she said, and she knew her words rang true. Miriah was near enough, and put her hand on Senya's arm.

"Stay safe," was all she said before she and Corso set out to the courtyard. Behind her, Senya and Arcann started off, able to use force cloaking to get past some of the fighting.

Devin could see the troops between them and the base, and sighed. He'd been pushing Mia and Caly pretty hard, and had stopped to let them catch their breath. "There's still a bit to get through," he told them, and saw Mia's worried eyes. He knew Caly was struggling, but he was afraid to be too soft on her. "We can do it. Caly, keep that blaster ready, you might need to use it." She nodded numbly, and he knew she would be forever changed by this day. Devin's attention was immediately refocused on a walker approaching from behind him. He glanced at Mia, saw her slight nod, and pulled on the force. His eyes flashed deep violet and red clouds surrounded his feet as he spread his arms, gathering all the power he needed before flinging them forward in a surge of force that not only toppled the walker, but the troops that surrounded it. The ones between him and the walker were struck dead as well. As he let the power dissipate, he was aware of his sister staring at him, her mouth open.

"Dev, if you can do that, why don't you just end all of this?" she asked him when his eyes were again deep brown. He put his arm around her shoulder and turned her to look at the fighting in front of them.

"Look at this. Can you pick out, easily, which are our forces and which are Vaylin's troops?" he asked her, his voice gentle. When she shook her head, he finished his explanation. "If I use that kind of power, I can't choose who it kills. It just takes everything, without discrimination." He let that sink in and felt her shoulders slump under his arm. "There's always a price for that much power, sometimes it's obvious, sometimes not." She finally nodded and instead of moving away, she hugged him tightly. "Ahh, Caly, it's going to be okay," he said, hugging her back.

Miriah smiled as she looked back at Corso. "Devin just took out a walker," she told him, but as she turned, Corso saw skytroopers approaching them and pulled her behind a burning speeder. They spent the next half hour taking out the droids, and were thankful when Alliance soldiers joined them. Before they started forward again, she clicked her relay. "Aric, are you and Maura inside?" she asked, wanting to know where her family was.

"Roger that," Aric responded. "How close are you guys?"

"Heading toward the courtyard now. Arcann and Senya will beat us there. Any word from the kids?"

"Negative. No force users close right now, either. Let us hear if you do, okay?" Miriah agreed and replaced the power pack in her blaster again.

"They're probably just working on getting to the base," Corso told her, taking her hand. "Are you sure you want to lure Vaylin here? I mean, I know we have to defeat her, but there are other ways."

Miriah leaned her head on his arm. "I want it over, no more of the Alliance dead, not on my watch." Corso pressed a kiss to her head and they stood for a moment, gathering themselves, before setting off again. After only a few steps, Miriah pulled her holo out of her pocket, and hit a frequency she didn't know she had. Vaylin's face appeared, and Corso's eyes went wide.

"Father's pet," Vaylin said. "I was just talking about you."

"Enough, Vaylin. Too many lives already lost. Come down here and settle this, if you dare," Miriah said, in a little mocking tone that made Corso cringe inside.

"Oh, I intend to," Valin replied. "Now that I've broken Father's chains, I could crush you in a second. But that's too easy. I will chew up your friends, and grind your Alliance into paste. When I finally hunt you down, you'll beg me to end your suffering." They could see her Horizon guard captain in the background, choking in her force grasp as she spoke, finally collapsing to his knees as she unfurled the fist she'd held.

"You lost face when I crashed your little party on Zakuul," Miriah said. "If you want to reclaim it, face me in battle and stop acting like a child!"

Vaylin went still and they could see her rage building. "You'll regret this," she said, and the signal was broken. Miriah put the holo back in her pocket and strode determinedly toward the fighting, Corso jogging to catch up.

 _My daughter has taken your bait,_ she heard Valkorion say, and it spurred Miriah to a run. They saw Arcann and Senya ahead and rushed to where they stood.

"We should take out as many of their troops as possible before my sister arrives," Arcann said as they stopped, out of breath. Corso put his hand on her back as she bent over her knees, offering her water with the other hand. She took it with a grateful smile, and regained her equilibrium. The four walked together into the next Alliance camp, and Miriah hit her relay again.

"Vaylin should be here soon, Can I get a status update?" she requested, and waited for her holo to trigger. She wasn't disappointed and saw Vette appear only seconds after, her face reflecting her worry.

"Fried those artillery guns, as promised. Guess they weren't happy about it," she reported. "Kinda got me pinned down, gonna need a little help." They could hear the plasma rounds bouncing around the kneeling Twi'lek, who was wincing and holding her side. Before Miriah could respond, Torian filled the display.

"Vette's not the only one in trouble," he said. "Enemy ambush cut us off. I'm the only one left. Position's about to be overrun." They could hear shouting and cries from his feed, and Miriah shook her head. Vette appeared again.

"Yeah, well, I've got about two minutes before they squash me like a bug!" Miriah was about to speak when she felt the air change around her, and knew Valkorion had slowed time again.

 _Even you cannot save everyone, Outlander. By choosing who will live, you also choose who will die. Are you ready for that burden?_ Miriah thought she detected some glee in his tone, but didn't have time to think about it. She felt time return to normal and looked into the holo, into Vette's eyes. She didn't have to say anything, the other woman knew her decision instantly and nodded before cutting her signal.

"Torian, we're coming your way. Keep your head down and your eyes open." Corso looked sad but she knew there was little she could do. They set off again and were nearing the position that Torian had given them when they saw Devin, his robe billowing and his dark blue lightsaber flashing. Miriah took heart in that and was about to call out to them when Corso stumbled against her. They were taking fire from troops that had swung around, and his armor had absorbed some plasma. As they managed to move on, she could feel his sadness so intently she almost stopped, but she knew that would be a bad move, and continued on.

Calypso rounded a rock and saw Torian ahead, by himself. That's not right, she thought, and turned to her brother. He was busy, she saw, as was Mia. Both Jedi were fighting, and Torian seemed hurt. He was crouched behind a boulder, but his head was down and his weapon was on the ground beside him. From what she knew of him, this was very bad. She had taken a step toward him when she heard the unmistakable clanking of a skytrooper. She knew her blaster was charged, but with shaking fingers, she pushed the safety off just as the skytrooper loomed over Torian.

Torian heard the approaching enemy and knew he was done. His ribs were broken and he'd taken a blow to the head that had his vision blurry. He'd fought as long and as hard as he could, but he knew his limits, and he was there. He was having trouble breathing, and had already made his peace with dying for the Alliance. He didn't even open his eyes as the skytrooper loomed over him.

Calyso held the blaster like her mom always did, and saw it tremble as she tried to shoot. Her first shot went wide, and she swore under her breath. She leaned forward then, and braced her arms on the rock ledge in front of her, and remembering her dad's words, gently squeezed the trigger. As the volley of shots hit the droid, it knocked him off balance, and Caly felt the adrenaline surge through her. The skytrooper wasn't deterred long, however, and it rose again over Torian, who hadn't moved. Caly changed the setting on the blaster to auto, and took aim again. This time, the blaster emitted a barrage of bolts, and when it was done, the droid fell alongside where Torian slumped against the rock.

Torian knew someone was firing above his head and just stayed still. He wasn't sure if it was friend or foe, but when the droid crashed to the ground beside him, he turned his head to see the Commander's daughter as she braced herself to fire again, at once seeing both her parents in her fighting style. He grinned at her, and saw her let a small smile start, before he blacked out.

When Devin had heard the blaster behind him, he merely looked over his shoulder. Good, he thought, she's got it. Miriah and Corso reached them then, hugging their son and daughter in law. They saw Caly at once, as she guarded Torian, waiting for someone to get free to go help him. Mia ran to the downed Mandalorian, her healing aura doing just enough to get him to the base. Miriah took the moment to hug her daughter. "Nice job, sweetie. I knew you could do it!" Calypso flushed under her mother's praise. Corso joined them, and felt his eyes well up then. He'd hoped Caly wouldn't have to shoot anything, but he was proud that she'd saved Torian. He just held her when his words failed him, but she broke free to take her guard stance again, more confident than ever.

As Devin and Corso helped Torian stand, they could hear his murmured words. "She's an angel, to have stood steady like that." They had moved him into the shelter of the rock ledge when Miriah hit her relay.

"Vette, do you copy? We're coming for you next," she said, but it wasn't Vette's voice she heard answer.

"Wrong again," Vaylin smirked. "I found your Vette, and now she's all mine."

"You think holding her hostage will stop me from coming after you?" Miriah said, her voice low and controlled.

"No," Vaylin replied. "I'm hoping it will bring you to me."

Senya and Arcann had followed them into the small shelter. "When Vaylin comes for you, Arcann and I will be at her side." They heard Vaylin chuckle.

"I'm counting on it, Mother," was her answer. "You got what you wanted. I'm on Odessen. Now, let's end this."

"Let Vette go first," Miriah said, but they heard a loud scream, then nothing.

"You can have her now," Vaylin said, and the relay went dead. Miriah felt Corso deflate beside her, and saw him hang his head. He and Vette had enjoyed talking about weapons, spending hours in the war room discussing them. Miriah just felt sick, but she knew she had no time for it now. Instead, she hugged her husband, felt his silent sobs, and knew she was only moments away from one of the greatest battles of her life.


	40. Chapter 40

Corso sat on a nearby ledge, his arms around Miriah's waist and his head on her shoulder. Miriah could feel his need for comfort, and she gently ran her fingers through the hair over his ears. She could feel him tremble against her, but all she could register besides hurt for him was anger. They stayed that way for several minutes before she heard his voice. "Let's just get this over with, eh? I don't want you to have to fight her, but darlin', when we're done with this, we need a vacation." She kissed his temple, continuing to stroke his hair. "Mir?" he murmured. She only hummed low in response. "You're sparkling purple."

Devin felt his mother's anger growing, and when he looked over, saw the force aura around her. He knew she was growing tired, but saw the force she was calling for strength. Mia joined him, and realized that her mother in law was gearing up for her confrontation with Vaylin. She pulled her own force then, and sent it in a wave to Miriah, who rewarded her with a smile. "She's preparing," Mia said softly, and saw Devin nod.

Calypso had ridden out the adrenaline spike she'd had after keeping Torian safe, and now sat beside her father, shaking. Corso finally felt her, and put an arm around her, never letting Miriah go. They were still, drawing strength from each other, when Miriah's bracer vibrated with an incoming message. "Vaylin has sent coordinates," she said, and had everyone's attention. Before anyone could comment, they heard Aric on the relay.

"We see you guys, and in about twenty seconds, you'll see all the cannon volleys. Clearing a path for you to come into the main base. Copy?"

"Roger that," Miriah answered, then turned to gather their gear. They waited until the loud boom of the huge weapons had started, then Miriah and Corso put Caly between them, racing to the main base. Devin and Mia followed, and in a few seconds, they'd broken through the line of troops and onto the main courtyard. Immediately, Miriah saw Vaylin, surrounded by skytroopers. "Caly, into the elevator and inside, please," Miriah said, and kissed her daughter's cheek before she nodded and hurried to the entrance. She took a step forward and heard Corso's voice, but not what he said.

Corso saw her step forward and made a move to grab her, but Devin held him back. "She has to do this, Dad. It's always been her that had to finish Vaylin." Corso closed his eyes before turning to his son.

"Why? Why does it always have to be her?" he demanded, and when Devin shook his head, he pulled his arm from his son's grasp and started toward his wife, but by then Vaylin had her full attention, and he could only watch.

"Finally!" Vaylin drawled. "I was getting bored. And when I get bored, prisoners start losing limbs. Let me speak to Father."

"He has nothing to say to you, Vaylin," Miriah snarled, her hand already pulling her blaster from it's resting place.

"What did Father ever see in you? Did he really think you could steal my throne?" Vaylin's lightsaber hummed to life as she paced.

Valkorion appeared then, and all saw him. _You are not worthy of the throne,_ he intoned, but Miriah wasn't sure if only she and Vaylin could hear him or not. _You are not fit to rule the Eternal Empire._

"I'm more deserving than your new puppet," Vaylin replied. Okay, so she can hear and see him as well, Miriah thought. As Vaylin paced, she picked up an Alliance trooper, and Miriah held her breath. In his armor, he could have been Aric, she thought, but she knew he was further down the line. Before she could say anything, Vaylin snapped the poor trooper's neck. "She can't even protect her own people," Vaylin demanded.

Miriah took two steps forward. "Now, I'm going to make you suffer before you die,"she said, her voice in that low, deadly tone.

Vaylin chuckled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you. Must be Father's influence."

Valkorion's voice entered Miriah's head. _She won't stop until all your allies lie dead at her feet. You know what you must do._

Vaylin continued to pace and talk, her arrogance radiating from her. "Even Valkorion is too scared to face me, now that my chains are broken," she said.

Arcann stepped up beside Miriah. "We are not afraid," he said, and his voice held the same resonance as the low tone Miriah had used.

Senya approached from the other side. "Enough blood has been spilled. This has to stop!"

"Do you have any last words before I end this pitiful family reunion?" At that, Vaylin unleashed lighting from her hand, letting it play over her fingers.

"Your father has been manipulating both of us. Don't you wonder why he's doing it?" Miriah powered her blaster up as the skytroopers behind Vaylin drew their weapons.

"His motives don't matter to me. Not anymore. Now, I just want to destroy him...and you." Vaylin pointed her saber at Miriah, and leaped to her. Miriah met her with a kick, and rolled to the side. Her blaster was ready, but her shots zinged off the shield Vaylin had put in place. Shot after shot, feint and roll, and finally the shield dissipated in a whine as a shot hit it's mark.

Vaylin looked down at her bleeding leg and it seemed to fuel her rage. "You shot me!" she yelled, and had to duck another. Her brow narrowed in concentration as she threw herself to the side, partially hidden by the rock wall. Miriah took the moment to glance at the side of the courtyard. Corso stood, unable to help since there was now a force shield separating herself and Vaylin from everyone else. She could see that Aric and Maura had joined Corso and the others, and she was thankful. If she failed, at least he had family with him. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and rolled behind her cover just in time. Vaylin vaulted over and slashed the air with her lightsaber, hitting the spot she was just in.

As she came up, she fired again and again at her nemesis, her bolts defected by the saber that Vaylin danced in front of her. She saw one hit, however, and heard Vaylin's howl of pain as her left arm was grazed, opening a gaping wound. Miriah smiled as Vaylin ducked behind one of the merchant stalls. "Had enough yet?" she said, but she knew her question wouldn't be answered. Instead, she closed her eyes and felt the force steady her, give her energy, and she readied herself again.

Caly ran out of the elevator and into her grandmother's arms. The courage and confidence she'd had only a few minutes ago left her as she realized her mother was in battle, and Sarai's arms held her in a tight hug. "My love, do not ever do that again!" Sarai admonished, but Caly knew her grandmother was more afraid than mad.

"I won't, Nana, I promise! I had no idea..." her words trailed off as she sobbed into Sarai's shoulder. "I'll never go off without letting you know, and..."

"Shhh, Caly. Just know we're glad to have you back here." Sarai let the girl pull away but followed her over to a bench.

Caly had been moving non-stop for hours, but now that she could rest, she just couldn't. She sat, then stood and paced, tears that she couldn't stop running down her face. When Sarai couldn't stand to watch her torment herself any longer, she reached out and touched Caly's arm. "I need to go, I need to see Mom."

"Honey, having you down there will only be a distraction. Let Miriah do what she was destined to do, she's okay, I promise." Sarai had only to feel her daughter in the force to know she was unharmed, at least at that moment. Stay that way, Mir, she thought, and kissed Caly's cheek again.

Another round of shots and Miriah could feel the heat of her blaster through her leather gloves. Damn, she thought, and stayed hidden behind the rock wall, trying to let it cool. She had her small hold out blaster in her boot, but knew it's range was too limited for this. Instead, she reached into her other boot and pulled out the long throwing knife she always had on her.

Devin felt her problem, and sent her a message. _Use the force to cool it, Mom._ Miriah heard him and smiled. She called on the force again and blew on the overheated weapon. Instantly, it was covered in a sheet of ice, and her eyebrows raised. Before she could ponder it, she saw Vaylin peek around her own cover and raised up, knife in hand. When she had a clear opportunity, she drew her arm back, balanced the handle on her fingertips, and threw, just like her old captain had taught her so many years ago. When it hit it's mark, and Vaylin fell, then crawled back to her shelter, the knife sticking out of her upper saber arm, she looked at her blaster. It appeared normal, and she could touch the barrel with her bare skin. Neat trick, she thought, and changed the power pack again, just to be sure.

When Vaylin didn't rise again, Miriah cautiously peeked her head out. Vaylin was prone on the deck, her breathing labored. Miriah could see she had lost a fair amount of blood, and slowly approached her. Valkorion appeared as she neared Vaylin. _This isn't over. Even now, my daughter is a threat._

"Oh Father, you know me so well," Vaylin ground out, and her eyes started to glow with purple light. She stood and unleashed a force wave of a magnitude Miriah had only seen from her oldest son. Miriah fought against it, and since it had initially blown her back from Vaylin, she started forward again. Cracks started to appear in the sheer rock walls, and Miriah could hear Valkorion's voice.

 _I have no more power against Vaylin. Only you are strong enough to stop this._ Miriah snorted to herself, yeah, right. She could see that her opponent had put a force shield around herself again, and struggled to get closer.

"The Eternal Throne is mine!" Vaylin screamed.

"The people of Zakuul need a strong leader, who will put their interests before her own. I will do that," Miriah responded, fighting through the force barrier to Vaylin. When she was close enough, she circled Vaylin, and when she was behind her, drew her shotgun from it's sheath. As she chambered a plasma round, she thought to herself, this is it.

Corso saw her getting ever closer to Vaylin and let a whimper escape, his anxiety ratcheting higher and higher. When Devin leaned into him, he missed what his son had said, and looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Dad, don't distract her. She's fine, only a few scorches to her armor. She's doing great, but she doesn't need to be worried about you right now." Corso could only nod, he knew he'd never get words past the lump in his throat. He didn't want to, but he turned his eyes to the fight, willing Miriah to be victorious.

Miriah was close enough now, and put the shotgun through the shield. She squeezed the trigger, and when the plasma burned through Vaylin's head, the incredible force she'd been putting out shot out around them. It's fingers crawled out, as Vaylin's scream echoed through the area. Devin had shielded those around him, and Arcann and Senya had formed their own across the way. The force pressure built and built, and when it finally exploded, it threw Miriah against the rock wall.

As she slid down, she knew two things. She was alive, and Vaylin was not.


	41. Chapter 41

Miriah lay prone on the rock of the courtyard, and tried to move. All she could hear was the loud ringing in her ears, and for a moment, she thought Valkorion had slowed time again. Everything seemed distant, and she could barely wiggle her fingers. In front of her, she could see Vaylin's body, her lifeless eyes still accusing. She tried to stand, but found she couldn't, her body felt as if it were being weighted down. Finally, she managed to turn her head, and saw Corso battering at the force shield that still separated her from everyone else, his fists and determined frown making her want to show him she was fine. Okay, well maybe not fine, she thought, but definitely not dead. Not dead was good, right? Why can't I move, she wondered. She noted the cracks now in the rock that towered above her, saw the bright blue sky marred with the smoke of war, how everything moved in slow motion around her. Her eyes burned and she let them flutter closed, and realized she felt something warm and wet running down her face. She tried again to lift her hand, but just couldn't, and instead focused on trying to breathe.

Corso started to pull his blaster out, but Devin stopped him. "Dad, just our luck you'd shoot and that would be the moment the shield would drop," he said, and saw Corso sigh before he took the handle of the weapon and hit the shield with it. Devin knew that until the force power that Vaylin had held dissipated, the shield would remain, no matter how hard his dad hit it. Instead of trying to explain it, he sought out Magdalane with his force link, and she responded.

 _I'm ready, whenever this drops. She doesn't seem to be in pain, so that's good,_ she told him. He nodded and waited, just like everyone who had crowded into the courtyard to help.

"The Eternal Fleet is bugging out! They've all turned tail and run!" Hylo's glee was apparent through the relay, and it made Aric grin. Thank the force, he thought. Now, we just need to get this shield gone. He and Maura had tried to help Corso, but when Aric saw Devin standing back, he'd put his hand on Maura's arm and she now danced anxiously at his side.

"Enemy lines have broken," Colonel Dinn broadcast over the channels. "They're surrendering by the thousands." Aric heard the slight change in her tone and figured she was a little overwhelmed with the numbers.

"She looks alright, doesn't she? I mean, no blood or bones in sight, anyway." Maura looked into her husband's eyes, wanting him to agree. He would never disappoint her.

"Yeah, I think she just might have hit her head when the force tossed her against the wall," he replied, and saw Maura dart her eyes at her sister.

After an agonizing four minutes, the shield shimmered away, and Miriah could feel the vibrations of the footsteps rushing to her. Corso bent to lift her, but before he could, Mags stopped him. She wanted to check everything before Miriah was moved, so Corso had to be content with just touching her. He was talking, but Miriah couldn't hear anything and only turned confused eyes to his.

Corso ran his hands gently over her arms, then her face, quickly pulling his shirt off to stanch the blood from her nose. She looks mostly unharmed, he thought, but she's so still. He touched her forehead with his, not wanting to interfere with Mag's assessment, and she tried to smile. He cupped her head in his large hands, and used his thumbs to wipe the tears that were now leaking out of her eyes. "You did it, darlin'," he told her softly. Magdalane stood from where she'd been kneeling beside her sister.

"She can't hear you, Cor. It's temporary, from the blow to her head, but at least for now, she's deaf. Let's get her into the medcenter," Mags said, and Corso needed no other prompting, lifting her slight body in his arms. Miriah put her head on his broad chest and sighed, closing her eyes. "Keep her awake until I can assess the concussion," Mags ordered, following them to the elevators. The crowd parted respectfully, and the family caught up with them, riding to the lower level in silence.

Miriah knew they were all there, but couldn't summon the strength to speak. There was much to do now, and she felt the urgency. Corso had been gently squeezing her the entire way down to the medcenter, and it helped, she realized. By the time he put her on the exam bed, she was beginning to feel stronger, more like herself, and could hear a little better. Still, when she found her voice, it was soft and breathy. "Is it over?" she said, and saw Corso's expression of relief. Knowing she couldn't hear him, he only nodded and smiled.

Arcann helped his mother to her feet, both of them being thrown down when the shield broke. After assuring him she was unhurt, he hesitated a moment before hugging her tightly. When she stepped back, he saw uncertainty in her eyes. "You feel it, too?"

Senya nodded, swallowing hard. "It feels...unfinished. Like we're waiting for the next part. Do you think Valkorion is up to something?"

Arcann thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I don't trust him. Something did happen, in that last stand Vaylin made, but I don't know exactly what. It bears watching, though." They walked over to Vaylin's body, and helped the skytroopers that remained lift it onto a repulsor sled. She hated them both, but they felt the duty of family. Once she was on her way to her ship, where the Horizon guard captain would receive her and wait instructions, they made their way into the war room. They both needed the comfort of friends, and they knew they were welcome there.

Calypso had resumed her pacing and stopped only when she saw Devin approaching. "What happened? Is it over? Is Mom okay?" she asked, and Devin put both hands up in front of him.

"Whoa, Caly. Vaylin is dead and the Eternal Fleet is running, so yes, it's over. Mom got thrown around a little by the force Vaylin unleashed but she's mostly fine, just shaken up some. Dad and Aunt Mags have her in the medcenter." He'd barely let the last sound escape between his lips, but already Caly was running for the stairwell. Sarai stood close to him, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "She was really something out there," he told her. "But it hurt me to see her lose even a little of her innocence like that."

"She's her mother's daughter," Sarai observed. "But I know what you mean, it had to be incredibly stressful for her, yet all she's done since she got here was worry about what was happening out there."

Devin chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Well, hopefully there won't be anymore fights for her to get into now." He really wanted to believe that, but a sliver of doubt remained. He'd felt the shimmer of force shift as Vaylin died, and while he couldn't tell why, he knew something else had taken place, just not what it was. He smiled at his Nana and saw Mia approaching them, and let it drop. At least for now.

Caly reached the medcenter and saw the crowd around her mother. She turned at the bright light of her aunt's force healing, and saw Torian. He lay quietly, his eyes closed. She took a step toward him, but stopped. She was still unable to think about her time out on the battlefield without the fear and uncertainty taking hold again, and she was too tired to work it out in her mind. Instead, she was content to know he was mending, and turned to find a place to sit. Her mom would be okay, she knew, but she needed to touch her, and see her silver eyes, before she could relax.

Corso watched Mags, once again, healing Miriah. How many times, he wondered, can she continue to be force healed, is there a limit? His initial fury and concern as he watched helplessly from the other side of that shield had morphed into being weary of his wife having to always take the heavy blows while he was on the sidelines. He wanted to step up, but the path Valkorion had set them on revolved around her, and he was powerless to change it. He could only support her, love her, and keep her as safe as possible. He watched, and saw when Mag's aura faded, rushing to Miriah's side, bending to kiss her cheek.

Miriah was regaining her hearing and sitting up by herself, which made Corso sigh in relief. Her head ached, but she figured that was to be expected. She sipped water, and Mags pronounced her essentially healthy, leaving her and Corso while she went for some food for her sister. "I'm really fine," she was telling him, when they both heard Bey'wan Aygo speak into their relays.

"Commander, urgent distress call coming in from Empress Acina," he told them, then sent the signal to Miriah's holo. Aric and Maura ran into the medcenter then, and were both relieved to see the Commander up and moving. Now, Aric thought, this might just be close to over.

"Dromond Kaas is under attack," her image said. "The Eternal Fleet is bombing us from orbit."

"We won't abandon an ally, Acina," Miriah responded, her voice calming. "I'm sending our fleet, they can take on any ships." Aygo broke in on the channel.

"It's not just the Sith who are under attack, Commander. I'm picking up urgent distress signals from Coruscant and the other Core Worlds." Miriah's calm exterior faltered, and her anger started to grow. No more, she thought. We have to finish this.

Lana and Theron had joined the others in the medcenter. "We know it's not Vaylin ordering these attacks. The Gemini units must have gone rogue," Theron said. Lana agreed, and leaned on Theron. They were all tired, she thought. I don't know how we can continue to battle without some rest. She saw Miriah straighten and sway, and knew that the entire group was running on fumes.

"There's more," Bey'wan said. "There are emergency calls coming in from Zakuul. The Fleet has set up a blockade and are bombing them now."

Miriah gingerly stood, Corso right beside her, just in case. Her voice was steady, but the emotions were clear. "I won't stand by while the Eternal Fleet takes billions of lives!" The purple sparkles intensified, and Devin felt her growing anger in the force, as did Sarai. Quickly, they both made their way down into the medcenter to see what was happening.

 _You cannot solve this with your armies and your fleets,_ Valkorion said, appearing to them all. _The Eternal Throne sits empty. Leaderless, the fleet had returned to it's most primal function. Extermination. Unchecked, they will destroy all life in the galaxies. There is only one way to stop them. Claim the Eternal Throne and seize your destiny._

Miriah stood completely still for a moment before turning to Lana. "Ready my ship. We're going to Zakuul."


	42. Chapter 42

Corso had kept a watchful eye on his wife as she powered through the war room, hugged her mother and daughter before striding to their apartment for a fresh gear bag. He'd seen her hug her military adviser, send a heartfelt thanks to Colonel Dinn, and salute all the troops she saw in between. Now, he saw her as she struggled to walk up the ramp of the Dreamweaver, her energy gone and her legs moving on sheer will alone. He jogged to her and wrapped an arm around her, wanting to support her but not wanting to piss her off. They were inside and the ramp ascending when she collapsed against him. "So tired and hungry," she whispered as he turned to sit her down in the lounge. "No, I have to..."

"Rest, that's what you have to do. Devin is driving, he knows how to get us to Zakuul." Corso's voice was gentle and soothing, but his scowl was decidedly angry. He carried his mad into the galley, where Lana was getting some food put together for them. She knew everyone was weary, and was unprepared for Corso's mood. She almost dropped the bowls of stew she carried when she turned and saw him.

"I have food for you both," she said, her eyes wide. Corso just looked at her for a moment, then she saw his face change.

"I'm sorry, Lana," he told her, taking the bowls. "Mir is done in, and it makes me angry to see her so tired." Lana only nodded as he continued. "I'll get her fed and see if she can nap a little. We've got almost seven standard hours, so maybe we can all get some rest."

"There should be no fighting on Zakuul," she replied, turning back to fill more bowls for the others. "This should be easy, just going in to the throne room and making an announcement to recall the Fleet." At least, that's how I hope it goes, she thought. She saw Corso take the bowls he held into the lounge, and hoped that Miriah could eat and sleep until she had to be the Commander again.

Corso put the steaming, fragrant bowl in front of Miriah and she sat up, eager to eat. He loved that she had an appetite, but realized she'd been using force most of the day and knew it made her hungry. As she ate, he pulled her dusty boots off and propped her feet up. "Thank you, sugar. I love you," she told him, the warm stew further relaxing her. He only smiled and sat beside her. "Eat, love. You know you're as famished as I am." He nodded and lifted the spoon to his lips, his eyes never leaving her. He was aware of the instant her fatigue drained her, and gently took the bowl before it dropped to the floor. Miriah had slumped against him and he eased her down so that her head was resting on his thigh. He brushed the hair from her face and let his fingers linger on her cheek.

"I love you, too," he told her, and saw her smile as she closed her eyes. He absently stroked her back, lost in thought. Why does this feel so bad? He tried to figure out his feelings, and finally realized that the sense of loss, of his world spinning out of control he was having as they rocketed to Zakuul were very much like the ones he'd had almost seven year ago, when he'd been told his wife was dead. Why, then, does it feel like she's gone now, even though I'm touching her? He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he gazed at her, seeing how relaxed she was. Maybe it's just the remainder of battle, he told himself. Maybe I'm more tired than I realize. He leaned his head back and tried to close his eyes, but his thoughts wouldn't let him.

Devin could feel his father's emotions from his spot on the bridge. He knew his mother was sleeping, but had no idea why his dad was so distressed. He glanced over to where Mia sat, and felt his face smile. She felt his gaze and returned it, and it settled him. He was a little uneasy with their current crew, having left his Uncle Aric and Aunt Maura on Odessen, working to settle the thousands of surrendered troops for the night. He knew they weren't expecting a fight, but having Senya and Arcann along would open doors regardless. Lana and Theron were along, but all Lana had been doing is staring at the huge ring she wore. He shook his head and laughed to himself, seeing two people who finally realized their feelings for each other always made him a little happier.

Calypso had joined the staff in the mess hall. She knew they suddenly had many more to feed, and despite her eventful day, wanted to help all she could. She lost count of how many trips into the huge freezer she made, how many times she'd taken an empty container and replaced it, only to have it empty again minutes later. Finally, the line began to dwindle down, and she sank down on an upturned bucket, too tired to find a proper seat. Sarai found her there, and it was hard to contain the pride she felt toward her granddaughter. "Caly, let's go," she said with a smile. "Shower and bed for you, dear girl."

Caly rose and stretched. "Do you think Mom and Dad are okay?"

Sarai put her arm around her then. "I would have felt it if there were problems, sweetie. I'm sure they're just resting, getting ready to do what they do on Zakuul."

Caly sighed. "I wish I was force sensitive sometimes, I miss them. At least if I was, I could communicate." They walked to the apartment in silence, both women tired. When Sarai urged Caly into the shower, she sat down and tried to link with Devin.

Devin immediately felt his grandmother and responded. _Caly wants to know that everyone is okay,_ Sarai said.

 _We're fine, we'll be landing on Zakuul in about three hours,_ he responded. _How are things there?_

 _Everything is settling down, and we're hoping to see you all back here very soon_. Devin nodded to himself, he'd like some time with Mia as well as with his family. When he thought back on how Caly had gotten through the long day, he was sure she was exhausted. He looked over his shoulder to see Mia asleep in the chair, her long legs pulled up under her robe. He stood and pulled his own robe off and draped it over her, stooping to kiss her hair. He straightened suddenly, his senses aware of the attack before the ship even registered the proximity of the Fleet blockade, reaching the helm in two strides.

Miriah was thrown on the floor in the sudden yaw of the ship, evasive maneuvers already kicking in. She barely had time to think on what was happening when the ship's path evened out. Corso reached for her and she put her arms around him. "Blockade. I forgot about it," she murmured to him, stroking his hair. "Feels like we're through it, though. Should be landing soon." She felt his nod and continued to hold him against her, taking solace in just being together.

Theron had joined Devin on the bridge when the first of the plasma cannon bolts hit the Dreamweaver's hull. "We got through that one, but I have the omni weapons ready for the next line of Fleet ships," he told the young Jedi beside him.

"I didn't even know Hylo had time to outfit this ship," Devin replied. "We'll be ready for them, then." Theron nodded, his focus on the readouts in front of him. "Congrats, by the way." At that, Theron looked up and grinned.

"Thanks," he said. "Not sure yet if the wedding will be Sith or just the Commander saying a few words, letting Lana have whatever she wants."

Devin nodded. "Good idea," was all he said, but he could feel the intense happiness from Theron.

Mia had gone to check for any injuries, and saw Miriah rubbing her once injured hip. "Any word from Arcann or Senya? I haven't seen them since we took off," she asked. "Are you okay?"

Miriah smiled at her daughter in law. "Just fell when we shifted, and no, I haven't heard from them. I would imagine they're in meditation, I mean, they just lost a daughter and a sister, even though she wasn't the same person that they knew anymore."

Arcann lifted his head and looked at his mother, seeing the tear tracks on her face even though she was deep in the force. He knew it was harder on her, since she'd tried to save Vaylin. Save them both, really, but never really had a chance against Valkorion. When he allowed himself to remember, he could see her in his memories, tucking he and Thexan into bed, reading to them, hugging them. It sent a pain through his chest to remember, and knew it had to be much worse for her. It only made his resolve to see his father truly dead stronger, and he felt the familiar anger fizzle to life. No!, he thought, I cannot let the anger take over. Not again. He stood and felt the blood flow back into his legs, and took a deep breath, letting the anger go like Senya had taught him. We still have a fight ahead, he thought, and set about taking his lightsaber apart and checking the crystal, making sure he was ready.

Miriah had showered and dressed as they began their descent to the planet's surface. Corso had convinced her to eat again, and now they sat in the galley. "Sugar, you look so sad. What's going on?" she asked, and he reached for her hand.

"I wish I knew, I just have this feeling that things are not going to be what we think here," he told her, and brought her hand to his lips. They'd showered together, finding their usual passion when naked and together, but not even the physical release had calmed his fears. Now, he just wanted to touch her, to assure himself that she was with him. He realized his chest hurt then, and wasn't sure if it was stress or anxiety. He didn't say anything, but Miriah saw him rub the heel of his hand against his sternum, and he saw her eyes narrow. She didn't say anything, but only a few seconds later, Mia was at his side.

"Corso..." she started, but Corso interrupted her.

"Dad," he said, and she blushed.

"Dad, are you having chest pain?" she asked. He wanted to deny it, but knew that with her force abilities, she'd know anyway, and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Cor, sugar, let's go to the med bay, okay?" Miriah asked him, and he stood, never letting her hand go. When he was on the narrow cot and the monitors read out their numbers, Mia sighed.

"I see no organic problems," she told him, "but your stress hormones are very high." He barked a short laugh at her statement, and Miriah grinned at him.

"I'll be just fine, as long as we can get this done and take a little breather," he said. "I appreciate you all being worried, but I'll tell you if anything changes." Miriah bent to kiss him, and he felt his tension lessen a degree.

"I'm going to see if Devin knows exactly where we're landing," she told him as he moved to stand. "Will you make sure our weapons are ready, just in case?" She handed him her blaster and he nodded, not happy at losing contact with her, but knowing they needed to be prepared.

Mia walked with Miriah as they left the med bay. "He's really alright? No heart problems?" she asked, and Mia felt her concern.

"No, not a thing. He's just overtired and over stressed, and it's affecting his rhythm a little. It's been a crazy couple of weeks." They had just entered the bridge when they felt the freighter touch down.

"We're here," Theron said, and turned to see the entire group standing on the bridge, their shock at seeing the results of the Fleet's bombing clear.

Miriah took a deep breath and turned to the air lock. "Let's move," she said.


	43. Chapter 43

Miriah walked slowly through the palace, or at least the remnants of it. All around her, the former splendor of the royal residence was now nothing more than rubble, some of it on fire still. She stopped to look around, unable to breathe for a moment, until another volley of plasma balls landed close by, the heat from their descent making the whole group gasp. Lana had told her that the Eternal Fleet would not give up easily, and she was correct. Miriah advanced into the palace, and kept a steady pace to the throne room. Corso was a step behind her on her right, Devin the same distance on her left. Mia walked directly behind her, discretely behind her husband and father in law. She'd chosen this spot to keep an eye on Corso, aware that he was still not himself. Arcann and Senya, Theron and Lana brought up the rear.

Corso felt the destruction around him and was grateful they'd not been here only hours ago. He felt his heart skipping around in his chest and knew that he needed to try and get it under control, if only he knew how. He focused on his wife and saw that she had stopped in front of the last door leading to the Eternal Throne. Mia sent a little force to him, and it momentarily calmed his erratic heartbeats, letting him take a deep breath.

Miriah paused at the biometric scanner, and with a little huff, put her hand on the glass. To her surprise, it sprang open without a protest. With a raised eyebrow, she stepped inside, having to step over bodies to do so. The Horizon guard, it seemed, had been all but eliminated with their leader. When she looked again, it was Theron on the ground, and near him was Lana. Miriah shook her head, she knew there was no way her friends were dead. She took the last steps to the throne and saw Vaylin's body, just as she had left it on the courtyard on Odessen. She ran her tongue over suddenly dry lips and ascended to the throne, wondering what kind of mind tricks Valkorion was up to now.

Corso watched carefully as she reached out and touched the throne. His sense of foreboding was getting stronger, and he felt like he could hear the screeching of the souls who left the bodies strewn all over. He felt bile rise in his throat and swallowed hard, the little orokeet that fluttered in his chest making him a little dizzy. Devin half turned to him, a question in his eyes, but their attention was diverted to Miriah.

Miriah stood even with the throne. In her head, she heard Valkorion tell her she was ready, and took the last step, turning to sit on the golden seat. Before her bottom touched the surface she heard a lightsaber, and saw it as it penetrated through her chest, just as she heard Vaylin's maniacal laughter. She shook her head and it all disappeared, and she was standing with her group at the foot of the throne. Wonderful, she thought, I'm so tired I'm hallucinating. She reached her hand into a pocket and took out a small morsel of her favorite chocolate, hoping for the energy it might give her. She allowed herself to briefly think of taking a vacation, maybe on a beach on Rishi, and she smiled. She turned and made eye contact with Lana, who pulled the holocron they'd taken with them from Nathema out of her pocket.

Immediately, Valkorion appeared to her. _Do you believe that dusty trinket can really harm me?_ He asked, and Miriah smiled at him.

"This trinket is strong in the force. You locked it away for a reason, and if you turn against me, I will use it."

 _Cling to antiques if you must, but do not lose focus. Sit on the throne. We have sacrificed too much to turn on each other now._ Valkorion vanished, but Miriah though she could see a little fear in his eyes.

Before Miriah took another step, Arcann strode to the throne, stopping just in front of it. "My throne," he said, and Lana turned a worried look to Miriah. "I took my brother's life here. Provoked Vaylin's anger. Abandoned the people of Zakuul." His tone was somber, and they all stood very still, listening.

"It's all in the past, Arcann," Miriah told him, her tone soothing. "You must let it go, or it will overtake you." Senya joined them at the regal chair, and waited for her son to realize the truth. When he did, and he turned to her, she smiled and gave him a nod. Uncharacteristically, Arcann rushed to her and hugged her hard against him.

"If only we had listened, when you tried to tell us. Thexan knew, and he tried to tell me, how much you loved us. Father...he wouldn't let us think or speak of you. All those years, and after awhile, we stopped trying." He stood with his mother for several moments before he turned to Miriah.

"I will not repeat mistakes," he said, and swept his arms in front of Miriah. "The throne is yours, Commander." Miriah nodded and took the small steps to the chair, and turned. As she sat down, she looked around in wonder. Before she could say anything, lightning erupted from the arms of the chair and traveled up her arms and into her chest. The surprise on her face was quickly replaced by pain as the lightning traveled up the chair and into the spire built into the back. The lightning grew around the throne and surged, making those in the room step back. After several minutes, where Miriah gasped and groaned, gritting her teeth, the lightning ball that had formed burst and they watched as she took a deep breath.

Corso rubbed his hand up his chest and over his left shoulder, the flutter having exploded into a full gallop. He just watched Arcann's advance, too dizzy and sick to do more. When Miriah sat, he had a moment of intense pride, but the lightning was more than he'd bargained for. He was fighting to breathe through the aching pain in his chest, and leaned against some rubble, trying to pay attention to what was happening to Miriah. He could see the pain she was in, and wanted to go to her, but couldn't muster the strength. Even standing upright took his feeble breath away, and he remained bent over the slab of marble.

Arcann rushed to the side of the center aisle. "The fleet has gone quiet," he said.

"You've done it!" Senya proclaimed, just as Valkorion appeared.

 _Well done,_ he said. _After years of strife, you have become the Empress of Zakuul, commander of the Fleet and heir to the Eternal Throne._

"It's time for things to change," Miriah said, shaking her head slightly. She felt a little dizzy after the lightning, but she was determined to finish this. Instead of answering, Valkorion lifted his hand and Miriah rose in the air. He left her dangling, paralyzed.

Corso saw his love being attacked by an unseen force, and managed to contain his own pain and dizziness to step toward her. "Mir!" he called out, but his voice came out in a whisper. He felt tears start, but was helpless to stop them, his only concern for Miriah as she dangled in the air.

Devin became aware that both of his parents were hurting. He was trying to figure out what was happening with his mother, and thought his father's pain was a reaction to what was going on in front of them. He could feel the waves of force power being used, and knew Valkorion was the source. He fought back, sending his own great waves of force, but he had to be careful not to harm his mother with it. He finally stopped, realizing that the only way to break Valkorion's force hold would harm Miriah, and he sighed. That's when he realized his father was in pain, but was also in trouble.

"Stop, Father!" Arcann exclaimed, but as he ran to Miriah, Valkorion slowed time again.

 _You once bowed to me in this very room. You will do so again._

"Never," Miriah said, but when she tried to shake her head, the pain was so great she felt sick. Suddenly his hold on her released, and she crashed to the floor on her hands and knees. As she fell, Corso also went to his knees, his face a dusky gray. He clutched his chest, but all the eyes in the room were forward. He cried out, and finally Lana turned to see him.

"We need help here," she said, and rushed to his side. She looked at Mia, who was torn. They both needed her, but she couldn't determine which one was most critical since Valkorion was still shielding Miriah. Lana sensed her dilemma and nodded at her. "Stay with the Commander. I'll do what I can here," she said, propping Corso against the slab of marble he'd been resting on.

 _Bow,_ Valkorion intoned.

"I will not!" Miriah said, but Valkorion used his force to keep her kneeling.

 _You were an exemplary pawn, one I forged into a vessel of supreme power- worthy of preserving my spirit. Now, I take your body as my own, and rule once more as the Immortal Emperor._

Corso saw his vision growing dark at the edges, and struggled to focus on his wife. Fight him, Mir, he thought, and when she started to stand, he cheered inside. He felt Lana's force flow through him, but his heart was already too damaged, and she was having trouble slowing it down. He could feel himself fading, but he managed to find the strength to whisper, "I love you, Miriah," before he closed his eyes and gave himself to the merciful darkness.

"Oh, no, you don't," Lana muttered as she increased her force aura, attempting to control Corso's heart rate. "Mia, I need you here!"

"You can't do this," Miriah ground out as she slowly stood. She could see Mia rushing to Corso's side, and wondered briefly what had happened. She had just regained her footing when she heard Valkorion again.

 _I already have._

She felt herself being slammed into the throne, and fought. Fought to see what had happened to Corso, to everyone who had traveled so far with her, but the blow to her already damaged brain proved too much. The last thing she saw was Mia kneeling at Corso's side, and felt the one tear that had escaped as it traveled her face.


	44. Chapter 44

"Wake up! Wake up!" Miriah heard the words in her own voice, but struggled to clear the darkness from her vision. When she did, her first thought was of Corso. Please, sugar, be okay, she thought as she looked for him. This room isn't where I was, she realized, and then remembered Valkorion's words. No way, she fumed. Not my body, no! She gave herself a heave to sit, wavering while she looked around.

On Odessen, Sarai and Magdalane both sat up suddenly, jolted from sleep. Sarai busied herself lighting candles in her living room, and stood at the door as Mags ran down the hallway to her apartment. They joined hands as they knelt on the floor and were linked with Devin immediately.

 _Mia and Lana are doing all they can, but Dad's heart just won't beat steadily,_ he told them. _What do we do? Nana, Aunt Mags, please don't let him die!_

 _Calm and steady, Dev,_ Mags answered. _Add your force to the mix, and I'll see what I can figure out._ Devin crossed to where his father labored to breathe and sank onto his knees beside his wife. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and allowed his force to flow freely.

Lana gasped at the sudden influx of raw force power and had to close her eyes. She'd always known how powerful her young Jedi friend was, but had never been part of the conduit of his force. She could feel her cells responding, making her lightheaded and her pulse throb in her ears.

Mia relaxed into Devin's force, and let it flow through her. She could feel Mag's presence as she joined Mia, searching Corso's ravaged heart. Mia had healed the damaged muscle but had failed at restoring cadence, but Mags had considerably more experience.

Magdalane worked at a steady pace, seeing minor damage left, fixing it in an effort to restore function. Corso has aged well, she mused, even with the stress of being Miriah's husband. She observed the muscle as it beat for a few seconds, then quivered uselessly, blood pooling and then being forced out ineffectively as the heart regained it's normal conduction. She watched closely as the cycle began again. As the shuddering began, she searched the nerves that should be regulating heartbeat, and silenced one. Instantly the muscle contacted normally. She remained watchful for several minutes, but Corso's heart was behaving as it should. It's weakened right now, she thought, but with some rest and support, her brother in law would eventually be his usual cheerful self.

Devin remained as still as he could, but when Mags told him that Corso was out of the woods, he couldn't contain his smile. _Now, what about Mom?_

 _What do you mean? What's happened to Miriah?_ Mags shot a look at her mother and saw that she'd gone even paler than her normal color. "Mom, what do you feel?"

"Miriah's being mind controlled," Sarai answered. "Valkorion is trying to… to kill her and rule again!" She felt a tear escape but held onto Magdalane's hands. "There is nothing we can do but hope she is strong enough to defeat him." Magdalane tried but failed to keep this knowledge from Devin, and when he felt it, he broke the force connection with Mia to stride quickly to his mother, now slumped on the Eternal Throne. He put his hand on her head and could feel the warring inside, the pull of Valkorion.

 _Fight him, Mom. We're all waiting for you, you can defeat him,_ he told her, and slumped at her side.

Miriah felt a tug at her consciousness, but wasn't sure what it was. She looked around her again, and tried to place the vagueness, the feeling of being in a dreamlike state. She slowly rolled to her feet and looked down, startled to see herself in Valkorion's body. "Who am I," she asked.

Miriahs' own voice replied, "You are the Alliance Commander. Before that, the Voidwolf and a hero of the Republic." She looked all around her, finding what looked like a broken planet in a time statis. "You wear Valkorion's skin, but you are the same person you always were."

"There must be a way to reverse this, a way to gain control and get out of… wherever 'here' is," she said, and the sound of Valkorion's voice when she spoke made her angry.

"Valkorion shattered your mind and tossed you into the abyss of your psyche. He thinks you're dead, but you survived by assuming his form," her own voice told her. "Find the holocron. Save yourself." Ahead of her, Miriah saw a stone staircase, carved out of a huge slab of rock, that lead to another throne, much like the Eternal Throne. At it's apex, she could see something glowing as it hovered over the chair. "Take the holocron. Save yourself."

Mia continued to monitor Corso as Lana made her way to Theron's side. "We'll need to get him to the ship, he needs to be monitored closely. Whatever Magdalane did stopped the arrhythmia, but he needs intensive care."

Theron nodded, and then pulled her close. "I'll go and help get him to the ship, but I want you to keep an eye on those two," he nodded at Arcann and Senya. "There's something strange going on here, and the Commander is still unconscious." At his words, he saw Lana gulp. "You know what's going on with her?"

"Sarai says she's being mind controlled by Valkorion," she whispered, and felt Theron tighten his grip around her waist.

"Well then, if you see anything suspicious, shoot first and ask questions after. We can't let Valkorion loose again." He bent his head to kiss her, but Lana pulled away with an incredulous look.

"Are you saying you would kill the Commander?" she asked, and he could hear the ice in her voice.

"I'm saying she would tell you to, if she were being controlled by a homicidal maniac," he replied, and he saw her drop her head. "Lana, the fate of our galaxies is right here, in this room. Miriah has worked too hard to have it all wasted. Just… keep your eyes open, okay?" She nodded, but didn't meet his gaze as he made his way to Devin and Corso.

Devin felt Theron's approach and stood. "Would you help me get Dad to the ship? Mia will monitor him there." At Theron's nod, they scooped the large Mantellian up and started down the walkway, Mia scurrying behind them, her hands on Corso's shoulders. Once they reached the ship and had Corso on the exam bed, Mia sighed in relief.

"He's stable but very weak. I'll be giving him some medications to keep him sedated so that he can recover," she told them.

"Let us know if there's any change," Devin said softly before kissing her gently.

"Miriah will be okay," she whispered back, and he nodded before following Theron back to the throne room.

Arcann paced restlessly. "I can feel Father's presence, but for some reason he's unable to completely commandeer the Outlander's body."

Senya had been watching Miriah carefully. "She's too strong. He cannot figure out how to erase her personality, her life force, enough to complete the transfer." She took a few steps closer to her friend and saw Lana also approach. "She's fighting him." Lana nodded, and patted her pocket, only to find the holocron was not there. Somehow, she knew that Miriah had it.

"She has the holocron," Lana said, keeping her voice soft. "She'll use it." Senya held her hand out to Lana, who gripped it, and they used the force to keep each other strong, both urging Miriah to fight this invasion.

Miriah started up the crumbling stairs, and as she drew closer to the top, she could see that the glow she'd seen was her real body, suspended over the throne, purple force light coming from her eyes and mouth as she seemed to be screaming. Below her body was the holocron. As she took it, it started to emit a blue-white light, growing until it exploded and her body fell. When she opened her eyes, she was in her own body again, and she heard Valkorion speak.

"You persist. Impressive." Miriah gained her feet, checking as she went to make sure she was all there.

"You may take my body, but you can't have my mind," she said.

"A minor inconvenience," Valkorion scoffed. "When you struck down Vaylin, I consumed her essence. Her spirit is now mine to command." He turned and Miriah saw Vaylin's body as it was reanimated.

"Let me go or I'll chop you into little pieces," she warned, igniting her saber.

"Submit, my child," Valkorion said, and Miriah watched as Vaylin threw down her saber and wilted, crying out in pain before her eyes became all white.

"As you wish," Vaylin said, her voice robotic.

"Fight him, Vaylin," Miriah yelled. "I should have known you were up to something on Odessen, when Vaylin died," she directed at Valkorion.

"Yet you still play right into my hands," he replied, turning his back to her. He emitted a purple light, and before Miriah could move, Valkorion was behind her. He reappeared and used force to push her, and she tumbled down the decrepit stairs. She took a moment to stand, aware that he was watching her. She brushed off her hands before she spoke.

"I have one last surprise for you...Tenebrae," she told him. She took the holocron out of a pouch on her belt and held it in front of her. Immediately the red essence flowed from it, taking the form of Lord Dramath.

Valkorion's eyes widened. "Father."

"Your mother should have obeyed my orders and drowned you when she had the chance." Dramath had solidified and now stood tall and imposing.

Valkorion smirked but Miriah thought he was a little nervous. "I ended Mother's suffering long ago, but your torment is just beginning."

Miriah crossed her arms over her chest. "I almost wish I had more deranged family members to surprise you with."

"Enough!" Valkorion stalked over to the edge of the steps. "I killed you myself once, Father. Now my offspring will share the pleasure." He turned to Vaylin. "Annihilate them!"

A few skytroopers had made it into the throne room, but had been quickly dispatched by Theron and Arcann. Near the throne, Senya and Lana continued to try and break through Valkorion's shield. Miriah's body was still, but Lana knew she was still breathing. "Any word on how Corso's doing?" Lana asked as Devin drew near.

"He's sedated, Mia's keeping him from knowing what's going on here, otherwise he'd kill himself to get to Mom's side." As much as he hated the thought of his dad not knowing the danger his mom faced, he knew that it would surely lead to his death. Lana nodded, and grabbed his hand as they again tried to probe the shield surrounding Miriah.

Miriah saw Vaylin fall again, her broken body lying still on the rocks. Dramath turned to Valkorion then. "Tenebrae, join me in death!" Red force erupted from his outstretched hands, and as Dramath approached him, Valkorion fell to his knees. When they were close, a large force explosion rocked the area, and when the force cloud had cleared, Dramath was gone and Valkorion was picking himself up from the foot of the stairs.

"Dramath pierced my armor, at the cost of his life," Valkorion said. "And soon, you will follow him into oblivion." He chuckled and looked past Miriah at Vaylin's body, and held his hand out. "Arise, my child." Once again, he reanimated Vaylin.

"I am yours to command, Father," she said, pulling herself to stand.

"Vaylin!" Miriah shouted, and saw the eerie face that turned to hers. "Fight, Vaylin. He only wants to use you again!" Vaylin actuallly wavered, the internal struggle showing in her expression. Miriah pointed the holocron at her and Vaylin was covered in a bright, white light. When it faded, Vaylin rolled her shoulders.

"That felt lovely," she said.

"Enough!" Valkorion roared. "Vanquish the Outlander!"

"I have a better idea, Father. The Outlander's toy set me free," she replied, and swung her lightsaber, moving toward Valkorion.

On the other side, Senya and Arcann were destroying skytroopers as they came in waves. When the floor was littered with debris, they turned to look back at Miriah. Suddenly the holocron started to pulse and glow, and Senya moved toward it before turning back to her son. "Arcann, the Commander needs you. Take the holocron."

Arcann's doubt was clear. "Father is too strong," he said.

Senya turned to him. "You've proven yourself stronger. Show him the man you've become." He could see the conviction in her eyes, and after a moment he crossed to the holocron, taking it in both hands. A white light shot out of the device and he was transported into the shadow world.

On board the ship, Corso's heart was still beating as it should, but the whole ordeal had weakened him greatly. While his heart was unable to function, blood cells were damaged and their debris floated into his organs, who had been deprived of circulation. Mia monitored him closely, but knew that it was really up to him, and that he might never wake up. For that matter, the battle that Miriah now fought might not end as everyone expected, either. For the first time since she'd married Devin, she was worried. She glanced at the numbers again and lowered her head to the counter, quietly weeping.


	45. Chapter 45

Solasta watched as Aric moved among the camp, stopping to inquire about injuries and supplies. He was about to join her at the supply sled when he suddenly sat heavily on a large rock, the blinking, old style relay in his ear showing that he was talking with someone. By the look on his face, she thought, it can't be good news. She continued to watch as he covered his face with both hands, and remained totally still for almost a minute. Her attention was diverted by one of the Zakuulans, and when she searched him out again, she was startled to see him only a few feet away. "Major," she said.

"Solasta, we're a long ways from the Republic Army now, I think it's perfectly fine that you just call me Aric," he replied, but his smile was sad. She canted her head to the left before speaking.

"As you wish," she told him, but underneath the calm exterior she could see he was troubled. They worked in the camp, handing out food and medicines, reassuring the troops that had been dropped on their world and abandoned when Vaylin was killed. When they'd exhausted their supplies, she was packing up empty crates to recycle when Aric motioned her away from the refugees.

" _Sed,"_ he told her. She gave him alarmed look, he'd never spoken in their native tongue with her before, and it made her instantly worried. She sat and studied his face, noting his drawn eyebrows and seeing the strain of the past few days in his eyes. _"Moiya til zelk. Corso til tia, en tikaya."_ His heart, Solasta said to herself, and felt the fatigue of their war herself. She gathered her thoughts and stood, a soothing purr coming from her throat.

" _En til raj mayu,"_ she told him. She knew Corso was a fighter, but what if Miriah was in danger as well? She thought about that for a moment, but shook her head. If that were true, Aric would be on his way to Zakuul with the family. She put her hand on his shoulder. "He will recover," she said softly, and saw Aric nod. She heard the speeder behind her and knew that Gursan had finished distributing supplies at his camp and joined them. She met him as he was climbing off, and told him quietly what had happened.

"Well then, Hellcat, we need to be at the main base. The Commander will need us there," he said, then touched her forehead with his, their contact as much a show of solidarity than emotion. They followed Aric back, and when they reached the main base, saw him shuffle over to where Maura stood, ready to love and support him.

On Zakuul, Miriah stepped back from the bright ball of golden light, then saw Arcann appear. "I won't let you face him alone," he said.

"Touching," Valkorion smirked, then looked at his daughter. "Vaylin! Strike down the brother that betrayed you, and the Outlander who stole your life away!" Vaylin had been slowly swinging her saber, the hum of it hypnotizing.

"Father makes a good point, for once," she mused.

"I'd still take Arcann and myself against you both," Miriah said with a snarl, but Arcann stepped between them.

"Vaylin, remember when we were children… playing with Thexan, sparring in the shadow of the Eternal Fleet. Running away and hiding in the swamp for a month. All that freedom, stolen when Father locked you away on Nathema. He will cage you again, unless you join us." Miriah saw Vaylin's whole demeanor change with Arcann's words and knew he'd hit a nerve.

Vaylin shook her head. "I won't be caged again! Not here, not ever!" She turned to her father, siding with Arcann, and they heard her giggle. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, Father."

Valkorion straighten. "You have won over my children. Now, you will all be consumed by eternity!"

The battle was fierce, lightsabers humming and clashing. Miriah took cover and used her blaster, and was on her last power pack when Arcann landed a mighty blow, putting Valkorion on his knees.

"You cannot defeat me! You cannot defeat a god!" he screamed, but there was a crack in his voice.

"Keep telling yourself that," Miriah responded, moving in for a kill shot. She was almost close enough when Senya appeared behind Valkorion.

"You have tried to destroy this family for too long," she said, and moved toward her husband. "No more" Miriah had her opportunity and again, delivered a fatal plasma round into Valkorion. He fell onto the platform, and purple lightning erupted around them. When he lost his battle to survive, the massive explosion was enough to sent them back into the corporeal world.

Mia had been monitoring Corso very closely, but when Miriah was freed of Valkorion's mind control, his vital signs danced around for a few minutes, causing her to rush around to try and stabilize him. Once he did become stable, she settled. She'd felt the force shift, but had no idea why. Instead, she was making sure that her father in law was going to continue to live.

Devin and Lana had remained vigilant, watching over Senya and Arcann as they had joined Miriah in the nether, their bodies seeming in mediation. When the force explosion erupted, both Zakuulans had toppled over, but before they could help them, they saw Miriah tumble out of the throne. Theron moved to help Senya stand as Devin rushed to his mother, who was blinking her eyes and moving her hands down her sides. My body, Miriah thought, and let out a sigh of relief. Devin pulled her up and into a hug.

"You did it!" Senya said. "Valkorion is dead, once and for all."

"Are you sure?" Miriah asked as Devin nodded. He'd felt the force spike and the darkness that had passed through the force.

"I can no longer feel my father's presence," Arcann said. "We will never see him again."

"Now we can look to the future," Senya said, moving to the throne's arm. "I've opened a system wide holo channel. The galaxy is ready to meed it's new Empress."

Miriah turned and looked hard at the throne. Not sitting there again, she thought, then moved forward on the small platform. "I'm no empress," she said, and took a deep breath. "People of the galaxy, the war is over. The Eternal Fleet is pacified. Today marks the end of the Eternal Empire. The people of Zakuul are now free to rule themselves. I will transform the throne into a beacon of peace, dedicated to helping Zakuul recover from a war that nearly destroyed us all." Miriah looked around the room, and Devin caught the quick flash of uncertainty when she realized Corso was not there, but she continued. "We faced the full might of the Eternal Fleet. Watched cities fall, and friends die. No more! We have suffered for the last time. The Eternal Fleet will serve as a benevolent armada, bringing supplies, transporting refugees, and healing the damage this war has inflicted." Devin saw his mother's expression soften, but he knew she had to be worried. "We must now look forward, beyond our homes, to the stars that surround us. This will be our new frontier, as we work together to rebuild the galaxy. By trusting in each other, we begin a new era in galactic history." Miriah inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, but turned face on into the holocam. "The age of the Eternal Alliance." Lana reached over and closed the channel, a huge smile on her face.

On Odessen, all the holos lit up with Miriah's face, and Sarai had to sit down, the sudden realization that her daughter was free of Valkorion was immense. She watched her youngest as she voiced the founding hopes that the Alliance was built on, and felt tears in her eyes. She could see that Miriah had been tested greatly, but that she had prevailed, and that knowledge left a true peace in her soul.

Caly watched her mother's speech with Maura and Aric as they sat in the courtyard. She too felt the tears of joy and relief that all the fighting was over, and leaned into her uncle, who gathered her to his side with one arm. Now maybe Mom and Dad can have a somewhat normal life, or at least not have to fight all the time. She looked across at her Aunt Mags and Uncle Felix, her uncle holding the new son Michi had delivered, and saw how happy they were. Only a couple of hours ago, Magdalane had held Caly as she'd cried, worried about her dad. No one had disclosed Miriah's fight to her, and even now, she only knew that it was over. She leaned on her uncle, and felt safe. Devin is with them, she thought, so they're fine.

Miriah wavered and looked around. "I saw Corso on the ground, over there. What happened?"

"His heart started to beat very abnormally," Lana said, trying to keep reign on her emotions.

"Where is he now?"

"On the ship with Mia." Miriah was totally still for a few moments, then took off in a sprint toward the ship. Everyone else hesitated only a few seconds before following, but Miriah was moving as fast as she could, and they fell behind after a minute of hard running. She felt tears running down her face but refused to slow down, even when her vision blurred with them. She refused to think, knowing it would only overwhelm her, and when she stood, huffing for air at the ramp, waiting for it to descend, she knew only that he was there and that she needed to be with him.

Mia looked up from the machines as she heard the ramp descending, and the force told her that Miriah was boarding. She stood, prepared to be yelled at, feeling as though she deserved it, and probably more. She held her breath as she saw her mother in law burst into the medbay and rush to Corso's side, taking in the lines and machines as she bent to kiss his cheek. She stood for a moment watching the tracing of Corso's heart on the screen before turning to Mia.

"How is he doing?" she asked with a watery smile. Mia felt confused, why wasn't she angry?

"He's been stable up until that force shift I felt, things were a little crazy then but only for a few moments, then he settled into this rhythm and has been okay," she said, and looked down. "I'm sorry, if I'd done a better job of..."

Miriah interrupted her. "If you hadn't been here, Mia, he'd be dead. Please, don't ever think I don't know that." She reached over Corso to grab Mia's slender hand. "He and I both are grateful." They were silent as Miriah stroked over her husband's face with her fingertips, reassured by his steady breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor. Finally Miriah lifted her face and sniffed, seeing that the entire group had gathered around her. "Let's get the hell out of here," she said. Theron took off to the bridge, Lana with him. Senya moved closer and put her arm around Miriah.

"You need to take care of yourself," she said in her best mother's voice. "I will stay with him. Go, get some food and rest. We'll be back on Odessen soon, and there will be even more demands on you."

Miriah shook her head. "I can't leave him, he never leaves me when I'm on this exam bed." She pulled the small stool over and sat, her hand on Corso's shoulder. Senya could see the worry and fear on her face even if her words were positive.

They felt the ship rise from the ruins of the Zakuulan palace, and Miriah lay her head next to Corso's on the hard, flat surface. Please, sugar, just keep on getting stronger, getting your system back in order. I'll take care of everything else, she thought, and ran her fingers through his hair. Even sedated, his soul knew her, and when he turned his head toward her, even though it was a small movement, it gave her hope.


	46. Chapter 46

Corso felt heavy and dull, but for the moment, he wasn't in pain, and that was good. He knew Miriah was beside him, but not because he could see her. His eyes weren't cooperating yet, but his nose worked just fine, and her signature peach shampoo said she was probably next to him. My darlin' Mir, he thought, so glad you're not hurt. He let the drugs take him under again, content in the knowledge she was near.

Miriah watched Corso's eyes move underneath closed lids, and let out a sigh when he settled again. She'd been essentially motionless for almost an hour now, and felt rather than heard Lana as the Sith pulled up a stool next to her. They sat silent for a couple of minutes, then Miriah asked, "What happened?"

Lana took a moment to organize her thoughts. "About the time you were battling with Valkorion in front of us, Corso's heart went so out of normal function that he became dizzy, and had trouble breathing. When you slumped on the throne, he went down. I ran to him, because Mia was trying to help you." Miriah turned her silver eyes to her friend, urging her to continue but unable to speak. She saw Lana swallow hard before she continued. "I did what I could to stabilize him, but when Mia could do no more for you, she came to him as well. She managed to heal the heart muscle but neither of us could figure out the rhythm problem." Lana stood and paced a few steps before turning back to Miriah. "Devin came and when he joined his force with ours, Magdalane finally figured out how to fix it."

Miriah nodded slowly. Now she understood Mia's despair earlier. Lana sat again, and pushed a mug of tea into Miriah's hands. "It's a kick, isn't it?"

Lana knew she was referring to being linked into Devin's force. "Yeah, I felt like my hair was breathing in time with the pulses." Miriah couldn't keep the small grin from her face, but it didn't last long. "What you said was perfect, in tone and content."

"It means we now have a great undertaking, to coordinate and help on more than just Zakuul," Miriah murmured, sipping the hot tea. "I will need you, Lana, so much, especially since now..."

"We will all be doing whatever you need, whatever it takes," Lana assured her.

"What happens when we land?" Miriah asked, her eyes showing her concern.

"There will be a celebration, of course, but not until day after tomorrow. That gives everyone time to recover a little and get ready." Miriah put the mug down on a nearby table.

"I don't know, Lana," she started. "Corso is in for a lot of recovery, physical therapy, maybe more heart tests..."

"Commander... Miriah, I know he's your priority, as he should be. I swear to you, I will limit the extent of your public appearances. He's special, to all of us, and we only want him better." Miriah let out a long breath.

"Tell me about how the rest of the galaxy is responding to my speech," she said, and Lana set about relating all the details that had come in, getting up to pace as she spoke. After telling her about the celebration already taking place on Coruscant, she turned to see Miriah, the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, asleep, her head on her husband's shoulder. She grinned and quietly left, going to talk to Theron about their wedding.

Devin held Mia close, worried about his father but knowing that, until they reached Odessen, there was nothing to be done. He felt it when Miriah slipped into sleep, and kept Mia from breaking away from him when they saw Lana leave the medbay. "Let them be," he whispered to her. "He's doing fine, and Mom's right there." He felt his wife relax against him, but still felt her sadness. "You did what you could, hon. Mom was right, he would have died right there if not for you." She'd told him about what Miriah had said, and he'd agreed. Now, he wanted to rest and hold his wife, but her pervasive sadness worried him. "Let it go, and let's move forward," he'd told her, and she'd nodded, but still he felt her mood. He decided that she would have to resolve it within herself, and tried to close his eyes. She shifted against him, and lay her head on his chest. Now, he thought, that's better, and let his mind drift, feeling his body rest as he realized he felt lighter, freer without the dark presence of Valkorion.

Maura and Magdalane worked in Sarai's kitchen, making food for when everyone arrived, and trying to temper both their relief and their worry. Aric had watched Miriah's speech with them, and hugged Maura, but since then he'd been sitting by himself, his concern for his best friend overwhelming him. Maura glanced at him again, and Mags got her attention. "He's not wrong to worry," Mags said quietly. "Corso will have some recovery to do, not the kind that is overnight, either. He'll need to always pay more attention to his body, his diet and his stress levels, than he ever has. Even though I have every reason to believe he'll recover, even I don't know the future," she said.

Aric didn't mean to eavesdrop, but his Cathar hearing caught every word. I knew it, he thought. I have to do more, take on more, so that both he and Miriah can get a break. He was going through what needed to be done until they landed, and was startled when Maura put her hand on his shoulder. "I want to do more, love. I am going to ask Miriah to give me a leadership role in this new regime." Maura only hugged him, knowing he was trying to figure out a way to help.

"I think you should, hon, but I also think that we're all very used to you being in charge of our personal security, and that Mir may need that more than anything now," she told him, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. She saw his thoughts reorganizing, and kissed him once more before going to help Mags take food into the war room.

When the Dreamweaver dropped out of hyperspace and could see the orbital station, Miriah hit the holo frequency for her sister. "Mags, are you set for your patient?" she asked.

"I've got the best room in the house ready," Mags confirmed, and took a closer look at her sister. She's keeping the emotions in check, but the fight must have taken a toll. "Just land. We've got food set up in the war room, nothing fancy but you all have to eat. Corso's stable, Mia sent me the readings." Miriah nodded.

"We'll see you soon," she replied, and disconnected. She rubbed her face and turned to see Arcann and Senya.

"We only want to help," Senya said. "We will do whatever you need, but let us be a part of this."

"Of course," Miriah said, and felt a measure of relief. "I'm assuming everyone wants to, unless they tell me differently." She turned to go back into the medbay, but Arcann stepped in front of her. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Thank you," was all he said, but Miriah knew what he meant. She nodded and smiled before going back down the hallway.

They felt the ship make contact with Odessen, and everyone aboard breathed a sigh of relief. As she had requested, a medical vehicle waited at the end of the ramp, and the techs came aboard to take Corso to the medcenter. As much as she wanted to go with him, she knew there were others who needed her at that moment, and hugged Calypso as she ran up the ramp. Caly would ride with her father, and Miriah could see the changes in her daughter. She seemed more mature, more responsible, Miriah thought. As soon as they were on their way across the landing field, Miriah started down the ramp. When she reached the bottom, she stopped in amazement. Before her, from the ship to the hangar, were troops, evenly divided with a path between them. There were those that had been fighting for Vaylin as well as the Alliance troops, but all were standing at attention.

"They're waiting for you," Theron said softly, and Miriah glanced behind her to see Lana nod at her, holding his hand. She turned to the troops again and they saw her straighten her jacket, and herself, and as tired and worried as she was, she was also grateful. She made her way down the path, regal and in command, and when she reached the hangar, was met by both Admiral Aygo and Colonel Dinn, both holding their salute until she told them to be at ease. Aric and Maura stood just to the right of them, and Aric stepped forward.

"You'll only be in the secured area tonight," he said, "so I'll be your personal security." Miriah could only nod at him, and they moved into the war room.

The family was all there, and kept Miriah busy with hugs and well wishes. Logan met her with a hard hug himself, and she held on, needing his strength. When he let her go, he kissed her cheek. "I was just down there, he's getting settled," he told her and she took a relieved breath. She saw the advisers as they mingled with everyone, and when she'd shaken as many hands as she thought she could bear, she turned to go to the medcenter.

Sarai stopped her daughter, and felt her impatience. "He's just fine," her mother said. "I'm worried about you, though."

"I'm fine, Mom. I killed him, and it's done." She stepped to go around Sarai, but was stopped again, this time with force.

"I know there's more to it than that, dear girl. He was in your mind. What kind of damage did he leave behind?"

Miriah leveled a steely gaze on her mother, and instantly regretted it. "I defeated him, he did nothing but try to take over my body. I don't have any lingering effects, other than just being worried about Corso." She pulled her mother in for another hug. "I'm sorry, I just need to be with him." Sarai nodded and let her go.

In the medcenter, Corso was aware that he was in a different place, and searched his mind. Odessen, he thought, and tried to fight the pull of the sedation. When he managed to open one eye, he could see that he was in a darkened room, and much more comfortable than he'd been on the ship. No Miriah, he realized, but knew she wasn't far. He was proved right when he saw her burst into the far door and stride towards him. He tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry he only croaked, making her approach faster.

"Corso, sugar, just lie back. We're home," he heard her say, and felt her tiny hand on his cheek. Home. That, for now, was enough.

***A/N : This is the end of this story, but a new one will follow, called Eternal Alliances. I appreciate all who continue to read and follow, and the comments are the fuel that makes me continue. Thank you all! ***


End file.
